Assassins Creed
by TheReddQueen
Summary: Before Kagome there was another that set the stage for the young priestess. She was erased from history records but kept alive in legends and myths. Now she must go back to figure out the past to correct the future. For it is her duty as the Lady of the Western lands. (Not a Crossover just a title.)
1. Chapter 1: Shockwaves

**Authors Note:** Hello! This is my third Fanfic but first Inuyasha and anime Fanfic! Im excited! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shock Waves**

A bright light shot across the midnight sky illuminating everything in its path.

"What's that?" A demon pointed out toward the sky. His orange carrot top hair flickered the light that suddenly appeared from the heavens. He squinted his purple eyes before recognition donned on him of the moment occurring.

The object crashed towards the center of the Southern Lands in an open field. The carrot top man ran hurriedly to the object that fell from the sky. The closer he got the more fog of dirt he had to fight through. When he got closer, a giant crater marked the earth's floor. He looked inside of it, to find two entity's inside. A dark cloaked hooded figure peered over the flower that lay in the center of the crater. The flower was indeed a woman wearing a sparkly white dress with her long curly black hair fanned about her. The carrot top man scrambled down the slope of the crater as he watched the hooded figure pick up the girl and he turned to face the on comer.

"Your grandfather will proceed as planned?" The entity asked as he handed over the lightweight lady to the carrot top man.

"Yeah, she will be fine." The demon said as he handled the young woman with care. He looked closer to see she looked very different from any woman of his land. She was tiny and tanned a beautiful peach color. She was dressed oddly enough in some kind of sparkly white cloth covering from her chest to her toes. She wore jewels in her ears that dangled from her ears and around her neck.

"We are on a timed schedule. She has much to do in four months." The entity said as he wiped her forehead of the dirt that settled on her face.

"Grandfather says she is different, but never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed she is from the future." The demon said awed. "She also is very powerful, I felt shockwaves before I could even see you guys!"

The cloaked figure made a motion to come closer. When the demon did he snapped his fingers and they suddenly appeared in front of a large living dwelling. An old demon with long grey hair patiently waiting stood outside.

The elderly gentlemen combed through his long beard with his eyebrow raised in thought. "Is this the woman?"

"Yes grandfather, see for yourself." The demon held the girl to him as the old man touched her forehead. Suddenly a white light engulfed her. "Yes, she is the one."He snatched his hand away quickly and walked into his abode with the others right on his heels.

"She will need quick training of her powers Master Riku. Along with other information pertaining to her new circumstances." The entity explained as they came into a room already prepared for the girl's arrival. The carrot top demon laid the girl down gently on the futon in the center.

"Yes! I'm aware of her ignorance to her predicament." He said in a gentle tone. "I'm also aware she shall not be happy of her sudden kidnapping from her lifestyle to one of this nature when she awakens. She has no choice as I'm aware of. " He brushed her hair back. "Her trials will be catastrophic especially if she is to affect the future of Japan and the Lord of the West."

Master Riku stood to his full height. "Shin, leave us." He demanded.

The young man bowed and left the entity and Master Riku alone in the room together. The entity walked closer to the girl. "Well?"

Master Riku sighed. "She is the beginning. She is not the first person to be brought from another era or land and she won't be the last. But she is indeed special and will be the most powerful woman in Japan if I have anything to do with it. I accept your offer."

The entity nodded and turned towards the door. "Her powers are elemental and she is centuries before lady Kagome makes her appearance. Find Totosai, he'll know why he is needed."

The entity disappeared suddenly as if he never existed. Master Riku looked down at the young woman. "You will be great! Future Lady of the West"

Lord Touga Inutashio sat at his desk patiently going through scrolls about everything and anything when a knock came at his door. Without flinching he simply nodded and someone came in.

"Well Commander Shugurai?" He asked in his deep questionable tone as he continued to write up a response to another lord. The commander came in and bowed as his long blue hair fell in his face. He stood tall and pale as he stood with dignified recognition.

"It appears to be whatever it was that caused such a chaotic power jolt originally came from the southern lands."

A frown marred the daiyoukai's face as he looked up finally after processing this information. "And?"

"Whatever it was, it is gone now. All that is left is a giant crater." The commander explained.

The daiyoukai sat back in his upholstered chair with his eyes closed. "We will still keep wary. Such aura of power is not to be over looked. You are dismissed old friend."

The man bowed as he exited the room hastily to finish his reports due for the week. Touga got up from his chair and walked up to the balcony outside his study. He let the cool spring air hit his flesh causing the hair to rise on his skin. Along with it was the currents left over from the power surge that wafted over his lands like a ripple. He meditated on the feeling finding it soothing yet dangerous upon him. With a sigh he looked up with his golden gaze at the half moon. "What does this mean?" He asked to no one in particular as he searched the night again for an answer.

"Awesome!" A young woman yelled to her friend over the loud thumping music at a fabulous event in L.A. "I'm going to go get a drink!" She nodded and made her way through the crowd to the outside patio sitting down on a bench to clear her head from the headache starting to form.

Simone was enjoying her lovely young adult life in America. The young 24 year old is a successful self made event planner with a bit of a kick to her attitude. She was petite and assertive, kind yet a throat cutter, and had didn't play when it came to her hard work.

"Man…" She muttered as she rubbed her temples. She sat back and pulled off her silver stilettos and pulled out the pins in her hair. Tonight was a very successful event in which her client paid her triple because of all the workmanship she'd done and her awesome skills. But this night she felt amiss and partially empty inside. Like something is missing from her life. She looked up at the half moon running her hand through her locks. "What does this mean, Lord?"

She sighed and made her way to get up when a white light appeared. Suddenly Simone could feel her body going limb and her eyes changed to a green color. A hooded entity stepped from the light and held out his hand for her to take.

"It is time, Malady." It spoke softly. "You are ready."

Under a trance she walked forward slowly with her hand out taking his. Into the light they went and vanished leaving only her shoes and pins behind.

* * *

**Well! What you think? Unlike my other one, I'm free writing this one. I love this one too! So Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Time

**Another chapter! Whew! Read and Review! I'm going to really do this fanfic! For those of you that don't know. I update based on reviews. This fanfic is written out so let me know if you want more! =]**

**The Redd Queen.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time**

**1 Year Later…**

Sesshoumaru sat down in front of his father reading over scrolls and notes left over from the troops on the boarder of the West and East. Lord Inutashio was not pleased at the Eastern Lord's sudden interest of the boarder treaty made centuries ago by his great ancestors. Apparently the brash new Lord had set up a base camp not far from the boarder and insisted a meeting to discuss such terms.

"I'm perplexed at how Rokoustu came to the throne so quickly after his father's death." Lord Inutashio said as he thought about their current situation in the East.

Sesshoumaru sighed not really wanting to engage in political conundrums with his excessive father. So he simply acknowledged his father with a nod of the head. Everyone knew that there was something more to the sudden illness of the late Lord of the Eastern Lands. You would have to be a fool not to have some assumptions on the situation. He peered outside the window as well from his seat to see the sky swirl with the colors of pink and orange with a hint of a starry night on the horizon.

"It is time for me to patrol the boarder." Sesshoumaru stated as he sat up ready to leave.

Inutashio sighed heavily before putting down his scroll and looked over at his son. Ever since he was a child, he was withdrawn from people and spent many of his nights roaming the Western Lands. It was only until the recent century, he began to actually participate in the affairs of the Western Lands. That became demanded of him as he became close of age to rule half of his domain. Inutashio stood up to peer outside of the window into the afternoon haze of the sun setting. Below him were troops practicing on the training grounds and doing all necessary preparation for the weeks up ahead.

"Next week, you will be residing over the draft of new recruits into our ranks." He stated as he turned around to pick up another scroll and wrote on it. "I expect nothing but the best for the protection of the Western Lands."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood to leave the room to go back to his quarters and prepare for the nights scouting. "Everything will be fine as usual father." He said with no emotion as he walked out of the room closing the chamber door behind him.

"That boy…" Inutashio whispered as he rubbed his temples, pushing his thoughts in a mental black box for later analysis.

* * *

**With Simone**

Simone stretched her muscles as she walked backwards looking at her fellow comrades. It was a long walk from the Southern lands but, it was well worth it. The past four months were horrible. She endured the most brutal training Master Riku ever put on a pupil. It wasn't so great especially when she learned of her whereabouts and time frame but she quickly adapted. Unfortunately she had no choice since she was here already and couldn't go anywhere without experiencing language barriers or gender role issues. She had come to realize that here...was truly a man's world.

Master Riku was a very kind man but stern and ruthless at her training. She quickly had to learn to survive if she wanted to get out of the house and the only way to do that was to go under his "training" regimen. The only information she received about her current location is that this is where she was needed. The entity that made frequent visits brought her things from her time every now and then to keep her sane and to give her information for her journey.

He told her she was sent back into her past to find out information that only she can get because it was in her own personal knowledge. The only clues he gave her was that the knowledge she seeks could only be found by her hands and would be the source of great pain if she didn't find its destruction. So she is simply living through her memories. But to Simone this wasn't a memory, but instead something out of a freakish Sci-Fi novel. At seeing her distress the entity just told her to go to the West.

She thought on this as she walked underneath a waterfall with her two comrades.

"Shugurai, you sure are in a rush to get there!" Dante yelled out loud as he put his hands behind his head.

Shugurai turned around to face them with a smirk. He stood well over 6 feet compared to Simone's 5'2 foot frame. He was built but in a slender frame instead of the few troops she passed on her way to the West. His piercing blue eyes gleamed at them as his tall high ponytail filled with long blue hair swayed in the wind. "Well, if you want to get drafted into Lord Inutashio's ranks, you've got to be exceptional on timing. He has a very low patience for tardiness." He turned around and walked slowly this time. "And that's Commander to you soldier."

Simone smacked her teeth at the notion of calling her practical uncle, Commander. He originally came from the Dragon village she visited by the cliffs near her home with Master Riku. He would come back every now and then to check up on his home town and see to its needs. It just so happened that he knew Master Riku and took special note to check up on her as well. If it wasn't for Shugurai, her Japanese language skills would have been most degrading. He would send back to her large scrolls and even a tutor to help her gain some control over the language. It did help in a sense that she held some knowledge of the language but according to the entity that keeps visiting it was all in her memories.

"I'm so excited!" Simone said as she picked up one of her fan blades named Dueling Dragons that Totosai had given her not so long ago. "I guess the faster we get there, the sooner they will get over the shock that a lady wants to join their ranks." She stated as she threw up her fan and caught it with ease.

Dante, her other fellow companion was walking beside her with a smirk of his own. "This will be interesting to say the least. No lady has ever tried or wanted to join any of the Four Lord's armies in any of the territories." Simone and Shugurai turned to face him with curiosity. He looked at them with piercing red eyes. The wind from the whips of water bursting from the waterfall blew through his short red hair. The fire dragon demon was one of her closest friends of three that knew her secret. A sure give away of the Dragon Village he came from "It's interesting that you would want to join and also that you believe you will get in and rank. Commander Shugurai, I can't believe you are into this as well as helping her. Isn't that cheating?"

Commander Shugurai sighed heavily but smirked as he answered Dante's redundant question. "You are here as well, so I'm 'helping' you too." He stated as his hair blew a little in the wind. "It is in my nature as well as yours Dante' that we look after fellow dragon clan members. It would please our clan greatly if its kin represented the clan graciously. How achieving would that be to see the dragon clans members positioned in the highest courts of his Lords army."

"Master Riku would be so pleased!" Simone thought out loud.

Dante' laughed and took out his giant blade DarkWing and set it on his right shoulder. "First Simone, you have to get in there. Second you have a big strike against you already. He stated as he started walking forward followed by Shugurai.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked as she stood there and they got further ahead of her.

"You're a girl." Dante' said as he and Shugurai walked around the cliffs.

"Ugh!" she growled as she ran to catch up.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ran through the valleys and fields at a fast speed searching for any unlucky disturbance that he could take his frustrations out on. He went to the boarder on the East to see what his father was so concerned about. Not too far in the distance were the workings of what seemed to be a fort being created by the Eastern officials.

_'Foolish_' The young Lord thought as he watched them a little bit. If the Eastern Lord thought that building a structure here would put a stamp on the land then he was mistaken. Deciding not to dwell on the insanity any longer he decided to run and check the other side of his domain as well.

As he ran he encountered many demons along the way headed for the Western Palace for the enlistment into the Army. Many camped out in the forest and some came early to get any advice on the trials ahead to join. Before any could join, they had to be tested for loyalty and intelligence as well as skills on the battlefield. How can one protect another if they couldn't protect themselves? He stopped above a cliff that officially separated the West from the South and he looked over on his territory noting all the flickering of camp lights and smells searching for any signs of trouble. Lush greenery layered the land under the evening sky. Fire lights danced below him like stars. Mixed smells of meats roasting and the sweat of men could be smelled and tickled his sensitive nose. Mountains and deep valleys enveloped the landscape as his keen eyes scanned every detail from tracks made by drifters to the bear footprints at the foot of the caves by the cliffs he stood on. That's when he heard a voice echoing in the area by the waterfall below him.

"Who does he think he is!" Said the little onna as she walked around the cliffs. "I will be rank!"

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air to catch her scent only to find none. His golden gaze widened at the sudden realization. He studied her for a minute longer as he looked at her attire. Her clothes were form fitting Taija green suit with gold dragons dancing on the back of it and black and gold boots that came to her knees glistened as she walked with purpose.. Her hair black was pulled up in a high ponytail on her head and spilled out of it like ink as the tips brushed her waist line. He watched her look around before running around the side of the cliff where he lost sight of her.

_So she wishes to join? This should be interesting. _He thought as she completely disappeared from view.

Curious he jumped down gracefully and landed on the path by the waterfall she had previously stood on. He sniffed and again he couldn't catch anyone's scent. Frustrated he walked around the cliff she disappeared from and found nothing except mountains and a water valley below him. He scanned and only found more demons preparing for their camp in the midnight air. He looked forward and he could see the Western Palace in the distance shining with its marble columns and high walls. It was built with conviction and as an insignia of the power of the Dog Demon Clan's rule of the Western Lands. With a sigh he realized it was time to check in his reports with his father and reveal to him this little piece of information to him.

* * *

O.O Amazing!

**Chapter 3 is on its way soon!**

**Info: Her outfit for now looks like Azulas except its green with the gold trimming. (Sozin's Comet ep.)**

**Im a visual person so. Yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ranking

**Read and Review People, Reviews help make things better and answers questions.**

**Chapter 3: Ranking**

**At the Fighting Grounds of the Western Castle.**

"I've never seen so much pure testosterone before in my life." Simone whispered to Dante as they walked through the waiting station in the Western Lord's court.

The early morning air was full with the smell of morning dew and the sounds of various types of demon men preparing to be put in the ranks of the Western army. The sun hadn't even come out all the way giving the land a highlighted yellow tint as it battled the night air for domination. Some were already brawling in front of the courtyard and others were holding conversations about what was to come. The sounds of metal clashing echoed in her ears and men tested or worked to improve their weapons. The royal guards where at the front signing men into different areas of the guard. Simone walked briskly with her companions to the signing post following quickly behind her Commander. As they approached the post they drew much attention to themselves and she could feel many pairs of eyes on her with questionable glares. Shugurai and Dante had their game face on which Simone thought could freeze hell over but she quickly put her mask in place as well.

_"Now Dante and Simone we are approaching. Stand proud and don't let your guard down." _Shugurai said via telepathy.

The guards posted at the signing table looked up at the approaching trio as they reached the front. The guards stood up straight and bowed to Shugurai's demanding statuesque figure. "Ahhh Good Morning Commander Shugurai."

Shugurai simply nodded his head curtly before moving out of the way to reveal Dante and Simone's presence. "Good day, soldiers. I have two members from my clan that are here to enlist."

The soldier's eyebrows practically went into their hairlines at the sight of a woman wanting to join. "Um…Sir….I d-don't thi.."

"Ah Commander Shugurai!" A booming deep voice greeted as two forms approached. Hearing his Lord's greeting the commander nodded properly followed by the other two. Inutashio was everything she had heard about in the legends and stories the men would tell when they came back from their adventures in the west. He was a giant figure that completely towered over her small petite form. He stood in his white uniform with the West symbol displayed on the front. Simone found him to look even more intimidating as she looked at the large metal chest piece and spiky armor displayed on his body. His eyes had a twinge of mischief and danger as his serious facade was in play. His long glistening silver hair hung behind him in its ponytail like a silk curtain similar to Shugurai's. His royal marks of blue stripes appeared on his face which added to his regal disposition seemingly demanding on its own nothing but power and the best.

"I trust your journey was a fruitful one and that you have come with great warriors." Inutashio questioned as he studied the pair.

"My Lord, I have brought only but the best from my clan. For anything less would not be tolerated of my clan or of my status." He answered with a strong hint of pride as the words spilled from his mouth. Shugurai was indeed prideful being the head of the Southern dragon clan. At this they had attracted some onlookers who started circling around the area to see what wrath the fearsome lord would initiate at the daring proposition of a woman being presented to him as a warrior fighter.

"Hmmm…" Inutashio said as he approached the pair and circled around them analyzing them both. He analyzed every detail from the general appearances to the things his senses could pick on. Of course he was shocked to see a woman stand in front with every intention of joining his army. The male was tall and everything about him stood for the dragon clan. The young female was a complete mystery however. He could smell dragon so thoroughly drenched on her but not mixed in her natural scent which at the moment was indeed missing. "It seems you have brought me obviously a fire breather and a woman. That's very bold of you commander. " Inutashio stated, as he stopped in front of them looking upon their forms with striking gold eyes.

"I assure you, they are the best of my village for they have been trained by the dragon elders themselves just as I have." Commander Shugurai stated.

"State your name and class." Inutashio demanded as he looked at Dante first.

Dante stood in position with such demanding pride as he began in his statement. "My lord, my name is Dante. I am of the Southern Dragon Clan of the Southern Lands. I'm here on behalf of my clan and my Sensei Commander Shugurai to join the ranks of your Western Army!" He stated proudly.

Inutashio nodded. "Very good!" Then he walked in front of Simone's petite form and narrowed his eyes. At seeing this it only made Simone more determined. "My name is Simone' of the Southern Dragon Clan of the Western Lands. I'm here also on behalf of my clan, Sensei Shugurai, and Master Riku. It is a privilege to be here today." She stated with firmness in her voice.

"Hmm" Inutashio simply said as he circled her as well. "It's not often I get a woman wanting to join. Tell me, are you fully aware of the dangers and opposition you will be facing by doing this? Are you aware that your life will be forfeit for the greater good of these lands and its people? That you will receive no special treatment and will be treated as if you are a man?"

Simone could hear the snickers around her of the men. This only caused her drive to be pushed further. She flexed her fingers on the side of her. She had the burning itching sensation of wanting to throw somebody. To relieve some of her tension she released a tiny ripple of power. "Hai!" Simone' said just as coldly.

Inutashio stopped in front of her. He took a sniff of her and he could automatically smell the determination coming off her in waves. It shocked him a little to feel a sudden pulse of energy released from the small onna. "Well than…" He said as he turned around and smirked. "Sign her up. She shall be the first woman to attempt to get in my Army or any for that matter." He simply stated and walked away. When he was in her presence he could feel the area around her get dense suddenly. It is then he knew the two warriors that the Commander had brought, wouldn't disappoint.

"This should be interesting…." He mumbled under his breath as he walked away to begin the trials.

Sesshoumaru watched from a distance and had heard the whole thing. He couldn't believe his father would allow a woman to even get the slightest hope of joining. But he wouldn't allow his mind to wander on such a notion for he had much to do. Starting with dissecting the weak filth from the strong. He would never let anyone under qualified grace the walls of his home. He turned away to meet his father for the guard trials.

**$%#$%$%$#&**

**%^$%^$**

**#$**

**3 days later**

**%^$**

**%^$%$**

**$%$%%^%^^**

The morning breeze felt welcomed on the bodies of recovering men. From the hundreds that came only ten had weathered through the storm that was the Western trials. They were now to compete one on one for the chance of working as a personal guard under Lord Inutashio himself. They all stood outside of the training area waiting to start the final round. Everyone was taking a break by cleaning off a little or getting a drink of water from the bucket.

The first trial was very simple by testing basic skills from archery to hand to hand combat. That is where they started ranking combatants. It was simply a placement test of personal forte. They had gone through trials of avoiding hundreds of arrows being shot at their forms. To running in the woods and avoiding being decapitated by the guard's obstacle course that they had designed. It was grueling with session after session until finally everyone received a rank somewhere within the army or sent home. But, everyone was pleased to see that the trials were ending.

During those nights they all had returned to the camps that they had made. Commander Shugurai left them to continue doing his job serving the western lord. So that left Simone and Dante to themselves. They would talk mainly of what was to come and of the activities of that day. They had made friends and many of them would sit together underneath the night sky and talk about their homelands. It would be sad to hear of one that didn't ascend higher but they were all just happy to place. For being in the Western army was a honor few got to do. The men that were defeated were already ranked in their proper place based on skills or unfortunately asked to leave the premises.

Commander Shugurai was proud that Dante and Simone' demonstrated and upheld the true power of the dragon clan warriors. But of course he always knew they would succeed. Not all were friendly however. Some brawls happened at night due to jealousy, cockiness, or just natural hatred. Dante was almost in one due to some demon approaching Simone with lustful looks in his eyes. The man made a perverted comment causing Simone to throw him across the field and humiliating him in front of the others. He of course came for an attack but Dante intercepted him and punched him out cold. Sensing his relatives in trouble, Shugurai came just in time to see what was happening and he took care of the creep. Now they all stood outside of an arena built into a mountain. It was large with marble columns built into the natural rock. And placement seating was everywhere. It reminded Simone of the gladiator theaters in Rome a bit. It was filled with the guards as they looked with anticipation at the fights to come.

Dante came over and put a hand on Simone's shoulders. "All you have to do is beat one of the original guards of the Lords Elite squad and you get in. So, no sweat!" He said proudly as he looked around at the men that were warming up and getting their thoughts together. Some were in full meditation seemingly uninterested at what lays on the other side for them.

"Easy for you to say! You're not walking around with woman parts." Simone whispered as she peaked at the crowd.

Dante laughed and just patted her on the back. Soon as he got his bearings right the festivities had begun.

Lord Inutashio stood up from his thrown along with his son to his right. Commander Shugurai was just as chilling to his far left. He demanded silence and received it very quickly. "All of these warriors have done exceptionally well. Now we shall see who will be worthy enough to join the Elite. The only rule is that if an opponent is near death then the battle will stop. Let the commencement battle begin!" He said as they sat down. Two warriors already appeared on the field ready for battle. They fought with so much power she was getting anxious at the feeling to test her own bearings. An hour had passed before the personal guard won and because the gentleman had fought honorably he was ranked high in the army. Three more sets of opponents faced each other Now it was Dante's turn.

"Wish me luck!" He said as he walked out onto the field for his battle. "Try not to set the whole place on fire!" Simone yelled after him. He looked back and smirked as he took out his sword and rested it on his right shoulder. "No promises." He spoke back. Suddenly another figure appeared across the way.

A skinny bony thing approached him and held his hand out to shake hands. He had red skin with spikes coming from his skull. He had dark black lines running across his body and underneath his black fighter outfit. In his left hand was a scythe the size of his body that seemed to buzz with power. Both opponents shook hands and stepped away from each other on either side of the field. They looked up to see Inutashio give the signal for the fight to begin. Inutashio waited and looked at the two before giving the ok. "Dante versus Darkenstu, Begin!"

Soon as he did both men charged at each other quickly. They met in the middle with a powerful jolt as blades collided. Metal upon metal was heard as they clashed and clanked in various ways sending shockwaves around the area. However both knocked each other's weapons out of each other's hands. Dante used his speed to get a quick upper hand by dodging the man's punch and gave him in return a kick to his face sending the man back a little. Darkenstu recovered and watched carefully as Dante jumped up to perform another kick to his skull. Darkenstu caught his leg and threw his body on the ground creating a dent and proceeded to use him as a punching bag. Dante caught his fist and kicked him in his gut allowing him time to get up. Soon though they were exchanging blows and knocking every attack each other had to throw at them. It lasted a long time before headway was made and Dante saw an opening and upper cutted him in the chin and kicked him across the fields. Darkenstu's body flew into the lower part of the stadium causing a hole to appear where his form was. He quickly shook it off and stood up. Suddenly his eyes turned black and spikes appeared all over his body. Dante prepared himself by getting into a defensive stance. Darkenstu released the spikes toward Dante at an alarming fast speed. Dante managed to dodge them all by skillfully jumping out of the way, but he wasn't prepared for what was to come next. Darkenstu's body began to mutate and a skeleton began forming on the outside. His fingernails were replaced with long skeletal like blades.

Commander Shugurai was getting a headache at watching Dante toy around so much. Dante could easily end the round with one move. And if he didn't end the fight soon, Darkenstu would have the upper hand in the battle causing Dante to lose. _"Just end it now!"_ He thought to himself.

As if hearing his old masters thoughts Dante quickly ran up to him while he was transforming and did so by avoiding his skeletal attack. "Let's end this!" Dante shouted as his eyes glowed a dark orange and he touched all of Darkenstu's pressure points and as he did so fire ignited from his fingertips. Suddenly his opponent stood still and Dante backed up away from him. Darkenstu's body felt like it was on fire and he couldn't move. Suddenly he passed out and fell face first into the ground.

Inutashio looked on with great interest at the sight he had seen. One of his most trusted guards were down and wasn't moving much at all. He stood and held up his hand indicating the battle was over. The crowd sat confused and questioning conversation echoed throughout the crowd as to what happened. The doctors came and looked over at Darkenstu's body. After several moments they gave thumbs up indicating he was alive. Dante walked over and looked at his opponent.

"He will be fine. I simply made his nerves feel an overload of a burning sensation. His nervous system shut down from the pain and as a natural safety reflex, his body shut down. But he should be fine in an hour or two." Dante said as he started walking back to the waiting area. The crowd grew noisy as the information was being passed and awes ignited form the crowd as they looked at the young man.

Simone watched him walk back with a smirk as he sat down against the wall. "Was all that necessary, show off!"

"Who cares? I won so that's all that matters." He smugly said as he sat against the wall smiling. "You're up next spit fire." He stated.

Simone prepared herself to go out onto the field. "This should be quick." She stated as she made her way out.

When she stepped out onto the field she was met with mixed messages. The stadium roared with all kinds of output. Some were for her and others were against her. But she could care less. She stood upright with her head held high and she looked unto her opponent who was way bigger than her. He was a bear demon from the Lord Inutashio's Elite. His form was husky and he stood like a human with bear features. You could see the fur on him and he was also dressed in the Western uniform.

"I can do this." she mumbled under her breath.

Shugurai smiled because he knew the battle was over before it had begun. The bear demon Onso was extremely strong and held a lot of power to his punches. Simone knew if she let him get too much room and time he could possibly over power her with raw muscle strength. But he wouldn't get a chance to do anything. And Simone didn't play around like Dante. She was one to get the job done so that she could move on. She smirked realizing that this was going to be really quick.

Inutashio was looking forward to see the outcome of this. If Dante was anything to go by, then Simone was sure to be a surprise herself. He secretly was hoping she would win. She would be an icon under the Western influence not to mention for the first time in under and century a woman would be part of his pack. With that thought he stood and the crowd grew silent. "Simone versus Onso, Begin!"

Simone took out her two Dragon fighting fans and extended two fingers pointing at the Bear demon. Onsu saw this and he immediately charged at Simone. She saw this and back flipped to get some space between them before blue electricity erupted from her hands and hit Onso's form hard! She looked up to see his form crashed out in the middle of a small crater passed out. She stepped down to check his pulse and she found he was alive just paralyzed.

Simone stood straight and the crowd went silent. The doctors came over and looked at her in question. "He's fine, I just stunned him." With that she put away her fans and looked straight at Inutashio. He looked at her with a very small smirk and he looked over at his son who was hiding his curiosity well. He looked to his left to see Commander Shugurai looking with pride as Shugurai turned to address Inutashio.

"I told you my lord, nothing but the best." The commander said as he bowed and walked away.

"Indeed old friend. Indeed." He mumbled.

Inutashio stood up to his full height and looked down at the small onna. "I accept your proposal into my ranks." He announced and he walked away afterward. Soon the crowd erupted into applause and other theatrics. Simone could hear her heart pound outside of her body. She felt so accomplished that she could hardly stop bouncing in her steps toward Dante. As she looked around her eyes met Sesshoumaru's. He looked stone faced but she could see something in the midst of his eyes. She broke eye contact as she continued walking toward Dante who ran and picked her up.

"We're in!" Dante said excitedly as he spun her around.

"Congrats Captain Dante and Captain Simone." Said a deep but friendly voice behind them. Darkenstu came with dark yellow eyes walking slowly.

Dante extended a hand to him and they shook. "Oh sorry man! I was just trying to win is all." Darkenstu shook hands then with Simone.

"Don't apologize, you did what was necessary and besides you didn't hurt me any. I'm a fast healer." He responded as they watched some of the skeleton on the outside change into his body.

Dante subconsciously rubbed his right cheek. "If it's any consolation, you have a hell of right hook."

They all laughed as Shugurai walked in. "Captains, you have an hour to clean up. Your presence is wanted by my lord to get you suited up."

Soon they all followed right behind him ready to start their new lives in the Western palace.

* * *

**Review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4: Honesty

**Here is another chapter! Rem to Read and Review!**

**NOTE: If you don't review you get no chapter! I will just email them to ppl that like it. I need feedback so I can get better as a writer. **

* * *

**Reviewer Shout-outs! : Thank you, **the** Blue Monster Cake you are such a doll! I fixed it and I posted this chapter for you since you reviewed so quickly! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Honesty**

**##$$%#$**

**$#$$#%$**

**%^^&**

**#**

**That Afternoon in Inutaishio's Office**

Being a Captain in the Lord Inutaishio's guard known as the Imperial Elite was a big deal. Her new uniform was great but with a little alteration it would be perfect. The Elite were Inutaishio's personal SWAT team and were his most trusted allies. From what Dante told her, they were dispatched on various important missions and reported directly to the Lord. Lord Inutaishio and Lord Sesshoumaru would survey the land and protect the people but the Elite did everything behind the scenes. They were his eyes and ears and made sure he knew everything. Simone and Dante were now in the Lord's quarters waiting for Lord Inutaishio so that he could debrief them on their new duties and responsibilities.

She sat practically sat restless as she waited with Dante in Inutaishio's huge office. They were sitting in Western style chairs pulled in front of a wooden desk which shocked Simone at first. She was sure that in Japan everything was close to the floor. However, his office seemed to be designed from the Western European stand point. A big window leading to a veranda was behind the desk and overlooked the gardens and the courtyard. On the sides were shelves of books and scrolls seemingly unorganized but she knew better. On the wall was the Western symbol of the crescent moon and paintings of many Dog Demon Generals that came before Lord Inutaishio including himself. Lamps lit the room as the sun outside began to set slowly leaving the room in a red and orange glow. Soon the doors opened and the Great Lord came in and sat down in front of them. Simone looked at him and stood along with Dante giving him her undivided attention. Simply being in his presence had this effect of great power and wisdom that washed over him. He appeared in such a way that oozed regality and greatness while demanding respect at the same time. He had on his fighting kimono without the armor but he still looked ever so menacingly while standing in front of her. He nodded and gave them the signal to take their seats. He sat down as well and began to sign some papers. After a few moment of his quill scratching the surface he put it down and shifted the documents to the both to sign.

"I'm pleased to have you in my ranks. Your battles were significant and intriguing. You have properly earned the right to be among my personal guard known as the Imperial Elite." He said. His voice was deep and his speech was fluid. She knew he was not one to repeat himself.

"Thank you sir!" They both replied waiting for what else was to come.

"Now, here are what is required of you." He said as he gestured for them to look over the contract. They both picked up theirs and scanned it.

"What I just handed you is a contract for you to sign. Everyone within my home and army is documented and their duties stated clearly. What I handed you is a contract. Once you sign the parchment, you agree to be a part of my Elite. You are required to protect and enforce the laws of the Western Land among its entire people. My orders are of the most importance followed by your Commander Shugurai and Commander Lord Sesshoumaru my son. You also will do other duties that may be off the books. You agree to follow my orders and in return I give you a place to stay, food, payment, and time off to be with your families during certain intervals. If you don't think you can handle this, don't sign and leave now before any more of my time is wasted."

"Ouch." Simone whispered before a sharp look from Dante was given to her. She took the quill lying on the side and began to sign her name. She passed it to Dante who did the same. They both handed their papers to the General who put them to the side. "Now I wish to speak to you two. I want to get to know who I'm keeping in my company. After all you will be spending most of your time in my war room or in this office" He said as he sat straighter in his chair if possible. "Please be yourselves. It's not often that I have such youth in my presence."

Simone and Dante looked at each other before relaxing a little. Dante looked at Simone who smiled and nodded. Dante laughed before pointing to himself.

"You go first!" Simone said out loud followed by Dante's laugh. Dante looked back at Lord Inutaishio who was actually amused. He seemed way more laid back then how he came in.

"Ok well I'm Dante and this is Simone as you well know. We're both from the Western Dragon Village in the mountains near the Southern and Western border. We've been training since we were little to defend our lands and become fighters to protect our village. I'm a fire Dragon youkai and she's…she's weird." He said as he laughed and she hit him.

"I'm not weird!" She exclaimed as she looked back at the Lord who seemed to be scanning her. "I'm different. I'm from the same village." She responded.

Lord Inutaishio's eyebrows rose as he looked back at her. He sat back in his chair. "Explain. You are most peculiar. You carry no scent, no marks of dragon heritage, but yet you can do things that no human could possibly do short of becoming a monk or priestess. Not to mention your appearance is strikingly different and I have never seen anyone except from foreign lands with features that you possess."

Pausing she thought to herself of what she should say. She couldn't possibly tell him she's American from the future that was pulled to this era to do something that she wasn't even clear on. He continued on. "Your eyes are light brown and wide, your skin is tan like the people from the far east across the ocean, and even your Japanese has a small accent to it." He looked at her dead in the face with a smirk. "I hope you realize that deceiving me is very hard to do if impossible. I hope you had no ill intentions to do such."

Simone sat up with a startled look as her gaze flickered from Dante to Lord Inutaishio's. "No-no sir! I wouldn't dream of it." She looked away and out of habit licked her now chapped lips. "You are correct in all your assumptions. I was adopted by the dragon clan after I became lost ending up here. I don't recall exactly how I came to be in Japan but I'm here now trying to make the most of my new life." She spoke.

He scanned her and accepted her honest truth sensing no lie on her tongue. "Well explain to me this power you have."

"Well I can manipulate water, fire, earth, and wind. What you saw earlier was lightening a form of fire."

"Show me." He commanded with a smirk. What the pair didn't know was that they were being tested for loyalty and honesty the final test. He knew all this information already and just wanted the extra security of knowing he has their upmost devotion to serve him, his pack, and the Inu clan.

She looked at Dante and he put his hands together and created a fireball. She gripped her hand over it and took it from him and split it into two balls. Then she closed her hand around them both and put them out causing smoke to rise from her fist. "See. And because there is oxygen and dry air here, I can start it using friction." She snapped her fingers and fire ignited like a lighter on the tips of her fingers.

"Hmm so I assume you two have always fought with each other." He said more so then asked and watched her get rid of the fire.

"Yes sir" answered Dante looking straight at their Lord. "We've always been paired up. She's like my little sister." He said which made Simone feel proud.

"Interesting. I was told also that you both are educated in the academic arts." Inutashio stated. "I was shocked at first but of course Commander Shugurai is very well educated and I would expect nothing less from his pupils."

Simone did come to find that many citizens all over Japan weren't known to be educated unless they were of royalty or of a particular trade and even then they were taught to learn things pertaining to their craft or medicine. Especially it was highly unheard of for a woman to be educated in subjects like math and science. But she has seen women that that were educated in artistic and language arts studies.

"I see Commander Shugurai was accurate in his remarks that you are indeed the cream of the crop." He said as he leaned forward slightly very pleased with his new Elite members. They were not only great warriors but very entertaining. They interacted just like the young man had said…like siblings. Soon they lead the conversation and Inutaishio was highly entertained with their stories and remarks about general things. Shugurai was more like his best friend since childhood and like Shugurai, both Dante and Simone were starting to feel like his long lost nephew and niece. Soon time passed and it was time for him to unfortunately attend to other matters.

"As you gain my trust and earn your keep, you will be rewarded as such. But that will require time. I do not trust so quickly and I'm always watching." He said as he stood and shook their hands. "I look forward to working with you Captain Dante."

"We won't let you down sir!" Said Dante with pride as Simone watched his chest puff a little like a bird.

"I also look forward to working with you as well, Captain Simone." He said.

"Likewise sir!" She replied with a smile. With that said they exited the study together and went out into the hallway. The both bowed to their Lord and both parties separated into different directions.

**$%^#$%#$%#$%#$^%#$^&**

* * *

**#$%#%#$%^46$^%$^$%75&**

Simone and Dante walked through the hallways going back to the guards training building together. Simone listened to Dante's babble as he talked with pure excitement at his circumstances. Simone was so proud of Dante. Apparently this is what he always wanted, short from becoming a commander himself. She was happy to witness her clan mate's dreams come true. He deserved so much in her eyes. Hell, everyone who helped her get this far she felt deserved the world and then some. She wished she could feel the same excitement that Dante was feeling. Without realizing her steps slowed at the thought. _She was happy right?_

I mean granted she was thrown in the past of Japan experiencing memories that she never knew existed. After a year of hard work she managed to move up in Japanese society and become the first woman to join the official military let alone a Lordships guard. She did a lot for her circumstances and made do with what life had given to her. She was Christian and for the longest she always just reminded herself that God moved in mysterious ways. But, who knew he moved like this?

Dante slowed realizing after a while that she had zoned out. He stopped and she stopped without realizing it. He looked at her expression as she looked dazed with a concentration line going across her forehead. He knew that look. She always got it when she thought about her past. He was one of the very few that knew everything including her time jump. The information still at times blew his mind that the little onna was so vastly different. But that didn't stop him, his family, and clan members from accepting her as their own. She just needed to be reminded every now and then that right now, in this time period, she had family, a home, and or course him. Without thinking he reached out and pulled her close to him in a gentle hug.

Simone was caught off guard at the sudden proximity of being extremely close within Dante's arms. She sighed realizing he must have noticed her thoughts wander.

He held her and sensed that no one was coming or in hearing range. "I'm proud of you, you know. We all are. Even if you're not."

Her eyes widened at what he said. She hugged him back and put her nose in his chest. "Thank you. I am proud of myself. I'm just confused is all about where I stand now." She pulled away and looked up at him. "Despite my circumstances, I am happy to be here and love you guys."

Dante smirked and pinched her cheeks. "Good!" Simone immediately frowned at his move to pinch her. "For a minute I thought you were regretting coming."

Simone sighed as he tugged on her flesh a little revealing her gums and teeth. She quickly did the same and tugged his cheek pulling as well. "I'm fine. I am the great Simone. No regrets!" She stated as she tugged harder.

Laughing Dante released her cheeks followed by Simone'. They both laughed and rubbed their now sore cheeks. Simone looked around and noticed that they had come across a small clove of a garden. "Hey I'll meet back up with you in a little. I just want to walk around a little bit."

Dante tilted his head a little at her. His red short hair tilted like grass in the wind as he looked at her. His red eyes held her expression and realized she needed some time to process her new situation. He straightened himself and simply nodded. "Ok, I'll be just in the training room ok!"

Rolling her eyes she responded. "Ok big brother!"

Smirking he flicked her nose and walked away. Sighing she shook her head and walked off the trail into the garden. Roses of various colors were everywhere. Different designs graced the bushes as they stood manicured in precision. She walked along the path without realizing that she was now deep in the whimsical garden. She loved this place as it reminded her of an enchanted forest except with less trees. Her fingertips lightly brushed along the petals of a few colorful roses. Pink, red, yellow, and white painted roses mingled in a beautiful display everywhere. She loved the soft velvet feel of the scented flower petals on her skin. A sweetness hung in the air as it danced with the scents of pine and other natural fragrances designed by nature. The setting sun kissed the many colors with a gentle light as the place glowed with the different colors. She walked around a small pond with little koi fish swimming about without care playing under lily pads and chasing each other around their own little maze of rocks, water fountains, and seaweed. Night was coming shortly with the sounds of crickets starting their nightly orchestra with the frogs seemingly conducting with their own sound. Fire flies came out with the orange and pink glow of the sun and danced to the rhythm set by the sounds. It seemed like everything in the Lord's home was perfectly placed and everything knew its function. _She wished she could have that in her life right now. _

She came onto another path and realized unfortunately too late that she was not alone. Silver and white danced in her peripheral vision. The sun sparked on something it seemed as she turned her head to gaze at the figure a few feet away. All she saw for a split second was a pair of gleaming gold eyes staring back at her. Her first thought was Inutaishio but she could tell quickly from the serious expression on the face how very wrong she was. In his orbs of gold she could see that this demon was indeed someone different and a force to be reckoned with. But just as quickly as she made eye contact, he broke it and began walking forward and away from her. She blinked and looked back to see if he was around and she realized that he was indeed gone like he had vanished into thin air.

Sighing, she turned back onto her path and off another path that led to a small pagoda wrapped in vines and flowers. She reached it and climbed the small steps sitting on a small bench enclosed in the structure. She looked around and realized she had ventured further then she thought. She looked on the other side and saw a lake and the sun's setting reflection off its surface.

_I'm into the West, what now? _She thought.

"Care if I join you?" Said a strong voice. Jumping she looked up and noticed it was just Shugurai.

Smiling she shifted over to give him a seat. "I knew you would find this place but I dint think you would find it so soon." He said as he chuckled a little to himself.

Smiling a little and looking back at the water she responded, "I was thinking and I believe this place found me."

Shugurai sighed understanding her plight. His blue silky hair blew in the wind as he thought of her circumstances. Yes, she was very different however, he knew she had potential to be anything she wanted. He looked down at the little onna and could see the small sign of sadness sweeping across her face. "What ails you so, little sister?"

"I'm happy. So happy to have made it this far and I seem to be doing fine." She stated as she looked around for any eyes and scanned the area with her senses. "I'm just confused is all. I hope I'm doing right." She said as she looked back at him.

Sighing he nudged her with his nose like he would do any other woman in his clan. Reassuring her in his way. "Well I heard a great saying that hope, is the first step to any path being walked upon. I don't know what the future brings but I do know that you Simone' have never ceased to amaze me and so I believe that you will indeed find what you are searching for in due time." With that said he stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he led her back to the path leading into the palace. "I have a meeting to go to now." They stopped in the courtyard. He turned her body toward the pathway with smile and nudged her toward the barracks. "And you should find Dante and make sure the trouble maker stays out of trouble." Laughing she nodded and waved as she walked down the pathway happy that at least some paths were clearly created for her to easily follow. If only life could be this simple.

**#%#%#%#%#%#$%#%#%#$**

* * *

**Well there you have it! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Arrangements

**You know what I'm feeling so good today I'm uploading a lot of chapters. I'm in love with this story especially the upcoming chapters. Enjoy my kindness.**

* * *

**Special thank you's to those that made this your favorite and "pm" -ed me to email you the rest of this story! 3 **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sleeping Arrangements**

* * *

**Later that night in the Barracks**

"This should be interesting." Dante said as he smirked at the sleeping arrangements. For the first time they were to join the actual army in the sleeping quarters which was its own building to the side of the Western castle.

Simone whined a little at the sight. Guys were everywhere and so were bunks. Apparently new recruits no matter your rank slept in the common room with each other until they can be divided in singular rooms like dorms. The room was as big as an auditorium with beds lined up along the walls and in the center in various arrays. Guys were sitting in chairs, beds, floors talking away. She looked in the corner near the door to see two empty beds for them. "Let's get to it. I already don't feel comfortable with this." She mumbled.

Dante looked at her with concern. "I won't let anything happen to you Simone. Besides, these are supposed to be honorable men. I'm sure they won't try anything with a lady." With that said Dante winked at her and hoisted his bag of clothes, weapons, and other things on his shoulders. Then he proceeded to their beds. Simone sighed and followed him looking straight at her destination avoiding any eye contact. As they walked she knew they now gained the attention of the men as some began whispering and pointing. Some even stood up to get a good look at the young pair that so easily entered into the Army as well as the first female to ever attempt to and succeed to get in.

"Look what we have here boys!" One of the men yelled out loud.

Whispers erupted as they confirmed the rumors that a woman was joining the lord's army. It was followed by comments and looks as everyone made their own assumptions and decisions about them. From what she could hear, some of them accepted her while others wouldn't have it. Then the rude comments erupted.

"A concubine!" One of the guys said and laughed.

Dante and Simone reached their separate beds and unloaded their stuff. They did this while ignoring the comments and rude behavior. Dante was soon polishing his sword on his bed working hard as always to keep it in tip top shape. Simone sat down as well and started reading a book she brought with her on demon classification.

"Come over here little girl! Let's play." A bigger demon said followed by a sea of laughter.

Simone sighed before turning the page. "Listen as Captain, I'm going to say this once. You don't have to like me but you will respect me. As your commanding officer, I will deal with you should you disrespect me again. That goes for all of you." With that said she looked up and glared before going back to her book. Dante looked up and he could see the challenging eyes they held as they looked at Simone. He was surprised that they would do such a thing since she was higher in rank and their commanding officer. Dante continued sharpening his blade and secretly surveying everyone in the room. If it got ugly he would defend his Dragon clan member who was like a sister to him.

Some of the demons got quiet and watched what was happening. The demon that called her the name smirked at her. "Well look at here men, she's spicy too."

Quicker than anyone realized she had discharged a lightening shot at the demon causing him to fall over. He now was on his bed sideways laid out unconscious. Everyone was looking in confusion and tensed at the situation. Whispers and angry glares were shared at what had happened to their comrade. One of the guys went over to check on him.

"He's fine gentlemen. That is simply a knockout shot. Anyone else has something to say, say it now." She said as she put her book down and looked about the room.

Suddenly another demon guard got up and went to attack her. She hopped with her book in her hand and jumped forward. She did a butterfly kick to his face and he flew back into the wall causing a great noise of wood breaking. Simone landed softly on the ground with her book in her hand. She closed it and threw it on her bed. She watched as the demon slid down onto the floor growling and then he scrambled to get up. The sound of footsteps was heard as their door to their barracks opened and demon guards came in to see what was happening causing quite a crowd. Dante stopped polishing and moved slightly so that he would be able to defend or attack should something happen.

"So, it's true. You ranked Captain and an Elite member." Said a wolf demon as he got in between them.

Simone nodded her head and smiled. "Hai. As you all know and for those of you that don't know…I fought my way to this ranking and won fair and square. I know it may be shocking to see a female not only among you in the army and also as an Elite member. But, it is true and I won't tolerate disrespect and insubordination. As I said earlier, you don't have to like me but, you will respect me."

No one said anything due to the consequences they just witnessed. She turned and went back to her bed and sat down. She grabbed her book and went back to reading it.

"Why are all of you here and not where you're supposed to be, gentlemen?" Asked a cold chilling but familiar voice.

Simone put down her book again to see everyone scramble to get to their places. Like roaches they all ran in various directions and stood at attention as Commander Shugurai stepped in and looked at them all with frozen blue eyes. Then his gaze went toward Simone and Dante as they looked at him and saluted. He looked around and noticed a damaged spot in the wall and a sleeping youkai lying sideways on the bed. He looked back at the two knowing full well whose work this was.

"Captains, gather your things and come with me." He commanded and strolled away out of the room.

Simone and Dante shared a glance before doing just that. When they were outside, Shugurai started leading them to the entrance of the barracks and then they proceeded toward the castle. Dante and Simone were confused but they continued to follow him into the Lord's castle and up the stairs that lead them to the second floor to the northern wing of the castle. As they walked she noticed the castle was built like a combination of western style and traditional Japanese architecture and furniture. She looked up ahead and saw Darkenstu, Onso, and another figure up ahead talking in front of some rooms. They stopped and smiled at the three as they approached them.

"Nice to see you again Dante!" Boomed Darkenstu as he stood dressed in his sleeping attire. His red skin was glowing as the lamps on the walls lit it up. Shadows played off his body. Simone noticed that the spikes that was on his head last time were now gone. He simply looked like a good looking bald man with of course black linear designs going over his body. He looked at them with brown eyes and held out his fist to pound Dante's. Then he looked over at her and just shook her hand and smiled. "You look lovely as ever Simone."

"Thank you!" Simone said with a smile.

Onso reached over and gave her a big hug. "It's nice to see you now that I'm awake and not fighting you little lady." Then he put her down and laughed at her big smile. She looked up at him to get a better look at the bear demon. He was huge! She wasn't sure how he fit in through the doors but of course the whole house was built so that the Inu clan could move about it freely in their demon forms. The bear demon was tall and very wide with nice brown fur everywhere. He had on just pants leaving the whole top of him bare. She felt like she was hugging a teddy bear. She laughed at the thought and kept it to herself not wanting to displease her new found friend.

The new demon turned to look at the two and held his hand out for them to take. He was an older gentleman and seemed very wise. He looked very humanized with elf qualities. He wore a kimono that projected him of a rank of high status. He wore the colors of the west with the moon shining in the corner. He was a balding man but had a gentle aura about him. He smiled at their presence and introduced himself.

"Hello my dears, my name is Kaikoitstu. I am an advisor to our Lord." He bowed and in return they honored him with a bow as well. The old man smiled and looked past them as if seeing something. "I must go my dears. It seems my presence is requested. Excuse me."

Simone looked at the man seemingly glide down the hallway. Something flashed in her brain but she couldn't tell what. Shugurai watched Simone as she seemed pensive as she stared at Kai's departure. Locking that away for later analysis he decided to gather their attentions.

"You two," Shugurai said as he looked at them. "These are your quarters. Dante you are on the left and Simone you are on the right. We all sleep here close to the Lord in the western wing should something happen and he requires our assistance."

Dante opened the door to his room and found it rather big like a he was an important guest or something. "It's huge!" He said as he went in and threw his stuff down like a typical boy. Simone could already see he would junk it up just like his room back home in the village. She turned and opened her door to see that hers was the same. The room was dimly lit with a few wall lanterns lit accompanied by the moonlight shining in through the window. There was one big window, a futon in the middle, and lots of space. She went in and set her stuff down before exploring her space. "Are we allowed to redecorate?" She asked out loud.

Shugurai came in looked around. "You may. Just nothing offensive to the West or the Lord." He shook his head as he heard some of the suggestions she was saying. Simone was a tough warrior but still the female in her came out at times. "Commander Onso and Darkentsu's rooms are across from you. I'm down the hallway, should you need me."

"This is going to be great! I'm going to save to get a vanity set over here, a western style bed made, and lots of pillows." She said gleefully.

Shugurai shook his head and turned to leave. "Get some sleep. You wake up before dawn, remember?"

Simone nodded and Shugurai left out of the room and closed the door. When he left, Simone walked to her bed and laid out on it. She waved her hand and the fire in the lanterns went out. She got underneath her covers and soon sleep claimed her.

* * *

**There you go remember to Fav this and Review!**

l

l

V


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

**Another chapter! Enjoy and review if you want more!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Memories**

Her mind was in turmoil as her thoughts ran all over the place. Vision after vision of the last couple of days flew by as if solidifying her memories. Dancers in beautiful kimono's flashed in her dream. Then three women with no faces sat in front of her talking as if they were friends her whole life. A baby's cry echoed in the back. A great dog stood in the distance howling at the burning town. _The one close will always be the one to watch._ Echoed repeatedly over and over her memories. Flashes of her talking to some woman appeared in her mind, a great fire, and the burning sensation of her throat being scorched and her legs being burned were eating at her mentality. The burnt smell of flesh raped her nostrils of this new memory. But whose flesh was it? She looked down and a piercing scream echoed through her mind only to realize it was hers.

She sat up in a sweat and realized she was indeed screaming but no sound was coming out. She quickly grabbed her own throat as if to stop the curdling noise that bubbled up from her throat. She noticed she was indeed screaming but her voice seemed gone all of a sudden. That's when she felt it. A dense dark vibrating sensation coming from her window. Suddenly she felt cold and she could feel a tear coming to her eyes at the realization of the presence that was now with her in her room. She knew that feeling. It was here. She licked her lips and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart from exploding in her chest.

"What do you want now?" She whispered. She looked up to see it standing near the window. The entity was dressed in all black in many layers. It looked like what a reaper should look like. It's body tall and it seemed to hover always in one place. The coldness coming from it sent chills up her spine as she felt its eyes on her. The entity never revealed its face or body but its hands were skeletal. But it came when apparently she reached a check point in her past life it seemed. But tonight it didn't come alone.

Next to it was the man that had brought her here. Nicholas was his name. He stood there in all white with his staff. His tall layered body was covered in white clothing with different symbols displayed. On his skin were neon sky blue markings of the same symbols etched on his person like a canvas. He was a very scary figure when she first met him on that night similar to this one. His porcelain skin glowed with an ancient power and the moon's shine that seemed to enhance his glow. His eyes were pure white as they sat sunken in his bald head. He looked at her with those eyes as if inspecting her condition. The man stood up against the window looking at her with concern and affection.

She will admit it took her a long time to like Nicholas especially since she blamed him for her existence in this world. But, what was she to do. The bottom line is he knew the way home back to her world and that way was through what she was doing now. Feeling a little calmer she waited for them to speak. Nicholas looked at the cloaked figure as it blew out a cold vapor indicating he was speaking. Nodding he turned back to Simone.

"Your memories I see are becoming worst." He stated with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"My memories?" She gripped her forehead in desperation at those images she had seen in her dream. "That….these flashes are…m-my memories?!" She practically stuttered. They seemed so painful like a horrid dream. She couldn't believe it was real! The question is when would these things come to pass?

"Yes they are indeed your memories. Your memory has returned at 15%. They will come to pass in due time and you will remember all and who you are. What you choose to do with that information will be entirely up to you." Nicholas said.

Groaning she ran her fingers through her black tresses. "Why, why?" she croaked out in a horse whisper. She tried to move her legs but they felt heavy and sticky from her night gown sticking to her sweating flesh. Her memories seem so bad and painful.

Sighing Nicholas walked up to her form. He gave her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He then took her near the entity and toward the window. He opened it with just a flick of his wrist and they leapt together to the very same garden she was in before. The moonlight gave the garden a more ethereal glow. The colors were now softened giving it a completely different feel. It was pleasantly cool as the night air caressed her skin giving it a soothing kiss from the hot sweat that covered her. He led her to a small area with a patch of flowers growing. He bent down and gestured for her to do the same.

"Look at this flower. It's just a baby. In a couple of months this little baby will go through a harsh winter and heated summers where water will be scarce because the sun will not hold back its torturous heat." Nicholas explained as he touched the little baby bud. "But, this little flower will persevere and bloom in due time. Throughout all the pain and agony this bud will grow to become what it is destined to become. It will bloom to be a rose."

He stood at that last statement. He looked at her as she stared at the little bud touching it. She felt the urge to come out here every day to make sure the little bud would get help. That's what she wished she could have in her life along this journey. _Some guidance._

Nicholas knew what she was thinking. The poor soul didn't even realize yet that she was indeed getting all the help she needed behind the scenes. He looked at the flower and the bud radiated a soft white color. "I know you heard of the popular story Beauty and the Beast?" He said softly.

Looking back at him with a 'who the hell cares' look, she nodded.

Chuckling he laughed at her attitude which never seemed to ever dissipate despite her circumstances. "Well this will be one of my many gifts to you."

She looked back at him with a questionable gaze. "Huh?"

"This flower will guide you as a visual of where you are in your journey. When it reaches full bloom you will then have a full understanding of what you must do to."

The entity next to him looked up suddenly as it flew away like a ghost in the night. It's black cloak whipped in the wind at it's sudden rush to leave. Suddenly she felt dizzy and she wobbled on her hind legs as she went to stand. The world suddenly started spinning in her vision as colors and lights flashed across her face.

"Some-something is wrong" she said as she tried to reach out to Nicholas.

Her eyes grew heavy and she felt her whole body suddenly tense up. Finally giving way to gravity she tilted over but never hit the ground. It seemed like she was forever falling with nothing solid underneath her. All she remembered was the ghost of a smile on Nicholas's face as he muttered the very same words she heard in her dream,

"_The one close will be the one to watch."_

* * *

_Get up. _

_Get Up_

_GET UP!_

Her hair flung around her in curly waves as the moisture frizzed her hair up. The sun was now peaking over the horizon at her introduction back into this world. She blinked the haze and sleep from her eyes as they adjusted to her new room and surroundings. She rolled onto her back as Shugurai's voice echoed in her head to rise and shine. Groaning she put her palm to her forehead trying to remember the past night's events. She could clearly recall that horrid dream. It was flashes but she remembered them this time. Shivering from the thought she rolled onto her side to see the rose bud Nickolas pointed out next to her in a potted pot glowing eerily white.

Sitting up she looked at it and simply brushed the little bud. Not sensing anything she stretched and stood up looking around the room for her bag and uniform. Once located she got up and dug through the contents of her bag and pulled out an array of items. She looked around the room hoping to see an exit to a sauna or something so she could bathe but not seeing anything she sighed and concentrated her thoughts to Shugurai.

"_Shugurai"_ She softly spoke sensing his aura. She wasn't a telepath but he was. If she sought him out he would respond.

_Shugurai!_

_Good Morning and what?!_

_I need to bathe._

_No you don't. You're fine. You're a guard now. No need to smell like flowers._

_No that's gross! I'm not walking around smelling like sweat that's disgusting. Go kill yourself._

Sighing and massaging his temples he sent her directions to the sauna. She happily stood up and went to seek out her new bath tub. When she reached it she noticed there were several little pits of hot water. Each one seemed to smell of medicinal herbs. Upon closer inspection she realized that they were not just little bath tubs but healing bath tubs. She got in one and quickly washed up removing the evidence from that previous night's trauma. She washed with soap and cleansed her hair allowing it to air dry. She quickly got out and dried off realizing that she could possibly be late to her first day on the job.

"Fuck it, if I'm late I'm late. At least I'll look cute on the first day." She muttered to herself. With a smile she put on her uniform and brushed out her curly black hair. She took her small mirror and put on coal liner around her eyes and a smudge of lip paint. She put her hair up and smiled to herself at the new day.

Making her way toward her door she walked back to her room to put down her items then grabbed her Dueling Dragon fighting fans. She hooked them in her pony tail and left the room to report to the courtyard. Luckily halfway there she ran into Onso and Dante.

"Phew! I thought I was late." She beamed at her luck.

"You are." Onso stated as he laughed at her expression.

"Oh well I won't go down alone. I'm taking you guys with me." She said with such pride at her devious plot.

Laughing Dante patted her on the back. "No you're not. You report to the courtyard and then you go with your 'mentor' to be trained for the day."

She looked at the pair before her eyes bugged and she started running. Onso and Dante just laughed as she bolted to the courtyard.

"I'm here!" She announced as she made it. She skid to a halt and smiled as she stood in attention. Her smile faltered when she saw who was in front of her.

* * *

**Love it! Review Bitches or add me as your FAV!**


	7. Chapter 7: Realizations

**Here is another chapter! Read and Review Plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Realizations**

Looking around she noticed the only two standing there was Shugurai and unfortunately to her luck, Lord Sesshoumaru. She frowned and stood at attention as Shugurai's amused gaze landed on her as she tried to at least redeem her tardiness by following protocol standing in attention.

"Tardiness won't be accepted wench." Sesshoumaru said acidly as he looked at her with disdain.

Shugurai simply smirked as his eyes looked over at Simone. He could see a small hint of condescension at his choice of words and knew her tongue would lash at him any second. However, he was slightly taken aback and stunned even that her smart comment never came. Instead he heard her sigh before replying.

Well I do apologize, my Lord. She said just as coolly.

"Hn" He simply stated before directing his gaze back onto Shugurai. "I don't have time to babysit a ningen woman. Train her and bring her to me at the end of the day for assessment."

While he said this Simone did become childish and mouthed his words with a silly face behind his back. Shugurai just sighed. "Of course."

With that said, Sesshoumaru walked off and didn't even spare her a glance.  
"What bit him in the ass?" She said. "Get it? Because he's a dog. Hahaha" He slapped himself in the face at her joke. He had a knowing feeling that today was going to be a long day.

"If you're done making jokes, follow me so we can get you trained." He stated as he walked back into the castle.

"Look sorry! I'm really sorry! I just wanted a bath!" She said trying to make amends. She caught up and walked alongside him feeling shameful for slacking. She really wanted to make Shugurai proud of her.

Laughing at her solemn expression he shook his head. "I will only accept this behavior today. But I insist that you not be late and try to get here on time." With that said he took her to the library. When they entered it Simone couldn't believe what she was seeing. The room had to be the size of a giant ballroom. There were thousands and thousands of scrolls and books everywhere. Shelves all the way up to the ceiling with various names, categorized by title and subject. Small desks covered in books and scrolls were scattered all over the place. Quills, ink, papers and books were all over the place.

"This is Lord Inutashio's personal library. Here you can find information on almost anything you can think of. It is constantly being updated with more written articles and work." Shugurai said as he walked over to a cluttered desk and pointed to a tall set of books and scrolls. "You Simone I feel will benefit greatly by studying these subjects while you're employed under Lord Inutashio."

"What! Dante gets to play fight all day and I have to read!" Simone said as she sat down and complained.

Shugurai gave her this look as if he could freeze her mouth tight shut. Which Simone knew perfectly well that he indeed could with his ice powers.

"Shutting up sir." She said and picked up a book. "The History of the West: The Inu's Clan Rise to Power." She read aloud. She picked up another one. "The History of the Inu clan." She picked up another one. "Magics Volume 1"

"Yes I want you to constantly having a book in your hand at all times. You must first learn about the Inu's history and the history of the West. How can you protect something when you don't know what it's been through." With that said he stood and gestured for her to follow.

The rest of the day they toured the grounds. Shugurai showed her everything and she met a lot of new people. She was given her schedule on what was asked of her. She was to report to the war room every morning at 8 for a debriefing of events. If necessary the Lords will ask of her presence during the session with the court advisors. She will be given her assignments either through Lord Inutashio, Lord Sesshoumaru, or Commandor Shagurai. She was showed her post where she would be during certain hours in the day unless notified which was just around the border of the castle and the town nearby. And her evenings should be spent training or studying in the library. It was noon time and she now sat during lunch in the courtyard and compared her schedule with Dante's.

"What! You get all day training and post outlook. That's so unfair!" She said as she looked it over.

"I know! It's great!" He excitedly said. "I get to check the border and be on watch!" He was now looking at her schedule. "Wow he has you reading! I swear this schedule is for a geisha!" He laughed and looked at her pissed off face.

"Give me that!" she said as she took it and studied it some more. "At least I can get a new uniform. I'm so hot in this thing, I'm frying." She said as she tugged on her outfit.

"Pssshhhh." Dante said. "At least you will be close by. Your schedule honestly sounds like an advisors schedule."

"Really?" She asked enthusiastically at that notion.

"Yeah. I mean you're inside near the Lords all day it seems except for the post part. And you are being trained by studying everything that seems to be of use to them. Give it some time and you'll grow into it." He said as he got up.

"Where you going?" She asked as she looked up at him and used her paper to block the sun's rays from her eyes.

"To go find Onso! We're going to go mud sliding if he can get off post early." Dante said as he ran off.

"Lucky bastard!" She yelled after him. He turned around and smiled as he walked backwards. "Hey I'll see if we can sneak you in, but no promises." With that said he ran off.

* * *

At the end of the day when the moon was rising high into the sky Simone sat in the library reading more scrolls and texts. She was honestly entertained at her choices of literature. She didn't realize how much history the west had contained and how fascinating the battles were. Not to mention the Inu Clan themselves were very persistent and powerful as she read of their great deeds, battles, and family history. She was almost done with one book when she sensed Shugurai come in to check on her.

"Did you read this!" Simone said in fascination as she pointed to the book. Shugurai just smiled and leaned up against the door frame watching her. "Lord Inutashio is a such a brilliant man! He single handedly stopped a massive takeover by the Mongolion forces from the continent lead by moth demons!" She finished as she waved the book in the air at him. "I did read that you did a lot too to help the family. Like I keep telling you, you're awesome Shugurai."

He stood straighter at her praise. "Well thank you little lady. I do try to serve my region with my best efforts. Now come, your presence is requested."

Sighing she realized who wanted her. "Is it the jerk?" She asked as she stretched and stood.

Laughing he turned around before chastising her. "He will hear you and I'm certain he will be displeased with your jokes and nicknames."

Smiling she walked alongside him to his lordship's office. But suddenly they turned and they were headed outside into the training courtyard. "Shugurai?" She asked looking up ahead to see both Lords standing and waiting for their arrival. The moonlight seemed to shine extra bright as their hair and eyes glowed into the night. She couldn't help but feel jealous that the moon favored them over her. They looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Good Evening." Lord Inutashio greeted.

"Hello Lord Inutashio, Lord Sesshoumaru. She replied with a smile.

Inutashio returned her smile with one of his own whereas Sesshoumaru just looked aloof of her existence. Inutashio ignored his son like he always does when he's in his moods and simply beckoned her to walk with them. "Tonight I would like to test your powers a little bit. I asked Shugurai for you to read and become familiar with all the magic information. For you see I am faced with a dilemma that it seems my council cannot understand due to the lack of knowledge they have on the matter."

Looking back at Shugurai she reminded herself to hug him and apologize later for her rash and unintelligible actions that day. She was grateful for him and it took her minute to really appreciate her new schedule and the flexibility it offered. "What is this matter you speak of sir?"

"I have noticed a rising force of power outside of my borders that leave me concerned. It happenes every once in a while but then it vanishes soon as I try to grasp what it is. This power doesn't feel demonic or anything else I'm aware of. But it feels like magic. It may be nothing but I have been suspicious of the new Southern Lord's Ronen and his son Ryukotsusei's plans for over a year now. I'm requesting that you research this magic and if possible find its demise."

Feeling a sense of pride at her sudden usefulness to her lord she nodded and quickly made mental notes of what she would have to do in the morning. She was slightly giddy and she felt the urge to take care of it right then and there. Sensing her sudden burst of joy Inutashio smiled and looked back at his old friend who just smiled and shook his head.

Suddenly an unfamiliar smell hit his nose. The smell was intoxicating as it struck him like a slap in the face all of a sudden. _Cherries._ Like a sea of cherrys with a powerful kick of cinnamon assailed his nostrils. The great dog demon looked around to locate the smell. Realizing that it was coming from below, looked down at the onna. He sniffed her slightly and realized she was blocking her scent and aura again covering her happiness. He paused and thought about it and realized why she blocked it to smirk at the realization.

Simone quickly realized what she did wrong when she saw Lord Inutashio sniff at her.

_Oh no! Shugurai is going to kill me and Master Riku is going to come to destroy my ashes!_ She quickly masked her scent and watched him from the corner of her eye as he backed away with a smirk. _"He knows!"_

She then heard the noise of another sniff going along. She looked and noticed his son was trying to see what had captured his father's attention. Luckily she saw the look of uncertainty on his face and she knew he hadn't smelled her yet.

"Young onna. We shall stop here and I will begin to test you." Inutashio stated as he looked down at the girl. They were in some large field that seemed to be put to good use over the course of time.

Nodding she put space between them. "I'm human so go easy on me ok. I have work to do in the morning."

Laughing out loud Inutashio flexed his claws and prepared himself to fight the onna. It was rare that he would fight a human much less a female one. He only practiced with his son and guards. And every so often he would go out into his kingdom and get his own hands dirty. He loved a good fight and a new opponent. He saw it as a chance of growth and new information to be gained. "Well you picked the wrong army to join little onna."

With that said he rushed over to her in a blink of an eye and held her by the throat in the air. Her booted feet dangled as she hung there. "I'm a little disappointed at how quickly I could have ended this battle." The Inu said as he slacked his hold a little for her to breathe.

"Really? I'm not this is exactly where I wanted to be." She said before she blew at him and a cloud of pink smoke came out of her mouth and assaulted his nose allowing him to drop her and back away. "Now I know some of your abilities I can get to work." He snapped out of it and watched her walk around him seemingly assessing him.

"Clever, you allowed me to catch you so that you could learn my strength and quickness. Clever girl." She smiled before tilting her head. "That's not all it can do. Apparently I can poison you for a short time with it but I haven't figured it out just yet. I just learned that move today. Thanks for the good read Magic Vol 1."

Inutashio was impressed at her learning ability. She learned that in one day. "Hmm I see I will have to keep you in front of me."

He ran at her and fought. Punched, kicks, flips, and tosses were made. Inutashio didn't even use a good much of his power on the little onna. He had to admit that he could tell she didn't either. They fought for a good 30 minutes before it was over in which he called a draw. He didn't want to tire her or break her fighting spirit but simply get to know her fighting style. She was very acrobatic and it seemed as if nature was speaking to her as she fought. Her fighting style incorporated lots of spins and hand motions. She seemed to never exert force but instead take his own force and direct it against himself. She wasn't fast but she made up for it in intelligence and her element powers. She could definitely land a good punch that would knock him sideways if he let her. He was impressed too that after 30 minutes straight she was panting or sweating. He smiled and bowed to her getting one in return.

"I am pleased at what you bring to the table. You are as wild as Dante was earlier but not so rash as well. A great asset to this one's army."

Blushing she smiled and bowed. "Thank you so much for the opportunity." She stood straight bouncing on the balls of her foot with excess energy. "I'm so happy right now I could do cartwheels." She said out loud genuinely happy.

Shiguurai and Lord Inuyashia shared a good laugh at her humbleness. They could really see from her body language how happy she was. Lord Sesshoumaru however was not amused.

"You went too easy on the pathetic ningen. I can see why she made it this far." He said with a sneer.

Sighing the dog general was going to say something before he was interrupted. "Well then if you think you can take me out come do it poodle." She stepped back and stood challenging him. "And for your information poodle is a little fluffy white dog that's prissy. Like you."

Growling he stepped up at her presence. "You dare insult this Sesshoumaru."

Rolling her eyes she responded. "Yeah puppy."

Shugurai was about to step in to be stopped by Lord Inutashio. Shaking his head they watched as the scene played out before them.

Simone watched as he bared his claws at her. "You will learn your place."

"I already know where it is thank you. Right above you."

With that said he rushed at her and within seconds he barely dodged a boulder coming at him. She was throwing up boulders and punching them in his direction slowing him down. Finally she got into a stance and before his claws could connect with her face a vine came up and grabbed his hands and slung him backwards. Landing gracefully he began to circle her form. She smiled and looked back at him watching his moves. In a blink of an eye suddenly he was in front of her catching her off guard. They exchanged blows. Of course Sesshoumaru was a lot stronger then her so she had to use earth powers for the extra strength.

"You will obey." He spat as he charged at her again.

"Make me, dog boy!"

The pair on the side watched in fascination at the two going at it. Never in all of Inutashio's life had he encountered a woman, a human woman being so strong that if pushed and trained for a few more years she could challenge his own power. He looked back at his longtime friend and noticed the proud smirk he had on his face of his young clan member. "Inutashio had a thought a smiled at his friend. _She is a strong female_. _She needs a mate._ Shugurai looked at his best friend with a smirk and nodded.

Both men laughed at the thought. That would never happen at this rate. They were both at each other's throats. Silently both friends left the area but kept tabs just in case it got too wild.

Finally it started to get ugly with Sesshoumaru using poisonous claws and Simone tapping into her fire powers. He clawed and she blocked and retaliated with a burst of fire punches aimed to burn him in return. The fight went on for 3 hours with both of them going at it. The moon was high into the air before Sesshoumaru had enough of her insubordinate behavior.

Simone watched in fascination as suddenly his eyes turned a little pink and the wind suddenly blew wildly around her and it surely wasn't of her doing. In a quick flash he had transformed into a giant dog. One that Simone had never witnessed in person. She gulped one time before doing a high kick sending pinwheels of fire at his way. He dodged all of them. It looked like for a second he teleported in front of her with his paw out ready to strike. In a quick motion he connected his paw to her stomach. She lay now underneath his paw, hair sprawled out around her, panting, and clutching her abdomen. She closed her eyes as tears formed from the heavy blow.

"Submit!" He commanded as his giant eyes bore down at hers.

She tried to roll out but found that she was caught. Feeling drained and in so much pain she looked up at him with defiance. "You asshole! That hurt!"

He growled bearing his teeth at her form that lay below him. That's when a scent hit him full in the face. The little onna smelled of sweet cherries and a powerful mix of cinnamon. He leaned down with his sensitive nose and got another whiff. It was intoxicating. Her scent smelled thick and sweet but the cinnamon really gave it spicy kick to it. His nose was suddenly in her hair and lightly brushing her skin as she lay there catching her breath with her eyes closed clutching her front. Realizing where the cinnamon was coming from his eyes widened at the recognition. _"She's in heat." _He suddenly thought back to the past couple of days. He never smelled her scent for a reason. She was blocking her scent from everyone especially since she was to be around all males. At the thought he growled and sniffed again. His inner demon wasn't very pleased at the last thought as he gazed down at the onna. Realizing what he had done he transformed back to his original form.

Feeling the pressure lift from her body she opened her eyes to find herself being lifted up. A pair of pink rimmed golden eyes peered down at her. Surprised and pissed she was getting ready to fire off at the mouth when he cut her off.

"Block your scent woman. It is…distracting." He stated. Of the complete 3 days she had been there that had to be the longest thing he's ever spoken to her.

Nodding she masked her aura and her scent again while clutching her belly. Another unfortunate cramp came and she curled up in his arms. She needed to get to her bag to get her medicine. Unfortunately for her she suffered from horrible periods of severe cramping. Back in the future her doctors told her it was simply her uterus wall muscles are stiff and that hopefully over time it would dissipate. That never happened. She was doing fine until the unexpected hit to her stomach caused the pain to increase past her medications ability to calm it.

She curled up in his arms at the pain. She knew when she should hold her tongue. She was sure at the moment that death wouldn't be so bad. At least it would be quick if Sesshoumaru delivered it and it would save her from this ache. She whimpered as another one came.

Hearing her whimper he looked down and he knew she was in a lot of pain. He have had plenty of run-ins with the opposite sex to know what was happening but he never heard of a case being this severe that it would cause physical ailment. "It seems your species has indeed have a weakness." He stated as he walked back toward the castle.

Peering up at him she actually laughed a little. "If that was a sexist joke, I'm going to need you to come better than that." She said as the pain started to die away a little. She prayed that another one wouldn't follow.

"Hn" He said as he sniffed the air of all those that were around. He sniffed the air looking for a back entrance into the castle to her room. He did not want to be caught sneaking in her room like some common filth and being seen holding a ningen of all things.

He managed to avoid the guards and quickly made it to her window. He jumped up and checked to see if it was open and surprisingly it was. He jumped in and landed gracefully down on the ground. He then unceremoniously dropped her on her futon. She landed hard and glared at him. "Well thank you for delivering me in one piece." She angrily said.

He looked down at her. His golden orbs looked thoughtful for a minute as he really got a look at her for the first time. She wasn't an ugly female. She was actually very attractive and exotic looking. He had never come across a female in Japan that held her features. Her eyes were wide like glass crystal spheres and they were the lightest shade of brown he had ever seen even on a demoness. The looked to be the shade of honey after it had been caramelized and jarred. Her long hair was wildly thrown behind her in all different directions looking as if black in had spilled on the futon. Her uniform was a mess but it added to her untamed beauty. Her skin was tan as if the sun personally kissed it every morning like he would like to.

Realizing that his thoughts were bordering on something he never wanted to venture to he quickly went to the window before he looked at her. "You welcome." With that said he left the very same way he came.

Simone rolled over to get to her bag when she noticed something strange. The little rose bud lying next to her had indeed budded slightly. Eyes growing wider she went to touch it and she couldn't believe what had happened. With a confused look she went over to her bag and retrieved her medicinal herbs for her stomach and a warm wet rag to use as a heating pad. Her thoughts ran wildly around till they landed on one of the sources of her confusion. She believed Sesshoumaru to be a stick in the mud which now she definitely believed him to really be. _That jerk!_ She mumbled a few more atrocities about his highness before finally resting so she could get some sleep. She rolled over and looked out her large window. A smile came to her lips at the sight.

_A full moon. _She mumbled to herself as she traced the outline of it with her fingers. It seemed so large and so close as if she could touch it. Sighing in contentment she closed her eyes and allowed the moon to put her to sleep with its gentle light.

Little did she know that two pairs of eyes were not happy at the scene that they witnessed that night between the Lord and the young woman.

_"This can't happen_." Said the figure as it stormed off with a plot that was brewing.


	8. Chapter 8: Excuses

**Here you go another chapter! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Special Shout out to Blue Monster Cake: Love you for your support!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Excuses**

A week had passed since the incident and life was very busy for the inhabitants in the Western castle. Everyone had reported to their duties and was doing their own thing. Dante was out on his routine morning checks of the Western lands with Onso and Darkentsu. Shugurai and the two Lords were preparing that early morning to go into the war room with the advisors to discuss the new Eastern development.

Simone was sent to the tailors to get a uniform that held the moon symbol of the western lands. She was in there for a long time simply because the seamstress and the tailor were having too much fun with her miniature form. Finally when it was done she had outfits that she could wear. She was staring at one at the moment which she had to say she thought was risqué but the two thought her to be absolutely stunning and dangerous looking with her new outfit on. She got to keep the green colors but the outfit looked nothing like what she had on before. Her hair was in a high ponytail encased in a gold band leaving the rest to cascade down her back. A green cloth wrapped around her chest and abdomen outline with a black trim but held together at the base of her neck with a pure gold hoop. It twisted behind her back and was held by a series of gold hoops. In the front the green cloth that twisted in front of her breast held a gold crescent moon symbolizing the territory for who she worked for. The green material went down into a green, black and, gold, flap with rings on both sides of her hips and gold chains hanging from them as well. She had black boots on with green caps on the front of her knee caps. She had gold cuffs on her forearms and green and black gloves on her hands. They also showed her a new feature which they stole form the taija's of the South by adding a face mask that covered the mouth and the nose which was also green, black, and gold. (For a visual picture just look up Jade MK9) So here he she stood looking at herself in the many mirrors feeling a little self-conscious at her body being so revealing. But, she didn't care anymore. Shugurai had sent a messenger in asking for her presence in the war room.

Shugurai could sense his Lord's displeasure at the news that was delivered to him from Kai. The old man told him that the Eastern Lord's had not done anything in the last couple of days and were simply putting up forts near the borders because of some unrest in their own lands near that area but it was nothing to take note of. Kai believed this after watching him and speaking in his court with the two new Lord's.

But of course Lord Inutashio was no fool. They may not be up to something now but there was always tomorrow. His lowly of an advisor sat in front of him fidgeting at the sight of his Lord's displeasure at his reports. Reigning in his temper from being unleashed on the poor soul he took a nice deep breathe. His eyes widened when he did this. The smell of pure cherries was coming to the room and he recognized that scent. He looked over at his son and saw the boy slightly sit up. Smirking he looked at the door as a knock resonated on the other side. Being ever so the gentleman Shugurai stood up to let her in. Even if she was a guard she was still a lady and he made sure she was treated like so. He opened the door and there stood his clan member but not how she looked before.

"Well this is new." He simply stated with a smile as he led her into the room.

Inutashio's eyes went up at the sight before him. Her outfit was indeed practical but he wouldn't have ever thought she would wear something like that. Looking over at his son, he didn't see a change in him but he could tell from the look in his son's eyes, her outfit was not going unappreciated.

"I told the two that this was not right." She said as she turned to go back but she was stopped and led back into the room to take her place on the side of the table.

"You're fine and it suits you." Shigurai stated as he sat to her right.

He quickly threw a mental blast updating her on the issue.

_The new Eastern Lord and his Son have taken on the throne upon the late Lord Shinu's untimely death. Yes, the man was old but he was in his health and he had said previously of the plans he wanted for his lands only to die so suddenly. They are saying he passed away of natural causes but we believe it to be foul play. Now his son and grandchild are at the throne and they have built forts around the perimeter of their lands which is fine if they weren't sending out dark pulses every so often. Lord Kai went to talk to the new Lords but has come back saying that it's nothing to be worried about. We all know this to be false but we can only watch at a distance unless we get someone to play spy. But that would be impossible to do if not improbable and could cause a war if discovered which is not what we want. _He relayed.

She looked at her Lord and she could see he was tense with thought. Piles of scrolls were in front of him as he looked through them. Sesshoumaru looked forever like a statue as he looked through some as well clearly not enjoying the task. She quickly thought of a way to possibly calm her Lord and provide a solution to his problem. She could see both her Lords growing agitated as the advisors bickered with another and Kai clearly not solving the issue.

"Haha!" She said as she looked up catching the attention of everyone at the table. "I can help you." She said as she got up and left the room.

"This is what you get when you hire a woman." One of the advisors stated with disdain. "A human one at that. My Lord I believe you should get rid of the thing. She is -"

"I have something that can help you." Simone said as she came back in with the book that was added to her reading list.

"See my Lord. You ask for a solution and she brings forth a book." Kai said as he looked at Simone with disdain.

Sihging she gave him a dirty look. "Well you had all of three weeks and you came back empty handed." She shot back.

"Speak" Inutashio said looking at her with curiosity completely blocking out his annoying advisors.

"Well you can't send anyone in but I have learned of a way where you can at least pick up any dark activity using the ground beneath them."

"Foolish nonsense!" Shouted Kai as he banged the table with his clawed fist. "Lord I must insist that you simply wait this out. Nothing harmful is going on there. I checked it for myself. They are in complete- "

"Silence!" Inutashio ordered. "I would rather be at peace with concrete evidence then simply a word." He stated as he looked back at the onna. "How do you plan on doing this?"

"Simple. My powers as mentioned before are connected to the Earth. I simply need to put a symbol close to the border where their forces are and I will release a magnetic ultrasound throughout his lands. The magnetic scan should pick up anything dark due to the opposite charge of the magnetic pull that negative energy has on the earth." She stated as she opened the book to the page where she learned of the act. She passed the book to Shugurai who looked at it and passed it to his Lord.

"My Lord I must insist that this is absurd. A mere woman ha!" Kai said triumphantly as if it was the most matter of fact thing in the world.

All the advisors started talking at one time. Simone just calmed herself and took example from her Nobles who sat tall and emotionless at the table. She tuned out her nay-sayers and just looked straight forward at her Lords.

Lord Inutashio was satisfied at this new change. He knew to always trust his instinct and he couldn't shake the feeling that something dangerous was happening in the East. Looking at the book he scanned over the words and drawings gathering his own information. Content he handed the book to his son.

"I am pleased with your offering." He stated as he watched the onna sit proudly at his table. He was very much contented at finally having a direction to go in instead of waiting around doing nothing. His advisors were here in this castle for a while and some had worked for his father. He knew they were just set in their ways but times were changing. And instead of trying to just make do with the changes he wanted to innovate them.

Sesshoumaru was looking at the book himself and was actually pleased and astonished that the little onna before him could do such a feat. But, this was indeed the same onna who last night fought him head on without a care and could almost match him. He sat the book down and looked up at her.

"When can you do this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Everyone was shocked. These were the only words he had ever spoken the entire meeting. Normally he even said nothing and just left. Inutashio looked at his son then back at the onna waiting for her reply.

"As soon as I can be released from this meeting and get to the border." She stated.

"Hmm" Sesshoumaru replied as he stood and walked over to the door. "Come." Was all he said as he left the room. Simone glanced at the door in shock before looking at her Lord for approval. He gave her a nod and she stood, bowed, and went after the younger noble.

* * *

The silence was thick as they walked forward through the lush vegetation that was the western forest. The sun had slanted in the sky indicating that it was now an hour past noon and they had been walking for the past 2 hours. She knew it would take a full day to reach the border by walking. But he simply left without gathering any supplies as if this was just a short little run. Then she realized his motive for coming and she let out a small laugh.

Hearing the sound of light giggles behind him, he spared her a glance. She caught it and shook her head at him. "Care to explain, onna?"

"OOoooo I seem to have gone up on the scale of respect. I'm at onna now." She playfully teased.

He turned back and walked forward. "If you wish for this Sesshoumaru to call you a name more suitable towards the bottom of this scale you speak of that can be arranged."

Laughing at his little whiff of humor she retorted. "No, no I'll take 'onna' for now. Besides I have caught on to your little game."

Smirking he stopped and looked at her with his golden eyes. "Continue."

"Could you put a please at the end of that." She said as she walked over to a tree and leaned up against it. Looking at his 'I don't give a shit' expression she just conceded. "Oh please, it takes a full day to reach the border of the east by walking which we are doing now. You just so readily left that meeting so quickly. In summary my Lord you are just using this as an excuse to do what you want which is to roam around like you want."

He was a little taken aback at how surprisingly right she was and at her confrontational tone. But not giving her the satisfaction of knowing the truth he simply walked forward and left her.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" She said as she got up and power walked to catch up to him.

"Since you are so eager to return home then, we should separate." He stated as he walked forward.

"You're such a stick in the mud." She verbalized as she jumped and butterfly kicked in the air causing wind to pick her up. Sesshoumaru watched how now the little onna could fly. Shocked but unphased he looked at her as she turned to look at him. "I won't snitch but what's the plan should I return and Lord Inutashio wants to know of your whereabouts."

He thought for a minute. "Meet me at seven in the field where we fought."

Nodding she turned back and flew away and then decided to get one in. "See you later fluffy."

Growling he looked at her fly off towards the border. Shaking his head he walked off thinking of ways to strangle her later in the evening.

* * *

After a few hours of flying she had finally made it to the border. She was up in the cliffs looking down at the fort that was clearly under construction. She could see demons working and materials being moved in several directions as the men worked diligently. She stepped back as to not be seen and pulled out a piece of paper. She read her writing of the instructions on it and quickly got to work. She took her index finger and snapped it creating fire. She drew in the dirt a symbol that the book had called for and then set on fire. When she finished she looked down and at the piece of paper to make sure it was accurate. Feeling satisfied she raised her fist above the mark and punched the ground hard. With the force of her punch the fire had went out and she could feel a ripple release from the contact. She stood and she could physically feel the ripple grow as it got bigger and moved away from her toward the East. She sat and felt the vibrations as it moved over the land sweeping it with its force and picking up speed like a tidal wave. She soon just sat down and waited for the ripple to stop as it headed toward its source.

Later on that evening she started walking back toward the west with new information. She didn't pick up on any massive evil activity but something was happening. It was dark and it was coming from the East but not the castle. It was coming from another area a little farther. After a while she had made it close to her destination when a demon popped out and did the usual. Threatened to eat her and of course try. But she did away with him quickly with her twin fans. She quickly slashed through him in seconds and left him there to rot.

The moon was now making its appearance in the night sky indicating that it was time for her to get back. She was now a few feet in front of the meeting area when she looked up and she could see Lord Sessoumaru's silhouette underneath the moonlight. Reaching the field she waved and walked to stand in front of him.

"Once again onna, you are late." He stated expressionless.

Frowning she responded. "Really, I am on time." With that said she looked up at the moon and took note of his placement. She wasn't late at all.

"You're on time which to this Sesshoumaru you are late." With that said he sat down on a boulder to discuss her findings.

Sighing realizing it was a losing argument she just went into her discoveries. "There was no negative energy in the Eastern castle or in his fort. However, there is something happening a little to the South of the Eastern Castle that feels disturbing but that would be another day's journey to get halfway into the east. I sensed a tiny speck of negative energy from the castle but that could have been from the death of the previous lord."

"Hnn" He stated as he thought only to be distracted by her scent of cherries that were now flooding his senses indicating she had dropped her seal on her aura. He looked at her and the moon had shown brightly in its quarter size gaze reflecting off the shine of her gold cuffs and chains. The green now looked richly decadent as she stood in front of him waiting with her big light brown eyes for his remark.

"Well?" Simone wondered aloud.

Raising an eyebrow he simply stood and walked back to the castle with her on his heels. They made it to Lord Inutashio's office and she was going to knock but Lord High and Mighty just strolled in leaving her fist in the air away from the door. Sighing she just walked in and stood in front of him waiting to be acknowledged.

Inutashio looked up from his work to see the two come in and unannounced which he knew that was due to his son's actions. Good thing he had excellent smell and he could tell they were approaching especially with the burst of cherries that entered in senses. Going back to work he jotted down a few more notes before giving them his complete attention. "So, your findings?"

"An investigation needs to be done but not of the palace but of another facility nearby." Sesshoumaru stated quick and to the point.

Taken aback he looked at his captain and she nodded in agreement. "Well, Captain can you please give me in thorough detail what exactly you discovered."

Simone came closer and went into everything that happened including what she saw. She made sure to tell him of the small negative force she felt coming from the castle and her suspicions.

"Hmmm" The Dai Lord mumbled as he stood in thought. His mind went through various actions and possible consequences before settling on one he thought would be appropriate. "Very well. In a week Captain, I will send you again to do another check. We will keep this between us and you will keep a routine check on the place. It seems my advisors are proving to be most problematic then they are helpful. You both may leave me. I thank you for your services." He looked at his son. "I would like you to join me for dinner later. There are a few things I wished to discuss with you."

"Very well." And with that he stood and Simone followed leaving the Lord to finish working on whatever he was doing.

* * *

They continued walking till they got to the western side of the castle. "You could say thank you. You know." She teasingly whispered.

He looked down at her wondering what she was going on about now. "For? This Sesshoumaru doesn't give thanks unless earned." He said coldly.

"Ugh, you are so….Listen smarty pants I gave you a full day to run around and you could at least say thank you." She said as she walked past him toward her quarters but she didn't get far as a firm grip took hold of her arm and pulled her back.

She turned around and in one quick motion his lips was on top of hers in a chaste kiss. His lips were actually soft as they made contact with hers. She felt stiff from the surprise that her Lord's son was indeed kissing her. Soon as she got her bearings straight and started to respond, he was gone.

"Wh-Wh?" She mumbled to look around and see where he went to.

"There you are!" Dante said as he came from down the hallway.

She quickly masked her scent and waved her hand causing a gentle breeze to blow the scent of Sesshoumaru away off her person. "Yeah, I just got back from a mission. What's up?" She asked concealing her scent and aura.

"Come on I'm starving. Let's eat. I feel like we haven't ate together in a week!" He said as he grabbed her arm and began to pull her toward the stairs leading her toward the kitchen.

Laughing she responded. "That's because it has been a week." She let him lead her away as her fingertips ghosted lightly of her lips feeling the memory of the pressure of Sesshoumaru's lips that had once occupied that position. Signing she realized it would do her no good to think about his strange behavior as she let her good friend lead her to get something solid in her stomach.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Beastly Desires

**Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Beastly Desires**

Sesshoumaru didn't know what possessed him to do such an act. He was having an argument with his inner demon and next thing he knew he was kissing the girl. Feeling disgusted with himself he left her and went to change and get rid of her scent off his person. As he was bathing he thought about that whole week and how strange it had been for him every time he was around her.

He scrubbed his body with a hard cloth as the soap glistened off his body from the candle lighting along the walls. The hot water soothed his tense muscles as his mind wondered over the past nights events.

He had changed his shirt and masked his scent just to be sure the onna's scent didn't linger on him He went to dinner in a fury and sat with his father as he spoke about things pertaining to the west. It annoyed him in a sense that his father kept talking trying to keep up light conversation. He never understood his father. He tried to pay attention but his mind would then drift back to the memory of her soft lips on his.

_Her lips were so plump and reminded him of everything a cherry would. When he let her go they were puffy and red from his surprise assault. He touched her hair and took the memory of how thick and heavy it was as her curls twisted around his finger seemingly of their own accord. Her onyx coated eyelashes dusted the tops of her cheeks as her eyes closed and her face fell into contentment as he pulled away._ He could hear that damn Dante come for her and he knew of his predicament so he fled leaving her standing there.

With that thought he scrubbed harder realizing his thoughts would get him into trouble. When she had confronted him about saying sorry he wanted to shut her up and his demon came from left field and claimed the woman's mouth.

Never in all his life had his demon come out and took control without his consent. Well not sense he was a pup when he first learned of his demon. They were always acting as one unit both agreeing on everything until now. Since that night when his demon got a whiff of her monthly menses and smelled her scent for the first time, things haven't been the same.

He didn't realize he started to scrub his skin raw as his thoughts wondered. His once was white marble skin was now tinted red at his ministrations.

"She must have done magic on this Sesshoumaru." And with that he started to scrub harder.

"_She is delicious. She has done no magic to us_." Said his beast, completely out of the blue.

Growling to himself he stopped his scrubbing and meditated to speak with his beast. He drew within himself in a complete empty black space. As he focused a pair of large red and gold eyes stared back at him as the beast's body was masked in the shadows of the black space.

"That was shameable. Kissing that damn ningen." He replied to his beast.

"_Yet you enjoyed it as well as I did. We could have more if you wish. _His beast countered with a snister look on its face.

Growling at those words he tried his best to calm himself and leave that dark space in his mind to come to the present. "Never again."

"_As long as I'm around, I wouldn't be so sure of that." _His demon's words echoed as he came out of his reverie.

Never has his beast been so demanding and over a female. He had bedded plenty of demonesses to quench his desires but never had his beast ever responded like this where it actually wanted a female. A human one at that. He looked at his own reflection in the water as he thought about where his hatred for her kind had come from.

His mother raised him half his life till he was of age to begin proper training to follow in his father's footsteps. His mother. Lady Akimi wasn't very affectionate and she passed that along with the hatred of humans. She had always found them to be dirty disgusting creatures that destroyed things and polluted the area with their inventions and selfish desires. She found the lot of them to be dishonorable as they killed for vain or trifle reasons. She would rant every now then when she would wake up and see one out along her morning walks around her estate with the Inu tribe. She hated their very existence and grew more distasteful for them when she realized that eventually they would mate like rabbits and pollute the world with an abundance of their species consuming and wasting the earth's natural resources on their livelihoods. And she made sure to pass her thoughts down to her only spawn.

He washed his face as he thought more on the matter. Despite that hatred for humans this one seemed different to him somehow. Maybe it was how very different she seemed to be from the rest of her kind. He found her challenging words and actions to be exciting and intelligent. She would never let him get away completely without something being thrown back at him. He found it inticing when her ears burned red from his insults or from the fire in her eyes before fighting in battle. She seemed to be at her best in those moments and he found that to be arousing.

His mind roamed to the day when he and his father charged into battle against the lowly and annoying panther demons. How she rode away with a triumphant look on her face at the victory they had won. The sun sparkled off her gold cuffs and bloodied fans as she looked around the battle field assessing the damages and mentally checking to see who was injured, dead, and alive. She had dirt and a few cuts from the spectacle but he had never seen anything so beautiful as she did that day.

Growling at his disobedient thoughts he dunked his body under the water and came up. He went under hoping the water would not only wash away the soap but the unwanted thoughts that seemed to parade his mind as of lately. He came up from the water as droplets glistened around his body as they fell agonizingly slow back into the place they came after tracing the lines of the muscles over his body like trenches.

He then got out and dried himself off. He got dressed and prepared himself for the night. What was done that day was done in his mind.

_Now how to make sure it never happened again._

* * *

_Review Plz! 3 The Redd Queen_


	10. Chapter 10: Lust

**Thanks to all my reviewers and helpers who gave me so much input to help me grow as a writer. hope you enjoy these next chapters. 3 Love always.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lust**

**10 Months Later.**

Simone was having the worst day ever. She was currently walking through the hallways making her way toward the garden. It seemed like as time moved on the castle's inhabitants loved her except for two individuals. Kai and 'Lord Stick Up His Ass' Sesshoumaru. The old advisor Kai would say and do everything to stop her from getting involved in the Lord's affairs even when she never volunteered but Lord Inutashio asked for her opinions and thoughts on various matters. Things have been going great for the Lord and his people.

She used her powers to help their crops grow by bringing them water and showing them designs on creating aqueducts to be self-sufficient. Their crop yield had went up 60% for the upcoming winter. Lord Inutashio was proud of her success and so he even made it routine that she sits in his war room every morning to go over the day's events and troubles of the people and his home. Even his demon citizens came to love her. Many of them thought her to be demon anyway even though they could smell her scent.

Advisor Kai it seemed would go out of his way however to give her a hard time everyday especially this morning.

She had long left the war room and she was standing outside trying to catch a breath of fresh air since Kai once again told her how inferior she was to the whole demon race. He was then supported by his fellow advisors as he bashed her ideas which in the end Lord Inutashio just approved anyway. The whole time though he was criticizing her and degrading her with snide comments and she wanted so desperately to fire back but she knew she would be the one looking like fool with Kai sitting there looking self-righteous that he was able to draw rage from her. So she just sat back with her head held high and stated facts when her lord asked her of things. She now was leaned up against a column as she stood at the entrance of the garden trying to let the scene distract her.

"You're quite an actress Captain." said that snarky voice behind her. Before she could realize what was happening, Kai had twisted her arm behind her back and was now up against her backside.

"You are nothing but a concubine if that." He sneered as she was caught off guard. "I wonder what you are doing for our Lord that has got him so wrapped around you that he would ever entertain your request. But no matter, I will soon find out." She grew sick as she saw him breathe in her hair and push on her. Her eyes widened at what she was feeling. His known erection was now poking her lower back. His other hand came around with some sutra as he tried to place it on her wrist and the other hand tried to grab at her chest. Realizing his plans she turned in his grip, twisting his arm and punching him so hard he flew onto the floor.

He flew down and landed hard as he turned with red eyes to look at her.

"If you ever come near me again! I will kill you!" She threatened with all the spite she could muster.

She watched as he scrambled to stand straight as a figure came from around the corner.

"Ah Lord Sesshoumaru! So nice to see you my Lord." Kai said triumphantly bowing to cover his red eyes as they flickered back to its original brown color.

Lord Sesshoumaru looked unpleased and actually pissed. His inner demon was raging at the sight of Simone as she looked at Kai to kill him. He looked a little disheveled and Simone's face was red and he watched her palms tighten into fist as she glared at the demon. He sniffed and his eyes widened a fraction as his senses picked up on what was transpiring. He wasn't even coming this way till he picked up on a small distress spike coming from the onna and then it was gone just as quick as it came. He didn't even reach the scene completely before Kai's arousal raped his nose and Simone's raging aura covered the area and began to completely overpower her cherry scent. He could hear her heart beat so fast it sounded like it would pop out of her chest. His inner demon knew what must have been transpiring and he had to pause a slight moment to calm himself.

Looking at the two he looked back down at Kai. "Leave us."

"As you wish, your My Lord." He said as he shuffled quickly from the area feeling satisfied that the whore would get what was coming to her.

Turning she took her palm and ran it down her face to compose herself. "May I help you?" She said shakily trying to gather her bearings. Never had she ever experienced something like that in her whole life both in the future and in the past. She felt sick that her guard was down for a second to allow that creep to attack her like that.

He could feel a slight residue of fear come off her as he watched her try to gain control over herself. They hadn't really interacted in over 10 months since he kissed her. He would of course see her and on a few occasions he had to deliver her duties but he never stayed long enough to smell the burst of cherry and reminisce about that night when he made the mistake of kissing her. His demon at the moment was fighting his cage trying to come out to comfort her but he couldn't allow that.

_Mine_' His demon stated as it echoed throughout his mind. _Calm her!_

Sighing at his inner demons thoughts he knew it was best he follow his demons advice for once. He walked up to her and tilted her head to look at him with his index finger.

"What happened? The truth." He demanded. His demon was finally calming down as it waited for her response.

Blinking up at him her heartbeat increased but for a completely different reason. "Nothing I can't handle." She simply stated.

Sighing he pulled away and looked out at the garden. Leaves had now changed and fallen on the floor but the roses still held up as always. "You are needed then to go to the Hanok Village. There seems to be a distress call from some of the villagers. Bandits." With that said he walked away and left her there.

Shocked and still a little upset she took off toward the village. She now was running through the forest feeling like a complete mess as she headed toward the bandits. She desperately wanted to kick some ass and she felt sorry for the poor souls that picked today to inappropriately touch a women.

* * *

**Back at the Castle**

He was irate to say the least. He hated Kai since he was old enough to develop a disliking to him, finding the backboneless demon to be annoying and his ass kissing tiresome. From the time he met the man, he was always kissing up and it seemed things were only important if it was his items on the agenda. He used his status and false sense of loyalty to keep him in power. Sesshoumaru thought it was about time that Kai faced the truth of how easily disposable he was to the great Inu clan. He entertained the thought of ripping the man apart himself and allowing his demon to experience some satisfaction that he hadn't felt in a long time. But he knew this would cause problems with his father and the other advisors. Sighing he walked hastily to deal with this issue.

Sesshoumaru came and walked right into his father's office. Lord Inutashio was in a full meeting with some of his advisors on upcoming events. He felt overwhelmed at the amount of paperwork and ridiculous invitations to random events from the other Lords when he felt his son's presence coming closer. He looked up just in time to see his door come open in full swing. His son was radiating a slightly agitated aura and he knew if he son was like this something had to have happened. Realizing the seriousness of the situation he looked at the other advisors. "Leave us." He demanded in a cold tone.

They scurried and grabbed their papers as they left bowing and tripping over themselves to avoid the rage of the Lord's youngest son.

"What happened?"

"It seems father that Kai is not only spineless but also moral-less as well." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down in the chair across from him.

Not quite understanding the situation, Lord Inutashio raised and eye brow signaling for him to continue. "I walked in on him apparently forcing himself onto the onna. She of course handled herself just fine but the stench of him on her and her anger is clearly bathing the entrance of your garden at this time."

His son was many things but not a liar. His eyes tinged pink at this new information. Yes, she was his Captain and under his rule but just like Shugurai she had gained his trust and was under his clans protection. To find out that she had been assaulted in such a way under his care did not sit well with him. "Where is that filth?" He growled out.

"In his study." Sesshoumaru said actually feeling a little happy at seeing his father get so angry. To demons especially those from loyal clans, touching a woman against her will and raping a woman was a high offense. Regardless of their species, women were the sources of life and to try to force onto an unwilling female especially an Inu Clan member or protected under the clan was grounds for instant death.

Inutashio calmed himself down to think of a reasonable solution to this problem. "Where is Simone?"

"I sent her to blow off some steam. She is now taking care of the problem at the Hanok village." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Fine." Inutashio stood up and paced in front of his window. "Shugurai is on his way. We will deal with that fool shortly."

Sesshoumaru got up and walked out with a sick twisted smile on his face at the possibilities that would come from this day.

Inutashio stood up thinking about what all had just transpired in his home. A few things with the whole situation did not make sense. Shugurai was out on a mission when he should have been here to help him with a few minor issues of border control. He didn't recall sending him on a mission to the North or that there was even one to begin with. Not to mention bandits on his land was unheard of. Everyone knew that the consequences for doing such petty acts of violence would lead to death. Not to mention who would be stupid enough to risk coming across himself for their crimes. And how did Sesshoumaru know bandits had come into his lands. He was grateful that his son knew but how was the question because all missions are given either by himself or Kai; if Inutaishio couldn't deliver the message himself.

He sat back in his chair thinking over the situation then finally thinking back to his son. He could tell his son had got upset at merely the stench of what had occurred which he could only imagine what would've occurred if he actually saw it. That thought led him to a unexpected thought to even begin with. Smiling Inutashio turned in his seat to look out his window at the sun finding peace and happiness in his new revelation that Sesshoumaru may actually feel something for the young woman.

* * *

Simone raced toward the little town where she could indeed see a few bandits up ahead shouting and causing a commotion. She ran forward and skidded in front of the large group with weapons drawn making demands of the poor villagers. She observed the area and saw women holding their children as a few men yelled and held up weapons ready to defend their village. Some men had already begun fighting. A man was getting beat to her right for trying to protect his family by a bunch of them. A child was roughly pushed down into the dirt for trying to protect his mother who was crying frantically as she tried to get to her son only to be grabbed by her hair and thrown in the opposite direction.

She quickly got to work and first kicked all the men that werebeating on the man. She landed some powerful blows using her earth powers to give her strength. She felt a little better at the sound of bones snapping and limbs breaking. She threw he last man into the street catching everyone's attention as he lay there screaming in agony at his broken arm.

"I'm going to ask you all one time, to leave this village and these western lands on behalf of the Lord of the Western Lands. You have violated the laws of this land and you will be dealt with accordingly." She stated as she walked into the area drawing their attention.

"Oh what do we have here boys!" One of the bandits haughtily said as he assessed her figure.

Simone felt a nasty taste in her mouth at his obvious appraisal as she watched him lick his lips at her. One of the men had tipped the scales when he grabbed the woman and started to molest her. Sighing in frustration she walked forward toward the man that was pulling the woman with the child. She walked right up to him and with a quick motion she punched him in the middle of his forehead knocking him out. His hands flew off the woman as she ran to pick up her son from the ground where he lay after his beating. Simone's heart broke as she saw tears mar the woman's face as she checked her son for injuries seeing that he had indeed passed out from the harsh abuse. Growling she took out her Dueling Dragons and extended her bladed fans. She looked around and counted noting that there were roughly fifty bandits in total.

"I'm done talking." And with that said she took her fans and arched them in her fist stabbing the ground. Suddenly vines started exploding from the earth all over the place and immediately wrapped themselves around the appendages of the bandits. They screamed as they were lifted into the area and twisted strangling them until many of them passed out from the lack of oxygen. Some guys she ran up to and took them out by using the solid end of her blades as weapons. The guy that had been talking to her looked around as his comrades were easily disposed of before turning at her and running with his swords drawn.

"Witch, I will kill you!" He yelled as he swung his blade only to be parried off by Simone' s fighting metal fans. She pushed him away from her with her foot and ran towards him jumping into the air and back kicking him across his face sending the man flying toward the ground. He groaned as his body made contact with the rough landscape and skid a few feet at the impact. Simone landed gracefully and watched him try to get up only to lay back down finally knocked out after her one blow to his cranium.

Simone looked around taking note of the devastation. Women were holding their children and husbands. Men were catching their breaths from the fight. The elderly was coming out of hiding and now some were bowing at her presence thankful that she had come when she did. Nothing too bad had happened luckily but the occurrence was odd. For bandits to all of a sudden attack within the Western area was unheard of. She took her fans and routed them backwards causing the vines to move and drop the men a great distance away. She took the other fan and stabbed the ground causing more vines to come out and wrap themselves around the bandits keeping them tied of up together as a group. Lord Inutashio was the only Lord of the other youkai Lords that cared about all in his domain and kept it peaceful. Just then she felt an aura come up behind her. She turned as Shugurai came right next to her looking at the area drawing information from the scene. She could feel him slightly probe her mind for intel before he moved on to probing the villagers.

"Odd" He stated with a frown. "I do believe this is a setup." He stated.

Simone's eyebrowns drew in at that statement. "Care to fill me in?"

He pointed to her head asking for permission to probe and open a link for communication. She nodded and he searched.

_Did you notice that all of us were away at the same time? I was not around but speaking with the daughters of the Northern Lord, Dante was on the border watching the Fort, Onso were on his usual post, Darkenstu had taken a few members of the army to the mountains to train them, and this incident was meant for Sesshoumaru to take care of. _

But I was still at the palace with Lord Inutashio.

_Yes but you two were busy with his advisors. _

Maybe it's just a coincidence you know. This week has been very scattered.

_Hmm it doesn't sit right that all of his guards are 'busy' Simone. This has never occurred. Not to mention something as petty as bandits happening in our region is unheard of. _Shugurai projected as he looked over at the men as some began to wake up. He turned and looked at his comrade as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I heard what happened earlier and I'm s-"

"Look at that men. I demon lover!" One of the men said as he spit in her direction. The others looked at her with disgusted looks as they mumbled.

Sighing she turned to him. "I'm a witch remember. I do recall you calling me that so it shouldn't matter really. If I were you I would be thinking of ways to keep my head on my shoulders because where you're going, it definitely will be an appendage missed."

The men gulped at her words and started struggling against her vines only to have them tighten around them forcefully.

She looked up at Shugurai as he stared at her with a concern look. She just shook her head silently communicating that she didn't want to talk about it as she walked off to help the villagers do what they can to regroup.

Shugurai watched his clan member and he was silently raging at what all transpired today. He couldn't shake off this feeling that something was going to happen. Things weren't right.

_How come they were all split up at the same time, far apart from another, and occupied?. _

His eyes bled pink at the memories he saw in Simone's head at the incident that happened that noon. How he wanted to go rip the jugular off Kai with his bare claws and feed his carcass to flesh eating insects. His mind started entertaining thoughts of Kai freezing to death from the inside out and breaking him into a thousand pieces as he tore him apart. Calming himself he closed his eyes and mediated. He then opened his mind up to the Elite Guard.

_Tonight meet me in our foyer. We have much to discuss._

* * *

**_Dun Dun DUN! Review please!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Schemes and Plots

**I am loving writing this story! It's getting so good to me. lol I mixed in some actual Japanese history here. I'm thinking of turning this into an actual book I love it so much. **

**Read and Review 3**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Schemes and Plots**

Simone was walking toward the foyer where she was to meet the others in a silent reverie at all that had happened. She was tense this time not letting her guard down for that shady Kai to try and come and attack her again. She walked in the room and realized every one of the Elite Guard members were there sitting down talking. This room was in the back of the hallway near their quarters. It was a medium size room with a long western style table and cushioned chairs around it. The curtains were drawn with no light coming in except from the candle lighting along the wall illuminating the room in a reddish and yellow glow. Shadows flickered everywhere as the men spoke in hush voices. Dante sat next to Onso on her left. Shugurai was at the head of the table looking at her. And Darkenstu patted the seat next to him with a smile. She quickly closed the door behind her and took her seat as Shugurai sat forward a little analyzing them all.

"I called you all here to get an understanding of what has been transpiring for the last three days." He said as he looked around at his men and lady.

"It smells fishy." Onso said in his deep resounding voice. "I agree with you that we had been setup."

Simone listened as they went over the events and whereabouts of everyone today. Her mind was thinking back to that morning when everyone had went off on their duties. Her mind searched until finally she realized something was indeed a miss.

"Shugurai, why did you go to the North?" She inquired.

Frowning he answered. "The daughters of the Northern Lord requested an audience with Lord Inutashio. When I arrived there it turned out that they really wanted an audience with his son. They made sure to continuously point out that he is reaching of age where by demon law he is expected to seek courtship for a mate."

Not really caring for the last bit of information she continued. "Did they demand your presence or were you sent and by whom?"

Realizing where her thoughts were going he replied, "They actually were going to come here to request it themselves. But I was indeed sent by Kai."

She turned and looked at Dante, "Why were you at the border?"

Frowning he thought about the wild goose chase that happened today. "That's the thing. I wasn't. I was on my way when I received a message from Kai stating that my presence was needed at a demon fishing village. It was so far away and when I got there, nothing. Nothing was wrong. Some two knuckle heads got into a fight about fishing property but nothing that needed me."

She stood up and paced. "Kai" She said.

They all nodded on the same page realizing that they were being played and wondering how long had this been going on.

Dante had a thought that made his eyes flicker to red. "What if Kai did this so he could get to Simone? I mean think about it. We were all gone and he even went so far as to get Lord Sesshoumaru out of the mansion. It was only Lord Inutashio and you there in that palace and the advisors had been all in your ears since you woke up this morning."

Simone fidgeted in her seat at the early events being discussed. She didn't know that everyone had found out about her incident. She felt embarrassed and a little shameful that she didn't allow it to happen to begin with. She didn't want to be looked as the weak link.

Shugurai thought on what Dante had said. It was a plausible suggestion, one that didn't sit too well with him. He looked over at his clan mate to see his eyes had shifted and growling could be heard. "Calm yourself Dante. No need to get hostile just yet."

Dante closed his eyes and meditated. It was proving hard to do as he thought about what could've happened if Sesshoumaru didn't show up. "That bastard cornered her and tried to put a binding sutra on her. Yeah she defended herself and luckily Lord Sesshoumaru came by just in time."

Darkenstu looked over at the onna and he could feel her aura had sunken a little. He knew where her thoughts were going and he reached over to give her hand a squeeze of reassurance. She looked up at him with her caramel eyes and nodded silently thanking him for his support.

"I can assure you it won't happen again. He just caught me off guard." She stated as she looked at them.

Shugurai leaned back to look at her. "Kai tried to bind you and do god knows what to you. What we need to figure out is why?"

Feeling uncomfortable she looked at them and sighed. "He just doesn't like me. I don't know why but he didn't say anything other than how much of a whore he thought me to be. Come on guys for months you've heard him go on and on about how distasteful I am." She said as she took her hair out of her ponytail and allowed her hair to fall. "Look he's just like every human hating demon. He's not the first to try something."

"Well one thing is for certain he set us up and we were sent away without Lord Inutashio's permission or request. That is an offense alone." Shigurai said as he stood. "I will go talk to Lord Inutashio about our findings and we will deal with that crooked man upon daybreak. For now, everyone keep your eyes peeled and be on alert. As you know we don't just have Kai to worry about but it seems like some insects want to try our hand as well" With that said he walked around the table and left them all sitting there each in their own thoughts of what could Kai have been up to and what did the Lord have planned for this new foe coming by boat.

* * *

Later that night, the same conversation had taken place on the opposite side of the castle with the two lords. Shugurai had left a while ago after divulging Kai's manipulative plans and the information about his schemes. Both were in deep conversation about how they would handle the man in the morning.

Feeling stressed Lord Inutashio rubbed his temples. "This couldn't have happened at a worst time."

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at his father as he seemed stressed than usual. "What ails you so?" He questioned.

Standing the dog general growled. "Mongolian forces have been moving in from our shoreline. I thought it was just a few of them and it turns out a whole army is headed our way. Pathetic Lord Hyoga and his son Menomaru have grown overly zealous as they over took parts of the continent west of us across the big ocean. Now they think they can take over my lands."

He stood and poured himself some tea putting that silly thought away for the time being. He took a swallow and turned to his son and continued. "Simone bought to my attention earlier today that more demons were attacking a specific location in the Eastern Lands; a priestess to be precise with unknown reason. I personally went out today and took note of the strange occurrence. For now it's just an occasional demon seems to be coming everyday leaving our lands and going toward her like a magnet. Simone had sensed foul magic and bought it to my attention. She has been keeping track of it and learning of ways to stop whatever this could be. "

Inutashio looked over at his son taking a little bit of humor from the next sentence he was about to say. "Also the ladies of the North are coming to request an audience with you my son. It seems they are indeed husband hunting and she is according to my advisors the most demanded and preferred female in japan right now."

At this Sesshoumaru grew agitated. He had no interest in wasting his time with petty females and their plans to secure a marriage deal. He knew that if he was to entertain the idea the Lord of the North would see this as a way to join the two lands together and use that bond to manipulate the clans.

Simply slanting his eyes at his father was enough to deliver the message of a flat out 'hell no.'

"I see." Was all he stated as he sat down back into his chair and looked at his son. "Well they are requesting your presence and I have put them off with the excuse of this Mongolian forces, so you are safe for now." He said with a grin. "However I am concerned about Kai and these Mongols that come. It seems I must be on watch not just within my home but outside it as well."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in deep thought at this new threat of Mongolian forces moving onto his ancestors territory. "Where is this force you speak of?"

"Near the ocean headed our way. It has been brought to my attention that he is coming with nearly 5,000 ships and almost all of his soldiers, 170, 000 to be precise the fool! They should arrive in a few days. I was only notified by my good friend Sir Marco Polo and Prince Henry of their 'campaign'. Khan has been successful driving Henry's forces back across the European continent it seems and most of Asia but he will not capture Japan." His father said with a look of contempt. "He is too much of a coward however to lead his army here. Instead he sends his pawns the Mongol Lord himself and his son. "

Sesshoumaru thought of this information and couldn't see how his father could sit and look so calm as if they were getting a visit from an unpleasant woman.

Demons thrived all over the world in various places. Many of the demons took power positions and tried to maintain peace amongst themselves. He had merely met Marco in an expedition along his homeland coast line in which he helped him customize his ship for a safer journey. Since then, the man had been coming through with all kinds of western gifts such as his furniture and western architectural designs of his mansion. They constantly kept in contact as new technologies were discovered and the human populace seemed to flourish without constraint to the point that the demon numbers couldn't keep up.

"Father, you do have a plan I presume or shall you do what you enjoy most? Face them all head on?" He asked as he watched a deadly smile creep onto his sire's face.

"I have a far more humbling idea. What better way than to be brought down to size than to be defeated single handily by a woman?"

Sesshoumaru sat and raised one of his delicate eyebrows. "I see you plan on using your onna."

"Indeed." Inutashio stated as he walked over to his desk and began to look over the information he had gathered about the moth demon lords and their army. He was such a lowly lord and it seemed like the rush of power had blinded him as they set themselves up by going to sea.

"He is bringing everything through sea voyage to Japan for a surprise attack. Let's let mother nature and her daughter take care of them for us. Bring Simone to me. We have much to talk about she and I."

* * *

Simone was walking down the hallway headed towards the bath house to wash the stench of that vile man from her body and the smell from those dirty bandits. The bandits from earlier were now sitting in the dungeons waiting there execution. She shook her head at what they planned on doing that day and she silently prayed for any woman and child to be safe from that kind of abuse. No one should be violated against their will and it wasn't fair that many of them were a lot more unfortunate then her with no means of protecting themselves. She was deep in thought walking aimlessly when she realized Sesshoumaru's aura was headed towards her. For unknown reasons her heartbeat quickened and she could feel a little bit of anxiousness come into her system. Realizing her foolish emotions she calmed herself.

_I'm probably just feeling this way because he walked in on a weak moment._ She thought to herself.

Of all people she never wanted him to see any weakness from her. Lord knows he would probably use it as leverage against her and add another check to his book of why he hates all things human and now human women. Summoning all the pride she could muster she lifted her chin up and walked straight when he came into her vision. Soon as they got close to each other she respectfully bowed and proceeded to keep walking.

"Onna"

Stopping in her tracks she turned slowly and faced him not wanting to put up with any snide remarks he may make. "Yes, my Lord?" She inquired.

"Come." He simply stated. "My father wishes to speak with you in private." With that said he walked off back toward the way he came.

Sighing she simply kept her mouth shut and followed him feeling strangely exhausted all of a sudden. She was kind of dreading speaking to her Lord. She felt like today she let everyone down by being caught off guard.

Lord Sesshoumaru walked forward listening to the tiny steps of the onna behind him as her aura changed slightly and then suddenly vanished. He knew that this was her way of protecting herself but the question is from whom? He secretly didn't want her to hide her aura or her scent of ripe cherries. That thought came and he grew a little angry at himself for acknowledging that about the onna. Soon he realized that they were coming upon his destination. They both walked in the see Inutashio waiting for her presence. Bowing to his father he left and it was just the Inu Lord and Simone.

"Sir?" she questioned as she stood there waiting for anything he could dish out at her. She knew he had to be upset that one of his Elite Guards proved to be weak by allowing an attack. She stood there in attention waiting for anything. Harsh words, slanted cold eyes, or for him to simply get rid of her and make an example of her banishment to the other guards. What she didn't want him to do though was to degrade her. That was the worst he could do. She would like to be beat instead of him regretting the fact that he gave a woman, a human woman a try at being in his army. Sighing she stood and waited for the consequences.

Lord Inutaishio studied the girl in front of him. He noticed the small sound she released before she tilted her head up slightly and proudly stood in front of him. He didn't know what to make of the little woman in front of him. Since she joined his army things weren't the same but better. She gave a different light to his life and his comrades; hell she even bought a little humor to his son. He watched her over the few months and she had done things that he was sure women dreamed of. She settled disputes within his lands between demons and humans. She protected his lands and had made a name for herself. Rumors of her existence were flying all over the lands and even the other Lords were at the moment trying to use this upcoming ball to request her attendance. She was even given the name _Marici_ which translated to mirage for her origins and how she fought was such a mystery and no one had ever heard or seen anything like her.

She was well respected in his lands and she even went alongside him into battle against the retched panther demons as they tried to unsuccessfully take over his lands. Yes, three months ago the petty panther demon tribe wanted his lands and claimed that they were the rightful heirs and holders of the Western Lands. That day was clearly etched his mind but one memory did stand out very clearly_._

_He remembered when he looked to his right and saw Shugurai, Captain Dante, Onso, and Darkentsu defending his position. To his left he saw Sesshoumaru and Simone' blazing the battlefield with fire as she blocked them from getting too close to his person, pushing them towards the ocean as planned. She along with his best friend Shugurai and himself finished them off with a giant tsunami that came and flooded the area taking the entire panther tribe with it and Inutashio's sword 'Sounga' finished them off with a powerful blast of blinding power that disintegrated the whole battlefield except for his own people. At the end of the battle she did look radiant as she led his army back home on a horse as they cheered and spoke of victory._

It was in that moment he knew what he wanted to do for the little onna. She risked everyday her very short life for him. Her life was so fragile compared to his other guards. Yes his other soldiers and Elite Guard Members did risk thier lives for him but unlike them and even himself her life was merely just a second in a moment the grand scape of time. Everyone in his home would simply out live her little life. And for the fact that she would lay her small life on the line for his spoke volumes to his person.

His eyes darkened a little as he thought about her truly fragile life. Anything could have happened to her today and it was under his own house. Yes that nothing of a demon Kai will be dealt with once this bigger threat is removed from the earth.

He looked at her again and watched her breathe heavily as if waiting for a death sentence. He vowed right then and there that the little onna would be highly respected and protected underneath his care.

"Come sit. There is much I wish to discuss with you." He said as he directed her toward a chair. His golden eyes watched her movement as she sat down heavily.

"It pleases me the work you've done." He stated as he looked at her across his desk still standing. "I'm sure you are well aware of the Mongolian moth demon's coming this way with more man power then we have in our little land."

Shocked she didn't know what to do. She didn't expect for the conversation to go this way. "Ye-Yes. I heard. Our troops are at the ready and many of them are headed toward the shore line as we speak. 5,000 boats they say."

"Indeed." He said as he studied her. She looked just as calm as he did about the situation. "Everyone is sort of panicking. This is very bad should they make landfall." He said with a deadly smirk.

Seeing this she sort grew a little anxious. She only seen him get like this when he was facing a new opponent or teaching one their place. "I presume the way you're looking at me, you have a better plan."

Inutaishio walked over to his window. "Tell me, have you ever gone out to sea?"

Catching his plan she laughed. "I've been in a few boats in my lifetime but not out to the middle of the ocean."

"Well pack lightly because you will set sail with the tide." He simply stated as he sat down at his desk. Sesshoumaru had come back in and joined the discussion. They spent the greater part of the night plotting against the Mongolian forces coming their way. Inutaisho was positive that one of the greatest moments in world and Japanese history was going to happen and it wouldn't even require more than 10 individuals, one ship, a spell, and a woman.

* * *

**Love it! I hope you enjoyed this and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sea Strokes

**Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Sea Strokes**

The sun rose elegantly on the edge of the world as it peeked at the world seeming to catch up on life that it had missed during the moonlights watch. The orange and pink hues danced in the sky and glittered off the reflection of the sea. The ocean seemed relentless that morning as it rocked her ship to and fro. It seemed that the rumors she had heard about the sea were correct. She was indeed a very jealous female and did not like the company of another woman on her waters. Simone gripped one of the ship's masts to brace herself from the jerking movement of the ship every now and then as a wave came and lapped at the ship's hull.

Finally feeling the ship calm down and the waves slack a little she let go to make her way toward the quarter deck. Once she reached her destination she pulled herself up to sit on the railings to look out at the vast ocean. She dressed really casual with red pants on and a red binding cloth that covered her chest and tied behind her back. Her hair was up on top of her head as the wind blew it out behind her as the ship moved forward. She breathed in the salty smell of the water and peered out at the beautiful sight before her.

In school she read about pirates and seaman that risked their lives all in the name of treasure rather that treasure is gold and rubies, women, paradise, or the sea itself. For her simply being out on this beautiful ship was enough to keep her happy out at sea. Men had told tales of battling great creatures like the Kraken, and tales of beautiful creatures that would sing enchanted tunes to bring their beloved lovers to bliss or ruin. Now here she was on her own little adventure, to stop an army of 5,000 ships filled with men and lead by the Mongolian Moth Demons.

"_I wonder if I would have made a good pirate in my lifetime?"_ She humorously thought as she began to daydream about another life she may have had swashbuckling.

"Thinking of jumping ship?" said a voice coming up behind her form.

She turned her neck to see Shugurai lean up on the rails beside her and look out at the water in front of them. Simone took note that his hair was down today and he seemed to be more relaxed as his eyes closed and he enjoyed the spray of the sea water touch his face slightly leaving him with a pleasant shine.

"I see someone's enjoy all this water, demon." She said playfully as she took her palm out and gently wiped his forehead of the excess water being sure to grip the banister she sat on so she wouldn't lose her balance and fall into the oceans depths. When she finished she pulled back and looked out at the sea again.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as he also shared her view.

Smiling she turned to look at him. "Shugurai, I'm surprised you didn't come and take a peek." She stated as she pointed to her skull.

Chuckling lightly as he stood slightly straighter, "My dear Simone, I do try to be a gentleman by not forcing my way into your mind even though it would go unnoticed if I did."

Laughing she reached her hand out to play with his blue hair. She was jealous that every man in her life seemed to possess better hair then she did rather it was colored or excessively long. She ran her fingers through it deciding to answer his question while tugging gently through his strands of hair.

"I was thinking of another life I may have lead in time. A part of me wants to believe that this is just one of my many lives that I have lived and that one of them was a pirate."

"Go on." He said as he closed his eyes at her finger combing. "Tell me about your many lives."

Licking her lips of the dry sea salt that covered them she continued to play and comb his hair loving the texture. "Well, I was indeed a pirate." She said happily. "And a princess, and a Amazonian warrior, a Greek goddess, a genie, an Italian assassin, and a demoness.

Chuckling at her lies and desires he opened his aqua eyes to look at her. "That is a lot of lives for such a small onna. I can tell you were never bored once during your many lives."

"Haha I don't remember if I was or wasn't." She said as she got lost in the color of his hair.

"Well if you still do possess these powers especially those of a genie I would like to put in a request." He said smugly.

She let go of his hair and looked at him as his sapphire eyes seemed to shimmer. "Sorry friend, you should have caught me two hundred years ago. I'm all magic'd out."

"Darn." He said as he snapped his fingers at his misfortune. "I was just going to wish for a little humor at Dante's expense when we return from this trip."

Laughing she lightly hit him on his shoulder at his dark humor. Suddenly Shugurai stopped laughing and with a smirk he stood up straight and began to walk away. "Hey! Where are you going?" she asked as she made to get down.

"Stay there. I shall return." And with that said he walked off quickly toward the main deck.

"Odd." She mumbled underneath her breath. Suddenly she felt like she wasn't alone and she turned her body the other way to see Lord Sesshoumaru approach her.

"Enjoying the weather onna?" He asked as he stood next to her. She looked at him as he stood against the railings of the ship. The ship was indeed magnificent and built to embody Japan and the Western Lands. It had minor engravings in certain areas of the ship with crescent moons and large white sails blew in the wind to guide them toward their destination.

"Even at sea you are still stiff." She said lightly with a laugh. "And to answer your question, I love the water. Being out here is very…relaxing to me." She said as she turned to look at the sun get a little higher than what it was before. It was starting to leave the water's edge and take its place higher in the sky.

Sesshoumaru just stood and silently watched the onna bathe in the warm light of the sunrise. Her caramel eyes seemed to sparkle like jewels and her skin glowed like gold. The red fabric of her pants blew in the wind with her hair as she looked toward the horizon.

"I take that back you're not stiff today." She said with a smile as she looked back at him. "I took notice that your face is slightly relaxed this morning. You're not stiff at all."

Smirking he looked down at her before looking back at the sea. Simone waited for his usual comment of 'hn' for when he didn't feel like speaking or simply his notorious silent mode.

"How do you know?"

Shocked she turned her body facing him completely. His deep baritone voice rang through her ears and for a minute she couldn't believe he spoke. She didn't expect that. She didn't expect that at all. Here he was, the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru responding back to something she said and it wasn't a death threat, a command, or silence. "I'm sorry can you repeat that?" She asked with a smile wanting to hear him speak again.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself." He said as he looked back at her slanting his eyes.

Laughing softly at his expense she decided to respond to his question. "Your eyes are relaxed. Before you started slanting them at me, they were tilted upward along the edges indicating that you were somewhat happy." She explained. She felt so at ease with him today astonishingly. Normally she felt like she had to be on her P's and Q's while in his presence. But Inutashio said that while on this mission he wanted her relaxed and ready for the foe that would come to face them. Out here on the sea, no man was greater than any other.

She smiled as she watched his eyes flicker with something in it's depths. She looked into them as he looked away from her suddenly feeling a little exposed in the small onna's presence as she tried to look him in the face. When he tried to look away she leaned forward a little to get in his way.

"You know you were doing it just now. You looked curious." She said as she playfully reached up and pointed at his face. Suddenly the ship did an unexpected lurch as a wave hit it's belly and rocked it sending Simone's frame to tilt backwards. She lost her balance and began to fall back when a strong hand gripped her pointed hand around the wrist and she could feel her waist being gripped as well. With the sudden force of her body being pulled forward, she came in contact with a very firm torso.

Her eyes slowly roamed from his clothed chest up his neck, to his face, and her finally eyes made contact with two gold ones. Her breath hitched in her throat at the contact and she slowly leaned upward using her palms to push herself upright. She went to move and his hands went along with her has he let go of her wrist to join his other hand on the opposite side of her waistline to help her balance. The skin underneath his hands that were bare to him burned suddenly and her breath slowly came out as she realized his hands were now gripping her waist. Once she gained her grip he let go and stepped sideways back at her side. He looked at her shocked face and sneered playfully.

"Human's. I think of you to be the best of them and even you prove to constantly need demon assistance." He said as he began to walk away from her.

Blinking at his words and feeling suddenly hot from the contact he had made on her skin she responded back to him. "Yet, I'm always sent out to keep you safe from what lurks outside your palace walls."

He stopped and turned his head sideways to look at her. "You should take your own advice onna, and just say thanks that this Sesshoumaru was here to rescue you yet again." And with that said he walked off completely.

"Oh yeah, you could've let me fall I can fly you know!" She shouted after him as he turned the corner out of her view.

"Infuriating asshole!" She muttered after his comment._ 'How dare he tell me to tell him thank you! And how dare he say he had to rescue me! From what!? If he meant that whole Kai situation, I had everything under control!'_ OOooo! She growled as she jumped down and stormed off to find Shugurai and hopefully clear her now muddled senses of the memory of his hands on her waist.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter. It took everything within me not to put at Jack Sparrow cameo. lol But who knows, its my fic and I can write him in if I want to. lol**


	13. Chapter 13: Burns

**Here is another chapter! I'm really loving writing this. Thanks to my reviewers! Keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Burns**

The day dragged on by as the boat continued to rock with the motion of the ocean. Simone had spent the day helping the demon's on board with ship duties such as preparing the mast for the changing winds, learning about their current navigational technology, looking at maps, and creating war plans with her Lord and Commander. The day had proved to be most productive but long and hot none the less.

The sun had long last set leaving the ship to be illuminated with candle light. Unfortunately for her the sun decided to prove to Simone its undying love for her skin by kissing her with his gaze a little too hard. While she helped the men outside with the sails the sun beat relentlessly on her neglected skin. She now sat in her quarters on the ship illuminated in candle glow as she tried her best to soothe her burning skin with cooling cream for her sunburns. She had taken one of the white sheets and wrapped it around her front so she could take off her top and leave her back bare to put cream on. Her hair was pulled up messily on her head with a ribbon to avoid it from irritating her skin further. The small little porthole on her right allowed for some cool air to come in and relieve her skin a little but the salt would just add to the pain of it all. Sighing she turned her body a different way as she tried to reach spots proving to be problematic.

"I wish I had a paintbrush!" She muttered to herself while twisting again to reach for area's that lay torched and untouched.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking along the quarterdeck to his own cabin after speaking with Commander Shugurai at the wheel when he heard a painful hiss. He listened intently at the sound and noticed it was coming from the little onna's cabin. He walked toward her voice within one of the little quarter rooms and noticed the door was opened slightly. He walked forward and looked at the sight of her blotched back to him as he took note of her failed attempt at soothing her own flesh.

* * *

Simone blew in frustration at not being able to reach certain parts of her back where she could feel the burns.

'_This is a learned lesson to put this stuff on before going outside.'_ She thought to herself as she tempted to try again. Suddenly a moan escaped her lips as a burn she was trying to reach was being soothed with cooling cream. Blinking she realized it wasn't her own doings before she turned and saw the last person she would ever expect to touch her was indeed rubbing soothing circles on her back where her skin raged like an inferno.

"Once again, this Sesshoumaru finds himself helping you again little onna. It seems you can indeed help this one's lands but not yourself." He said as his sleeves were rolled up and he applied more of the odd cooling cream to her reddened back. Holding her tongue she just bathed in the glory that God had blessed her back with relief from a helping hand and salvation with the coolness of the cream.

They sat in silence as she allowed him to help her soothe her sun raped back. She silently enjoyed his ministrations as he rubbed her tiny back in small circles.

He took note of her inflamed back and noticed it now had a nice sheen to it as it shined underneath the lights of the flickering candles along the wall. Sesshoumaru observed subtle elements of her body that he never noticed until now. His eyes scanned the plains of her back from the mole on her left shoulder blade to the slight dip near her waistline. He rubbed over the little black speckle that stood out on her rosy flesh and watched her inhale as her lungs expanded slowly to allow oxygen in. He saw her wrist and noticed the dragon's clan emblem on it. The red wings indicated that she was an honorary member of the dragon clan. He moved his palms upward toward her shoulders when she let out a slight moan at the new cooling contact on another burn. Every time she moaned it set something off inside of him and he couldn't help but want to hear it repeatedly. Swallowing thickly at that last thought he focused on just applying the creamy substance to her skin. He dipped his hands in the little container she had it in and smelled the minty hint to the herbal concoction.

Simone could feel everything his hands were doing as they rubbed surprisingly gently against her skin. She could feel every now and then his claws would lightly scrape over her slightly reminding her of the danger that he was. She glanced back and notice his sleeves were rolled up along his biceps and his hair was actually pulled up in a ponytail for once. A few times he had caught her looking and being as bold as she was, she would just look back as his eyes and watch him divert and go back to looking at his new duty to her back and shoulders.

Sesshoumaru focused as he moved along her shoulder blades as he worked. He found this to be oddly soothing to him as he took care of the little onna. He stroked and could see the sheet had gone a little limp as he now could see the sides of one of her round mounds peeking from the sheet as he continued to rub. He could feel his beast's excitement and eagerness to simply rip the sheet from her so he could get a better view. He growled to himself and just focused on not thinking at all but performing this little chore to the onna that would in the next day single handedly destroy an army. He rubbed her sides a little putting more of the cream on a spot he had seen near her underarms. How she managed to get so burnt was beyond him.

After a few moments he stopped as he finished covering her back in the cream. His hands however lay languidly on her skin as if feeling for any more spots that lay uncovered. She shivered and clutched the sheet at her chest a little as one of his palms came up along her spinal cord and traced it with clawed fingers.

"My skin and I thank you." She said softly as she marinated herself in the sensation of the relief coming from the cream and the cool breeze that had come in from the porthole that suddenly hit her back cooling it off further. She turned to look at him and didn't realize their proximity as she faced him with her face close to his. Honey met gold as they stared at each other. Both seemed caught in a daze as they had moved forward. Sesshoumaru could hear her heartbeat increase and beat irregularly as the sound pumped through his ears into the silence of the room. He moved his hands from her back to grab her shoulders and he took his thumbs and rubbed soothing circles similar to what his hands had done not too long ago.

"To hell with it." She muttered finally giving up at this game of touch and go before she took it upon herself to close the gap and kiss him herself. Sesshoumaru was indeed shocked at the boldness of the little onna. Her lips were soft and firm against his as if knowing what she wanted. He thought she was taking when she pulled on his upper lip and he realized she was offering. His hands moved her into his embrace as his fingers wrapped in her hair and he responded to her with a fierceness moving his lips along with hers. She sat up slightly in his embrace making up for her height as she leaned forward into his torso. Forgetting about the sheet she let it go and wrapped her arms around his neck and let her hands glide through his long silver tresses. She felt the ribbon of his ponytail and in one swift motion it was loose allowing his hair to fall where ever it wanted. He used his body weight to lean her backwards as she laid onto the bed and the sheet had stayed to her front shielding his gaze from her chest. He could feel through the thin sheet material and his shirt the peaks of her breasts hardening against him as his weight lay on top of her. The coolness of her bed sheet hit her back causing her to moan at the sensation into his mouth. Her cherry smell had wafted into his nose and he could smell her arousal as her body arched into him.

His hands were now roaming as he felt her curves through the thin material and her pants rub against his legs. His hands finally settled on the sides of her torso as he continued to ravish her plump lips. He suddenly pulled her hips forward grinding her own with his as another moan from the friction contact was forced from her lips. His demon was on the edge wanting to take over and began to battle with Sesshoumaru for dominance.

Sesshoumaru pulled away and laid his head in the crook of her neck breathing in her scent hoping to bring some form of control back to him before his beast made an unexpected appearance. He refused to be like the lower filth and not be in control of himself at any moment in time. If his demon wanted to come out then it would be under his terms and this certainly was not the time for his demon to get carried away and do something everyone would regret.

Taking in large amounts of air she peered down through her lashes at the sight of Sesshoumaru's irises pinking, giving her the all tell-tale that his beast was about. She closed her eyes and focused on calming herself first so her aura could be used to calm his down. She lightly took one of her hands that was in his hair and used her finger tips to brush the stripes along his face. She took control over her scent and hid it from his sensitive nose and took her other hand and massaged his scalp. Simone continued to look down until she noticed that gold eyes were now closed as he laid there with her. Sighing she took her other hand and waved it causing a gentle wind to come through and pull the arousing smell from the atmosphere and blow it out of the little porthole.

After a few moments they both had their bearings and now uncertain words and emotions went through their minds. Sighs and slow breathing could be heard as they relaxed into each other. Simone continued to stroke his face and play in his hair which she found to be the silkiest thing she had ever touched. It rivaled Shugurai's hair which she swore until now was the smoothest thing in the world. Neither one wanted to break the small moment of piece but they knew it could not last for long.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sniffed her scent one last time taking note that it was vanishing quickly. He didn't know what possessed him to go this far with the onna but he couldn't deny that his beast was not acting alone this time. He couldn't deny that he lusted for the female lying underneath him and he wanted so desperately to have his way so he could be done with her and these bodily reactions to her presence. His eyes opened and he sighed heavily at the predicament he had gotten himself into.

Simone heard him sigh and she knew that this wasn't good for either one of them. She had never been so turned on in her life or threw caution into the wind and let a man just have his way with her.

_Who knew lust could be so strong._

She thought as she rubbed his clothed back softly and sat up encouraging him to do the same. She made sure to pull the blanket covering her chest up as he sat up and removed his limbs from her body slowly. She lingered a second longer in his hair just trying to save to memory the feel of how silky it was. He stood now to his full height and adjusted his clothing and his hair so it wouldn't look so raveled and rolled down his sleeves. She shook her curls out and put her hands in her lap as she looked at him head on.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Simone as she looked at him with contentment and pride. Smirking that the onna would surprise him yet again by looking head on at him as if what just transpired was merely the most natural thing in the world. He simply lifted an eyebrow and kept his smirk and simply bowed to her.

Simone smiled feeling relieved that he didn't make this into anything awkward by saying something that would either upset her or simply walk away leaving her sitting there like an idiot. He backed away with grace and turned toward the door. "Rest up little onna, tomorrow is coming soon."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She spoke softly as she watched him stop at her door. His body was stiff and once again back to its rigid posture. His hair now lay perfect behind him no longer confined to its ponytail. "For everything." She finished. He looked at her and simply nodded before turning away and closing the door behind him.

She sighed and looked down taking note of a little souvenir from the nights venture. She picked up his red ribbon that she had pulled out and she smiled as she ran her thumb over the thin material. She laid down and turned her head toward her hand that not gripped the ribbon as she was left alone with her rampaging thoughts and new emotions.

* * *

**The next day...**

'_Shut up Shugurai!' _

'_Not my fault that you are vocal during passionate escapades.'_

Simone growled as she looked across from her on the deck of the ship at Shugurai as he moved the wheel slightly to keep the ship on course. Simone tried her best to keep the blush of her embarrassment at bay as Shugurai adamantly poked fun at her expense. He told her at the breakfast table that morning that he heard her moans as he walked by her cabin and sensed his Lord's presence within the room when it happened leaving him to the conclusion that whatever was going in there, Sesshoumaru was causing it and Simone was enjoying every bit of it. Simone nearly spit her porridge out at his face at his explanation but instead she choked and he had to pat her on the back to dislodge it from her windpipes. Now they were minutes away from battle and his way of lightening her mood was bringing up her actions of last night.

'_Just be warned little one, not to get burned_,' He said with all seriousness at his message to her.

Her back stung at his words a little. Subconsciously she rubbed her shoulders this time being sure to not leave until her whole body smelled like mint. She tilted her head and looked at him as they continued their telepathic conversation.

'_You know as well as everyone else, Sesshoumaru has a lot of pride…too much if you ask me. Do not mix sentiments with him. I do not want to see you get hurt.'_

Blinking rapidly at his words she responded,_ 'I don't love him if that's what you're getting at. And I know that this is just lustful attraction and trust me it won't happen again. It can't happen again.'_ She trailed off and looked at the horizon.

Shugurai looked at her skeptically and with a little sympathy for her. He knew the hardships of relationships especially when you were in the position of being head of an army. Relationships were hard to come by and if they did, it couldn't lead to anything because there was no room in life for it to grow. He silently prayed that the little onna would not experience what he had and that she would be given a chance. Sighing he let go of the wheel and attached the rope onto the nook to make sure it didn't move. He stretched his aura out calling all members on deck to assemble in front of his presence. Soon everyone came out and Sesshoumaru appeared in his armor ready for the day's combat.

"You all are well aware of the plan." Shugurai said as he looked around and his eyes landed on Simone. He put his hand on her shoulder's being cautious to not touch her sunburns. "Simone this is riding on you now. Don't let the quantity of our enemy overwhelm you. Focus and do the best you can. If you start to suffer any critical injuries, get out and call for me. Understand!" He demanded.

She nodded her head feeling a little anxiety that everything was at her feet. She was never head of a mission before and to make matters worse she was going into battle with just a handful of men facing over 700,000 men and 5,000 ships. She sucked in air and calmed her nerves and turned to face the front of the ship. She flew up on the rail and balanced herself.

The men watched her as she began to make a sign with her hands and aim it towards the sky. She had on her fighting attire and her hair was pulled up once again in a high ponytail. She closed her eyes and focused as she muttered the incantation she remembered from her studies. They all watched in fascination as the brilliant noon sky started to slowly swirl with grey clouds forming in a rotation manner. The wind picked and the waves began to get a little choppy as the boat rocked. The sun began to be slowly eclipsed with ominous dark clouds. Simone turned to face them and many gasped at the sight they had seen. Her eyes were now an eerily white as she kept mumbling foreign words in repetition. They looked up as the wind had increased and now blew their sails toward the direction of their enemy at full speed. Suddenly one of the men shouted at seeing freckles of objects floating out at a distance away.

Shugurai and Sesshoumaru worked together to drop the anchor to still the ship. Shugurai then jumped on the rails and took out his sword and aimed it at the water underneath the ship. He slashed his sword and with the motion of his weapon and frost blew at the water freezing it causing the hull of the ship to freeze with it as well. They had come to a complete stop when Sesshoumaru felt a large dollop of water hit the tip of his nose and slide down his cheek. He looked up and noticed large bolts of lightning had struck out at a distance where the enemy was. Suddenly more drops came down and struck his face and clothing. They all watched as the onna then jumped off the rail back onto the ship.

"A storm is coming. One that the world will never forget." She said as she looked out at the enemy with her ghostly eyes.

Sesshoumaru was quite taken aback that the battle hadn't even started yet and she had already demonstrated a large amount of power to manipulate the weather in such a way using her water powers. He looked at Shugurai who had taken off his shirt preparing for battle. Shugurai looked at the young lord and nodded as his eyes turned a dark blue.

Sesshouamru nodded at his comrade as his own eyes had turned red and the wind picked up substantially around the little craft causing the water to really rip around the icy structure that kept them in place. Simone tried to still her rapidly beating heart and calm her nerves. She was very confident in her abilities normally but 5,000 ships coming for you would shake you up. Surprisingly she sensed aura's pulsing soothing vibes and realized that they were coming from Shugurai and Sesshoumaru. She looked back and nodded to them and turned back with resolve.

"Oh, yes men. A storm is definitely coming." She muttered with a smile at the knowledge of the devastation she would cause on this day.

* * *

**ooooo Whats going to happen next? Review and find out!**

**The Redd Queen**


	14. Chapter 14: Kamikaze

**Here is another one! Fav this story and/or Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Kamikaze**

"Captain a small vessel has been spotted headed towards our direction." An officer yelled out to its commander from view point. The men on deck watched as the sky had turned rather dark and dangerous. The commander knew this was indeed not the best conditions to sail under.

The Captain turned toward the moth demons standing beside him for confirmation of action. "Lord Hyoga, your call?"

The moth demon looked at his captain with a smirk and a crazed look on his face. Ever since Kublai Khan suggested that they take a more active approach at building a larger kingdom, nothing but wealth and power had increased in his domain. The Mongolian takeover was such a huge success that the benefits were endless. Now here he was going toward the small island to take over the land and put into place the some of the most powerful demons in the world. He had read stories of the four Lord's power in Japan. But their power would be nothing compared to his army's size, resources, and his own power. He spoke to Khan and told him that he would see to this matter personally. He will have all of Asia and soon all of Europe. He smiled as a large drop of rain smacked him on his forehead. Growling he looked up and noticed the sudden shift in weather. The dark clouds swirled in a rotation and the waves had picked up from their once calm waters. He looked out at the little craft far away from them as the water chopped up in his view point.

"Well when it approaches, we will take it over, raid it, and do away with any leftovers." The commander said as he looked out. "Nothing not even a little boat will get past my domination. I will have every continent under my command." He finished as he walked up to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. As he spoke the sky opened up and it began to rain steady at first as if warning them of what was approaching. The men continued to talk and ignore the severity of the situation as it began to pour soaking them as they stood on deck.

"You will have an inheritance son worth dying for. Now all we must do is destroy the formidable but small force in Japan and nothing shall stop us." Suddenly the boat rocked as a big wave of water came and hit the side of their ship. Their massive vessel shook upon impact and his men immediately went to work to protect their craft by securing the sails and preparing the hull.

The captain ran to the wheel quickly to get their bearings as the rain came down heavily. In a matter of minutes it began to pour inexorably hard upon them blinding some of the men from attending to the ship. The wind picked up and began to blow their sails back in the direction they had come. The captain was having a very hard time just trying to sail straight and for a moment he looked around himself and noticed that the other ships weren't fairing too well either.

"Damn weather!" Yelled Lord Hyoga as he was forced to hold onto one of the masts. His son Menomaru was knocked off balance and stumbled onto one of the steps of the main deck. They watched as their captain tried to gain control over their ship but it seemed as if his efforts were in vain. The wind picked up even more; really pushing their sails backwards. Then a loud boom shook them as lightning cracked in the sky. Pinks, whites and blues illuminated the dark sky and shook some of the men with its raw power. The rain began to pour in large sheets that it became blinding and soaking the men.

"Sir, we should turn back now." The commander advised as he once again pulled on the wheel to adjust the ship. "This weather seems to be coming at us. We should turn back and make landfall to avoid any travesties." The commander yelled over the loud downpour. His black hair stuck to his forehead and his shirt was now drenched as he made his way to turn the wheel and the vessel around. He had to turn and give signal for the others to do the same so that they could find landfall quickly and avoid any losses of his men and cargo. Soon as he made his way to turn the ship he was knocked off the wheel by a powerful force. Falling down under the impact and the heaviness of the water he landed on his back on the deck and looked to see his captain rotate the wheel back on course.

"We will not run coward! I will have Japan if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled over the sound of the water angered that his captain would be such a coward of a storm.

The captain looked up at the man that struck him enraged that he would put his insatiable desire to conquer over the reality of their murky situation. Their vessel was no way near able to handle a storm of this magnitude and the way the waters were chopping it could very well turn them over. "Sir, the ship! She will not make it!" Suddenly his eyes widened before they rolled back into his head.

Menomaru stood up flickering blood covered fingers as Lord Hyoga watched his former captain's head roll off his neck and his body slumping to the deck from the loss of blood due to decapitation. The water from the rain rushed with the blood of his lifeless body down the cracks and crevices of the ship. Lord Hyoga smirked at his son as he looked at him with pride. "Yes son, you will be a good Captain."

* * *

The weather had worsened tenfold and was now creating enormous waves chopping on the surface of the ocean. Simone looked about and noticed that they were still coming straight at their little vessel far off. She watched and saw Shugurai jump into the water's surface. The spot where he jumped in began to turn an ominous light blue as he transformed. Suddenly her boat rocked as she felt Shugurai's large form move underneath the small craft toward their enemy while concealing his aura. She looked then at Sesshoumaru who was still wrapped in a vortex of wind and fog growing alarmingly large as the vessel began to dip under his weight. Suddenly a large light appeared and engulfed Sesshoumaru as it flew up into the sky. Looking perplexed she stood up straight and jumped off the ship toward the enemy. She had flown up into the sky as lightning struck around her. She peered down at the many vessels and took note of how wide spread they were. They were all over the ocean's surface heading for the shores of her new home to do god knows what. She closed her eyes and said a small prayer, for her life as well as for her victims; she prayed that they would turn around and not come any closer. But, her prayers were in vain as they continued to approach Japan. Sighing and asking the Lord for his guidance, strength, safety, and mercy she opened her eyes and forced her heart to stay strong. She knew what she needed to do and it was her turn to show her troops, General Sesshoumaru, Commander Shugurai, and the world what she could really do.

She looked below and could get an aerial view of Shugurai's shadow of his dragon form in the depths of the ocean and he was unbelievably massive that he slightly scared her when she saw him like this. He seemed to be just stalling a few feet away from them.

'_Go'_ He signaled.

With that said she flew down toward the many vessels looking for the main ship. Shugurai guided her as she looked and finally found them as he headed straight toward their direction. She landed on the deck and took note of the scene before her. Two moth demons stood glaring at her presence. One was somewhat slim whereas the other was bulky. Their eyes were both beady and a sickly yellow and green as they looked at her and flexed their claws. They both shared the same pastel blue hair coloring. Their faces were pail with one having threes red diagonal triangular stripes on the forehead and the other had two. She looked at them for a moment and her breath seemed to be taken as she looked down at a body that lay at her feet and its head rolling from the shifting of the boat toward the side of the deck. Disgusted and closing her eyes a bit from the sight, she calmed the sick feeling she had. She then looked up at the men standing there in front of her ready to do her job.

"I'm going to ask you once under the name of Lord Inutaishio Lord of the Western Lands of Japan to turn around and never come back." She firmly stated.

"And who are you woman to make demands of us? Menomaru be done with her!" He yelled out at his son who instantly tried to attack her. He was fast as he appeared in front of her but she simply backed away from his wipe and fell over the rails flying alongside the ship.

Suddenly a large wave came and hit the boat knocking Menomaru off balance causing him to stumble. She came up again and landed gracefully on the rails and looked up at the sky. "Very well then." She stated as she put her hands up towards the heavens and twirled them. Suddenly their boat began to shake violently as a large wave came and hit the ship.

Lord Hyoga watched as he realized the female before him was causing the bad weather. His eyes glowed red with fury as he began to transform. Menomaru came and tried again to attack her but this time she called upon her earth powers to give her strength as she blocked his claws from running through her but grabbing his wrist. She pulled it out and jumped up to kick him the face quickly and then using the momentum from the kick she launched herself in the air.

She flew up into the skies quickly and Menomaru watched in anger as a giant wave began to build and head straight for the other boats. He watched as what seemed like a tsunami wave began to build up and make its way toward his fleet. He ran and grabbed a hold of some rope as he peered through the rain at the sight that was coming. It hit hard and rocked him and he could see nothing as the water flowed over the decks of his ship and washed off the sides of the rails. His captain's body and head was nowhere to be seen as he ships flooring lay clean of the blood that had stained it a few moments ago. The large wave struck with fierceness as the water covered the decks of many ships and completely knocked many of them over. He could hear the cries of demons and men echo into the howling wind as he saw hulls of ships now surfacing and sinking from just one attack of water. He gazed at the woman as she flew back down and hovered in the middle of their formation as she tilted her head. He covered his ears from the monstrous sound raging from the sky. It sounded like a roaring animal whatever it was growling from the skies. His eyes caught sight through the ran grey clouds that seemed to reach out like a finger toward the water's surface and spin. Suddenly a spinning vortex of wind and water appeared landing on the surface of the ocean and began to move in a strange formation. He had never seen such a thing in his life. He watched her look over and another one had appeared heading straight for his men on the opposite side a few yards away. The two vortexes began to pick up the sailing crafts and its captives inside its spinning cocoon, smashing everything into one another. Some even caught fire as they were thrown out back into the sea sinking to Davvy Jones Locker.

Menomaru looked over and noticed his father was in full transformation into his moth demon form. His father's massive body was huge as his black body and red wings flew into the air toward the female. A giant gust of wind and rain hit his wings keeping him at bay but he quickly flapped his own wings causing a wind attack of his own. Suddenly a giant wall of water appeared knocking his father backwards toward his ship and blocking his wind attack against the woman. He caught himself before looking up to see another giant wall of water rush toward the other ships officially knocking them over. Suddenly he could hear frantic yelling and a loud slapping sound as something collided with the water. Some men were yelling about a sea monster as what looked to be a blue tail had wrapped around one of the boats in a vice like grip and coiled around its structure. He witness the appendage squeeze the ship so tightly that it began splintering it into a thousand pieces and crushing the men with it before throwing it at another ship causing an explosion as they impacted.

The female's eyes were white as she looked down and used her hands in a stance and pushed causing another tsunami like wave to hit his ships. Lord Hyoga grew tired of her games and he opened his mouth as a giant orb of energy appeared and he unleashed it towards her. She just stood there and looked at it unmoving and unflinching as it headed right for her. Then suddenly it was repelled back toward its master as a giant blue wave of power hit it. Abruptly the water shook and something large sprang out from the water rocking all the boats in the sea.

Simone looked to see Shugurai's massive form in front of her acting as her barrier against Lord Hyoga's attacks. His dragon form was remarkable as he stood in the sky facing the steaming Lord. His blue body seemed chilling with his massive blue wings behind him. He roared at his enemy before creating a blue orb of power and releasing it toward his opponent. Lord Hyoga flew out of the way before spraying him with his acidic silk beams. Shugurai dodged it being sure to wrap his tail around Simone so that she was unharmed as well. He released her and flew straight at Hyoga for a more up close and personal ordeal.

Rain continued to pelt her skin as she focused again on destroying the ships. Some of the men began to fire weapons and power at her. She had to fly around a bit and dodge minor fire and water attacks while counter attacking with more waves of water and tornadoes. Finally she stopped at an idea she had. She knew this could be dangerous but after reading about it in her magic's book she knew it would help a lot.

She got into position and called forth lightning to strike her. Following her command a strand of blue lightning struck her hard as she focused on using her chi to channel it at a lineup of ships. It was hard and hot to control as she focused on moving it from one end of her finger tips, carefully past her heart, and into her other arm toward her fingers. She opened her eyes and released the large bolt of electricity at the ships and watched as they all were struck with the powerful voltage. It traveled like a wave of its own over the ships and caused them to explode and catch on fire. Many of the men on board were struck with the current as well as they were sprawled out quaking on the decks and in the water. The current was not in the water and it carried itself through the ocean striking everything within it. Explosions rocked the water and sent a force of contact at her but she was unfazed. She flew down toward the water to collect the current so it wouldn't shock anything in the water should Shugurai go down. She touched it with her fingers and channeled the energy once again through her body and pointed her other hand towards the sky. She panted heavily as she collected all the power and blew it skywards.

Unexpectedly, a powerful slap hit her and she flew down into the water. She hit the surface hard as she landed and went under. She stopped her body from sinking further by paddling with her feet and moving her arms against the pull of the ocean. She gained her bearings before looking up and around her in the water. Bodies, limbs, blood, supplies, crates, and debris and other unknown objects were around her as they floated in the sea. Correcting herself she pushed with her feet and swam up towards the surface. As she swam up as giant wave crashed on her sending her under again. Finally breaking through Simone's head popped out of the surface and she began to spit out some of the water that had entered her mouth. She looked around and up just in time to see Menomaru coming for her. She flew up to meet him before Menomaru was knocked away from her due to a powerful force sending leaving his body hurdling in the air. He righted himself and looked around and noticed a massive dog was standing in front of the female.

"Since when did a female have so many protectors!" He spat as he peered into the eyes of the Inu demon. The dog's sclera was red and his pupils were blue as they looked down upon him. The stripes on his body had widened and were all over in jagged shapes.

Simone looked in front of her and took note of his demon form and how it once again awed her. Shaking her head to get back to business she turned and flew the other way with the intention of destroying the rest of the ships. She flew and with all the power she could muster she unleashed a wall of fire that raged toward the ships destroying them as they caught on fire and exploded.

She watched as men jumped ship and some began to prepare row boats to save themselves. Many of the ships had begun to turn around and fight against the current, wind, rain, and overly sized waves as they crashed into their crafts. Many of the vessels were being over turned from Mother Nature alone. She flew down toward the other side and got into another stance as she twirled her hands in the air as if she was stirring the wind. She moved her hands and opened them toward the ships and a burst of wind came out and blew toward them. It wrapped in their sails and sent them blowing toward each other crashing and causing more explosions.

Suddenly a giant ball of black energy blew at her and she quickly used her fire powers to knock it into Hyoga's ship finally disintegrating it into pieces. She looked back to see Lord Hyoga had released one at her and Shugurai went after him once again. Feeling angry she turned to face him and she pulled her kitanas out of their latch on her waist. She performed an uppercut motion with her blades and released a powerful white light of electric power at Lord Hyoga striking him square in the chest as Shugurai hit him with a dose of his freezing ability. Hyoga's torso was hit with a powerful frost blast as he flew back and crashed into one of his vessels. His torso began to also freeze as a side effect of Shugurai's powers.

"Father!" Menomaru yelled before being shot at with acidic spray from Seshumaru's mouth. Angering Menomaru at downtown in their plans, he transformed as well. He then released a giant spray of silk acid at Sesshoumaru who dodged it and counter attacked with a green spray of his acid saliva.

Simone was flying around trying to destroy as many of the ships as possible when suddenly she was hit with a shock of power to her back knocking her onto one of the ships inflicting a hole in it. She landed harshly as splintered wood and debris cut into her skin. She groaned as she laid there. She felt so tired now as the weight of using up so much power at once was getting to her. She crouched up slowly and shook it off and crawled out of the hole her body had made to see a demon had transformed into an insect and flew at her. She quickly flew out and him with her katana. She landed on his ship and went to attack him with a fierce uppercut that split him in half with the sharpness of the blade.

His body split and she didn't spare him a second glance as she decided to try a quicker approach. "This ends now!" She muttered as she slowly got into a stance and performed a kata from one of the many books she read. She repeated it and the winds and rain picked up even more slanting in a circular motion. The water slowly began to twirl counter clockwise with a fierceness. Suddenly the air ripped around her. Her hair was now pulled out of her ribbon and twirled about her as she hovered in the air. Everything around her spun dangerously.

Suddenly a great howl shook her but she couldn't see who it belonged to with all the rain and wind whipping at her face. She closed her eyes and floated in the middle of the storm concentrating on trying to control the raging storm that she had started. But, she grew tired and she knew she couldn't stop now. It seemed to overpower her as more lightning and tornadoes raged.

She had taken out many ships but they seemed to never end. She kept repeating to herself that she wouldn't stop until they were all destroyed and with that thought in mind she gave up control to her mentor…mother nature.

* * *

Historical Background Info: Wiki...

The **Mongol invasions of Japan **of 1274 and 1281 were major military efforts undertaken by Kublai Khan to conquer the Japanese Island after the submission of Goryeo (Korea) to vassaldom. Despite their ultimate failure, the invasion attempts are of macrohistoricall importance because they set a limit on Mongol expansion and rank as nation-defining events in Japanese History. The Japanese successfully repelled the invasions, in part because the Mongols lost up to 75% of their troops and supplies both times on the ocean as a result of major storms. The invasions are referred to in many works of fiction, and are the earliest events for which the word _kamikaze_, or "divine wind", is widely used. These failed invasion attempts are the closest Japan has come to being conquered by foreign power in the last 1500 years.

* * *

**Stay tuned to see what happens next! And REVIEW! This story has 1,254 views! 3 3 3 **


	15. Chapter 15: A Bone to Pick

**I'm in love with my own story. **

**Blue Monster Cake You're such an awesome reviewer! I think I will just email you this story. Hahaha! **

**Thanks to my other reviewers Sammy, Victoria~, and Raining Down Hearts. I write to please myself and I update to please you guys. Im honestly thinking of writing my first book and I would like to know if any of you would be interested in helping me by reading it/bouncing off ideas?**

**Let me know. I'm serious! I'm a Lit major, I got to work! Writing fan fic is fun but it does not pay bills. hahaha I wish it did tho.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 A Bone to Pick**

Shugurai and Lord Sesshoumaru looked up to see that the howl belonged to none other than the great Lord Inutaishio as he came flying toward the battle looking ever so powerful with his colossal canine body. Once he reached the area he surveyed the massive storm Simone had created and was proud that such great power could come from a woman of his Army. On his way over powerful gusts of wind hit him along with large sheets of water showered down from the heavens soaking his fur. He could see from a distance what looked to be a typhoon was forming. The closer he got, large chunks of hail were falling and he saw debris, men, and other things crashing and tumbling in the furious waves of the ocean. A cyclone was being produced as the ocean began to spin in a circular formation toward the center which he presumed Simone was. Everything spun and he could see strange funnels form from the sky along with lightning that struck the ships and sent men spiraling off into the depths of the ocean to either drown, be destroyed by debris, or be killed from the vortexes power twisting forms.

He finally reached the scene where he could see his commander and son do battle with the moth demons. He was never one to not participate in any battle finding those that did dishonorable. He stayed back to help finish preparing his lands for the worst just in case the battle went wary. He spoke to the other lords who also prepared their lands and men toward the borders of Japan where they waited for few that would come to attack and make it onto the island. It seemed Khan was smart not to send his whole army with Lord Hyoga but to split them up as he led some himself onto Japan's terrain where the other lords were waiting for him. Captain Dante, Darkenstu, and Onso were also fighting on the coastline against Khan and his army. They now raged a battle on their own as he made the journey to assist his own. His large eyes glared at Lord Hyoga and Menomaru as he snickered dangerously at them.

"She warned you, did she not?" He asked with venom. "I will finish this myself and make you an example of why no one challenges this Inutaishio or the Inu Clan for what's theirs." With that said he created a large and powerful ball of white energy and released it at Lord Hyoga who was too slow to escape. A blinding white light rushed at him and encased his large moth body within its power. Shugurai simply went into the water to escape the blast and moved to hover alongside his General.

Lord Hyoga stuttered as his body was hit with so much power causing him to transform back into his humanoid form from just one hit of Lord Inutaishio's amazing power. Lord Hyoga flew right into the raging waters and disappeared underneath the waves. Menomaru watched as his father was so easily defeated from one move from the great Inu. Roaring in blinding rage, Menomaru began to fight recklessly with Lord Sesshoumaru before Sesshoumaru finally caught him in between his jaws and bit down hard crushing the bones in Menomaru's neck. Menomaru released more of his silk spray at Sesshoumaru who let go and moved away as Inutaishio released another wave of power towards the son also hitting him and knocking the boy towards a ship where he transformed back into his humanoid form as well.

All three demons looked up into the sky at the center of the storm where they could see Simone hover as everything spun around her. Inutaishio looked at his Commander concerned of the situation. The storm seemed to get out of control as hail came and the vortex got bigger collecting everything in its radius into its raging spinning cyclone. They watched stunned at the pure power of the onna as everything seemed destructive but she managed to keep them safe from anything she produced.

Shugurai tried to mentally get her to stop and grew a little unease at her lack of response.

'_She's not responding.'_ He channeled to the others as he continued to try to reason with her.

'_I'll go collect the Mongols worthless bodies; You both must stop her!' Lord_ Inutaishio said as he went to collect his foes.

Both demons looked at each other before flying up to reach the girl. They found it to be quite a challenge to get close with all the commotion, debris, bodies, wind, and rain blowing in random directions. They both stretched their auras out to calm her as they tried to make their way towards her form. As they got closer they could see she wasn't moving and her eyes was the same eerily white as she looked into nothingness of the dark clouds around her.

Shugurai used the tip of his tail to coil around her to provide physical comfort but it did nothing as the storm continued to spiral out of control. _'It's done little one. Stop this!'_ He demanded.

She didn't even look at him as the wind grew harsher. "Can't stop" She muttered. "More, so much more."

His massive dragon face got into hers as he looked her over with his enormous blue eyes. _'You must stop this! It's over.'_

She didn't respond this time as another tornado came forth and crashed into another ship and continued to spin trying to reach the other ships. He looked at her face and he knew that the spell she had used to conjure this storm was too powerful for her to control. He communicated to the two lord's the condition of his clan mate. He didn't want to, Kami knows how much he desperately didn't want to but if it came down to it for the safety of everyone he would have to injure her.

He continued to try to reach her but she just ignored him and this time the debris began to fly up as she used the wind's powers to use them as projectiles at the ships. Everything seemed to rage war around him as the female continued her mission as she promised. Suddenly a white orb appeared in front of him and he realized it was Lord Sesshoumaru in his human form. His hair spun wildly in every direction and he was soaked as he peered into the onna's face.

"Do not disgrace yourself. You have this power now control it." He demanded in a harsh tone.

She continued to assault the ships seemingly unaffected by his words. "I must finish." she muttered.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. "Little onna we have won this battle. You don't need to destroy every last ship." He growled at her. She just continued to destroy more at his words.

Sighing he reached out and touched her face forcing her to look at him. He watched as her ghostly white orbs peered at him slowly as he used his thumb to rub her chin. "It is done little woman. You have completed this mission."

She let out a soft breath of air as she sighed at his words. "Ok" She muttered as she closed her eyes and opened them slowly again as they returned to their normal caramel hue. Suddenly the storm seemed to slack up. The tornadoes all dispersed at one time dropping gallons of water and whatever they picked up back into the ocean. The rain pelted less and the wind didn't blow so savagely. The cyclone was slowly disappearing and no longer spun. He watched her face carefully as her eyes seemed to be looking through him.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body slouched into Shugurai's tail. He lifted her up and bought her form closer to his body to inspect his clan member. He smiled when he discovered that she was now asleep and was just exhausted. His blue eyes looked into his Commander's and he nodded a thank you. Sesshoumaru returned the nod and they made their way back to their little boat far off from the storm. When they landed the three demons transformed back into their humanoid form and checked the crew for any damages they may have unexpectedly sustained as well as the ship. Inutaishio laid down the bodies of Lord Hyoga and Menomaru and began to put a binding spell on them to keep them still and unconscious. He looked up and took note of the weather that continued to stay as the storm seemed to continue but with less ferocity. Water still sprayed from the dark clouds above and wind blew their sails but it was a small cry from the powerful storm that rocked the waters moments ago.

"Simone grew exhausted from so much use of power at one time that nature came to her aide to help out her young daughter." Shugurai answered. Both lords turned to look at the small woman in his arms as he smiled down at her. Rain droplets splashed on her face and rolled in various directions along her body. Her hair was drenched and some of it was plastered to her forehead. He picked up his clawed hand to wipe it gently from her face as she slept. "She gave it her all and then some it seems." Shugurai said highly pleased at his female pack member. He looked up at his lords. "This is now simply nature's doing. The storm will pass by morning."

Lord Inutaishio looked down at the little onna that was curled in Shugurai's arms. He smiled and did something that shocked both men around him. He bent down and nuzzled his nose in her hair and pecked her forehead. "She will be well compensated for her actions today. She has this Inutaishio's thanks and respect." He said as he stood up to his full height and began to walk off giving commands.

"Put the two scoundrels in the brig, turn us about, and be prepared to finish this at our shores." He then leaned on the side and unleashed another power pulse of energy at the ice melting it to set the boat free. Once that was done he beckoned his Commander and son to dry up and prepare themselves for whatever rested on their shores.

* * *

When they reached their docks they noticed that there was very little action going on the coast of the Western Lands. It seemed that the great Khan over estimated them and fled with what little army he possessed. They all made their way to the castle for reports of the battle and to see if their efforts were needed. Shugurai went to take Simone to her room and to call for a servant to tend to her. Lord Inutaishio and Lord Sesshoumaru walked along the corridors into the war room where all of his advisors waited except for one.

Lord Inutashio took note of Kai's absence before getting down to more important matters. "Debrief me. What is happening?" He commanded with a serious tone.

One of the advisors handed him a letter from the Lord of the Southern Lands. He quickly read it over taking in the information. Sesshoumaru waited intently for his father's input while Shugurai walked into the room waiting for his next orders. Smiling at today's victory not just for his lands but for Japan he passed the letter to his son.

"It seems the coward has fled back to his precious Mongolia. Lord of the Sothern Lands has informed me that his army was no match for the army of our stature. He had indeed come with large numbers but they didn't even make it to shore before he was ambushed by our combined forces. Khan has been reportedly injured badly somewhere out at sea. " He finished.

The advisors cheered as if they had gone out into battle themselves and Lord Inutaishio just smiled and shook his head at them. He then stood up and headed towards the door. "I am going to personally deal with the Mongol Moths and then go meet with the other Lord's to speak with them personally." He said as he walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru and Shugurai got up as well to follow the great general towards the dungeons where the two demons lay unconscious. He had a bone to pick with the two about coming after what's his.

* * *

Later in the evening the four Lord's of Japan stood by and watched as Lord Inutaishio bonded the Moth Lords souls to the Tree of Ages as a lesson of what would come to those that came after their lands. The binding ritual killed Lord Hyoga but his power still lingered in the tree. But his son's frantic cries echoed into the night as he was slowly silenced upon the completion of the spell and sealed within. Upon watching Lord Inutaishio's great display of power all lord's looked at awe except for one whose son 's eyes slanted in silent distaste behind the Lord's back taking this as a lesson of what he should avoid in his sinister upcoming plans.

* * *

**YAY! Review, Review, REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16: Something Wicked

**Today Jan 31, 2013 is my B-Day! Here is something from me to you guys on this day! Enjoy!**

**Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Something Wicked this Way Comes**

Three months had passed and life had returned back to normal. Snow now covered the grounds and many trees were left barren without the colorful leaves that had sported year round. A calmness had reached the Western lands as everyone sort of hibernated during this time of year. Inutaishio loved winter and it was his most favorite season because of the simple tranquility the Kami's had blessed him with year round and the powdered snow covered everything in a pristine white. He heard the crunching of soft footsteps behind him and a smile touched his lips. A smile he hadn't seen in quite a while.

* * *

The excitement of the last battle had every one of Inutaishio's staff in a delightful mood these days as one of his own guards, a woman, and his son and himself had taken down an army in a matter of two days. After the battle, rumors and stories had already begun to spread about the great "Kamikaze" and the mysterious woman that defeated one million soldiers. Inutaishio knew of course it was nowhere near a million men she faced but, he couldn't help but feel pride that she none the less defeated an army on her own.

Inutaishio concentrated on the matter at hand now that he was in his office. He looked across his son once again to discuss a whole new different battle however. One that his son couldn't face with a sword.

"What is your plan?" He asked smirking at the hated look on his son's face. "They do bring up a good point and if pushed they could bring your lack of courtship to the council. You are of age to mate and certainly of age to have an heir."

Sesshoumaru was thinking of ways to destroy these females coming to his home to vie for his attentions. The Northern Lady was currently coming to his property with her ignorant daughters. _Surely their pathetic lives would not be missed._ The thought of being tied down with some spoiled power hungry bitch irked him.

He knew that many demon women of different status positions and lands pined after him and he had witnessed many attempts of the female species to seduce and trap him into courtship. But, he was never one to waste his time with such folly and he had more important things on his agenda that he could be doing.

He didn't need a mate to rut with that was for sure. Any woman was willing to lay with him but he would only engage in such acts if the need really struck him. To think, that these women coming to his home to trap him under the conditions of the Council was laughable. But he knew they were to not be dismissed. He knew he was of age to mate and have a child on the way. His father had been sired him when he was at this age. The council could strip him of his entitlement if it was bought to their immediate attention that he wasn't at least courting a female. They would request for safety measures that his father produce a second heir.

"I have no desire to entertain them or to share my life or bed with any of them."

Inutashio could've laughed at the dark look taking over his son's face. "Well son, I hope you have a plan. I may be able to intervene but there is only so much I can do." Soon as those words left his mouth a thought came to him. Smirking he looked at his son as a plot formed in his head that he couldn't pass off. The more he thought about the more excited he became at the possibilities.

"There is of course a way out temporarily that is." He said as he smirked and picked up his sake cup. He looked over at his son watching his eyes flicker with curiosity as he took a sip.

Sitting up to his full height he gave his father his full attention waiting for him to continue.

"You could mark someone with a courtship mark. Just temporarily of course." He said as he looked at the death glare his son was giving him. "Hear me son. You could simply pick a female of your choice to just walk around with it on and take care of the guest while they are here. This way, you will never have to deal with them beyond the greeting pleasantries."

Growling at the idea of it Sesshoumaru looked at his father with slanted eyes. "I'm more than sure you have a worthy female of this Sesshoumaru to perform this task?"

Inutaishio grinned slowly trying to bait his son. "As you know I do not do the concubine ordeal but if need be we may find you one."

Sesshoumaru growled at this louder. Inu's were not the types to keep more than one female as anything but a mate. How his father could suggest such a thing was shockingly disgusting.

Inutiashio looked at his son seeing that he had pushed the right button. How he looked like his mother at the moment. She too looked this way when she was angry. Smiling he went in for the kill.

"There is an alternative that may suit you then." He stated as he swirled his sake around in his cup. "I am going to give Simone the clan marking anyway as a sign of her protection under the Inu clan and her loyalty to the House of the Moon. She has served this Inutaishio well. I have been thinking of this for quite some time and she is deserving of this high honor."

He noticed that the growl sound had stopped temporarily from his son's throat. He swallowed the warm substance before continuing. "That would be enough to make her status to that of a Lady similar to a princess since she is claimed under the Dragon's clan as well. Now if she had your courtship marking, that would be enough to make them believe that you are indeed courting her. They don't have a case to bring to council."

Thinking of this Sesshoumaru wasn't pleased. He certainly despised the idea of hiding behind a woman for protection. But if this princess from hell was coming and she threatened council on him he wouldn't have a chance. But of all people that onna would be his saving grace once again. "This Sesshoumaru is not pleased with this…charade. Besides even if I was to concede to this, how would you get the onna to allow this one's mark on her flesh?"

He had a point. He could demand it of her since it was her duty to put everything aside for his lands and that included his family but, he didn't want to force it upon her. He simply thought to himself he would make it work somehow. He wouldn't lie to himself, he adored the little onna as family and it delighted him in the fact that she would share this connection with his clan and family. He had written about her to Sesshoumaru's mother Lady Akimi sne she had written back that she would be coming to check up on her son and to meet this woman he spoke so highly of and was even going to mark her under the Inu Clan. He kept this fro, his son finding them to have an odd relationship and sour conversation whenever Akimi would show up. But maybe if he played his cards right something better would come from this. If his son would get the stick out of his ass he would see the gift in front of him and make her his true intended.

"I have my ways. She will obey now are you up to this?" He inquired.

Growling, feeling backed in a corner Sesshoumaru responded. "If necessary."

"Good. Now bring her to me if you will. We have much to discuss she and I."

Getting up the son of the Inu Lord marched to the door with a disgruntled look on his face before he completely masked it. He closed the door going off in search of the source of cherries as his father smiled with a wicked plot of his own brewing.

* * *

**Enjoy! Review and another chapter will be up!**


	17. Chapter 17: Propositions with a Dog

**Here is another Chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Propositions with a Dog**

Sesshoumaru found himself once again looking for the onna. The moon was high into the sky and he stood outside stretching his aura to find her. He made his way past the gates and he now stood at the entrance looking about himself into the night. His golden eyes gleamed into the night as he scanned slowly taking his time on this chore.

He could have sent for Simone but he found that this was one of the rare moments where he could escape the palace and stretch his legs instead of being with his father or advisors looking over trivial matters. His answer to everything was that if it bothered him, simply get rid of it. That's why he spoke so little finding words at times to be unnecessary and a waste of time when you could just prove yourself through actions. Like what he wanted to do by killing these women that come under false pretenses of making sure the West had a continuous line.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to his left finally locating the onna at a post near the ocean. Within a blink of an eye he was off. He sped through the forest at god like speed avoding things in his way. His hair blew out behind him in his dash toward the onna. It felt good having the air blow upon his face as he raced through the woods. Finally he could see up ahead where the forest began to break apart and the sound of waves could be heard. He slowed his pace down and finally he came to a walk as he approached the edge of a cliff. We walked to it and looked down to see the onna sitting out in the open on a rock looking across the ocean with her feet dangling in the shadow end. He jumped down to land on the sandy beach as he made his way toward her.

"What brings you here my lord?" She questioned without turning to look at him. The waves seemed to pull higher as they brushed against her bare feet.

Sesshoumaru's mind wondered to the memory of her power display with the moth demons as he saw her hands pull on the tide making small and soothing waves against her ankles.

"Sitting here out in the open is unsafe is it not?" He asked as he watched a small smile appear on her face.

She turned to look at him with a smirk. "Well good thing I'm not an easy win, now isn't it." With that said she stood up and hopped off the rock. As her hand motions stopped so did the strength of the waves. She made her way toward him while picking up her boots to put them back on.

"Come, my father and I have something that concerns you." He simply stated as he watched her straighten her posture and looking at him.

Simone raised an eyebrow at the "I" part as she looked up at him. "May I ask what this could be about?"

Sesshoumaru turned away from her and began walking toward the forest again. He stopped and looked back at her. "No" And that was all he said as he turned around and continued his way back home.

Shaking her head she looked at the back of him as he disappeared into the tree line of the forest. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that this was the demon that three months ago put cream on her back and made out with her like she was his lover. When they got back after the Mongolian attack he once again went into his "stay away" mode. She had caught on to his game a long time ago. Apparently, when he did something that he found to be against his methods he would avoid it or kill it. She laughed to herself as she trekked after him through the forest shaking her head not sure of what to make of the demon in front of her. She knew what transpired in her cabin was rare and she was woman enough to be rational about it. She enjoyed his attentions that night but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. But she also wasn't a fool to see that the young lord in front of her however it seems had yet to come to terms with it himself. Seeing as he continued to avoid her unless completely necessary.

_Why all of a sudden he came to get me._ She wondered as she followed in silence back to the castle.

* * *

"I'm not sure I'm quite following what you're asking sir?" Simone said as she crinkled her forehead looking at her Lord.

"I have two propositions for you my dear." Inutaishio stated getting to his point as he and the onna sat in his office that late evening. The moon was rising higher in the sky along with the length of this conversation in her Lord's study.

"You have proved your devotion for this one's life, family, house, and lands countless of times. I thought it would be only fair and deserving that you bears this one's clan mark as proof and reward for your actions."

Surprised and taken aback at his offer she tried to form words but nothing was coming out. She felt honored and happy that he would see her in such light. Clans were very picky about their own and rare it was to have a clan accept an outside member. But here she was with a dragon clan mark on her wrist of two wings and now the Dai Inu Lord himself wanted to give her such an honor. She humbly bowed her head to him in respect of his offer. "Th-that would be amazing and I would love such an honor." She stated as she looked back up to him.

This also meant that wherever she went she was well protected and other dragon and inu clans would readily accept her into their homes because of her markings as a relative and a honorable one at that.

"Of course this would mean your ranking has gone up. With this mark it will now make you a Lady of this house. If you wish you can stay under my guard of Elite Members as well. Of course your schedule would change because of your new status but I'm sure we can work something out."

His words fell on deaf ears. She was so happy that the blood was pumping hard in her body up to her head. She was just grateful he wasn't kicking her ass to the curb for her little incident with Kai. Sensing her lack of response he questioned her. "What is wrong little onna?" Her sudden burst of joy was now being hidden. She was pulling in her aura. "Please for this Inutashio, can you please not hide your scent and aura in my presence?"

With wide eyes she slowly did what he said. He stood there as his senses were assaulted with an array of emotions and scents. Cherries washed the room followed by her sense of happiness and small hints of shame and regret. Shocked he looked at her wondering where these emotions were coming from.

"I apologize for the bombarding emotions. Master Riku says my moods change faster than the tides of the ocean." Looking down at her gold chains along her outfit she played with them. "That's why I hide my aura so much and my scent. I don't want to overwhelm anyone."

He watched her as for the first time she looked like a little girl then the woman she was a mere seconds ago. He felt as if she was revealing something private to him. With understanding he nodded. "Well I wish that as long as you are in my presence alone, you can be free to be as you are. Now tell me what's wrong."

She took a deep breath finally being able to talk about what had happened. "I let you down." She said silently. He could smell the small scent of salt entering his nose as he realized she was keeping her tears at bay. "I'm sure you know about what happened with Kai and I just wanted to say it won't happen again. I swear!" She sputtered out. Sensing her distress he walked over to her and began to soothe her again. "I-I-Should have seen it coming. But, I didn't know…What if he attacked you. It would have been my fault that I would have failed at protecting you." She said.

Realizing that she felt no sadness or rage for her own welfare made him prideful and upset. He had found it odd that as of late Kai was hardly anywhere to be seen. Inutaishio had been so busy these last couple of months with battles and work that he had failed to take care of the matter of Kai and his petty attack against the woman. Making a mental note to deal with the demon he turned his attention toward the female in front of him.

He made her look at him as he glared at her with all the pride and sincerity he could muster. "You never disappoint this Inutashio. Understand! You are brilliant and a true warrior. Do not let Kai take your peace of mind or your self-confidence for he would have sure succeeded in whatever he had planned for you on that day."

Looking up at him with understanding she nodded and pulled herself together. He waited as he watched her gather herself and he felt the relief and peace flooding from her aura. Feeling like herself and silently vowing to do whatever he asked, she looked up at him with determination. "Speak of this little episode to no one please." She said as he smiled at her ballsy attitude coming back. She smiled back at him, "I have a reputation to keep after all I'm supposed to be one of the most feared woman in all of Japan."

Nodding he thought of an approach to his next proposal. "Before I can give you the clan mark, I have another proposition for you."

"Anything." She replied set on really doing what she could for her Lord.

Shocked at her readiness he went on gracefully around the matter. "It seems my son and I are in a predicament that I feel you will be best at handling."

"It seems that the Lady of the North will come earlier than expected. I received a letter this evening from the Lord of the North apologizing on his wife's behalf. He says she will be here tomorrow morning to discuss the welfare of my lands and its future sons and daughters. They are husband hunting it seems. Their oldest daughter wishes to mate with my son to put it simply."

Not catching the issue she looked at him puzzled. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well my dear. Sesshoumaru is of age to have a mate and produce and heir. Yet, as you know he has no intentions of doing such a thing at this point in time and so this may cause a great problem. They could bring the issue up to council who clearly state that an heir to any throne of the four lands must be courting to keep the line of their lineage going when they reach of age. These laws were put in place to avoid civil war should a Lord die and he has no heirs to his throne. When I was Sesshoumaru's age that is when Lady Akimi was with child so it is natural that many believe that now is the time he should be considering such an action. However, that is my son and if he wishes for no ties of right now then I support his wishes." He looked at her with a smirk knowing that he was about to give her the proposal. "If they bring this to council they will force him to mate with the daughter of the Nort simply because of her rank and statute in our society."

He looked over at her as she took all this information in. "I trust you little onna. If worst is to come, I do not want what I had to go through. I had to have an heir with a woman that was not my mate and could not bear my mark. I would like for my son to be able to choose his true mate instead of being forced to be with someone for the sake of this throne."

Making an 'O' form with her mouth at her understanding she waited for his proposition.

"I am asking of you to bear his courtship mark just for the time that they will be staying with us. This will allow them to see that he is already courting a woman and to also send a message to any other female that he is not open to offers." He finished and watched the stunned look on her face. Her mood shifted to happy to confused and then shock. Her master was right when he said her emotions shifted so fast. Not only did they change but it seemed as if she was in abundance of them. He was pleased that before today she could control them and did so well at hiding them from everyone. He sniffed again as a new emotion came up. _Resolve._

Swallowing the buildup of saliva that had developed from her shock she looked up at him. "So you want me to pretend to be his girlfriend?"

"I'm not sure of what this girlfriend you speak of but if it means to pretending in public you have a relationship for two days then I suppose so." He stated not quite understanding her choice of vocabulary. "If you do this I will give you a whole week off of your choice to do whatever you please."

Her mind was running wild at what he was offering. She would get a whole week to do whatever she wanted. She could run around and explore or go back and visit Master Riku and the dragon clan instead of waiting till the dead of winter. Making up her mind quickly she nodded. "Agreed. But can't you just find a more suitable demoness for him?"

Frowning he looked at her. "I could however I wish to keep this predicament within my immediate peers and family. Besides I have already decided that you would be more than perfect for the job."

Sighing not really sure that this was a good plan or something she should do she nodded in contentment. "But sir, what about Sesshoumaru. He won't like this. He is going to try to kill me."

"Well you are in for a surprise aren't you?" He charmingly said as his plan seemed to be coming together flawlessly. This had to be the most fun he's had since Sesshoumaru was a pup chasing his mokomoko. He walked over to the little onna and asked for her wrist. Inutashio looked at both wrist taking note of the red dragon wings on the left wrist.

"If you wish we will have a formal ceremony stating your place in this clan." He stated as she quickly shook her head. She liked the simplicity of this situation and wanted to keep it that way.

He looked at her for any signs of resistance before he bent down slowly and bit into her flesh. Blood bubbled up as she felt him pull and then her mind grew fuzzy as she felt something going in. If the mark took to her flesh it would forever stay but if either him, Lord Sesshoumaru or Lady Akimi denied this mark then it would simply bruise and go away. This would also test to see if his son accepted the female. He drew back and watched carefully as her blood bubbled up from the two marks and slowly rolled over her wrist. Suddenly the blood turned drawing an outline of a crescent moon. He walked over to his desk to get a handkerchief and came back to dry the mark. Once the blood stopped running he pulled away and smiled at what he saw. Her wrist had healed and in its place was now a red crescent moon like the one on his forehead. Pleased that it took and the knowledge from this he had gained he smiled at her as she looked over her new mark.

"You are now under the protection of my clan little one. We are Inu's and demand loyalty at all times understand?" He stated as he rubbed over the mark with his thumb before looking at her face as her eyes blinked away her daze.

She nodded as she looked down and saw her new mark. "You have me for life." She whispered as her aura became consumed with pride and happiness.

"I expect nothing less." He turned and looked out of his window and realized the time as he saw the position of the moon. He turned back towards her and began to usher her towards his door. "Find my son. I feel you two have much to discuss." And with that said he pushed her gently out the door and closed it. The door closed behind her back with a thud as she just stood there a little foolishly wondering what the hell happened. Feeling a little put off she walked slowly in search of the TaiYoukai who was probably not going to be happy at what his father suggested to her as she looked continually down at the moon that would now forever be with her even in the presence of the sun.

* * *

**So I was asked why I didn't make this a Kagome and Sesshoumaru fic. Well let me tell you, I love reading them don't get me wrong but I find Kagome as an odd choice for Sesshoumaru. Kagome isn't what i would categorize as a strong and secure woman which I feel Sesshoumaru would need due to his lifestyle and mannerisms. So I made my own character. I'm sure that if something big and traumatic happens, Kagome could be that person but I just don't see it happening. She's way too soft and always running in the woods to cry about something or going home when things get too thick. But that's just me. So Ashley my friend I stick my tongue out to you. Haha don't blast me in my pm box. haha **


	18. Chapter 18: Sealing a Deal with a Mark

**Chapter 18: Sealing a Deal with a Mark**

* * *

**That Night...**

Sesshoumaru was in his mother's garden when he smelt her scent approaching. Roses are her favorite and to please her during her time at the castle, Inutashio had given her a rose garden and provided a replica at her estate.

Sighing at Simone's approach he waited till she came about. He knew his father must have offered her the proposition and he wasn't happy about it. He looked out at the lake as he stood in the pagoda and waited for her. Her cherry smell grew pungent with her every step toward him. Finally her footsteps fell silent as she came upon the steps to where he stood. He breathed in her smell and waited patiently for whatever she would say.

Simone was nervous to say the least. She knew it was just pretend but it would involve wearing his courting mark and that was a big act to do with a demon and very personable. She didn't want to force that upon him and she didn't want him to do it either if he was displeased with the idea. Lord knows she wasn't too keen on hearing another rant on how inferior her race was or how beneath him she is. Sighing softly she looked up at him and just got ready to not beat around the bush.

"So, do you want my help or not?" She simply asked.

Slanting his eyes at her, he turned his body and gave her his full attention. "I do not want your help, wench." He stated coldly to her.

Smirking at his choice of insult she retaliated. "Yes, that may be the case but you need my help none the less, fluffy."

Not letting her bait him he turned away and looked back out over the pond. "And your choice if this Sesshoumaru was in need of your services?"

Simone could see he was not one to beg. So going at him from this direction wouldn't solve anything or get him to do what he needs to do to move on with life. She knew she had to do the womanly act of saving his pride and ego. _Men_

"Well I'm sure you would have this handled but I am in need of a week off which was guaranteed to me by your father should I pretend to be a courting female of yours. So could you please do this one thing so that I can get the week off?" She pleaded making sure to use words indicating her need for him instead of the other way around.

Smirking at the turn of conversation he looked at her. "You do realize what all goes with the territory onna?"

"I am aware of the deed and like I said, this is a win-win situation. You get society off your back and I get time away. But I'm sure you're more than prepared to deal with it yourself but this way benefits everyone especially you in the long run."

"Hmmm" He said as he thought more on the specifics of this deal. It would just be for two days. Surely it wouldn't require much since he would be busy with the western estate and doing various tasks with his father therefore not having to interact with Simone more than it was necessary. Running through variables he finally saw no negative aspect to the solution she offered. Time rolled along and the full moon rose a little higher in the air as he contemplated all variables. Crickets had long sense began their music and the garden was beginning to light up with nightlife.

"The Lady of the North and her daughters will be coming tomorrow morning. I agree with your terms and conditions. Meet me at midnight back in this garden onna to seal this deal." With that said he walked down the steps right past her. She smiled to herself realizing that just a stroke to the male ego and one could get whatever they wanted.

She watched him walk away with the moon shining off his silver hair as he walked back through the garden towards the castle. Sighing she walked up the steps of the pagoda and sat down thinking of what this entire new job would require of her. From what she knew she would have to make sure she looked ever so much the part. This meant she had a lot to do. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she quickly ran back to the castle in search of someone she knew that could help her.

* * *

Shugurai was in his room writing up some instructions for his troops when his shoji doors slid open with a force as Simone came running in. Putting his brush down he looked at his pack member with seriousness. "What's wrong!"

"Shugurai I need your help!" She stated as she closed his door and proceeded to tell him everything that was happening and of her list of demands she needed to complete the job.

* * *

**In the Garden**

Later that night the garden was still as the round moon shined down on two silhouettes out in its presses. The night was calm with a gentle breeze blowing as leaves from the trees escaped the branches to dance about the area. Both beings looked a little tense at what needed to be done that night to begin the charade that would take place the following morn. Liquid gold stared into warm honey as they approached each other in the pagoda.

"You do know if this plan is to fail, this agreement is void." The demon stated as he approached the woman.

Sitting down on the bench she looked up at him and smirked. "When have I ever failed in a mission my Lord? I certainly don't plan on failing on my end of the bargain."

He walked closer to her and looked down at her as his golden orbs shined in the moonlight. "You will do everything this Sesshoumaru says in order for this to work." He demanded as he took his hands and placed them gently on the sides of her face looking down at her.

"This is business." She muttered shockingly enchanted by his eyes as they looked gently for the first time at her. The moon shined brightly on his structured face revealing lines and features she never paid much attention to. His magenta stripes shined brightly along the bone structure of his cheeks. She analyzed his marks of nobility and how they seemed to be etched on his face by a painter. His eyes were so much brighter as he leaned forward toward her face. She silently gulped at their proximity and how his deadly clawed hands had gripped her face in between his clawed hands. In that moment she was reminded of the cabin incident when he had looked at her with the same expression.

"Do we have an agreement Captain?" He muttered as his lips got closer and danced before hers but not touching completely. She smirked at how her name had changed again to something more befitting of her station. His scent had now wafted into her space and he smelt ever so much like the forest past the lake. His masculine pheromones were affecting her senses as she tried to focus by looking at his now parted lips. She could feel the coolness of his breath on her skin giving her goose bumps. She slightly shielded her eyes as they grew suddenly heavy from the desire that was now coursing through her.

"Agreed." She responded. Soon as the words fell from her lips, he was on hers. A lightning bolt tremor shook through their bodies at the contact. His lips were demanding as they met hers as he reacquainted himself with hers again. Her lips responded slowly at first until they moved against his in a dance of remembrance. Simone's mind was blown away and could not be found the moment his lips captured her own. This time she took note of his smooth lips as they moved onto hers as if molding to them.

He kissed her lips savoring the plump feel that he remembered those long months ago. After a while his tongue coaxed her lips to open and allow him entry into her own moist cavern. Suddenly their tongues danced and the sensation of slow spreading warmth began to build. His hands roamed from her face to the sides of her stomach and back up again feeling nostalgia of the very moment that he was in. He felt like he was running on high as her scent spiked and cherries along with her arousal had hit his sensitive nose. Groaning into the kiss he used his hands to pull her softly up from her position. He broke away softly form the kiss leaving soft feathery traces along her jawline as a palm moved up to trace the column of the left side of her neck.

He took his nose and gently rubbed it in the crook of her neck sensing the correct spot he was to lay his courting mark. He then kissed the area as if sensing its softness as she shuddered from the contact. Opening his eyes revealing pink orbs he looked down at the area that was being inspected. He scraped his fangs gently across the spot and he kissed it one final time. Satisfied he bit down on the area causing a silent moan to come from the Simone's mouth. He closed his eyes again as her blood seeped into his mouth slowly giving him the divine taste that was Simone.

Simone felt hot all over as a new sensation rocked her from being bitten by a demon in such a way. She was already warm she felt his tongue rub against her skin and then she grew hot when she felt the sting of his teeth sinking into her neck. Her hands scrunched in his silver locks from the bite and she moaned again at the sensation. She suddenly could feel the pull of her life force and eyes opened into wide saucers as she felt a new sensation enter her. Slowly she picked up on a feeling of euphoria and threw her lustful haze she realized that it wasn't her but Sesshoumaru feeling this way.

He suckled on the spot a little bit before pulling back dragging his fangs against the injured area. As he did this he could feel her blunt nails in his scalp as they slowly loosened and slid through his hair soothing him. He quickly soothed the reddened and inflamed tissue with his tongue as he lathered his saliva on the open wound. Closing his eyes he drew back as she panted and ran her hands along his arms. Once she gathered her bearings she opened her eyes and saw pink irises staring back at her. Gulping she took a hand and gripped her neck noticing that the wound was now sealed. Sesshoumaru backed away and closed his eyes gathering control of himself and his demon. Simone knew to wait a moment to see if the courting mark took to her flesh. She suddenly felt a small pulse and realized that the marking had been successful and the feeling of euphoria was dying down and turning into something a little bit more tempting. She watched him turn away from her and grip the edges of the pagoda with clawed hands.

"You are marked." He gruffly confirmed as he turned from her. His demon was actually fighting against his mental cages to get out and show the girl what a proper demon worthy courtship mark was about.

Sensing knew sensations through the mark she backed away from him realizing what was transpiring between them. The mark was now open like a two way street. She could now feel things about him and she was sure he could feel things from her. With that thought, her reddened face grew darker at the realness of her dangerous situation. She was positive he could sense her desires and she could feel his beast using the mark to call her to him. She took a few steps backwards and bowed to him quickly. "I will be sure to do my part. See you in the morning my Lord." With that said she ran back towards the castle concealing her scent and the mark from any inhabitants they may have been awake at that hour.

Simone ran all the way to her room without stopping. She knew his demon was tempted and to help him she had to put some space between them. When she made it to her room she closed her door and leaned up against it. She breathed heavily while clutching the spot that rested above her heart. She licked her throbbing lips from the attention they received and she couldn't help but feel the wanting for more. She walked over to her bed and sat down heavily as she tried to gain control over her heated flesh. She wanted to take a bath but she knew if she went out it would be tempting to Sesshoumaru's beast and she would have a whole new set of problems on her hands.

She lay on her back as she focused on calming herself and soon her body slowly began to cool down into neutral territory. After a long moment of breathing exercises she had calmed but she could still feel a throbbing sensation of excitement from the mark. She touched the mark and she could feel the heat radiating from it as Sesshoumaru's beast finally began to calm down. She rubbed the spot in circles and focused on sending soothing energy to Sesshoumaru hoping that it would help to give him some peace.

Another moment passed before she stripped of her clothing and put on her night attire. Getting into bed she rolled over and looked at the plant that lay beside her of testimony to her cause. Her eyes widened and fraction realizing that the once slightly closed bud had now opened a fraction revealing a white segment of the late bloomer inside. Smiling she reached out to rub it soothingly at what it meant. It seems that whatever she was meant to do in this time was approaching and that she had done something in the right direction of her destiny here. She closed her eyes and took back her hand as sleep finally came to her. Her dreams that night were not of memories but for once of a future. A future she couldn't help but hold a tiny piece of hope for in her heart.

* * *

**Here you go people! **


	19. Chapter 19: Candor Charades

**Thanks so much for the people that are helping me grow as a writer. Love you all so much! Here is another chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Candor Charades**

Inutashio felt the sudden rise of a headache in the early morning as his visitors decided to show up at tad bit too early in the morning requesting rooms and service so that they could properly prepare for an audience with the two Inu nobles that morning. He hoped his son would take over the situation since it is his problem but knowing his son he would probably avoid it all together. He wasn't sure if his captain and his son agreed to his solution but he prayed they did just so he didn't have to relive a repeat of less fonder memories of his youth with husband hunting bitches. He had so much work to do and entertaining three spoiled women that morning was the least bit of concerns on his mind. How he silently prayed the fall air would produce a storm and turn them back but it seemed the kami's would have none of that. Not to mention is lowly of an advisor Kai was nowhere to be found that morning again. How he wished to run his claws through his skeletal system to appease his growing unpleasant mood that morning. Sighing he decided to do himself a small treat before going to breakfast to that morning. He made his way past his lands when he smelt her. Lilies permeated his senses as a true smile appeared on his lips. She was here again.

* * *

Simone sat in her room that early morning looking at herself in her vanity getting an idea of what she wanted to do to herself to make a memorable first impression. Her mind had wondered that morning as she entertained the idea of dressing like a geisha just to make Sesshoumaru for even a moment feel embarrassment if he ever felt that at all. Laughing at how the scene would end with him chasing her to tear her body apart, she finally prepared herself properly for the day. Shugurai at the last minute had pulled some strings and gathered herself a nice assortment of fine silk kimonos from the tailors and the seamstress that early morning. Luckily, Lord Inutashio was ever a clever man as he had already had them as gifts left over from his days with Lady Inu Akimi. Sighing in happiness of playing dress up, she looked at herself one more time with a smile.

_Now time to get to work._

* * *

"Thank you so much again my Lord for hosting us under such short notice. You're quite the busy man but, I'm sure you understand the importance of this gathering." Said the Lady of the North across from him. "We had been pondering this for quite some time and…."

"_Sure you have …" _Sesshoumaru's beast commented as it lured back away in the psyche of his master's mind. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed as the woman across from him went on and on about his current situation and how her suitable daughter was a perfect match.

Never had he had ever been more disgusted at the female species as he was at the moment. The Wolf Youkai Lady of the North sat in front of them looking plump in her overly layered pink kimono with makeup caked on her face. Her brown hair was pulled up onto her head in so many different buns and curls that he was sure she would have tilted over had it not been for her round bottom keeping her in place. She even had on every accessory known to man accompanying her hair, neck, wrists, and ears. Every time she laughed she would jingle and the noise grated on his ears after a while of sitting down over their breakfast tea listening to her proposals. The woman had only been here a mere 15 minutes and she was already driving him insane. The Lady of the North was smug and overly confident in his eyes as they bore into his with her sickening sweet laced threat of speaking with the council beforehand about the fact that he had not courted any female. Growling he turned his attention elsewhere.

Her daughters were fortunately not as much of a sore sight for his eyes. The oldest which she tried to set him up with looked like a skinnier version of her and less covered in powder. She was very slender and she indeed looked elegant in her royal purple kimono as she sat next to her mother faking bashfulness with the way she batted her eye lashes at him. Bile he was sure of it was rising in his stomach as he looked at her with the same expression he had worn on his face sense they met_. Unpleasant and annoyed_.

"And furthermore My Lord, my husband the Lord of the North would be thrilled of such a union. Due to trifle matters which I'm sure you're aware of his presence could not be with me today. But, if he were…" Sesshoumaru quickly tuned her out again knowing exactly why her husband didn't show up. Even he knew his this woman was up to no good and had sent a letter in advance of his apology of her rashness. His eyes rolled slightly as they fell on the youngest daughter.

The other daughter he could tell was an unfortunate tag along. The wolf demoness sat with her sky blue layered kimono and her shockingly light pink locks of long hair was pulled up in a simple bun on her head with only a clip and chopsticks. She wore very little jewelry and no makeup at all. She looked so bored and fidgeted in her spot as she played with the layers of her kimono. He watched her move onto handling her tea cup mumbling something underneath her breath.

"And furthermore my Lord it is impertinent my Lord for the bloodline of a noble to be untarnished during these days of uncertainty." She continued as she finally took a break from speaking as she took a sip from her cup.

Finally seeing a moment for his input Lord Inutashio spoke. "I understand your…..concern and the Inu Clan as well as the House of the Moon thanks you for keeping us in your thoughts, my lady."

Inutashio watched the woman sit up straighter at his false praise which she nowhere near deserved for that was not her intention at all. "But you see my Lady, that my son is indeed young and thus the code of demon rule law which you quote heavily from states that he does not need an heir at such a young age. And also, he is not Lord of these lands as of yet." He finished as he looked at the slightly agitated look on his son's face.

_Where is that damn woman!_ Sesshoumaru thought as he searched for Simone through the courting mark. The courting mark worked similar to an actual mating mark but not to the full effect. The courting mark opened a channel between himself and the woman allowing emotions to feely pass through the couple. It could even be used to find traces of the other if looking for them. The courting mark wasn't as powerful however as a mating mark which gave more details about the party members such as specific location, thoughts, and desires. He didn't know if the courting mark was a blessing or a curse at the moment. When he had awoken he could tell she was calm and content which meant she was still sleeping but when she had awoken a flood of emotions hit him at one time as he tried to decipher through them. In a matter of an hour she was all over the place and then suddenly when he actually needed the mark to see of her whereabouts the marked didn't work. He could feel her presence but she was blocking him from her thoughts and location. He silently growled at her behavior this morning._ If that wrench has gone back on her word…_

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl catching the attention of his father who looked at him out of the corner of his eye quickly before looking back at the woman in front of him.

"Well that may be the case but you know as well as I that he is of age to court and he has not. Now, I am more than a kind woman but to offer my daughter and your son an arranged marriage. Not only would this be beneficial for his position as future Lord of the West but also it would guarantee an heir to the Western throne."

Sighing at the woman's tenacity Lord Inutaishio tried again. "That's why I'm sure you would be pleased to know that my son is –"

"Good Morning my Lords. I hope I'm not too late for this morning's introductions." Said a gentle voice at the door. Both Lord's looked up to see a woman standing there that looked absolutely exotically regal. Simone stood in front of them with a layered crème and rose embroidered kimono on with a gold obi wrapped around her thin waist showing her unique hour glass curves. Her hair was done up in a simple bun with a few of her curls framing her face. She had delicate hair ornaments that were placed in her bun and a little jewelry gracing her wrist and ears. Her face had a little makeup on with coal lining her upper rounded eye lash and a little shimmery dust on her lips. Her cherry scent flowed through the room as she bowed and came in.

Inutashio couldn't believe what his senses were relaying to him. His eyes widened a second before forming a slight smile. He could smell Sesshoumaru's scent coming from her neck. He looked closely and as clear as day he saw the red crescent shape mark on the column of her neck for all to see. Looking at his son quickly he noticed that the onna had captured his undivided attention as she walked to his side gracefully. Never had he seen his son so out of sorts and it pleased him greatly to see such a sight.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe at first what he was seeing and smelling. He couldn't deny that she looked beautiful in that moment, ever so much a noble lady. He was pleased to see her in a dress for once. She looked slightly out of place with her exotic features and build filling it out as if she belonged in something else or to what his demon was mentioning at the moment _nothing at all_. He watched as the petite onna glide over to his side and approach the little serving table.

Both Lord's stood up out of respect of her presence and helped her take her seat next to Sesshoumaru. Her scent came to him as if in coaxing his demon which was now zeroing in on this woman with his mark. He could smell his scent on her and he felt prideful that it was there warning any other males that she was being courted by an Inu. Her aura touched his in a gentle caress putting on a show for their guests.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with his eyes taking her in before relaying a message to her through the mark. _"Where have you been?"_

_That is not important. I'm here now so play your part fluffy!_ With that message sent she looked back to her guests with a gentle smile.

"I do believe a proper apology is in order to our guests. I do apologize for my tardiness this morning and pray you can forgive me for you see I had something important to attend to." She said as she picked up the tea pot and poured herself a cup as well as putting a little bit more in Sesshoumaru's cup seeing that it had gotten cold. She daintily held the pot as if she was trained in the art of tea making and poured tea in Lord Inutashio's empty cup as well before placing it softly in its resting place. She delicately picked up her cup and took a sip before looking at her audience with calm confident eyes.

The plump demoness looked enraged at what she was witnessing. Her tea cup shook profusely in her hand at the sight before her. Inutashio looked at his son as he acknowledged the little onna with his own aura that filled the air. His attention then turned to the demoness in front of them as he watched sputter and look at her eldest daughter before turning back to him. "I'm sorry my Lord but who is this…female?"

Inutashio smirked at his great fortune of seeing the look on her face at the words that came out of his mouth. "My Lady I'm pleased for you to meet Princess Simone, Lady of the House of the Moon, Lady of the Southern Dragon Clan, and Sesshoumaru's intended."

A pause settled in on the room as his words settled in on the ears of his guests. Sesshouamru's lips went up in a blink of an eye at the Lady of the North's reaction before falling back to its usual poker face calm.

"Oh dear!" Soon as the words left her mouth, the Lady of the North fainted in a heap of silk as her daughters scrambled to take care of their fainted mother. The oldest daughter sat fanning her mother's face as the young one looked embarrassed at the spectacle her mother had created of herself.

"My Lord's may you please excuse us while we care for our mother. As you can see she is quite upset I do believe." Asked the young one as she looked at her overly dramatic sister and mother act out their scene. Her mother didn't faint she just did this when she heard something she didn't want to hear. This was her way of getting what she wanted once again.

Nodding the Inu Lord looked at the demoness that fainted at his breakfast table with concern. "Of course my dear. I will call in my physician to look at her."

"That is quite unnecessary but thank you so much." The pink haired demoness said as she stood to help carry her mother when someone brushed past her. Inutashio had picked her mother up and was now making his way toward the door. Her sister all but fled from the room also a little upset at the news of finding the handsome lord unavailable to her attentions. Sighing she bowed to her company out of respect before following the Daiyokai to the door.

"Oh my dear if everything is quite alright with your mother, would you be interested in having tea with me later this evening?" Simone called out to her.

Shocked that the woman was speaking to her she turned. Seeing that as an opportunity to be away from her soon to be irrational mother she responded, "I would love that. Thank you." She bowed once again to the couple and left the room to deal with the mess her mother had made.

* * *

A silent moment had passed in the room with only two occupants. The moment events were slowly sinking in as they sat there neither one moving…yet.

"Well that went well." Simone said as she returned to her old spicy self as she looked where the woman once sat.

Sesshouamru looked at her as his eyes slanted. "Once again, little onna. You were late."

Sighing hoping he had forgot she turned to him and held up hands in defense. "Well if you must know, I ran into your creep of an advisor this morning."

Growling he grabbed her shoulders checking to see if the demon had put his filth on her. He immediately sniffed the mark knowing it would tell all of any male that tried to tamper with what was his. _What the hell_. His mind wondered at the end part. _Sense when did she become his? _

_Since we marked her._ Responded his beast who was currently enraged at the news of the old demon touching the onna again against her will.

"Calm down." She exclaimed finding his behavior toward her safety out of character. She looked up into his eyes in his embrace and saw the pink coloring enter into them turning them. She knew what he must have thought happened. That Kai had tried to attack her again. Thinking his demon was trying to come out of protection of her honor she reached up with her small hands and cupped his cheeks with her palms, rubbing the sudden appearance of jagged markings away.

"He didn't touch me." She muttered softly as she rubbed circles on his face trying her best to calm him. She didn't know what she was doing but she had been around a few demons to know that they were very sensitive to touch with their heightened senses. This technique she saw were used by the dragon women to calm down the males nerves when their fiery tempers flared.

"He of course made his usual comments about how low I am and his threats on how if he had his way my existence would be eradicated from his sight. Same old, same old." She explained to him gently. "Oddly enough he stopped in midway of his rant, sniffed, sneered and turned away."

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly began to turn to normal at her touch and soothing explanation. But he knew what must have sent the crazed demon running was his mark. Pleased that he could have a whole new take on power he took his clawed fingers and ran it over the mark sensing her shutter from just his touch to the sensitive flesh. Analyzing it he spoke. "I will deal with him now, I do not wish to see you without someone with you if not myself until Kai has been removed from my home understood?"

Not knowing what to say she tried to form sentences. "But, I have to go on post and -"

Standing to his full height towering over her form he looked down at her. "This is an order. Disobey me and there will be consequences." With that said he walked toward the door with his hair falling behind him like a sheet of silver lace. He stopped before looking at her a little. "And do try onna not to be late to dinner tonight." Then he left her completely sitting there in shock which he seemed to be doing to her a lot lately.

* * *

**So whats going to happen next...**

Will Sesshouamru kill Kai?

Did the ladies by thier charade?

Who is Inutaishio seeing in his spare time?

**Find out by reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20: Not What It Seems

**New Chapter UP! I wanted to wait a little bit for more feedback and I'm happy at what i was told. **

**Thank You to ****The Blue Monster Cake and ****SmartblondeOh for your reviews and continued support!**

**Now on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Not What it Seems**

Sesshoumaru searched through the halls trying to locate the fool that paraded to be his father's advisor. For someone that was getting paid for his intelligence he was constantly proving to be mentally deluded. Sesshoumaru went right into the advisors designated work room to find that the place was a mess.

The advisors were all over the room picking up items and trying to bring order to the room. Papers were everywhere as his eyes took in the scene around him. Books were stacked in random piles, overturned, torn, and some were damaged. Various pieces of furniture and cushions were tipped over.

The other advisors were working hastily to clean the mess and to match different pages together when they noticed his presence and bowed to him repeatedly.

""Mmmmyyy Lord! Advisor Kai just left in a fury and look what he has done." One of the advisors explained with his arms out displaying the destructed room.

Growling Sesshoumaru was about to turn to find his father when the man spoke up again.

"Si-sir, I should also warn you that it seem that we cannot find any of the papers of information we gathered from the meeting about the Eastern Lands. It seems Kai has taken it all."

Enraged Sesshoumaru ran at lightning speed to find Kai himself and deal with him like he should have a long time ago.

* * *

"I have to say you move up fast, Simone." said a grinning Dante as he practiced with his fire blades outside in the courtyard. Sweat glistened off his torso as he wielded his weapon and practiced his forms by controlling large amounts of his reiki and channeling it as an extra attachment of his sword. His red hair burned like an actual fire under the sun's hot gaze as he moved around dodging another fireball Simone had sent at him. Simone sat on the steps watching him and every now and then she would throw a few fire balls at him to practice his dodging and manipulation skills.

"I know! This week is just plain weird." She sighed as she watched him dodge another one of her petty attacks.

Stopping, he stretched and then looked at her. "Hey! Don't make that face!" He said as he walked up to her and poked her in the middle of her forehead.

"Huh?"

"That face you make when you're upset or thinking about your…" He looked around before he bent closer so no ears could hear his next words. "old life."

Looking around too she countered. "I'm not! She whispered harshly. "And for your information I haven't thought about that in a while until now, thank you." With that she crossed her arms in irritation.

"Oops." He muttered feeling a little bad for bringing it.

Sighing she just put her hand up letting him know she didn't want to go there. "Look I'm just a little frustrated as of recently is all. I don't know exactly why but,-"

"I know why?" Dante said with a smirk as he sat his sweaty form next to hers on the steps. "I smell it on you."

Blushing she looked at him in horror. "What!?" She practically yelled as she saw some of the other lower ranks look at her suddenly at her outburst.

"Don't play dumb." He said as he pointed to her neck and wiggled his eyebrows.

Getting the gist of what he was talking about, she narrowed her eyes at him. "No way! I do not!"

"Keep lying to yourself. When it does officially happen I demand to be your Commander. That way I will officially be the highest ranking officer next to Shugurai." He said smugly as his mind ran over the future lucky outcomes of her new "mission".

"Well you'll be forever waiting hun because that won't be happening." She finalized as she turned from him to avoid his smug gaze.

Silence settled between the two as they watched the others practice in the yard. They seem to be sweating and putting in a lot of energy on this fall day. The sun was beaming but a coolness had settled due to the fall weather setting in. A nice cold breeze would blow often and settle ruffling up the leaves as they blew by and swirled all over the place. They continued to sit there and watch listening to the clinging of weapons, grunts of exuded force, and smelled the overall aroma of testosterone.

"You look pretty by the way." Shugurai complimented as he looked at her with a small grin.

Turning to him she beamed up at him. "Awe! How sweet!" She said as she playfully batted her eyelashes at him and repeatedly tilted her head so the ornaments in her head chimed together and made jingles.

Laughing he stood and offered her his hand. "Well I bet a sure way to get rid of your frustration would be to get in a fight and sweat it out. Come on lets go at it. We haven't fought in a while."

"I don't know…" She muttered as she looked down at herself.

"Awe come on. Don't let vanity stop you from getting dirty." He said as he brushed the tip of his nose with his thumb.

Shockingly she took off all her layers of silk right then and there to reveal her fighting uniform. "I thought you would never ask." She said with a smile as she detached her dueling dragon bladed fans from her inner thigh. Some of the men practicing were also whistling and cheering at the little show she gave them.

Shaking her head at their antics she stood up proudly. "What you guys act like you never seen a good looking lady before! Don't you boys have something better to do anyway? I could find work for you to do since you have so much free time to stare." She playfully announced as she thought to herself and looked at her fingernails.

A sea of groans, no's, and laughter exploded out from her comrades whom she had bonded and fought alongside with over the course of time. Dante simply laughed and walked towards the yard as Simone picked up her silk kimono and brought it with her to the dojo.

As they walked, Simone could feel a pair of eyes on them as they walked away from the main castle. She turned just in time to confirm her suspicions as a flow of pink hair was seen near the door of the entry way.

"Hmmm"

* * *

"Ugh! I'm sorry!"

"Grrrr….When I get my -'ow' hands on you -'ow' Are you done yet!"

"Sorry! It looks really bad!" Simone exclaimed as she found herself in an odd situation.

Dante and Simone had long finished their sparring session after Dante almost set it on fire with one of his "newly" developed techniques. He just swore it was the best thing and that he had complete control of his power. But sadly that didn't happen. Dante created this twirling vortex of fire and released it towards her but instead it caved in and exploded sideways towards the wall. It disintegrated the wall into ashes and continued with a powerful force right towards Shugurai who happened to be training some trainees next door. His back was towards it as it hit him and he jumped backwards to luckily fight it off with an ice attack. Regrettably, his back caught the worst of it. His back was raw and Simone said she would never complain about a sunburn ever again after the sight of his crispy back.

But Shugurai sucked it up and he canceled his session with the men and walked right up to his room with all the dignity he could muster and fell straight down on his futon and moaned in agony. That's how Simone and Dante found him and she called for lunch to be served in his room. She went back to her chamber to put on a robe because she felt sweaty for practicing and wanted to get out of her sticky clothing.

Simone sat right now on his lower back with her curly hair pulled up in a really messy bun rubbing cooling cream and burn ointment on his seared flesh to assist his demon healing abilities recover the tissue cells on his back. She had cut away any seared flesh, cleaned what she could, and simply helped and watched his back slowly fix itself. It was disgusting to watch but fascination none the less.

Shugurai lay on his stomach glaring at Dante the whole time thinking of ways to freeze his body parts off so they wouldn't recover. Dante simply watched while leaning up against the wall near Shugurai's futon while performing maintenance on his sword and coating it with some special wax to keep scratches off of it.

"Who the hell practices with fire in the inside of a building anyway?!" Shugurai complained through his gritted pointy teeth as Simone slapped on some more ointment.

"For the millionth times into eternity! I'm sorry!" Dante yelled out as he watched Shugurai give him death glares.

"Of all the stupid, ignorant things you've ever done this by far takes the cake!" Shugurai said as he felt Simone's dainty fingers try to lightly massage cooling cream on a section of his back. He was in so much pain that he couldn't think properly. He squinted as she touched a sensitive area near his shoulder blade.

Simone mumbled as she moved to straddle his lower backend and take a piece of raw cotton to clean his wound. Whenever she did this he would hiss and she knew it had to hurt. She offered to call the physician but Shugurai insisted she not and she knew it was for the sake of his pride. So she offered to do the job for him. She had did some minor surgery by clearing away the burned flesh that was still attached to his skin and then she simply watched and aided his natural demonic healing abilities by adding more ointment and cooling cream to his open wounds.

"Well it is at least looking a little better, now" Simone encouraged. "You're healing fairly quickly. I say give it today and you will be good as new! Plus your hair didn't get burned at all! You put it all up for once."

Growling he turned slightly to face to her with a grimace as his back ached with his sudden movement. "And you!"

"Me!" She said looking astonished as she pointed to herself.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You encouraged him to do it!"

"I did not! The idiot just announced he wanted to try it and did it before I could say anything!"

"Who are you calling idiot, ugly!" Dante shouted as he poked Simone on her forehead. Rolling her eyes she took her left no cream covered hand and slapped his finger away.

"You're going to pay for this Dante." Shugurai growled out facing him again with slanted blue eyes.

"Can you please just let it go! I mean look who's alive!" He said in a jokingly manner pointing at him.

"I'm going to kill you when I get up from this!" He growled out and bared his fangs.

Simone just shook her head at his tasteless joke and applied more ointment.

"Your lunch si-" Announced an elderly servant as she paused at the sight she had come into. She looked around as she saw a shirtless Captain Dante with a scantily clad Captain Simone straddling Commander Shigurai's lower back rubbing something on his scarred body.

All three pair of eyes stared up at the woman as she backed away slowly leaving the whole cart.

"I know this looks bad but-." Simone said as the woman closed the door and left.

Dante laughed hysterically as he heard the elderly woman's footsteps scurry down the hall. Shugurai just sighed and laid flat still trying to relax as she put more cooling ointment down. Finally she took some bandages and made a giant band aid and stuck it to his back to catch any discharge that may come up from his wound trying to heal. She climbed off of him and went to his wash room and rinsed her hands off in the wash bin.

She walked out and went toward the cart. She began to pass Dante his food and drink and she was sure to get Shugurai's situated so she could feed him since he was so indisposed at the moment. She picked up a rice ball and offered it to Shugurai who took it politely and ate it in silence. He sniffed suddenly smelling something else mix in with the onna's scent.

His eyes widened at the hint of Inu mixed in with her natural scent. Blinking in astonishment he looked up at her and beckoned her down with his index finger. She leaned down wondering what he wanted when she saw him sniff her and her eyes widened at what she forgot to do.

"Oh" She managed as she subconsciously covered the mark with the palm of her hand.

"Oh is right. Wh-How…" Shugurai had so many questions. "I thought you were just going to act like you two were together." Then another thought crossed his mind now that it registered what kind of mark was on her neck. "He is supposed to be ask me for my consent as your Alpha!" He growled out.

"Calm down burny." She said as he growled louder at her choice of insult. "It's just a charade. The Northern ladies are here as you know to trap Lord Sesshoumaru in an arranged marriage and he's using the courting mark to make them believe that he has an intended so that they can go away." Seeing the unknown look on his face she rubbed his forehead. "Don't worry it will fade away and besides you of course would know immediately if anything serious was to happen like that."

Sensing no lie he lay back down and just stared at her. It had only been a little past a year with her at the castle and she was already shaking the house up. The little onna really didn't know how serious it was going to get. "I suppose Lord Inutashio put you up to this?" Shugurai stated more than asked with a smirk as he closed his eyes and waited for her answer.

"How did you guess?" She asked as she looked at Dante who just shrugged his shoulders.

"He has been my closest friend since we were both pups and dragonites. I can tell his work when it comes by me." He said with a knowing smile of what his friend could be up to.

Not understanding his logic she just sat quietly and ate her food.

"It suits you, you know?" Shugurai said with a content smile. "I was notified this morning of your absence for the next two days from your post and also of your change in society." He smirked. "I believe a congrats is in order. You are officially a lady of court and I'm honored that it was a member from my pack."

Smiling she bent down and kissed her uncle-like-figure on his temple. "Thank you Shugurai. I hope to go back and visit the clan before the snow falls."

"Hey, don't I get one!" Dante said as he pointed toward his cheek. Sighing she kissed him too and he grabbed her in a playful manner then proceeded to rub his cooled sweaty torso and arms on her.

"That's disgusting you asshole!" She shouted as he laughed and released her. She felt truly disgusting now. She scrambled away and took her meal with her. "I'm going to my room jerk!" She announced as she walked towards the door and closed it.

"Look what you did. Now who is going to change my bandages I feel my skin trying to heal with it." Shugurai said as he looked at Dante.

"I could do it." Dante offered.

Shugurai shot him down with a nasty glare that clearly read, 'Don't touch me ever again.'

"I got it, I got it!" Dante mumbled as he took his food as well and exited the room leaving a irritated dragon behind him.

* * *

**Review plz!**


	21. Chapter 21: Sakura Blossoms

**Happy Valentine's Day! I'm going to try to get two chapters up for you guys. I had to rewrite them because I wasn't satisfied but I am now! =]**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Sakura Blossoms**

She had eaten, showered, and taken a light nap. Never had she ever had the luxury she had today to be free from doing anything since she joined the Western Army.

"_Being a lady really did have its perks_." She thought as she got dressed for her 'tea time' with the youngest daughter of the Lady of the North. She had already sent a servant to their room inviting them all to tea since she didn't want to seem rude and not invite the mom and other daughter. She changed into a different kimono and redid her hair and face as she got ready for another act.

She now sat in a tea room that seemed to have never been used. She had quickly cleaned it and requested tea, light refreshments, and pastries for her guests. Even the servants looked shocked that not only was she using this room but she was requesting these things as well. But they quickly just did what she said and went on about their way. Some would come to share a laugh and help her make the place looked "used" while others watched before going about their chores. One of the servants told her this was by far the most entertainment that the room had seen since since Lady Akimi, Sesshoumaru's mother. She knew rumors were now circling the castle of the new events that had taken place but no one was quite sure what her role was anymore and many started speculating. Simone didn't care however, she just wanted her end of the bargain.

The room looked much better with cushions and a nice size table in the center with an assortment of goodies and a steaming pot of tea with porcelain plates and cups waiting to be used. She sat and waited for her guest's arrival as she thought about the young pink haired demoness that watched her leaving with Dante earlier.

With that thought in mind said individual came into the room and bowed to her respectfully. "Good Afternoon My Lady." said the young demoness as she made her way to the cushion in front of her.

"Good Afternoon to you as well Lady…" She drew out realizing that she never asked for her name.

"Sakura. Lady Sakura after of course the color of my hair." She said as she held up a few pink strands.

"Well it is nice to meet you Lady Sakura." She said warmly as she motioned for her to take a seat. "Where are the other ladies? Will they be joining us this afternoon?" She asked as she began to pour out tea.

Sakura laughed a little and responded. "No My Lady. It seems my family wish to retire early. My mother seemed to have suddenly become ill and my sister along with her. After this tea I'm afraid they may seek to head back home."

With that statement Simone paused trying to contain her giddiness at her good fortune. "Such a shame." She lied with a smile on her face. "Well it seems it will be just you and I."

Sakura looked shyly at the woman that sat in front of her. She thought her to be exquisite and like the many demonesses she had seen from the Western continent. She was sure that's where the woman had come from. Sakura felt a sudden rush of nervousness and inadequacy due to her own lack of self-confidence and her mother's words. Lady Simone looked absolutely polished and flawless in front of her in her dark green kimono. The more Sakura thought about it the more nervous she became as she played with the hem of her kimono.

Simone watched the poor girl fidget in her seat. Her once happy glow seemed to diminish and a pale color came about her round face. Simone sighed as she got up and went towards the doors and closed them before returning to the seat next to her. Sakura looked at the young woman as she sat down and looked at Sakura.

"Now we can speak more freely, ok?" Simone said attempting to ease the girl's tense figure. "I saw you today missy, you little stalker."

Sakura blanched at her words and Simone saw this before immediately patting her hand to soothe her. "Please don't pass out on me. I'm just joking when I called you a stalker. It's ok."

"I-I-I'm, I'm so-so-so sorry My Lady! I didn't mean to -" Said as she scrambled to get in position to bow. Her mother would be furious if she found out that she had managed to upset the Lady of this household and she will hold this along with her other non-attractive attributes over her head for the rest of her life.

Simone didn't know what to make of the girl. She seemed to be a nervous wreck. Simone just grabbed her and shook to get her attention. "Listen, I'm not upset. You're fine. I was playing with you….You know…Ha Ha." She explained as she released the poor girl.

Simone sighed and sat back. "I saw you earlier near the entry way to the courtyard. What were you doing out there?"

Suddenly the poor girl turned an odd shade of red and Simone watched her light up like a tomato. "I ah- You see…" She mumbled as she looked to the floor.

"Yeeeeessssss….." Simone drawled out trying to pull the information from the girl. She swore it was like pulling teeth. The more she sat with the girl she found her to be odd and her emotions to be oddly more scattered than she ever could be.

Sighing realizing she should tell the truth instead of making the lady think she was stalking her and risk getting kicked out of the Western home. "I wa-was watching Captain Dante." She said meekly as the blush crept down to her neck and into her kimono.

Simone sat back on her hind legs and stared at the girl as a slow smile appeared on her face. She was starting to think that her mother sent her to spy on her to see how legit she was. But just by looking at the girl, she could tell Sakura wasn't lying and that made her smile grow bigger. Yes the girl was a bit high strung but she was gorgeous and her pink tresses would look amazing next to Dante's fire struck hair. She squealed just thinking about the possible pair. Dante would certainly give this lady a back bone that's for sure.

"So you like Captain Dante?" She asked giddily.

"Like…I-I-I don't know. I mean I never spoke to him. He comes to visit my home but it's always to see my father. He looks so amazing and he probably thinks I'm ugly." She went on.

"Whoa, whoa! Stop a minute." Simone said as she laughed causing Sakura to feel self-conscious about herself again. "You look amazing! Besides I know Dante like the back of my hand and let me tell you, you've got your work cut for you."

"I don't understand." Sakura muttered as she looked at Simone with all the hope in the world.

"Ok let's go back to the beginning. How did you meet my- I mean Captain Dante." She asked quickly covering her mishap. It wouldn't sit well to know that Dante was her comrade in the army.

"Well…he always comes to my home in the North to relay a message or to help my father in some sort of problem that Lord Inutashio sends. I first saw him a few months ago and he looked so stunning and sure of himself as he was walking with my father discussing something I'm sure important. One day I bumped right into him and I felt so humiliated that wasn't once again paying attention. But he didn't care, he helped me back onto my feet and asked me to walk with him back to my father's study. Since then, I can't stop thinking about him."

Simone bounced in joy at the young woman's tale. It had been such a long time since she just hung out with a girl and did girly things like discuss boys. Since she came to this era she had been surrounded by males and the only time she was ever in the presence of a woman was if she went out into a town to make purchases or to go get fitted by the seamstress.

"So would you like to spend time with him?" She asked.

Sakura quickly gripped her cheeks to hide the pink blush coming onto her face. "Oh- no! I can't. He must be too busy and I would get in the way. Besides I'm not that great for company. Mother always says I'm such a bore. My sister say's im not bright and my hair needs to be died but it can never be tamed" She ranted on and on that Simone was sure she would pop if she didn't breathe.

"Calm down. I will definitely send him in your direction hot stuff." She said as she grabbed a pastry and bit into it with her mental wheels turning at setting this cute demoness up with her good friend. "Besides, you are attractive. Don't let other people beat you down."

Sakura blushed as she looked down feeling somewhat happy that a compliment was paid to her instead of the usual negative comments. Then her face lit up at her first choice of words. "Really? I saw you two together earlier. Is he a relative of yours or something?"

"Sort of." Simone' responded.

Sakura grabbed a rice ball and bit into it. "You're so lucky. You're surrounded by good looking men. And most importantly being courted by the Lord Sesshoumaru himself!" Sakura exclaimed as she chewed.

"What is he popular or something?" She asked out of curiosity.

"That's an understatement. He is the most eligible bachelor of the last decade. Women would kill for him and you should watch yourself. Some would actually consider it. The man is gorgeous. But every female that has come after him have been unsuccessful. He always finds a way out of their games or most importantly he has told every female that has approached him that he was not, nor now, nor ever interested. Last year he devastated poor Yulia at her own coming out party. She tried to use her party and the crowd to get him into at least courting her which he shot down in front of everyone within hearing range with a one cold icy word 'No.'" She finished as her mind thought back to the scene when her family ventured to China to attend the Ming Dynasty Ball for their daughter Yulia. The poor girl was enraged that she was denied at her own ball and stormed off.

"That's harsh." Simone muttered really feeling sorry for the girl.

"Well it doesn't matter now. You managed to get him and plus it would make you officially Lady of the West! You will be the Alpha female of your pack! Women will be flocking here like birds to be in your presence and you'll be of course invited to every soiree in history. You're so lucky!"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down we're just courting not mating." She said trying to control the flow of conversation from reaching a topic she did not want to cross.

"For now. But I saw him today with my own eyes. His eyes never left you and his aura was so soft for once instead of being stuffy and harsh like it was this morning when we arrived." She shivered just thinking about the memory of his cold eyes cutting at them.

"Oh don't let that over grown dog push you around! I look at him as who he is and he doesn't scare me." She replied as she picked up her tea cup.

"Wow you're bold. That's probably why he likes you so much." Sakura said as she sighed at Simone's good fortune. "I'm pleased my mother and sister failed in their scheme. It was all mother was talking about for months as she counted down the days of when he would outgrow the protection of the law. She had been plotting for my sister to marry him for years, you know."

"Oh yes do tell me the truth of this visit. I heard she was coming to 'husband hunt'." Simone said as she used air quotations with her fingers.

Laughing Sakura responded. "Oh yes indeed. Father warned Mother to leave the poor man alone and that she should butt out of other people's business but she refused to listen. I feel sorry for her actually." She finished as she sipped from her cup.

"Huh" Simone asked as she put down her tea cup giving the pink haired demon her full attention.

Sighing Sakura stared at her reflection in her mint tea not sure she should be telling her family's history with this woman but she was sure she knew about it some. Every other noble woman knew about it. "My mother is by demon law, Alpha of the Northern wolf tribe but not a true lady of the North. She is like Lady Akimi was to Lord Inutaishio. My mother stepped up to produce an heir for the Northern throne. However Lady Akimi did it for honor and duty. My mother simply did it for status and power. But she was unsuccessful at producing a male. "

"So your father did not take her as a mate?" She asked perplexed.

"No, he does not love her and he has watched her over the long course of time change to an even more bitter woman and she over indulges in everything she thinks will make her seem more regal. She was hoping one of us would marry well so that she would then benefit by association."

"Woooowwww" Simone muttered not sure what to say. Her mind was blown at this new information. "Why are you telling me this?"

Sakura looked up at the woman with sincerity. "Well quite frankly I prefer you would have heard it from me instead of someone else twisting the story. She may not have been the greatest mother nor honorable but she is still my mother and I don't want you to think of her poorly. She can be really nice at times even if she is… wayward."

Simone sat back and grabbed her new friends hands. "I thank you for sharing this with me and I promise your mother is not taking up any space in this noggin of mine."

Sakura laughed at her words before a servant came in bowing into the room. "My ladies, pardon my intrusion. Lady Atsuna is requesting your presence Lady Sakura. She wishes to depart."

"Oh…Thank you" She responded as the servant quickly left the two alone again. Simone watched Sakura's face fall at the news. Simone was having a lot of fun and didn't wish to see the girl leave just yet.

"Hey, would you be interested in staying? Your room is already prepared and I will make sure you are well protected along your departure to your home tomorrow."

Sakura's face lit up into joy. "Really! Can I? Oh I promise I won't get in the way or blemish your presence."

Simone laughed slightly wondering where she was getting all of her negative beliefs. She stood up and offered her hand to help Sakura up as well. "I would love to have you stay with me. I miss having a female friend. It's hard being around men all day." She said sarcastically. "Ok go tell your mother and I will clear it with My Lords."

"_More like beg"_ she thought.

Squealing Sakura grabbed her in a fierce hug as she all but galloped out of the room in search of her mother.

Shaking her head she walked out of the room in search of the man of the hour.

* * *

He wasn't happy but he wasn't upset either. Simone didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing as she asked her Lord for his permission using her already planned night stay as a part of her bargaining tools. She was happy that he gave her his consent while telling her that the girl would be her responsibility and that she should continue to act the Lady until Sakura left the castle and returned home.

Sakura's mother didn't give two shits she was so ready to leave. She told her daughter she could stay indefinitely if she wanted to but she would be leaving. She had enough of her misfortune and embarrassment at finding out at such a late time that the younger Lord of the West was indeed courting a female for once in history. Sakura watched a little upsettingly as her mother seemed to console her perfect sister at not being able to get what she wanted. Soon they had left Sakura at the Western castle and now Simone was taking the young woman on a tour. Little did she know that Simone secretly was leading her to Dante.

"This is so beautiful! I love the Western Castle!" Sakura exclaimed as they rounded a corner headed outside.

"Yeah, it blew me away too when I first arrived here." She said thoughtfully as she looked around when she felt Dante's aura up ahead.

Simone smiled as they rounded the corner and to her delight Dante was up ahead talking to a few soldiers. "Captain Dante!" She yelled out loud. She watched him look and she caught the look he gave Sakura.

Dante turned to see Simone walking toward him along with Lady Sakura. He bowed to the two demons as they left him and his attention focused on the pink haired demons alongside his clan member. Lady Sakura had Simone by a good 3 inches in height and her fluffy pink hair was up in its usual high bun as she seemed to float towards him covered in a light blue silk kimono with cherry blossoms flowing in the pattern on it. He couldn't believe his luck that she was here. "Hello My Ladies." He said as he bowed to them. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"I need to go take care of something with Lord Sesshoumaru. Can you please give Sakura a tour of the garden? I know you are terribly busy but can you please do this for me?" She asked a little too overly sweet. Dante looked at Simone and nodded with a huge smile on his face. He hadn't seen the fare beauty that was Sakura's since last year and she looked more radiant than ever as she smiled up at him.

"Sure" He said as if in a trance at the Wolf Demoness in front of him. Simone looked at his reaction and she could tell the poor boy was stricken with at least attraction. Laughing at her good fortune she handed over her nervous friend as he offered Sakura his arm for her to take. Her hands shook slightly as she clutched on firmly and they both began to walk away.

"Well this may take a while, the gardens are really large." He said to her leading her toward the entrance to it.

"I love flowers, so I don't mind." She said as she looked up at him with eyes sparkling as he led her to the left.

* * *

Simone bounced in her position and spun awhile in glee. "Their babies are going to be so cute!" She exclaimed just thinking about pink and red haired babies!

She started walking back toward her room when suddenly she felt a rise in agitation. She cupped her neck and closed her eyes as she walked into one of the many empty rooms in the castle. She could feel Sesshoumaru's frustration as she leaned up against the wall. She couldn't get any more information about the source of his feelings. She opened her eyes and went out on a mission to actually do what she had said to Sakura. To find her Lord.

* * *

**Love you guys!**


	22. Chapter 22: Of Mikos and Demons

**Here it is enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

**Of Mikos and Demons**

Sesshoumaru grew ran through the forest following the trail of Kai who seemed cocky enough to not hide his scent or worry about being sought after. However Kai had obviously been up to no good. Sesshouamru could smell the scent of magic in the direction of his location. He smirked and flexed his claws preparing to catch up and destroy the little insect.

He realized that he had ran himself into the Eastern Lands past the bordering mountains. As he ran closer to Kai's location, the ex-advisor's scent began to dissipate right up ahead. He ran faster with haste leaking acid from the fingertips of his claws as they dripped and sizzled the earth burning through it like paper. Kai's scent was disappearing and he had a hunch where the fool had gone. He stopped at the border and sniffed the air realizing his instincts were correct. Whatever Kai was doing, he was operating within the Eastern Castle.

Growling at this new revelation he looked off into the distance over the eastern lands scanning the area.

"_He thinks he can hide from this Sesshouamru. How pathetic."_ He thought as Kai's scent vanished into the Eastern Castle completely. He growled louder realizing that he could not just bombard into the home of the Eastern Castle and kill someone in their home. He then produced a sadistic grin revealing pointy teeth at his next thought.

"_He is under my house and thus I would be taking care of business by destroying the fool."_ He thought to himself as he committed the information to memory. Since the great previous dragon lord's death, his son and grandson mysteriously came into power fairly quickly. No one has made ties with the new dragon lords, but everyone had suspicions that foul play was committed against the old demon. The question now was, _why would Kai be running to them anyway?_

Suddenly he felt a weak pull on him to come forward. Something did not sit right with his demon. His large canine eyes surveyed the land before him as he stretched his aura. He could feel Kai's aura mixing with dark magic and demonic energy. His eyes widened at what he smelled that accompanied the aura. _Magic and spiritual powers._ He smelled Kai's trail and with it mixed the peppery scent of dark magic. Above him what looked like a dark rain cloud quickly descended over him.

Not being a fool, he ran to seek higher ground. He looked up and noticed a mountain cliff and he quickly transformed into his demon. He flew up onto the overhang and watched the odd scene take place in front of him. What looked like a dark cloud were actually numerous demons rushing toward a ningen village out at a distance. He looked up and saw that they seemed to move at a fast pace toward one particular area that began to glow a dark pink. Various kinds of lower demons from insects to mammals all came swarming in and Sesshoumaru could sense dark magic and Kai's scent mixing in with the demon herd.

He snarled in irritation at the pink electric current stinging his flesh slightly from the buildup of spiritual energy. His hair slightly lifted from the current and he was shocked that he could feel such power all the way from his distant location. Suddenly a pink glow shot out and it grew to epic proportions as three more followed and joined with it creating a giant spiritual vortex of purification energy. A great pink light enveloped the little village creating a pink streak aimed straight at the parade of demons. Screams, roars, growls and sputtering, echoed from the demons meeting their end from contact of the power that he witnessed. In a flash it grew quiet as the demons were silenced by the destruction of their pitiable lives. In a matter of seconds right before his very eyes they all were demolished and a burst of speckled pink dust fell onto the village like a drizzle before a storm. He felt tense as the spiritual current raced across his fur before dissipating.

Sesshoumaru felt a presence come close to him suddenly. It was soothing and it seemed to be coming from behind him. Without thinking he knew who it was and he sighed as the new focus of his attentions lately flew next to him and landed softly in layers of green and gold embroidered silk. He watched her with his giant red eyes as she looked toward the Eastern castle with a frown and he knew from the look she gave that she was asking the same questions.

"He's up to no good." She said as she felt remnants of the action that just took place.

Sesshoumaru sneered before transforming back to his humanoid body. "A coward is what he is. He uses dark magic and hides behind the walls of the Eastern Lands."

Simone looked up at him feeling his irritation grow again. She knew he was thinking of ways to draw Kai out or to just kill him in the castle. But to avoid dishonoring the home of the Eastern Lords, he would have to send a letter and request an audience which he certainly wasn't in the mood for and quite frankly not his style. He was much more of a kill them first and ask questions later if any at all.

Sesshoumaru growled as he swiftly turned from the area heading back home when he felt Simone move in the opposite direction. Stopping he turned and looked at her as she made her way to the edge of the cliff looking out at the small village.

Simone turned to look at him when she spoke. "Time to investigate." She said as she smiled and turned back around then jumping into the air. She didn't even make it a good meter off the ground before a strong hand grabbed her around her waist pulling her back. She looked down to see Sesshoumaru's claws lightly grazing the front of her kimono as he pulled her back into him. She looked up into his face as he looked down into hers.

"We go together." He stated as he picked her up bridal style and jumped off the cliff landing gracefully on stripped edges of the mountain downward toward the valley where the village lay. Simone simply sat in his embrace feeling a little sick at the upward and downward motion he was doing while he held her heading toward the spiritual charged area. She made a mental note to teach him a magic trick to fly somehow especially if this was how she was to travel with him.

.

* * *

.

When they made it back toward solid ground he ran at god like speed through the forest toward the village. Miko energy covered the area and she quickly used her wind powers to swirl the energy around them creating a little barrier just in case. Trees were a blur as they sped closer. She suddenly could see huts and temples up ahead. Men and women were slowly coming out but then suddenly, they all run back into their huts as someone in red and white came out in front of their path. Sesshoumaru flashed to the far right as a pink streak flew past his face. He let out a low growl at the feeling of purification energy.

Sesshouamru slowed down a little bit looking out at the woman that he could see with his demonic sight standing in front of their path with an arrow aimed in their direction. He growled in warning to the female as he ran towards her when suddenly she released the weapon and it glowed pink with spiritual energy. The arrow zoomed toward him and he quickly moved out of the way as it slightly flew off course from Simone's wind barrier.

He stopped in front of the miko standing a good yard in front of him putting down Simone in the process. The miko in front of him pulled out two swords and they glow a dark pink color as she charged them with spiritual energy. The miko stood in front of him at 5'9 in white and red miko attire with Buddha beads adorning her neck and wrists. She had also a samurai's breast plate in front of her which was odd for a miko to wear.

"Have you come too for power?" She asked venomously. Suddenly a large fire cat demon sprang in front of her growling as it tails blazed with fire.

Simone looked at the woman confused before she stepped forward sort of hating the fact that she didn't change into her fighting uniform before coming here. How she hated woman clothing right now. "No, we came to see why this area is mixed with so much dark magic and miko energy."

The miko looked at the woman that spoke. She didn't even notice her until he let her go to stand in front of her. The woman looked not like any woman from this land and her clothing was regal indicating she was of royal status. A human it seemed was traveling with one of the royal demons from what she gathered by his royal markings. She was shocked finding such things to be odd and unheard of in this region.

The demon behind her flexed his claws a little as he narrowed his eyes at her seemingly sizing her up. The miko stretched her aura out to read any lies coming from her statement. Sensing none she lowered her weapons and miko powers.

Sensing the miko stand down so did the fire cat as fire swirled around the beast and in its place stood a tiny little two tailed kitten. The fire cat jumped onto the shoulders of the miko as she motioned for them to follow her.

"I believe you can help, come and I will explain in private." She said as she turned around while putting away her weapons.

_Who is this woman_? Simone thought not sure if coming here would be a good thing or a band thing.

* * *

**Who is this miko woman?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23: Midoriko

**Here is another chapter! Review if you want more and I'll upload!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Midoriko**

"Clear!" She yelled and after a few moments villagers came out of hiding and hesitantly revealed themselves. They were afraid of the new visitors that were now standing at the front of their village. Simone stepped forward and she could feel energy circling around the area. She closed her eyes and realized it was some type of spiritual barrier. She opened her eyes as she walked past the barrier and some of the people gasped trying to figure out if she was human, witch, or a powerful demon.

"Can you take it down so that my Lord can pass?" Simone asked pointing to a sutra on a post that held the barrier together.

The miko nodded as she ripped the sutra off the post and turned around nodding to Sesshoumaru giving him a silent ok to pass. As he stepped forward the people slowly stepped back toward their homes and hiding places. His nose was assaulted with dirt, filth, humans, demon, death and spiritual energy. The humans around him were frightened and their fears drenched the area as he came fully into their village. Huts, shrines, and nice Japanese homes were everywhere and the village looked to be prospering when he knew the Eastern Lords weren't the type of demons that his father was to protect everything in his lands. He was impressed taking note that nothing seemed damaged.

The villagers watched him as he followed the miko and the woman toward her hut. Suddenly, a few monks came running from the opposite side of the village when they stopped in their tracks and pulled out sutra's.

"No! They are here to help!" The miko said as she took her swords out and crossed them just in case any of them decided to use the sutra's to hurt the couple behind her. The monks looked shocked as they stared at the woman and demon behind her. They murmured amongst each other before lowering their sutras and weapons.

"You let one of them into our village?" The obviously head monk spoke.

Not lowering her weapons she looked at the monks in front of her speaking calmly. "They have come far from another region and they wish to provide help and some insight as to what is going on in our region."

The monks spoke and gave dirty glance as the two every once and a while. "Fine, but one of us will come with you to be sure of their purpose." He said pusing the younger monk forward.

"No, I will speak to them alone and convey any information to you since they came to speak to me." She said sternly watching the monks in front of her grow angry. After a tense few moments they conceded and simply stepped away allowing them to pass. However, one of the monks spit in front of Simone right where she was going to step.

Simone stopped and looked in confusion at the monk as they all looked at her with disdain. That's when she heard a growl behind her and knew Sesshoumaru was going to kill the man.

"_Demon lover."_ One of them whispered.

Simone's eyes widened at his insult realizing official where she was. She was no longer protected in the West by those that understood her position or accepted her lifestyle. She was outside her territory and in other place where the line was clearly drawn between humans and demons. She could feel through the courting mark Sesshoumaru's anger grow and she tried her best to calm him by projecting soothing sensations.

"Enough Monk Soritso!" The miko stated firmly. "You call yourself a monk but yet you harbor negative thoughts and actions." She stated as she turned and gestured for them to follow her inside her hut.

* * *

They stepped through and watched her quickly prepare her home their visitation by starting the fire pit to add light to the main room. She put a tea pot over the fire and cushions were put out on the wooden floor. She sat down and motioned for them to sit as well.

The pair sat down and waited patiently for the conversation to begin.

"It is a pleasure to have you here Lord of the West." The miko said as she bowed humbly recognizing the symbols on his face finally.

Sesshoumaru politely gave her a small nod indicating small respect to her presence. Miko's were one of the many enemies of the demon species and he found it odd that here he was sitting across from one in her home. Never in his lifetime would he thought to ever be in such a place sitting in peace across from a miko.

The miko sat up and looked at the regal woman sitting next to him. She watched the woman smile as she pointed to herself. "My name is Lady Simone from the Western Palace." She said.

The miko's eyes grew wide realizing that the woman of the great Kamikaze legend was in her home. She had heard everything from stories, myths, and legends about her and here she was sitting right before her in her home. The miko bowed with a great grin on her face at her good fortune.

"It is a huge honor to have you here." The miko said. "My name is Midoriko." She said.

Simone smiled as she leaned over to shake her hand western style which Midoriko was highly confused by. "I've read so much about you!" she said pulling her hands back at her luck of running into the great miko that could separate the soul of a demon and neutralize their powers to that of a human.

Seshshoumaru didn't crack a smile as he just looked at them with his usual 'I don't give a shit' facade. As long as she made no move toward him, he would not execute her. The fire cat on her should jumped down to Midoriko's lap and mewed.

"Oh and pardon my rudeness this is my good companion, Kirara." She said as she patted the little demon and smiled down at her good friend.

Simone leaned forward and petted her softly. "You have a very fierce friend here." She said as she pulled away. "I'm surprise the monks allow the cat to be here."

Midoriko laughed. "This cat has been with me since I was a little girl. And has followed be to this very village which I ventured here a couple of months ago to help out. They have no choice but to allow my companion to stay otherwise I would I have turned home."

"Why was Kai here?" Sesshoumaru asked jumping right to the point of their reason of being here in the first place. Simone just rolled her eyes at his bluntness wishing he would work on his delivery skills. She looked expectantly upon Midoriko for answers.

"Hm?" Midoriko asked as she looked at him confused. "Who is this Kai you speak of?"

Simone quickly intervened, feeling the demon behind her get aggravated. "We sense dark magic inside of the demons coming toward this area and it is mixed with the scent of someone we know named Kai. What's going on here? Why is this place being targeted?"

Midoriko sighed as she subconsciously began to pat Kirara. "It's not the place that's being targeted. It seems to be me." She stated. "They have been coming nonstop for months now to this place ever since I came here."

"Why?" Simone asked.

Midoriko swallowed thickly as memories of what happened before came flooding in. "As you know I'm not very liked in this region by demons because of my ability to neutralize their powers. They have been attacking me in large groups as of late but it seems that some sort of dark magic accompanies them meaning they are all possessed with dark magic and fueled by their rage for miko's and humans."

Simone looked at Sesshoumaru as he looked away in thought. _Why would Kai be possessing demons to attack a miko?_

"Luckily they have all been weak demons. I have yet to face a demon of your caliber Lord Sesshoumaru." Midoriko stated looking at the demon. "However, the hordes of demons coming are getting larger and larger. So far this last one has been the largest I've had to battle."

Sesshouamru thought about this. Possessing a power Dai or TaiYokai was extremely hard to do if possible simply because the demon inside was so powerful that it just couldn't be done. He had felt the attempt when he was on the cliff at the mountains. Kai was possessing feeble demons in herds and sending them to attack the powerful miko. He knew Kai was spineless but attacking women just seemed to be his niche as of late.

"Have you heard anything about the Eastern Demon Lord in this area, ningen?" He asked.

Midoriko thought for a minute thinking about his question while ignoring his choice of identification. "Well, I was shocked and saddened at the death of the Great Tai Dragon. His death was so sudden and I had seen him a few days before his death and he looked so healthy on his patrol." She thought. "Since his death strange things have been happening in this area and the demons and humans here are at war. The new Lord's don't interfere and have a hatred for my kind. We are forced to fend for ourselves." She stated.

Sesshoumaru knew this to be true. If the previous Lord had been alive in this region none of these demon attacks would be happening. Granted he wasn't exactly a human lover but he kept the peace none the less. But the new Lords that have taken his place just let everything in his territory go.

"I also feel dark magic coming from the castle every now and then but I cannot go to investigate without risking war with my kind from the Lords." She stated. "This is my opinion but, I think that the previous Lord did not die of disease or natural causes. I think he was murdered and his son and grandson are the perpetrators." She stated as she stood to go get cups seeing the tea was ready.

"That's what I thought as well." Simone said as she looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded in agreement.

"My Lord, I also believe that Kai is involved with it all somehow. Only he would know enough magic to cover this murder up or even was hired to do the deed himself." Simone conveyed. "I have been investigating along with my dragon clan seeing as we are connected to him and I feel that Kai may have killed the Tai Dragon and is working with the new lords creating something devastating."

Sesshoumaru agreed with everything the two onna's were saying. It was strange that the two women were bringing light to things that even demons weren't trying to do at the moment. Now a new set of questions were bought up needing answers.

_**Why was Kai attacking the Midoriko in such a way?**_

_**Why did the Eastern Lords want the TaiYokai gone?**_

_**What did they have stored for them in the future?**_

* * *

_**Review Review Review!**_


	24. Chapter 24: Prejudice

**Here is another chapter!**

**Chapter 24: Prejudice**

* * *

The day seemed to pass quickly with the three odd occupants of Midoriko's home.

"I don't know about this Kai but I do know that something very bad is going on at that castle. Midoriko explained. "I can feel dark energy pulsing from the area every so often. But I'm afraid that's all I know. No one has been inside that castle since the great demon's death. And these lands are a free for all as the shoguns, demon lords, humans, and demon villagers, battle amongst each other. If more demons come my way, I will have to move to not put anyone in danger." She stated as she poured more hot tea in three cups and walked over to hand them out. Simone took one thanking her while Sesshoumaru declined.

Simone looked at Sesshoumaru raising her eyebrow in question as she pointed at Midorko and the way back home.

"No" He stated as he cut his eyes at her. "We have a guest already in the house that should have left when she was supposed to."

Simone rolled her eyes before turning around. "I'm going to ask again later if it is ok if you come to the West. You wouldn't have to put up with thi-"

Midoriko held up her hand silencing Simone but gave her a gentle smile. "Thank you my Lady for the offer but I am needed here in my own lands. Someone has to maintain the peace even though the Lords aren't doing so. I must decline your offer."

Simone nodded understanding her reasoning as she took a sip from her cup. The Eastern Lands here were just out of control. She wished she could help her new friend somehow but she didn't know what all she should do. Then suddenly her eyes widened as she got an idea. She sat her cup down and turned to Midoriko.

"Ok, well if you need me here is something you can do. It will require your miko energy. Do you have some parchment and a pillow?"

Midorko sat down her cup and went to retrieve some parchment for the woman. She then walked into her sleeping quarters and gathered a pillow. She handed it to Simone confused as to what she would do with the items. Simone took the paper and kissed it before folding it and sticking it under her pillow.

"Simone's pillow." She stated and then she chanted a few words that no one could make out. She had stopped chanting and waited awhile before removing the pillow and the paper was gone.

Midoriko's eyes widened at the magic performed in front of her. She got up to inspect the area herself. She ran her hand around her pillow with wide eyes. She looked back up at her. "Are you some type of witch?" She asked in confusion causing Simone to laugh a little.

"Honestly I don't know these days. I'm finding out more and more about myself as time goes on." She said a looking thoughtfully looking at the pillow which didn't go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru could suddenly feel through the mark a feeling of sadness and confusion come from her. He could pick up on her willingness to tell more but then that feeling was blocked all together as he watched her posture change along with her change in attitude. Simone sat up and focused.

"Wow…Where did it go?"

Simone smiled as she picked up the pillow and handed it back to Midoriko to get it off the floor. "Ok, well I would like to stay in contact with you. If you wish to communicate with me, you can write me a letter and put it under that pillow. You must say 'Simone's pillow' because that is the destination of where your letters will be sent."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her way of solving the problem of long distance communication. He felt oddly proud that she retained so much magic information and was able to implement them safely and efficiently in her life.

His head suddenly snapped toward the door as he let out a low growl and he quickly stood causing confused looks from the two women.

"We are leaving." He stated and without hesitation he picked up Simone and nodded at Midoriko who looked on in shock.

"What?" She stuttered very confused at his sudden behavior. She got up to follow them outside and what she saw angered her. The monks were lined up outside her hut with sutra's and staffs looking as if they were about to perform an exorcism.

"What is going on?" She demanded. Her eyes watched the back of Sesshoumaru's head as he continued to walk right pass them as if they didn't exist with the woman still in his arms looking confused and pissed at his method of leaving.

One of the monks had other plans and tossed a sutra in his direction. The little paper flew and landed on him causing a small ripple of yellow light to encircle Sesshoumaru. But it did nothing but cause a small shock and for him to stop in his tracks.

The monks gasped in shock realizing that the demon was far more powerful than expected. Sesshoumaru sneered at them from the corner of his eyes at their pathetic attack. He raised his left clawed hand as it began to glow green from his bio-toxic poison. The tips of his claws began to slowly form what seemed to be a whip and the corner of his mouth lifted with the intention to be rid of them. Suddenly he felt two tiny hands grip his wrists. He looked down in his arms and Simone looking up at him mouthing the word 'no'.

He continued to look at her debating what he should do. Never in his life had he second guessed his actions. He simply did what he wanted. Killing a few monks was something he was definitely not going to lose sleep over but he knew the little onna looking up at him would try to fight him should he make an example of their pathetic lives of what not to do to your superior. He just looked down into her bright brown eyes as they reflected his molten golden ones. Sighing, he conceded, bringing his hand down and instead setting Simone down instead. He stood up to his full height and took off the sutra that was annoying more than anything and tossed it aside. He looked around and noticed the villagers were out but at a distance looking at him with hate and fear, as they waited to see what he would do from the attack. He loved the smell of fear from those he could care less about. In his eyes they were all weak and lacked the sense that the good Kami gave them.

Simone stood there looking around. Never in her life had she been looked upon by so many and simply hated for existing. The villagers started to whisper and she narrowed her eyes at the nerve and sickening words that reached her ears. She just walked forward just wanting to get far away from the eastern lands as soon as possible.

"_I'm scared! Who is she?"_

"_Filthy Demons. All of them should be executed!"_

"_Demon Lover"_

"_Maybe he kidnapped her. Poor girl."_

"_Disgusting slut, look at her. He probably stole those things for her."_

"_Devil seeds, are what they are. Do you see the sign on his forehead? The mark of hell is what it is."_

"_She must be a witch. No decent human woman would be caught dead with a demon."_

"_Concubine"_

"_She must be his whore or something, look at her? Who would want a demon to touch them."_

Sesshoumaru wanted to slaughter the whole village to show them what true fear felt like. Their nonsense was atrocious as they assaulted him and the little onna with insults and loud whispers. He flexed his hand again before looking at them all.

"If you wish to keep your pathetic lives, you will cease your talking or I will remove your offending flapping appendages." He stated coldly eyeing them all.

The villagers gasped and many of them ran inside their huts or backed away from him screaming out random things again. The monks stepped back but another decided to go for it. This monk looked at them with venom. "Leave this place demon and take your whore with you!" He spat.

In a flash Sesshoumaru was in his face and held him up in the air by the throat. The man screamed in agony as Sesshoumaru gripped him harder. His scream began to turn into gurgling noises and his pitched lowered to the point that it sounded like he was gasping for air. Sesshoumaru squeezed until he felt the man's throat sink in indicating that he was cutting off his air supply and crushing him. He tightened his grip a little bit more until he felt something give and then he dropped him.

It all happened so quick that Midoriko didn't know what to do. She watched the young Lord drop the man and walk away with a smirk following behind Simone who seemed to not care at the fate that met the man. She watched the man on the ground roll and scream but nothing came out as he gripped his throat. No sound poured from the crying monk as he frantically gripped his own neck gasping for air. She ran over to him as she looked to see that the man had bruises from where Lord Sesshoumaru squeezed and from what she could tell, he simply broke his vocal chords. She stood up looked down at the man with pity before turning into towards her hut to gather healing supplies.

….

* * *

They had been walking for a while now in silence back toward the west. Simone was lost in thought about what all went on in this era. It seemed that Lord Inutaishio did a lot more in his territory than just keep the peace. She felt foolish to have forgotten how the outside world worked. She knew demons and humans didn't get along but to be so hated to the point that people would do harm to you for existing was something she hadn't heard of since slavery in the Americas. Her eyes looked up to the silver sheet of hair swaying in front of her as the cool air blew and a few colorful leaves came falling down from the tree branches.

He had been somewhat annoyed during the walk home and she could still feel his agitation through the mark but it was fading. Suddenly, he stopped and she did as well wondering why he did so.

"Tell me, onna. Why didn't you let me kill him even after he attacked your honor? He then turned around to look at her as she stood there seemingly in shock of his question.

She looked around her searching for words to tell him. A red leaf had blown past her face as she watched it flow into the maze of trees in the forest. "It wasn't worth it. He wasn't anyway."

Your own people ridiculed and degraded you." He stated as he watched her look back at him.

Simone thought about it before answering him. "They are not my people." She simply stated. "So they don't matter to me. What I care about is the people in my clans and the lands I protect."

Sesshoumaru turned away from her to face forward. "If you continue to mix among demons, you know this won't stop. They will continue to demean you and call you outside your name."

"Well I can't do what you do and kill them all." She stated as she smiled at the memory of Sesshoumaru getting ready to poison whip the village.

Sesshoumaru just grinned thinking about the unintelligent monk who could possibly never speak again.

"I suppose I could but I wouldn't be satisfied." She continued with a laugh. "Besides I think you practically crushing that monk back there sent a message loud and clear. What they took from it exactly we will never know." With that said she walked forward leaving a grinning demon behind her to follow.

* * *

Review!


	25. Chapter 25: Dinner Battles

**Ok guys leave a review and i will update! I have the rest of the chapters written out so...its up to you if you want them. **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Dinner Battles**

That night Simone was preparing herself for dinner. She opted to wear a dark blue kimono over silver and white layers. White rose pedals trailed the hems and it was complete with a silver obi tied around her middle. She decided to leave her hair down and she was just about to slip into her shoes when she heard a knock on her door.

She realized she hadn't been paying much attention and she made her way over to the door while sensing who it was at this hour. Shocked at what she felt she opened her door to see Sesshoumaru waiting patiently in front looking down at her. He was dressed in the usual Western attire obviously displaying his heritage.

"I've come to make sure, you are on time." He stated with a smirk as he looked down at her petite form.

She rolled her eyes before opening her door wider for him to enter. She turned around and went to get her dragon fans and slid back her kimono revealing her toned legs and thighs. Sesshoumaru was shocked to see her do this and his eyes widened at her comfortably with him. The smoothness of her toned legs called out to his demon. He then saw the leather latch wrapped securely around her upper thigh and she latched her fighting fans in position.

She looked up at him and saw the small look of shock on his face. She looked to her legs and realized what he was looking at. "Oh, well you know just in case, Kai decides he wants to show up again." She said as she pulled her kimono down and made sure her weapons couldn't be seen.

Sesshoumaru just nodded and offered her his arm in invitation which she took and they exited her room heading downstairs toward dinner. Simone peered up at the demon walking alongside her and her eyes went down to his clawed hands. She couldn't help but think how dangerous of a demon he could be, but here he was escorting her like they had been doing this for ages. She blushed at that thought and she tried to focus on the destination to stop the silly little thoughts that would come and go about the lord beside her. When they arrived what they found was an empty room, food out ready to be served, and a messenger.

"My Lord and Lady." The man bowed before starting. "Lord Inutaishio will be out late tonight. He says to not worry on his behalf, this is a trip of leisure. Young Captain Dante is out with Lady Sakura having a private dinner in which Lady Sakura sends her apologies." The messenger bowed and left the pair to their evening.

Simone looked up at Sesshoumaru and she saw the crinkle in his forehead meaning he was deciding on what to do. She reached her hand up and rubbed his forehead of the wrinkle he had, causing said demon to look down at her with curiosity with the narrowing of his eyes.

"You'll get wrinkles if you frown like that." She said with a smirk as the eyes on his face settled into an official slant. She smiled up at him despite his change in attitude towards her. "Come, let's eat!" she said as she patted his hand. He looked down at her before sighing and nodded at her notion. He escorted her to the table to sit. He helped her first settle before taking his own seat in front of her and together they enjoyed the large meal meant for multiple people. Sesshoumaru watched the woman in front of him with fascination as she tried everything on the table. He shook his head at her sour facial expression as she ate something that clearly wasn't to her delight then went on to eat something else.

With a smug look he picked up a piece of fish before saying something to her. "Careful, you'll grow a snout at this rate." He warned.

She stopped eating realizing that this was his way of an attempted joke. She put down the saucy morsel she was about to consume to look up at him. "Oh is this your way of developing a sense of humor?" Then she leaned across the table toward him. "Because you have a long way to go if that's the case."

Sesshoumaru didn't take the bait as he carelessly looked at her. "Don't worry this Sesshoumaru will be sure to have one at the rate you're devouring this meal." He then ate his fish before finishing. "Do you want a little sauce with the table? Should I ask the cook to throw in the winter reserves too?"

Simone cut her eyes and picked up a chopstick aimed at him. "One day, I'm going to stab you with these."

He cut his eyes at her playfully. "That is if you can reach with your poor height and bad aim." Soon as the words left his mouth the chopstick flew right past him grazing his cheek hitting the wall behind him.

"You were saying?" She said with a smug look of her own as she picked up the other one while toying with it.

"We can take this outside if you wish, My Lady." He said as he took a sip of his water.

She took a sip of her tea and stood up from the table. "I'll see you in the field in five minutes, dog boy." Suddenly she saw him get up and move to grab at her for her comment and she quickly dodged him, kicked his hand away while in the process of flipping into a backflip away from him.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for once? That's not a good look to be constantly grabbing at your courted female all the time. Tsk Tsk Tsk." She said as she turned and ran upstairs to change into her fighting attire.

Sesshoumaru growled and made his way to his own room to prepare for the battle that he had been waiting for since the last time they fought.

* * *

The night fall air blew harder as the two combatants stood in the middle of the field. Sesshoumaru stared at Simone as she stood looking at him in her dragon green and gold uniform. He watched her tighten her fist and circle him as she got into a stance. Her hair was up on her head and she looked utterly lethal sizing him up like prey.

He stood there simply watching her movements and flexing his claws and feeling he cool air flowing between his fingers. He couldn't wait to feel her blood on his claws as he showed her who was alpha again and this time no one would stop them. He was about to charge when suddenly he saw her disappear and reappear in front of him throwing a punch which he averted by jumping away from her.

_She's gotten stronger_. He thought as he flashed in front of her making a move to strike but she blocked and gave him another punch. He caught her tiny fist in his own and grabbed her to throw her in the opposite direction.

She flew and was about to hit a tree till she called upon her wind powers to stop herself. She flipped her feet out which made contact with the bark and pushed using the force to propel her towards Sesshoumaru. She landed in front of him and tried to side sweep him but he jumped away from her legs and came back with his claws extended.

Simone backed away as he swiped at her with his clawed hands and she dodged them all breathing hard at his fast attacks. Finally she saw his clawed left hand coming at her and she ducked while going into a crouch and kicking him back. Then it was her turn to go into a series of fist and kick attacks backing him away. This time he blocked one and punched her in her chest sending her back some before she came to and came at him again.

He sneered at her attempts to strike him and she was actually close to landing them. "You have grown in strength, but it will do you no good here." And he dealt another blow to her but she recovered.

She saw the opening he left on his left side and she punched him in his stomach three times before back flipping him toward the ground. "You're right good thing I'm smart too." With that she ran at him again to deal more blows. Their battle went on well into the night with neither one giving in. Neither one of them resorted to any special abilities but with brute force. She was of course not strong enough as he was without her earth powers so she made up for it in speed and intelligence trying to savor as much of her energy as possible to last her through the fight. She was sure the next day she was going to have plenty of bruises and claw marks that she would have to explain but she would worry about that later. She was just happy she at least got him a few times and she left some marks of her own.

They were still fighting and Sesshoumaru was enjoying the fight with the onna. She had grown in human strength that he was sure would surpass any human male. She kept up with him and didn't slack up. He wondered exactly how lethal she would be if she used all of her abilities. The few times her fist and kicks actually met his body actually caused pain but it was nothing he was sure she could do if she used her powers. However, tonight was not a night for them to go all out with their guest around still in their home.

He threw in more punches and she dodged them. Finally she jumped back into the air and landed a few feet away from him. The wind blew harsher now and she could feel the temperature drop even though her skin was on fire from her exercise with Sesshoumaru. He looked at her as her long curly hair stuck to her sweaty skin. The high moon shined on her tan flesh and he could see tiny sweat drops trail down her soft abs, scars and bruises on her stomach as she inhaled.

"I give." She said as she looked into the sky and noticed the moon was past the middle marker meaning it had to be one in the morning. She smiled and stretched feeling the new aches in her body of some muscles that were newly worked out that night. He could sense her slight exhaustion through the mark and he came over to her.

He looked her over and took note of her bruises. "I should not have been so rough. I apologize." He muttered as he ran his hands over her arms looking at the scratches.

She blushed at his close contact and inspection. "It's ok. Besides I needed that. I don't want to get rusty." She muttered as his hands trailed up towards her face. "That was fun, we should do it again some time." She stated as she flicked his nose and turned away back toward the castle. Suddenly he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She caught herself and was shocked to see how he looked at her. "We will." He simply stated as his eyes glowed like liquid gold as he looked down at her. Without hesitation he kissed her gently.

Her mind was fuzzy as he claimed her lips in a quick kiss before he pulled back and smirked at her. His fingertips rubbed the lining of her cheekbones as her face flushed from his actions. He could see his mark on her shoulder plain as the moon in the cloudless sky and he felt proud that it lay on this female despite the circumstances of it being there for an agreement. "It amazes me how you allow me to leave markings on you in the first place." He simply stated as his fingers rubbed over the fake courting mark on her shoulder.

Her face then flushed in anger as she pulled away and gave him the finger. He lifted an eyebrow in curiosity wondering what the gesture meant as she stormed away. He watched her go with a small smirk. She indeed allowed him to mark her up in many ways and he looked up at the night sky with contempt at this knowledge.

She had made it to her room and she slammed her shoji door.

"That arrogant pig!" She muttered to herself as she kicked her shoes off hitting the wall. "He thinks he can just play games with me!" She continued on taking off the gold belt loosening up her attire. She began to take off the gold cuffs on her knees when she noticed something that made her stop what she was doing. She bent down to look at the white petals of the rose that begun to completely burst from the bud. She picked it up and sat down staring at the little petals.

_What could this mean?_

* * *

**Review! And get the rest!**


	26. Chapter 26: Retreat

**Told you! Thanks for your Reviews! Ill keep them coming if you keep reviewing! Love you and Love this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 26: Retreat**

A few weeks had come and gone with winter finally making an entrance at the western palace. Snow had begun to fall lightly and many trees were now barren of leaves as they stood out against the white landscape. The flowers were in hibernation except for the few little ones like snow flowers and jasmine that seem to take up the garden maze. The forest was just a dense white with touches of brown and grey given off by the shivering trees.

All was quiet in the western palace these days with the departure of Sakura. She had returned home but Dante was always sure to find missions and reasons to be out within her lands at times when he could. The Lord was gone much for some reason during this time leaving Lord Sesshoumaru in charge of the affairs at the Western Palace. Lord Inutaishio had explained one time that he was preparing the young lord for Lordship of the Western Lands officially now that he had reached of age. To Sesshoumaru's displeasure it meant less free time and more time listening to the advisors and their petty talks.

Sesshoumaru had spent much of the day in court and in his father's study going over scrolls of issues within his lands, requests from other lords around the world, trade analysis, and updates on the Northern Lands which seemed to have grown drastically in violence that it seemed to spill in the other lands. However, they had taken great measures to make sure nothing like this would happen in his lands.

He now was outside the palace taking a leisure break roaming around the countryside in the west. His silver hair seemed to blend in with the background and the light snow landing on his form provided a nice cooling sensation to his stressed nerves. His feet crunched over the light snow leaving a trail of footprints behind him as he headed nowhere in particular. Suddenly his nose picked up on the copper smell of blood and he took off toward the source. The closer he got he realized he was going toward the Northern Lands near the border and the smell grew thick and fresh as he approached. When he made it to the site he hid himself stealthy within the shapes of the great big barren trees and the snow camouflaging beautifully within natures winter embrace as snow covered him. What he found was quite an attractive sight and grotesque at the same time.

He watched as Simone took her dragon fan blades and rammed them through a demons chest splitting him open as another one came to attack her from behind. She turned around and swung the fan slicing him completely in half and then she took the other fan and sliced his head off his neck. He looked around and took note of the dismembered demon body parts laying around her and the blood that marinated the once white snow. She stood in the middle of it all with a few speckles of it on her skin but she looked utterly serene as she cut into another opponent slicing his stomach and ripping out his intestines. It all seemed like a dance as she moved gracefully in and out of their reach slicing them the moment they got close. Her white fur uniform made her look like a snow pixie.

Simone finally dealt a death blow to the last demon slicing him vertically in half and kicking both sides down. He watched her look around seemingly the access her work and flick the blood from her fans before putting them away. She opened her palms toward the earth and a hole ripped open underneath the corpses. She watched the earth swallow it all before she closed her palm and the earth sealed itself back up. She looked around making sure there was no sign of blood. Suddenly she had the odd feeling of not being alone, when she felt his presence. She smiled and took her fan out flicking it open. In a fast motion she threw it at Sesshoumaru's direction watching him simply stand there un-phased as it merely spun past his face landing perfectly in the tree behind him.

"Can I help you, my Lord?" She asked as she walked over to him and took her fan out of the bark.

They were back to being Lord and Captain these days with no visitations from anyone questioning his status. His eyes watched her playfully as he leaned up against the tree that she just cut looking at her work as it lay close to his head. "Explain." He said as he pointed toward the spot that now lay free of snow.

Her eyes looked at the area and turned to look back at him. "A few demons were running rampant in this area apparently heading toward Midoriko."

He looked around and thought about the last couple of weeks. "I see."

Simone nodded as she pulled out a new letter she had gotten from Midoriko. "He's pulling them from more places than the East. A new letter came this morning. Here." She said as she handed it to him.

_Dear Lady Simone,_

_ As the weeks go by, more and more demons are coming this way. Not only are they attacking me but they seem to be attacking everything in this region. Other demons are fighting the demon herds as they come but without the help of the Northern Lords it's proving to be a difficult task. The whole region seems to be at civil war with demons fighting humans, humans fighting humans, and demons fighting demons. The Lords are nowhere in sight. I have sent a letter to their castle asking for a peaceful meeting but it seems my efforts are a hopeful loss._

_ For the sake of my village I will leave and seek refuge someplace else. It seems the other monks think my presence is a hindrance and will lead them to ruin. I will be fine and I believe I have found a place that is safe for now. I know you wish for me to come to you but I refuse to run coward. Thanks for your help the last time you came to visit and I'm sorry for the maltreatment of my people. I hope all is well and will report anything that happens. Stay warm and healthy. _

_ Midoriko._

Sesshoumaru folded the paper up and handed it back to her. "I see you were heading back to her today." He stated as he stepped in that direction.

She took it and slid it in her boot. "I was going to find her and see if I can help her. I wish she wouldn't do this on her own." She said as she looked out at a distance. "Last time I came some human bandit was stalking her worse than before. She has so many problems already and the guy was nuts saying that he would be back and she would be his forever. Psycho" she muttered as she looked back at Sesshoumaru.

He thought about everything before he spoke. "Have you looked up any spells to stop the demons or possibly reverse the possession of their minds?"

"I have but only ones that will work on a few of them at a time. Not a large group like what we're seeing. Besides, human hating rage is driving them so any magic I would do, would just slow them down but not get rid of the rage that is there. Plus the demon hating humans are just as bad and no magic is on them. They are just feeding off the attacks and developing their own rage. We could be looking at a large scale civil war if it gets out of hand."

He nodded at this information when he noticed a speckle of blood was on her face. Her face seemed paler than its normal tan glow complete with pink cheeks and a pink nose. He took his thumb and rubbed the spec of blood away from marring her exotic features. She looked at his thumb and noticed that she had tiny drops of leftovers on her person. She smirked and went to work wiping the blood from where she could feel and see it. "I see me covered in blood does it for you." She playfully said realizing that some of the blood had stained her white uniform.

"Would you like to test that?" He asked as he playfully took his clawed finger and ran it down her nose toward the side of her neck to the base of her collarbone where the faded courting mark sat. He was suddenly nostalgic looking at the pale mark against her skin. Over the course of the last few weeks the connection they shared had begun to fade along with the mark. She did one night to seem to have a nightmare and he could feel various emotions burst from her like a volcano and he couldn't deny the feeling that she was hiding something. He tried to talk to her one day about her nightmare but she wouldn't discuss it further and simply put it off as just a silly dream. Yet he felt the connection and that dream lingered. He was slightly saddened that he could no longer feel her emotions when she woke up in the morning or her soothing calmness when she rubbed the area. He couldn't stop the urge he had to redo his work or to find a way to make it more permanent.

Simone looked up at him and just relaxed as she felt him explore her neck again. She shivered feeling his deadly claws scrape her skin lightly trailing lower towards her collarbone. "Sesshoumaru it's not nice for you to play around like this." She said as she back away from him only to have him pull her back.

"Who's playing?" He muttered next to her ear as he rubbed his nose in the crook of it. Her eyes widened at his statement as she tried to look at him. He released her allowing her to look up at him with confusion.

Simone looked up at him with wide eyes as she backed away from him. She watched his eyes cut at her obviously upset that she pulled away. He then looked off to the side obviously sensing something. She put space between them steadily keeping eye contact with him. "Wha-"

"My Lord, Captain!" An officer said as he ran up to them. He bowed waiting to be acknowledged.

Annoyed from the interruption, Sesshoumaru cut to the chase. "Speak."

The officer stood up. "More demons are moving North bound and there are bandits suddenly within our lands."

"How many?" Simone demanded as she took out her katana's.

"Just a few." He stated.

She thanked him and dismissed him with a nod. Sesshoumaru watched as the woman in front of him began to change into the warrior that she was as her face hardened with the knowledge at what she would do next. The snow continued to fall lightly landing in her black curly hair like winter ornaments.

She looked at him with a confidence holding her head up high. She had been thinking about him more than she should and she knew for the sake of their pride, she had to put an end to this by denying him. "I'm going now. I'll report to you later." She said quietly as she turned and marched away toward the east leaving behind a very confused Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Drawing Lines

**Review and I will send you a preview of the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 Drawing Lines**

Another week had passed and Simone and Sesshoumaru weren't seeing too much of each other these days. Simone would do everything in her power to avoid him at all cost to the point that it drew attention from many of her fellow colleagues. Inutaishio was pleased when he noticed how close they had become only to find upon his return that she didn't look or speak to his son at all. He sat in his office wondering what could have caused this new development. He watched the sun shine brightly in the sky without a cloud in the sky beaming down on the Western Lands. The Western Lord looked down at his ever growing pile of work and decided to break was in order. He had questions that needed to be answered and he decided to investigate for himself.

He was walking around his castle looking for the little onna when he saw her up ahead talking to a few officers pointing in different directions. She was wrapped in a white fur from head to toe to protect her from the elements of this cold winter. The Western moon emblem shined brightly on the back of it indicating where her loyalties lie for all to show. As he came closer he could hear her telling them where to bring supplies in and stock them.

He stepped up to them and all three bowed to him quickly. "Thank you and gentlemen. Now please excuse us, I wish to talk to the Captain privately." He said as they bowed again and quickly left them alone. Simone turned and looked up at him as he beckoned her to follow him.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she walked alongside her lord.

He put his hands behind his back and simply looked out around him as the people in his home moved around performing various duties. "It has been brought to my attention, that you are very upset little one." He stated as he led them toward the gardens. Simone eyed him and quickly caught on to his game.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at how the once green garden now resembled a winter wonderland. Trees were covered in white dust and flowers seemed to be hibernating from the frigid temperatures that winter brought along with it. No longer were the frogs and the crickets singing their duets and barely a bird flew in sight.

He continued walking till they made it to the pagoda. "You know very well what I mean. What has my lack of luster of a son done to you?"

She would have normally laughed at his jab but she found the subject to be a little of a kill joy. "Nothing that I can't handle." She said looking confidently at her Lord's back as he climbed the stairs.

"You're always saying that little one." He responded. "I find those words to be troublesome whenever you say them." He stated as he sat down on the bench motioning for her to do the same. "Tell me the truth this time. Please do not lie to me, I will know before the lie leaves your lips." He stated as he waited for her to speak.

She looked away feeling embarrassed and a little out of sorts. "It is nothing, My Lord." She said as she sat down. "Sesshoumaru and I are simply Captain and Lord. Nothing else."

Inutaishio did not like the words leaving her mouth. He found her words to be metaphorical as she stated their status in relation to one another. He decided to go for a different approach. "I'm sure that would upset my son to find you in such a state." He said with a smile as he watched her horror stricken face.

"No he won't! He'll probably just sneer at me while staring the whole time, cutting his eyes glaring at me."

Inutaishio laughed not doubting her response and finding this to be true. "That sounds like my son." He said as he slowly threw out at verbal cast. "Please tell me what do you think of my son?"

Wha-" She asked bewildered.

Inutaishio leaned back and looked out over the now frozen lake. "I wish to know what others think of him. This way I can better groom him for duty."

Simone thought on this finding it plausible that he would ask of such a thing from her. She thought about this. Before she started he interrupted her. "Please start with the bad first." He said with a smile.

She stood up with the thought and paced. "Well for one, he's arrogant."

"Go on." He urged looking at her with a knowing grin on his face.

"He's demanding and rude!" She said getting angry just thinking about him and his actions.

"Ok…" He said.

She paced faster just going over the last two years being around him. "He's such a jerk! "Indecorous, pompous, self-righteous and judgmental! Do you know how many times I have had to stop him from attacking someone simply because they did something minor like step in his way."

Inutaishio nodded. "Traits inherited by his mother. She doesn't play nice Simone."

Simone continued to rant. "And did you know he has a staring problem?!"

"Oh really?" He asked dramatically.

"Oh YES!" She said out loud. "He's always looking at me and sometimes if I catch him he will act like I'm the one with the problem and give me the stank look!."

The Daiyokai laughed enjoying her rant about his son. As he sat with his head on his hand as he pulled his knee up to rest on it. He faked a serious look finally as he started part two of his trap to understand the problem. "I think I will have to send him away it seems."

"Huh?" She said as she looked at her lord with wide eyes.

"Oh yes, all these things you're saying is true and I cannot have such a character rule my lands when I am no longer apt to do it.

Simone stuttered getting upset at the notion that she may have just threw the young Lord under the bus and possibly ruined his life. "Now wait a minute. He's not a bad guy."

"Oh please, your flattery is commendable but my son is all those things you mentioned plus he has even upset you it seems."

"Well that's not - "

He cut her off and stood as if he was going to leave when he felt two tiny hands grip his large ones. He looked down to see the onna stopping him with wide eyes. "He's not a bad guy. He does have a good stretch to him." She said pleading with him with her eyes hoping he would not do anything so rash.

Inutaishio knew he had her in his trap and he walked back to sit down on the bench. In a serious tone he went on. "Fine, tell me what are some redeeming qualities he has.

Simone swallowed as she thought hard about this. Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly popular among the people but he wasn't a complete douche either. "Well…he's protective…"

"Go on." He said as he gestured with his hand.

"He looks out for your lands, he's a good Commander, and he cares in his own way." She said as she began to look at him in a new light.

"I'm still not convinced. After all, he has made one of my most trusted clan members upset with him. He needs punishment. I will strip him of his inheritance temporarily until he learns his place." He said passionately and stood up again.

"No!" She practically yelled. "He can be a jerk sometimes but he's really a sweet guy. A little bipolar at times but fair none the less."

"Then why is it that he is such a way with you?" He asked officially throwing the worm.

"Because he thinks he can just do stuff to me and get away with it!" she said angrily.

"Why do you think this is?" He asked getting closer to his destination.

"Because I let him!" She said out loud.

Going for the kill he asked the final question. "And why do you let him?"

"Because I like him!" she yelled out and she quickly put her hand over her mouth looking at her lord with wide eyes at what she just said. Her anger deflated quickly as she thought over her own words. She sat down slowly and put her hands over her face.

"Oh noooooooo" She groaned unbeknownst to her that the Daiyoukai was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He quickly moved closer to the little onna moving her hands from her face which now was bright red as she looked everywhere but at him. "So it seems we have reached the source of your anger. I see my son has a lot of learning to do in the ways of affection. It pleases me to see that such a powerful lady of my lands has captured the attentions of my son and vice versa."

"Please don't say that." She grumbled looking up at him with her tomato reddened face.

He laughed at her embarrassment. "It is true. But why are you so upset at this. Affection is a good thing among demons especially dogs."

"Please can we not do this?" She begged. But Inutaishio was unrelenting. He looked at her and took note of her behavior. "Is it that bad to be in love with my son?" He muttered quietly to her.

She looked up slowly at him with wide defeated eyes. "It is when you realize that it couldn't be returned." She countered feeling a little bit brave now that everything was out on the table. What did she have to lose. Her pride and dignity were at this point torn into shreds to her at the moment.

He took his clawed had and ran it across her features. His thumb traced her jaw line, his index finger ran to the tip of her nose, and he lightly brushed her dark hair back. "My son is such a fool for allowing you to freely walk around and have not claimed you by now. It is no strange concept that my son craves you. I have watched him for a while now and he is smitten with you even if he doesn't realize it yet."

"But he can't. We can't! It just wouldn't work out." She said thinking about her past.

"Why is that? You are of ranking of a princess so I see nothing-"

"It's not that!" she said cutting him off. "My life is very…unstable and possibly short." She explained as she thought of her time travel and the flower in her room. She didn't know when she would be ripped from this place or if she would be stuck here forever but she found it to be incredibly selfish to get someone attached to her in such a way.

Lord Inutaishio thought she was speaking of her life span and thought about this. "If it is livelihood you worry about, then worry not because should you mate a demon your life would be tied to his. You should know this." He said to her has her face still looked sad.

"Lord Inutaishio, I'm not from this continent which you know I'm sure. I got here by accident. What if I'm forced to leave this place? I can't do that to anyone and so it's best if we not go there." She said looking at him with sadness.

"Little one, we cannot have complete control over life and its many mishaps. What we can do is live for the present. Simply playing safe for the rest of your life is no way to truly live and be free." He said as he gripped her chin and lifted her gaze to him. "So put that thought away and live. Now as for my son, he is a very factual person and you simply need to be blunt with him I'm afraid." With that he let her go and stood up with a smile. "Speaking of the devil."

"N-nonono!" She said repeatedly as he walked away with a pep in his step. "Please don't!" but he was gone. She quickly thought of ways to disappear and the thought of burning a hole in the frozen lake so she could jump in or flying away crossed her mind over and over. But it was too late, when she felt Sesshoumaru's presence coming towards her.

Sighing in frustration she just sat down and waited thinking of things to say when finally he was in sight. Suddenly there he stood in all his glory walking towards the pagoda. He wore different attire now. His black pants and hakama with moons on the hem of the sleeves could be seen. He wore a thick white fur across him accompanied by his pelt. His hair was down and his eyes glowed as they landed on her figure but with a glare. "Father says you wish to speak to me." He coldly stated as he walked up the pagoda steps toward her.

"O-o-h really!" she said a little high pitched as she cleared her throat. "Ummm never mind, I forgot." She said as she pointed to her brain. "Stupid human brain." She said as she got up to walk past him when he caught her arm and pulled her back. She looked up at him in confusion getting ready to light into him for always pulling her back.

"You lie." He stated.

Her anger dissipated as she realized she did not control her scent or her aura and that he could sense everything. She was just happy the courting mark was almost gone so that he couldn't feel what she was feeling. "Wh-what?!"

"You are many things but a liar is one that I thought you not to be." He said as he let go of her.

"Why do you care what I am, say, or do? You obviously don't any other day." She spat as she tried to walk away down the steps only to have him flash in front of her. She stood her ground as she looked up at him.

"Why are you so angry at this Sesshoumaru?" He asked as he looked down at her with a glare infused with curiosity.

She tried to walk around him but he just stepped in the way. "Look, it's not a big deal. I'm over it. Now leave me alone so I can go back to being one of the many good little pawns you have."

She seemed so irrational as of late with her avoiding him and her words. He noticed this when one day he went to find her but every time he got close she just vanished. He grew angry after a while and decided to do the same. But now he had, had enough. "You are not a pawn." He stated confused at her sudden erratic behavior.

"Oh really!?" she said sarcastically. "Then what am I to you? Please enlighten me so that I can leave and go about my day!" She said as she stepped back and tapped her foot waiting for his answer.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback at her question.** _What was she to this Sesshoumaru?_** he thought to himself. He frowned as he looked down at her and she saw this. He could feel his demon suddenly awaken and shake the confinement of its holding within his mind.

She seemingly deflated on the spot. Simone sighed feeling just overwhelmed and defeated as she looked up at him. She gathered the little dignity she had and walked around him before stopping to look back at him. "Exactly." She said loud enough for him to hear. "Nothing"

His eyes widened a fraction as he realized the meaning behind her actions. He did nothing as she passed him and went off into the maze that was the garden. He turned feeling a small pain in his chest and he looked up to see her subconsciously grip the faded mark on her neck as she walked away. He looked down feeling as if a weight had sat on his chest all of a sudden. He touched the spot and for the life of him he couldn't think of what the feeling was. Surely he was not sick and it just started right when he heard her words. He couldn't help but slowly take a step in her direction but he stopped himself feeling like a foolish pup to chase after a woman.

He steeled himself and walked in the opposite direction. "That wretched wrench" He thought to himself as he walked off attempting to cool the raging demon within.

* * *

That night Sesshoumaru could not sleep as a sense of nervousness, anxiety, and a powerful wave of fear crashed upon him like a physical attack to his body. Sesshoumaru sat up in a sweat as the palm of his hand subconsciously came up to his head. Panting at the rush of emotions that struck him he realized they were not his own. His eyes widened at the strength of communication between the faded mark that was almost gone on her neck.

Sensing a wash of fear he got up and without hesitation ran through the corridors to the area where the onna lay masking his scent looking for any signs of trouble. When he reached her room what he found was not what he had expected as his demon took over with blind rage.

**His beast will have blood tonight and there would be hell to pay….**

* * *

**Review and get a preview!**


	28. Chapter 28: Real Nightmares

**Thanks for your awesome reviews and a lot of inbox messages and support! Keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Real Nightmares.**

He could not sleep as a sense of curiosity, anxiety, and a powerful wave of fear crashed to him. Sesshoumaru sat up in a sweat as the palm of his hand subconsciously came up to his head. Panting at the rush of emotions that struck him he realized they were not his own. Sensing a wash of fear he got up and without hesitation ran through the corridors to the area where the onna lay masking his scent looking for any signs of trouble. When he reached her room what he found was not what he had expected as his demon took over.

* * *

_She was at a ball she realized as dancers in beautiful kimono's twirled and men gracefully led them in a dance. She could see blurred faces and how elegant everything looked. The dance floor shined with a warm elegance and candles glittered the room with lighting. Her dream was getting more vivid and she could make out people and realized that they were in the grand ballroom in the mansion. But why were the people here…And why were they all staring at her._

_Then she turned to see a figure standing along with her. She felt so happy as the figure ushered her into a room where three women were sitting. She looked over and the figure was gone. She looked back and realized these women were the ladies of the Northern Lands. She could now clearly see their faces and see how Sakura looked on that day. She walked over to them and realized they had on the same clothes as before._

_They all seemed to be enjoying their company except the oldest sister who handed her a tea cup. She didn't carry a smile when she offered her the tea. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and that she should not drink but she did and suddenly the room spun. Everything turned as her body slammed into darkness. She seemed to hit a hard surface and everything was dark. _

_Suddenly a giant white dog appeared in front of her. The giant white dog let out a howl and it ran into the distance. She stood up and ran after it until she came to a forest where it suddenly disappeared. Not knowing what to do she ran full speed into the forest until she came upon a Japanese style mansion. She opened the doors and there sat a woman. She couldn't see her face but she had on layers of pink silk and she was walking away. A fire broke out as it separated her form from the woman._

_A baby's cry could be heard in the distance somewhere and it felt close. Panicking she tried to use her powers to save the lady but they weren't working. She ran after the woman screaming as tears poured from her eyes. She tried desperately to save this woman and find the baby that cried. The fire continued to burn and rage with a vengeance however. _

"_Wait!" She screamed! "We must save the baby"! She cried as she chased after the woman into a dark room. _

_**The one close will always be the one to watch.**_

_This echoed repeatedly over and over again like a mantra. She reached the room and there indeed was a cradle but the fire hadn't reached this room. She looked down and gasped at what she saw. The baby looked like a child of the Western Lords and it held the white rose in her room in his tiny fist. _

_Who's child was it? _

_She picked up the baby and looked around noticing that the fire had now come into the room. .She looked frantically for the mother but she could not find her. Suddenly, Nicholas the guy that brought her to this time appeared in front of her. _

"Wake Up!" He stated as his white porcelain skin began glowing along with the symbols all over his body!

Suddenly the smell that always came with this dream hit her. The smell of burning flesh. The whole room was now on fire as Nicholas just stood there yelling over the sound of the baby crying.

"Wake up! He must not win!"

"You know what you must do now wake up!" He roared.

She looked down and screamed as her body caught on fire and burned in front of her. She tried to put it out but it seemed to grow. Her skinned burned raw and the smell was so fowl and harsh that her eyes began to burn. Smoke permeated the air causing her air supply to diminish. She then decided to run back where she had come when she found that she couldn't move. The baby in her arms vanished suddenly.

The more she twisted the more force she could feel on her on her as a powerful pressure pushed down on her. She screamed feeling a strong sense of fear and despair. Tears rolled from her eyes as the scene faded and suddenly she opened her eyes to see her dreams were not too far away from her nightmares and in this case her new reality.

* * *

An earth shattering howl rocked the castle as all of its inhabitants got up to address the issue that had come up. Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as he took note of any evidence in Simone's room of foul play.

Her bed lay messy as the covers were strewn on the opposite side of the room. He looked around and he could see sutras on the back of the door and on the walls and paper was all over the floor. The windows were wide open indicating the perpetrator had escaped from that route. He walked over to the window and he smelled nothing. A gruesome snarl ripped from his throat as he grew frustrated at the lack of scent and aura in the room. His magenta stripes became rigid and his canines elongated.

Suddenly her room became crowded as the Elite Guard and his father came in. At the scene Dante's eyes went instantly fire blazing red. The other demons in the room grew angry as well with their demon at the forefront of their current state but not taking over like the others were.

Inutaishio's facial expression was calm with a slight death glare to them as he analyzed the room. He was of course enraged that someone had the gall to come into his own home and take a member that belonged to his clan. However, he knew blind rage would solve nothing as he analyzed the sutra's on the wall.

"Whoever came in here wanted Simone specifically." He said as he looked over at the signs. "These were tailored to block the powers of a human and not a demon. Someone wanted her to be weak." He stated as he ripped one of the sutras off the wall. "These are encasement sutra's for sealing someone." He looked at closely and noticed a demon had to have made this since he could so easily rip it down. "I know who's work this has to be." He said as he growled.

Shugurai tried to concentrate on finding her through the clan mark but it was being blocked. He then concentrated on finding her telepathically but it was proving to be a challenge with her giving random images. He realized that these images were random because she was dreaming. He cursed realizing that he hit a dead end as everyone looked to him.

"Wherever she is, she's asleep." He said.

"Men call everyone we have to surround the castle on defense. How he got past our defenses we will never know but we can make sure it won't happen again. I want all of you out to look for her." He demanded as he turned around before stopping to look at his son.

Sesshoaumru had bent down noticing one of the papers was ripped. He looked at it and noticed it was a letter from Midoriko. The letter was torn to bits but he made out some words.

_They won't stop coming._

It seemed not just Simone was in trouble but Midoriko as well. The letter didn't have a date so it had to be recent. Growling impatiently, Sesshoumaru simply leaped out of the window in a blur on a mission to kill.

* * *

Everything was blurry as she came to. She coughed as something putrid filled her lungs blocking oxygen from filling them. _Smoke._ She realized was overriding her senses as she tried to gain her vision. She went to wave it from her face but she found them to be chained above her. She fully opened her eyes and took note that her arms were chained above her to a wooden stake with tons of sutras attached. Her bare feet were also chained below her as she tried to lift and pull them out of their confines. She looked down and she was being held in a pit of hay as a ring of fire broke out around her feet but not enough to burn her…yet..

Panicking she began to wiggle inhaling more of the smoke and coughing up a storm as a reaction.

"Well, well look who is awake?" Said that sickening voice she heard earlier in her bedroom. She looked up just in time to see Kai had walked up to her with that same disgusting look he had earlier that night. His eyes ravished her body as he looked at her up and down.

Her memory of that earlier scene flooded to her as he stepped closer to the fire burning around her feet. She had woke up just in time see Kai stand over her and she jumped up to get out of his grip but something shocked her and she slumped to her bedroom floor. She looked up and panicked as he placed a sutra on her mouth and everything went black again.

She glared at him with all the hatred she could muster. "You son of a b-"

"Ah ah ah." He said as he covered her mouth from finishing the rest. "I would watch what I say onna. After all you're the one that is lying with one." He finished when his expression turned nasty as he glared at her. "Well use to anyway."

She coughed as the smoke went up her nose and she bit his hand so she could inhale. At the reaction his hand came across her face in a fierce slap that echoed throughout the clearing. Her head flew to the side upon impact. She turned her head slowly back at him giving him a death glare that would make Sesshoumaru proud.

"You just couldn't face me head on, you coward!" She yelled as she tried to wiggle and use her powers but the effort was futile as she realized the sutras he placed were meant to block her powers.

"Now my dear, I've seen what you can do and I'm simply insuring my own plans from your involvement." He said as if explaining to a child. He watched her body wiggle and pull at the confines binding her to the post with a heated smirk. "Yes, I have watched you and things were going my way until you came along and met Midoriko. I'm about to be the most powerful demon on the earth but you keep interfering. Not tonight my dear." He said as he reached his hand up and tenderly touched her face like she was his lover. He ran an index finger from her jaw down the right side of her neck where Sesshouamru's courting mark lay to the dip in her white yakuta above her breasts.

"In a couple of minutes, an incredible jewel is about to be created as every low life demon in radius will be compelled to attack thanks to my sutras to attack that damn woman. With that jewel, I will be victorious even against your precious dogs!" He said to her as his hand came up and gripped her chin roughly as she coughed again from the fumes.

Her watery itchy eyes went up to look at him before she tried to snatch her chin out of his grasp. For a quick second she glanced at her wrists and realized that she was in no situation to escape. She couldn't reach her knife that she always kept on her inside her yakuta. If she wanted to get out of this one, she had to call for help.

"I've been working for that dog for too long to get back nothing!" He said as he watched her eyes look at him with malice. "Not to mention I've watched that dog grow weak as he rushes off every so often to go see that wicked princess Izayoi." He spat at her.

Confused she squinted and he smirked as he knew he was about to reveal a great secret of the Inu Lord.

"Yes…while you and the rest of his pathetic guard scurry about he goes to visit that wench, a human! He has been doing so for a while now. Behind everyone's back he keeps her much like how I imagine you would a pet. But don't worry she will reach her pathetic end just like you will." He stated as he stepped up to her being careful of the fire the ring of fire.

"Tell me what does your pathetically weak species possess that could enchant a demon so?" He muttered. His hands went right for her chest before she spit in his face and thrashed against her binding rattling the chains as she shook. She screamed and tried to make as much noise as she could while also using the courting mark to call for Sesshoumaru. It was very dim since it was almost gone but maybe there was hope.

Wiping her saliva from his face he looked at her with gleaming red eyes from her attack. "That's right scream, yell, do whatever you like, no one will hear you!" He cackled as a psychotic look took over him. "They can't find you and I will be sure to enjoy my rise to power before taking the jewel by enjoying your body over and over until you are nothing."

With that said he stepped closer to her form as she tried to bend away. He grabbed a handful of her curly locks in his grip as he pulled her towards him. Her flesh cut from the force of the chains pushing against her as he bought his lips close to her ears. "Then what better way than to destroy you by setting you on fire and have your own power kill you right in front of that overgrown mutt and your lover of a dog!"

His lips crashed onto hers as she tried to block him but his claws dug into her scalp as he yanked her toward him. The smoke and his nasty body on hers were overwhelming but she refused to give up. She bit him again only to have another slap come across her face. She pulled again as she felt trickles of something wet go down her forearms and a sting as the metal on her wrist dug deeper. He assaulted her neck with kisses and his hands began to wonder. She wiggled her arms as they grew slippery from what she realized was her own blood. Coughing again she looked up and noticed that her left wrist was slowly sliding from the chains.

"If I can just get them off" She thought as he suddenly pulled away from her body.

She felt an overwhelming large demonic aura colliding with that of spiritual power. Her eyes bugged at the sensation wondering how come she didn't feel this until now. It could only be one person with that much spiritual power. She had got a letter a few days ago that the demons were coming in like crazy and she had tried her best to kill majority of them off to help her new dear friend Midoriko. But when she went to look for her she could not find her. She realized now that Kai must have used some kind of magic to block her from being found for god knows what. She felt another wave of spiritual and demonic energy and she frantically began fighting against her confines. "No!" She yelled.

He looked up with a creepy smile. "So it has begun! He looked back at her as his tongue came out to lick her face. "Day seven and she grows tired." He whispered against her ear licking the shell of it. His hands roamed over her body more over her waist and up again before pulling back. "It seems I must cut this visit short. I have a prize to get." With that said he spit onto the hay and a large fire erupted below her feet. She cried out as the flames licked her toes and began to rise. He stepped away and watched her as she tried to escape.

_Even in the face of death she shows no fear_. He mentally thought as he turned his back on her and headed east.

Simone looked up and pulled her left wrist out from the chains just in time. With a desire to kill this demon she used the mark to call out to Sesshoumaru with all her might. In blinding fashion she ripped her other hand out of the metal chains and balanced herself as she tried to free her feet from the inflamed metal chains.

Hearing the sound behind him he turned and pulled out more binding spells and threw them at her. They hit her form and shocked her senseless. Her pained cry pierced the night sky as she fell limp leaning against the post. The fire grew now and the smoke was becoming overwhelming.

Her eyes began to grow heavy as she watched him come closer to her laughing at her expense. Her body felt so weak but at least her arms were free and she used them to grip the post behind her so she wouldn't fall forward into the flames that were now growing and most likely burning her feet. But she had so much adrenaline pumping she couldn't tell. She knew however that these sutra's were not just blocking her powers but draining her as well.

Kai came over being careful not to get too close to the flames and reached his hands up with more sutras and used them to hold her hands back in place. She used all the power and energy left in her body and she quickly punched him in the nose causing him it to break upon impact. He screeched and stepped back as he cupped his face. She watched blood trickle through his fingers and splatter the ground.

"You wretched witch! You will die now!" He yelled as his clawed hand came up to execute her.

She smiled however with the knowledge of seeing a silvery figure with glowing red eyes stand behind Kai unseen to him that his end was indeed far closer than he expected.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! what will happen next?! - The Redd Queen**


	29. Chapter 29: Real Nightmares Part 2

**Here you go! Have at it! Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Real Nightmares Part 2**

Sesshoumaru was irate to say the least. He tore through the forest in search of the little female. He felt angry at himself that he couldn't sense her at all. He raced using every instinct and sense he had looking for her. He saw no footprints in the snow, no scent trail to track, and the sky lay void of any light making it a little difficult to see anything in the vast whiteness of the snowy winter night.

Suddenly he felt a pulse enter his body. He came to a complete stop as the pulse pulled on everything within him towards a specific direction. A piercing pain called through his mark and the experience was one that he had never experienced ever in his life. Images flashed through his mind. He growled lowly as information slammed into his psyche and his lips turned into a sneer as he was given a name behind this stunt.

He saw things that flew in the air, tall castles, people with various types of clothing on, technology that seemed so advanced he didn't know what to process. He saw her falling from the skies and shaking the land with her power. Dragons of various sizes calling her family, and landscapes of her home in the mountains with some old dragon. Then crazy images of people dancing, a child and fire scorching her flesh.

"Sesshaoumru please!" He heard over and over from the onna. He could see everything that she was seeing right now and knew everything about her disappearance now. She seemed to have no filter as she called out to him with everything she had left in her to fight for. He was shocked at some information but that would be dealt with later. He closed his pink eyes and opened them to reveal blood rubies.

Sesshoumaru's s let out an earth rattling roar. He tore through the forest like a bat out of hell towards the location she was pulling him towards. As he got closer he could feel the power of sutra's shielding the area. He realized as he broke past the sutra's power that Kai had used an illusion spell to hide the smell and visual of the smoke rising that he could clearly see now as he got closer. He raced off toward the location just in time to see Simone's form slump over in a pit full of fire as Kai stood over it to watch her burn. At this sight, the Sesshoumaru she knew was gone.

He quickly ran with his claws extended aimed for his prey. Kai turned just in time as a hand came ripping through the front of his breast bone. Kai stood there wide eyed as he looked up at the young Lord who's claws had went right through him. He had grown cocky and left himself wide open for attack thinking that they were never to be found. A cracking sound was heard as his claws pierced flesh, organ, and bone to come out of the other side with his spinal cord in his grasp. He immediately pulled his arm back taking what he could from Kai's innards out of his body before letting the man fall to his feet.

His red eyes immediately went over to Simone's form. In blinding speed he jumped in the small pit of fire to see that it began to lick the tips of her long curly hair but miraculously she wasn't burned. Her body was shaking as her coughs and a choking sound gurgled in her throat. He picked her up quickly and jumped away placing her away from the flames and fumes. Blood, dirt, and sweat covered her form and blocked out her cherry scent. He watched her vitals taking note of her chest slightly rising before she broke out into a full coughing fit with fresh air entering her lungs. His red eyes scanned her as he sat her down against a tree trunk while forcing her eyes open.

Simone opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's ruby orbs glare down at her and she could feel his palm cupping her neck where his mark lay. For the first time in two weeks she could really feel everything he felt in full blast. He was relieved and his body was high on adrenaline. He looked down at her with a mixture of emotions that couldn't begin to process. But what shocked Simone as she looked up at him was what she could feel from his very core of his being.

_He was scared…_

He was truly scared for her that he would not have made it in time.

Suddenly a powerful wave of spiritual energy hit them in full force with Kai's barrier no longer being up to box her in. She coughed realizing that something far more important was happening.

She lifted a shaky finger pointing in another direction. "G-go" She tried as she coughed again. Her throat was dry and she felt the need to vomit as the smoke taste settled in her system. He listened to her odd words as his father came bursting onto the scene in full dog demon mode. "Go east, hurry!" She said as another cough escaped her. "Midoriko is in danger!" Two dragons, a dog, a bear, and a skeletal dark demon came into the clearing ready for battle as they saw their fellow warrior pointing while lying against a tree.

"What is she saying?" Shugurai asked as he took note of Kai's lifeless body near a growing fire. He quickly used his ice powers to stop the fire from growing and burning down the forest even with all the snow. Inutaishio transformed into his human form and quickly used his sword Tensaiga to revive the putrid demon that dare scheme against him for torture later.

Suddenly they felt a wave of youkai energy pierce the area. He had taken her into the Eastern Lands close to the border where he thought they wouldn't go to search for her. Inutaishio's eyes widened as he realized a great battle was being raged and a powerful dose of spiritual energy was being released.

"We must leave this area or risk being purified!" Inutaishio ordered as he jumped over to Kai's body and picked him up taking note that the ex-advisor was still miraculously alive even with his swords power.

"We deal with Kai when we get back, everyone hurry!" He commanded as they all headed the opposite way of the powerful spiritual energy.

"No!" Simone cried as she reached out in the direction that her dear friend was fighting for her life. "She needs us!"

Sesshouamru bent down and took the onna in his arms as he made his way back to the palace so her wounds could get tended to. As he ran a powerful force shook the earth underneath his very feet and the tree's began to blow with the powerful force of the wind releasing from the energy behind him.

"No!" She wailed as she gripped onto Sesshoumaru with tears now falling. For the first time in her life since she came to this era she wasn't able to help out. "She's dying!" She cried harder realizing the truth in her own statement. Sesshoumaru could feel Simone's tears soak his shoulder as she did everything within her drained body to fight against him to help her friend. Everything in him told him to secure what was his first then see to the outside world. He picked up the pace as his blood red eyes scanned for anything as he led the way to the castle.

"I'll go! All of you protect our home and get our wounded to safety and a doctor!" Inutaishio demanded. "Son! Do not stop keep going home."

Inutaishio threw Kai's body to Shugurai signally for him to take over as he turned around on his heels to do as the little onna requested knowing that he probably would be able to live with himself or with her in his army if he didn't. He just hoped that the Eastern Lord's was hopefully doing something at the moment to help out. There is no way they could ignore such a power.

Suddenly a powerful blinding white light encased the whole area. He pulled out his sword and thrust it in the snowy ground. He used his sword to put up the best barrier he could and prayed that he wouldn't be purified. After a few moments everything was silent. He heard nothing and the white light slowly began to dissipate. He opened his golden eyes and looked around himself and took note of the water that had been created from the snow being melted by the energy. He slowly took down his barrier and raced to the area where the power radiated. He flexed his fingers preparing to battle whatever it was that released the massive amount of power that he was sure meant no good.

* * *

**There you go! I maybe nice and give you another chapter. lol Review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Shikon No Tama

**Here you go! A whole week early! **

* * *

**Chapter 30: Shikon No Tama**

Inutaishio raced toward the area where a powerful power was radiating. When he arrived he noticed it was coming from the inside of a cave. The smell of blood, youkai, human, and power permeated the area. He took out his sword Sounga once again and walked forth into the cave to investigate the power source.

Soon as he stepped near the mouth of the cave, a powerful force hit him. He tried to go in but was pushed back by spiritual energy. Realizing that whatever was keeping him out saw him as a threat he tried another tactic. He held his clawed hand out and gently stroked the barrier keeping him away and poured through his sincerity to help.

He stepped forward after a while testing the barrier to find that he could move past it. He made a mental note that a great spiritual warrior must be inside the cave. He walked past the barrier and his nose was assaulted with the stench of rotting flesh and his skin began to crawl from the powerful flow miko energy that enraptured the place.

He had met Midoriko a few times when she resided in the ningen village but that was all. He aided his Captain in battle against the herd of demons and was notified about this development but he had no clue that it had gotten to this magnitude. He slowly walked through the many tunnels keeping an eye out for anything and his senses open for the human miko. As he walked the cave seemed to echo his footsteps. Dust of what had to be purified demons blew about around him while the forms of other lay rotting with nature taking it's course by decomposing the bodies. A stench had begun already to be released and Inutaishio was just thankful it was still night. He was sure that despite the cold winter temperatures, the heat in the cave would rise from the morning sun and so would the smell. Nothing seemed to have survived the massive power stretch within the cave. All was still.

After walking over piles of bodies and carcasses he came into a large dome and what he saw shocked him. The bodies of a woman and a great powerful demon lay frozen in ashes and debris upon piles of demon remains. He ran over to examine the woman and found the lifeless body of the great powerful miko, Midoriko. Her body was clutched in the jaws of a demon and reached his hands to get her body down only to be pushed away.

Shocked he looked down at his hands taking note that he wasn't harmed but more so warned. He gently touched her face and he felt a great sense of pain for the young woman to have met her end in such a tragic way. He pulled out Tenseiga to see if he could revive the woman but he noticed that he could not see anything try to take her soul away. This was extremely odd since he would either be notified that the individual would like to pass on or the sword would cut away the life stealing demons. But either one of those happened which meant that her soul was missing.

He reached up to see if he could remove her body from the jaws of the demon only to be shocked away from lifting her. He wanted to give her a proper burial but it seemed she didn't want to be touched. Odd that she would request to be left in such a state he simply nodded and bowed his head for a few minutes praying for her to find peace.

It began to stink as he realized some had been dead for quite some time while others just recently met their end from the large spiritual power that lay about the area. He could tell that the battle had just ended from the stench and the mikos power radiating around him. He was surprised that he hadn't been purified as he approached the woman.

He lifted his head as a gleaming pink light flickered in the cavity of the miko's frozen form. Intrigued he put his sword away before tentatively reaching for the shiny pink piece of glass. Soon as his finger touched it he hissed realizing the forbidden power that now existed in his presence.

He had read about such things but never did he ever dream it would be possible to create the jewel of four souls.

_This is what Kai must have been planning for all along._ He thought.

His mind began to race with questions until finally he settled on just finding a solution to get rid of the jewel. He held the pink glittery orb in his palm and he could feel it calling out to him to be used. He looked at his reflection on the pink surface and he shook his head realizing that the miko that fought in this very same cave continued to battle within the jewel in his hand.

_Mew, Mew_

He looked up to see her limping crying companion rub in its kitty form jump down toward its master. Kilala rubbed against her master leg crying out to her. It was a sad thing to see for the little demon to realize that her master was long gone from this world. It cried and turned its large eyes to look at Inutaishio for help.

Sighing he bent down and picked up the little kitten. He analyzed the little one and saw she had ghastly wounds on her back legs, burns, and scratches marred her sides and face. "If you wish, you may come stay in this ones palace." He stated.

The kitten seemed to understand perfectly what he was saying as it mewed and rubbed its head against his hand.

"You fought by her side to the bitter end didn't you young one." He stated as he rubbed her head and she seemed to cry knowing that her master's end had come a too soon.

Determined to get answers and destroy this jewel in his hand, he sealed the jewel with his youkai trying to subdue the call it was making to all those that sought its power. He sent out a message to his commander letting him know that he would be making a much needed journey to the only place to seal this power, Mount Hakurei.

* * *

Murmurs and whispers echoed throughout the castle as everyone waited to see what had happened to the young female in the middle of the night. Sesshoumaru held her body close to his as he rushed her to the medical wing while sending out orders to fetch the castles physician. His eyes were still red when he approached the medical room and placed her on futon so that the demon healer could look her over.

Shigurai immediately took Kai's body and dropped it unceremoniously in the dungeon before making his way toward the medical wing. When he reached the area a small crowd had gathered in the room. Sesshoumaru, Dante, Onso, and Darkenstu were all in the room watching helplessly as the physician went to work checking her vitals and performing a chi ritual to pull the smoke out of her sore lungs. Shigurai coughed drawing everyone's attention except for Lord Sesshoumaru''s.

He pointed out meaning for everyone to follow and give the physician space to heal their young friend. Sighing in defeat that there was nothing that they could do, they left.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked over the demon that was pulling smoke from Simone's mouth with his hand trying to stop her from dying of suffocation. His blood tainted eyes roamed her pale skin wishing that the sun would come out and winter would go away to give her back its tanned color.

He subconsciously touched his neck feeling her communicating with him through the mark in her sleep. He could sense the tremendous amount of pain she was in and his eyes stayed red due to the knowledge that he couldn't save her in time. With that thought his hand gripped into the futon causing the healing demon to look up at him in concern.

The water demon physician looked back down working hard to restore the lung capacity of the onna before him. Rare it was for him to work on a human and he never really had to except one time in his life especially here at the palace were he had been working for a hundred years. He could sense his lord's agitation and he stopped to go get bandages to stop the bleeding from her ankles and wrists where the old chains had dug into her skin.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. He could see a swelling on the right side of her face indicating she had been hit multiple times. He reached up and rubbed the battered area as his demon wanted to come out and find Kai to finish the job.

"My Lord, if it is not too bold for me to say you should be lucky she's alive and intact." The physician stated as he cleaned her wounds with a soft tissue. "Many woman I'm afraid go through the same ordeal from men that wish to violate them in the worst possible way but they unfortunately aren't so lucky to live and tell the tale." He said as he applied medicinal herbs to her injuries. He could smell the presence of a male on her soon as he came into the room and it was one unwanted.

"I'm going to ask that you leave the room for this next part." The physician said as he looked up at the young lord. Sesshoumaru's eyes slanted at the demon for an explanation. "I must check for any signs of abuse to her womanhood."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at this notion. It had yet to dawn on him that this might have occurred. He could smell Kai on her but the thought of Kai touching her in such a way was mind maddening. Just to be sure she wasn't violated he sniffed her for signs of abuse only to find to his relief that nothing smelled out of the ordinary. But that didn't mean much when it came to abuse so he nodded and aloud the man to look.

But he did not leave as the physician put a blanket over the lower half of her body and checked. Sesshoumaru wanted to rip the physicians head off as he gripped the side of the futon. Finally the man came up and nodded at Sesshoumaru.

"She is untouched; you are free to stop worrying so much." He said.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the demon watching him work when he grew angry. "She is alive and that is this all one cares about."

The physician chuckled at the young lord. "Well, then I must ask why do you still stay here to watch her?"

Taken aback Sesshoumaru blinked at the man as his eyes began to fade from red to pink. _Why am I still here?_ He questioned himself. For a while nothing was said until his demon spoke causing him to sink his claws straight through the futon.

The water demon sighed while he used his hands to manipulate the water to clean her. "I must ask you to refrain from destroying her bedding. At the rate you are going there won't be a futon for her to lay on." He stated calmly slightly amused at the young lord. "She is alive my young Lord, she may suffer from a dry throat, damaged lungs, bleeding wrists, and bruising but she will live."

He retracted his claws from the futon noticing the damage he had done. His demon wasn't fully in control, as he took note of his actions. Feeling angry and volatile he stormed out of the room and went off the release some stress.

The physician shook his head with a smile knowing full well what was happening to the young lord. He smiled as he brushed some of the curly locks away from the woman he tended to. "You little one, have done more than protect this place that's for sure." He said talking to her as she lay unconscious. He took a cloth to get some of the dirt from her skin with a smile.

He took note that her body lay clean of burns which is what should have happened since according to everyone she fell in a fire pit. But he looked her over completely and she was now somewhat clean. He found no burns or sign of fire.

"Hmmm" He said as he analyzed her fully. Finally something within him struck a nerve. His wide eyes looked down at her and he couldn't help the small suspicion of what she could be.

"We have much to discuss you and I when you are fully recovered." He stated as he looked down at the little onna with new eyes.

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled to himself wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He couldn't pull his beast back finding him to react a little out of ordinary to a female. It was still night as he ran through the forest looking for an unsuspecting victim to take out his frustrations on. His adrenaline was still racing and he ran into the forest searching for a victim. His steps made fresh footprints and the snow began to fall from the skies again. He was somehow able to reign in his beast after he saw that she was being taken care of but never had he ever had to fight himself for dominance and lose. He came to a stop as he sensed a demonic presence. He smirked hoping that the demon would be foolish to attack him.

To his elation it did and with a flick of his wrist and the sharpness of his claws, the demon was no more as it fell to the ground in chunks. He tried to take comfort in the death that he caused only to find that he felt nothing but the same emotions he felt earlier when he watched Simone lay on the futon in her injured state. All those emotions he felt and for the first time some of them came about. He was furious however that his demon showed her however. He let her read him like a book. But what could he do.

He could feel his blood boil at the memory of the state he had found Simone in when he picked her light form from the fire that had begun to catch to her hair. Her cheeks were bruised, her skin was overheated and sweaty, she was coughing profusely, and her hair was being singed. Not to mention he could smell Kai over her body and it disgusted him to a degree that he didn't realize was fathomable especially since it involved a human.

He closed his eyes searching for what this could mean when suddenly they opened revealing gold orbs once again. He was fully in control now and was calming down. He looked into the moonless night sky. So many emotions were plaguing him recently that he didn't know where to begin to decipher them. He knew one thing he had to do though. He needed to speak with his inner demon to understand himself and accept whatever it was that he was trying to communicate with him. With that in mind he ran to the place where he could find peace to do such a task.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Review!**


	31. Chapter 31: Demonic Desires

**Here it is another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Demonic Desires**

Sesshoumaru reached his mother's garden and found his favorite spot underneath one of the largest trees. Snow covered him a little bit but this was his one chance to gain clarity. To hell with the elements, he needed answers.

He sat down and focused on meditating. His breathing evened out as he went inward to seek out his beast. He was calm for moments as the feeling of the cold frosty night faded away. His bones no longer felt the chill that nipped away through his pores. The sounds of nature vanished and he felt nothing as he continued his journey to seek out the one with the answers.

After a few moments, his golden eyes peered into the vast white space of nothing. The space around him was completely white and seemed to stretch forever. He was now inside his mind with an unlimited amount of room and space to accommodate all that was him. It was highly dangerous for young demons to do such a thing. It was the equivalent of going into a deep sleep. Being in this state of mind could put him in a coma or cause the permanent switch between one's self and its demon. His golden eyes stared in front of himself until he felt a presence behind him.

"Well?_"_ The rough voice said behind him. It sounded exactly like himself but the voice was a lot rougher and aggressive.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face his demon. After analyzing himself he took a seat criss-cross in front of him while his demon mirrored his every move. Sesshoumaru watched his demon sit along with him in front of him looking the same but wild. His hair was still majestically silky but his facial expression was contorted with a mix of human and dog. The streaks on his face were etched raggedly upward. His blood ruby eyes slanted upward full of mischief and excitement. He wore the same pants but his torso was bare of any clothing. His breathing pattern mimicked Sesshoumaru's as his abdominal abs constricted and released.

"This Sesshoumaru has much to speak with you about." He simply stated as his golden eyes peered into similar red orbs that looked back at him with the same intensity. Normally his beast would be in dog formation but he found it odd that he chose to mirror his human form for once.

"Why do you come, when you have all the answers?" His demon stated playing with him. A smile crept on its face in a twisted grin causing his eyes to light up with excitement. "We know all after all…..I am you. We are one and the same."

Growling at his demons antics he cut to the chase. "Why is it that you crave her!?" He cold bluntly asked his demon.

The demon was unaffected by the tone or his words as he simply smirked. "You mean, why _**we**_ crave her?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what was going on with his demon as of late. Ever since he kissed Simone on that ship they both had been acting out of sync. His demon was growing stronger and he could feel his demon testing its limits for control but, never had he yet crossed the line.

His demon looked back at him as his blood eyes slanted upwards with humor. "What I tell you is something you already know. Tell me Sesshoumaru, are the questions really for me, or for yourself?"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru simply stated not taking the bait that his demon dangled.

"I am content in my nature, are you?" He asked as the smile began to fade away.

He thought to himself on that. He had always put his actions and emotions on the demon, especially for his…desires. But, his demon had a point. "Simone is different, a problem."

"A very alluring problem or a powerful solution?" His demon said as he mirrored his expression. "We have seen into the dark reaches of her mind. We now know more than we did before. She is truly the most powerful woman in this era and apparently in her own. So powerful that she has been put into this time period to aid the West. But the question is for what?"

Sesshoumaru thought on what his beast spoke of. Earlier that night, before he found her deep in the woods she opened herself to him completely and he saw everything. He now realized the reasons behind her strange actions and words as of late. What he saw blew everything he ever knew about time, physics, and matter out of the door. She was a complete enigma and he couldn't help but look at his demon and see the desire there for her.

"I want her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew large at his demons admittance and snarled. "But she is human! She is also other worldly!"

His demon titled his head to the side causing his long silver hair to cascade down his shoulder. "And if you've paid attention she has proven herself to share only her flesh with human kind." His demon roared suddenly. His voice echoed in the space around them. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch at his outburst. "She will be mine!" After a few moments he looked away into the vast distance of whiteness. It became eerily quiet afterward only to be broken by his silent statement. "She is different and fits this one perfectly."

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Spare me your arbitrations." His demon replied as he rolled his eyes at himself. "Even you at least lust after her."

Sesshoumaru was seething as he heard his demon speak of the onna in such a way. "I will not lower myself to have such affection for a human."

"It's too late, you already do." His demon declared coldly sending Sesshoumaru into silence.

Those words echoed in the space as he sat there and looked the other way trying to reason with himself.

**_How?_**

He knew he felt fond of the onna and he even admitted that she was an attractive female and even exotic for her species. Not to mention, back when they were on the ship and he had a sample of her, it more than thrilled him. He wanted her. Since then he would test her like prey and take from her.

But, from what he could see inside her mind, she had enough of him taking. That bought another question to the forefront. He looked back at his demon as he now looked bored of the whole conversation. His demon rested his chin on the palm of his hand and brought his knee up to rest to his elbow.

"How were we able to see all of this? The mark was almost gone. At most I should have just felt something but not be open to each other."

His demon looked at him with a smirk and his eyes seemed to glow an intense red. "She responded just like a true Inu bitch, should she get in dire trouble. She responded like a mate should. She was being violated and so she opened a two way channel in which we communicated everything."

Sesshoumaru was shocked at the information he was given just now. He couldn't remember some things from where he seemed to be completely blood drive but he knew his demon wouldn't tell a lie. He growled at the fact that he was revealed so intimately to the little onna. _What all did he show?_ Part of him now wished that she didn't awake so that she wouldn't be able to speak of what she saw.

"She is this ones mate!" It growled lowly. "Yes, we now know who she is and where she truly comes from. She comes from a land of flying crafts, self-moving carriages, and tall castles. She was taken and trained by our Captians Dragon clan who have done well to mold her into what she is today. She is from the future but she is with us now which must mean she is here for us.

"She is not ours!" He roared showing fang.

"Yes she is!" His demon growled out ferociously. "She initiated it herself to talk to this one! She called out to us as one being. She opened the channel and showed us everything and vice versa she saw everything about us."

Sesshoumaru turned his head unwilling to listen to anymore. How he wished she would have died in that fire so he wouldn't have to think more on the matter. But even this he didn't mean. When he saw her injured tonight it was the worst feeling he had ever felt. How she screamed out for her friend in his arms and tears poured as she fought against him kicking and pushing to run to Midoriko was something he would never forget. Even now he could still feel the memory of her tears staining his What was worse of all these were facing the potential fact that he wouldn't get there in time. This set something off within him. More silence came and only their eyes met afterward.

"Why did you save her?" He asked his demon quietly.

"You mean, why did YOU save her?" He countered back. "I only acted out of anger in her room, the rest was all you down to the very end when you watched her while the physician tended to her wounds."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide at this. Silence covered the area at this revelation.

_This can't be…I couldn't remember a thing. _Sesshoumaru thought as his demon looked at him sideways sharing his thoughts.

"Yes, you acted on that and your moment of blindness was based on pure unfiltered rage and adrenaline. We truly acted as one with me aiding your heightened senses but judgment and movement was entirely you."

For a moment Sesshoumaru thought on this as well. He looked inside of himself and recapped the events. The minute he saw that she was taken a rage so profound overcame him that he felt as if his demon had taken over.

_Why was he fighting this so? _Simone had indeed proven countless of times to be of equal if not more powerful than any demonic royalty. Youkai and humans alike had commented greatly about her beauty so that she was captivated in paintings and poems from men seeking her hand. She was probably the most intelligent female in this era not only for her futuristic qualities but her ability to understand the present that she found herself in.

His demon sighed seeing the true issue here. "I will admit, since she has been here we have both dealth with things we have never faced before in our lives."

That he couldn't deny. Yes his demon was there with him. His demon and himself acted as one tonight. It was he that saved her, brought her home, and tended to her wounds, and called the physician. It was he that waited by her bedside hoping that she wasn't too injured or worse. It was he that gave her access to his inner most thoughts and memories.

"Why" he muttered. "Why a human?"

His demon looked away for a moment searching for words that Sesshoumaru knew. "You know why. We are one and the same Sesshoumaru not two separate beings. I am your instincts magnified. Her humanity means nothing at this point but we do need to come to this understanding."

Sesshoumaru and his demon shared full eye contact at this as they both stared at each other with exposed outlooks. "Despite whatever she is, we do share this sensation. What it is I'm not sure. This is foreign and like you I don't like the unknown either. But whatever this is…it feels good."

Sesshoumaru agreed with this. When he was around the onna he felt a calming and a drive to learn more, do more, and live more. It was strange but he had to admit it made him…stronger in a sense.

"Our time is drawing to a close and I'm only going to give you this advice." His demon said as he stood. "This lack of acceptance is fear, and we were not raised to be weak minded cowards. This fear that is here for her, her species, and the unknown it is disgusting. Fear is not a reason for quitting but only an excuse."

He started to turn and walk off after that slowly fading away. He stopped and turned his ruby eyes toward Sesshoumaru as he stood. "She is ours rather you want to accept it or not."

Sesshoumaru watched as his demon slowly began to vanish indicating the end of their conversation.

"Oh, and if you do something that would jeopardize our relationship with the little onna, I will fight you for dominance of this body and it will be you in this place." He said as he completely vanished leaving his words to echo about him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Justice

**Updating early thanks to my avid reviewers! Thanks to those that faved and follow this story. I truly enjoy writing this story. Anyway here is another chapter. If I get 1 new reviewer or fav I will update with the next chapter immediately. **

* * *

**Chapter 32: Justice **

"_Please my Lord I beg of you!"_

"_No, no no!"_ Kai screamed in agonizing pain as Inutaishio's claws raked through his intestines. Blood and innards decorated the dungeon slab walls and the stench of rotted flesh marinated the cell that currently held Kai. Inutaishio had brought him back to life several times only to have him tortured to death in various ways.

"_I di-"_

The voice was cut off as blood spattered against the dungeon brick walls and chains rattled. Kai was now dead again as Inutaishio looked at his pathetic form and back to his elite guard. It started once again as Inutiashio brought him back to life. After a few hours of healing he came to only to find the others standing around him with disgusted looks.

"Did you stop when you saw the pain you inflicted on Simone?" Shugurai spat coldly. All eyes glared at him not even willing to hear anything he had to say.

"I was saving you from yourselves!" He cried in anguish as Inutaishio's clawed hand ripped into his jugular. He gurgled up blood as it bubbled in his mouth spilling across his bottom lip.

"I - I" He coughed trying to get out his words. "She will be the death of this empire!" Shugurai froze his throat so he wouldn't be able to speak.

Each member took a turn to cause the upmost sadistic torture the world could possibly imagine. Shugurai froze off his manhood and ripped it off before freezing the rest of him slowly so that he could feel every nerve die within him.

Dante decided a more ironic approach by doing the same thing that he planned to do to his clan member. He set Kai on fire slowly and put a mirror in front of him so he could watch his own death.

Onso literally broke every bone in his body. One by one he crushed his bones until it came down to his cranium. Once again Kai died on the scene and Inutaishio was called down to the dungeons to bring him back.

Darkenstu had split him open to slowly peel out every bone he had mutating him into an exoskeleton. Kai's cries continued to echo as he begged each time for forgiveness only to cry out in rage how sorry they would all be.

Inutaishio stood over his body with his sword reviving him one last time. "Allow him to heal one time. Will Master Riku be joining us for his final demise?"

Shugurai looked down at the lowly demon amazed at how quickly stray thoughts can bring a demon to his demise. "Master Riku has been notified of Simone's condition as well as of her attacker's. Due to the weather he cannot make it here past the mountains. He however, wishes that Simone be released when she has healed to come home."

Inutaishio thought on this for a moment. Master Riku was like Simone's grandfather the way she put it. Of course he would want his relative to heal in his company. "Very well, my son will have the final kill." Inutiashio said before he turned around not sparing the traitorous demon a second glance.

He clocked the power of the Shikon within his grasp not trusting anyone with the knowledge of what he possessed. It was best that this was to never be discussed and for the world to never know of its existence. He walked down the hallway of the dungeon unaware of the demon that lay in his own filth and blood watching with vengeful eyes as they left him tied in chains and sutra's to prepare for his final days.

* * *

Inutasihio made it after a while to the base of the spiritual mountain where he felt the need to back away instead of enter. He pulsed out his aura calling for the great monk that lived on the very top asking him for permission to enter to holy space without being purified. No lowly demon could even reach within ten meters of the base alone without feeling purification powers threaten tis existence. Inutasihi was no exception but he was smart and knew to make an appointment so he could be protected from the purification.

Suddenly a pure white light engulfed him as he was bought up to the top of the mountain. After a while of flying upward he was finally settled down in front of a monk in all white clothing as he sat down next to a sakura tree. Petals rained down on his form as he sat unmoving. Inutaisho watched the old monk as he seemed to be in meditation. The light that engulfed Inutaishio vanished but a bubble like sphere was kept around him protecting him from harm.

"You are very brave to come this way, great Lord" The monk stated simply not moving from his spot. "You must be in great need of my help."

Inutaisho simply walked forward and took out the jewel from the cloth he had wrapped it in. "This is the only place I could think of that such a dangerous item would be protected until it could be destroyed."

Feeling the ominous power the monk opened his eyes and looked at the tiny object as Inutaishio unwrapped it revealing a pink jewel.

"When will beings of this earth learn that true power comes from within?" He sighed as he stood up and walked toward the Inu Lord. "It seems that the world has a lot to learn." He said as he held both his palms out to receive the jewel. He began mumbling words as his hands glowed with purification power. Inutaishio dropped the deceptive jewel in his hands and upon impact the color lightened from the purification technique. He took the jewel and walked towards the shrine behind him continuing to pray over the item and all souls that suffered from such an unearthly creation. He put the jewel on a mantle and sat down on his knees. Bending his form his bald head touched the floor as he prayed and put a concealing spell on the jewel. After a long period of time he clapped his hands and stood up. Sensing the Inu behind him he stood up and turned to face him with concern.

"I have seen what is to come with such a dangerous trinket in this world. A wish must be made to destroy it but the time for it's destruction to pass has not come." He bowed and in return he received one as well. "I must warn you, do not come back to seek it's power. I saw a vision that it will very much cross paths with your kind in due time." He said with a smile.

Inutaishio knew to not ask questions when dealing with foreseeing the future. It was best just to be prepared as you could be for the moment. He bowed again and the light engulfed him again flying him far away from the place where the jewel and the monk resided.

* * *

Red eyes gleamed down at his prey as the time had come for him to finish this whole matter. He took calculated steps in front of his victim having waited long enough for this moment. His claws ached with the burning desire to run gloriously through the being that dare threaten him in such a way. But in an ironic way he owed the demon in front of him. If not for him, his rational side wouldn't have sought reason. But still, he threatened what he saw as rightfully his.

He circled his prey as the man finally seemed to have given up all home as he lay chained to the wall. His blood, entrails, urine, and feces were all over the place. Under any other circumstances, even prisoners weren't subjected to such conditions but this demon had crossed the line and messed with a female of the wrong stature. He popped his knuckles as he took aim at the demon known as Kai lying in front of him.

"This is not over." Kai gurgled out. "Mark my words there is something far worse coming."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the demon with rage. His demon and himself had come to an agreement on this matter. He then smiled sadistically. "Hn"

Just as quickly as the words left his mouth, his final screams echoed throughout the prison in an anguish cry as the ultimate death sentence had fallen upon him. His time had come at the hands of the 'Killing Perfection.'

* * *

**Review!**!


	33. Chapter 33: Harsh Awakenings

**See! I was true to my word! Thank you for your reviews and favs! 3 I absolutely love the next couple of chapters! I usually update every Thursday! But, if I get a new reviewer I will update immediately. Hehe! Seriously! I love what's coming up! But, here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 33 Harsh Awakenings**

_**Why?**_

_**This is all my fault**_

_**If I was stronger**_

_**If I knew where to look…**_

_**I failed**_

The sun's rays shined in through the little windows providing a spec of light in the very morbid room. Speckles of dust could be seen through the highlight of the natural lighting as it poured in on its guest seemingly to provide comfort to the little onna that lay within the quarantine walls. The sun touched her skin but felt no warmth or comfort from the blessing of another day lived. Tears had fell and marked her face of the deep sadness that cut through her core. Her white gown clung to her sweaty feverish form as she lay there on the futon lost in her own mind's reverie of the painful tragedy that cut like a knife.

Simone gripped her pillow as another wave of tears seemed to be building up ready to be unleashed. Her mind just kept going over the whole scenario trying to figure out where she went wrong.

_**I should have looked for her.**_

A single tear slid from her puffy eyes as she stared at the wall in front of her with her back to the door.

_**She was my friend and I abandoned her.**_

A few more had spilled over and she quickly tried to wipe them away feeling disgusted with herself for not only the death of her friend but also the display of her remorse. But, the more she wiped the more they fell to eventually she let them fall.

Time had passed her providing no healing sentiment that many people quoted when talking about loss and time. Instead of time helping her, she felt as if time betrayed her. Time did not heal all wounds. It only magnified them as it provided her mind the freedom to analyze every situation possible. She needed to grieve and her heart needed to heal instead of marinating in anguish and depression.

_**If only I had gotten the letter earlier…**_

_**Why couldn't I wake up!**_

_**I should have learned faster…Studied harder….**_

_**Dammit!**_

She turned on her belly and buried her face in her pillow trying her hardest to suffocate the sob she was sure would escape and alert the ears of the demons that she could barely sense nearby. She felt so much shame at that moment that she couldn't bring herself to even heal properly. After a lapse of time, the cycle continued as she cried herself back to sleep praying that she would wake up to a new reality.

* * *

Ocean blue eyes closed as clawed hands lightly backed away from the shoji doors. So much pain could be felt from the room in front of him that he couldn't bare it any longer. Shugurai sighed taking his clawed hand rubbing it through his long aqua tresses ripping the ribbon from his hair to allow it a reprieve. He turned around to face the many individuals that stood outside the door with saddened faces at the ghastly manner in which their beloved clan and warrior was in.

"Well how is she?" Dante said as he looked at Shugurai with concern. The other guard members stood there also with hopeful expressions hoping their beloved would be alright and be ready for visitors.

Shugurai looked away getting his own thoughts together before answering their question. "She needs more rest. Her mind is chaotic and it is difficult for me to sort through it all. But, I will check soon and speak with the physician about her welfare. For now, we stay on guard and go about life until she is healthy."

The elite guard members looked defeated as they turned away preparing to go back to their stations or the training fields…all except for one. Dante stood their skeptically eying his dragon clan member with fierce red eyes.

Dante stared hard at his brethren not buying the whole story. Something far worse than Shugurai was letting on was happening behind him. Bowing quickly with a promise to investigate for himself he rose again. "I'll be back later." And with that said he turned before slowly backing away and leaving the sick ward.

Simone had developed and fever from the whole experience and her body being exposed to the winter elements without her powers there to aid her in heating her body temperature. Her fever had broken but left her in a sweat as she dreamt of painful memories and awakened to morbid thoughts and self-blame. Her thoughts were so random he couldn't shift through them fast enough not to mention what was past, present, and future.

Shugurai watched them all leave and kept his face in check as he was sized up by Dante. When Dante left he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked back at the door he had left from with concern for his Captain. He wanted to save her some dignity knowing it would truly break her if anyone saw he in this state. She was healing nicely for a ningen but she was an emotional wreck. She would experience throat soreness from the inhalation of fire smoke and what not. The wounds on her wrists and ankles from her bindings from the chains had healed with the help of the Great Inutaishio. She now needed time to confront her thoughts before anyone was allowed to see her.

He backed away from the door giving it one last look before quickly exiting the area from where he came. His footsteps echoed on the wooden floors as he walked forward away from her agonizing cries for the death of her friend. This was one sight and thought he wished he hadn't seen and for once in his life he wished he wasn't blessed with the ability to read minds and see thoughts.

* * *

**2 days later…**

A slight winter chill could be felt inside throughout the halls of the Western castle. It was midwinter as many servants and occupants quickly lit fire pits and torches inside their rooms trying to combat the stealthy cold air that moved into their residence without hesitation. Fires burned in almost every room and torches were lit inside their lanterns along the walls illuminating the place and to provide a heated relief to its inhabitants. Everyone seemed intent on staying inside and warm on this freezing day all except for one.

Much like the winter storm that had passed that night Sesshoumaru came strolling around the grounds after he volunteered to do a quick surveillance of the lands. He grew tired of sitting inside dealing with useless paperwork and the piles of requests from other demons. His outlook and attitude of the day reflected the weather's forecast perfectly as he stoically walked inside his home sparing no one a second look as he made way to his room to change out of his snow lathered attire.

He made it halfway when he stopped in his tracks to look at his surroundings. Something was amiss despite the jolly looks of demons and demonesses bustling about his home warming it to that of conformable leisure. He stood there for a minute analyzing the new sensations when they began to worsen. His mouth felt parched and his throat felt a bit sore all of a sudden. His golden eyes widened as he realized what was happening and he quickly began to walk in a slight different direction from where he was going.

* * *

** Where is he going?! Review and Find out!**


	34. Chapter 34: Tough Love

**I loved your reviews so much that I'm updating another chapter! Hope you enjoy this and review! They get me excited and make me update. Chapters 35...36...37 are ready soooo review, fav, follow and I'll update! On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Tough Love**

_**"Cough"**_

_**"Cough"**_

Simone's eyes popped open as her body convulsed from the force that woke her out of her foggy sleep. Her eyes bugged as her body rocked from the force of her coughs. Her mouth felt unbelievably dry and her throat felt sore as she looked around for some relief.

Sesshoumaru had walked in just in time as Simone sat up in a coughing fit. Seeing her cup of water near the edge way from her he quickly grabbed it and walked over to her as her tiny hands reached out frantically for it to soothe her aching dehydrated throat. He watched her seemingly gulp it down as some of it dripped from the edge of her mouth.

He squatted down to her level really taking a look at her since that night when he first bought her here. She looked worn out and tired. Her hair was matted and her curls were frizzy as they mixed all over her head. Dark red circles graced underneath her eyes as they puffed out from what smelt to be salty tears. Her once tanned exotic flesh now resembled something of a ghost. Her white kimono was unkempt as part of it fell off her right shoulder. The mark was now completely gone and her skin lay flawless as if nothing ever existed on that patch of skin. He did a double take at her skin as his eyes roamed over shoulder, arms, and face.

Simone finished drinking all the water in the cup and wiped the residue on the back of her hand as she sighed from the relief of the cooling liquid. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed she was back in the sickening room she last woke up in. She was tired of being in the dreadful place. She wished she was strong enough to walk to her room and bathe or rest but she was far too weak to even stand up.

She put the cup down in her lap and she simply looked inside of it hoping to avoid possible eye contact with the youkai beside her. It was proving to be quite a challenge however; she could feel his eyes burning a hole on her face as she looked downward. After a few moments of awkward silence she finally looked at him with irritated eyes.

"What!" She croaked out as her voice came out in a high pitch rasp. Her eyes widened as she gripped her throat acknowledging that her voice had given out.

Her eyes widened as her white covers were pulled from her body. Reacting she retracted her legs to somehow seal the warmth back into her legs now that she could feel just how chilly it was in the castle. Sesshoumaru sat on the edge and began to survey the damage to her body.

Simone began to swat at his hands when he caught both of her wrists to stop her. She looked at him with a puzzled expression as she tried to pull away from him. Her attempts were futile as he looked at her straight in her eyes and held her wrists in his large hands.

"You are unharmed. No burns mark your flesh from the fire." He stated. Simone's eyebrows furrowed as her mind went over the events of what caused all of this. Surely in her moment of grief she neglected to think about her own safety. She remembered falling in swarm of fire but nothing afterward. Her eyes went down to scan herself and she noticed too that she showed no signs of burns.

She looked up at him with caramel coated eyes at this information and also noticed that Sesshoumaru hadn't let her go. She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed with her index finger for him to let her go.

Seeing that her attitude was returning at least towards him he did what she wished and released her. She eyed him carefully as she used her foot to kick at him off her futon.

"Leave dammit!" She rasped as she pushed harder. "Grabbing people! Jerk!"

Suddenly, his sensitive nose caught a scent that he found not to be too pleasing. He bent down closer to the little onna and pulled back quickly at the stench he smelled coming from her linens and her clothing's. She smelled all of sweat, tears, and sickness from the fever she had a few days ago. It seemed that it had passed and she lay lying in it.

Pulling back after having his nose assaulted, he let go as she continuously pulled away from him. Looking at her unemotionally with a sneer he spoke. "Woman you lay here in filth. Why has the doctor neglected you so?"

Sighing she just rolled over away from him as she gave him the finger. She looked straight at the wall and just stared hoping he would catch the hint and leave her alone for once. Just thinking about her circumstances brought more tears to her eyes as she fought hard against the tears that wanted so desperately to spill out.

Smelling the overwhelming scent of salt water he glared down and picked her up to have her face him. She tried to push away from him with all her might but it was useless and tear drops fell at her humiliation. Gone was the sweet intoxicating scent of cherries and this disturbed the demon greatly.

Without thinking he gripped her by her neck and stood as he held her in the air. He was so angry and confused at her actions. Never had he ever seen her so….defeated. His anger rose as she did nothing but hang there in his tight grasp. She tried not to escape his grip nor did she even move a muscle to at least show displeasure of anger that she would surely have done so by now. _"Where had the strong onna gone?" _The greatdemon thought to himself as he watched her look away from him.

Growling in frustration he moved his hands underneath her arms to hold her up and angrily and got in her face. Her aura raged with various emotions that he for once picked up on without a filter. Anger, regret, grief, sadness, and shame raptured her so, that it suffocated the room. His eyes widened at the state of her mentality and it displeased him like anything he'd ever felt. He tried to get her to look him his face like she was so use to doing against Japanese culture. But she refused and closed her eyes instead as a few more tears escaped sliding down her cheeks onto his own face as he held her above him.

"_Why?"_ He thought up at her wanting to know where her self-neglect and mortification was coming from.

"Because it's my fault!" She rasped as the vault opened and tears pulled out. Her eyes opened and the gate let lose as tears escaped her large brown eyes.

It was silent as she lay unmoving suspended in the air defeated with only tears continuing their journey down her soaked reddened face. Shocked at her outburst to his mental question he continued to stare up at her as her hands came up to block her face from his view. His eyes were widened for the whole world to see as he stood there holding her up with shock that she answered a question that he had only thought.

"I should've been there for her!" She sobbed and hiccupped in shame at her display in front of the last person she wanted to see her like this.

His demon clawed at the bindings of his mentality wanting desperately to console the onna before the situation got worse. Taking the hint he lowered her down and instead sat down with her on the filthy futon while allowing his demon to come forth and provide instinct to the situation. She gripped onto him and cried harder as her body shook along with her sobs. Thinking quickly he leaned her into his form and released a growling noise that reverberated in his chest toward her ears to calm her. After a few moments she quieted down and just sat there in a daze.

Sesshoumaru was shocked at the whole moment. So much ran through his mind. Here he was, the great Killing Perfection consoling an onna, his captain no less. Not to mention she responded to a thought he had as if he spoken out loud to her. This needed to be discussed with his father as he looked down at the onna who seemed lifeless now next to him.

He finally pulled away and looked down at her trying to grab her attention. He placed his forefinger underneath her chin to lift her gaze and slowly she followed. After securing her gaze firmly he narrowed his eyes at her. "This is not how one as strong as you act upon grieving." He stated with expressionless eyes. "The death of Midoriko was not your fault and you did everything within this world's limitations to help her."

He sneered as he looked away feeling angry at her own actions of self-neglect. "And rotting away in your own filth is beneath your station as well as mine."

Too upset to fight him she just sat there not sure of what to do at this point. "Oh yeah." She grumbled. "And what do you know of grief oh great one?"

He looked away at this as he thought about it. Surely in her psyche she bared witness to his memories. But he decided to indulge her anyway if it meant her getting out of her unhealthy state. Silence once again soaked up the room as the two sat there in darkness as the little window remained closed and sealed from the outdoors. It was a gloomy place that Sesshoumaru wanted so desperately to escape and take the onna with him. Knowing he would get nowhere today, he decided to at least leave her with food for thought and hope she would take the self-initiative to move.

"This Sesshoumaru has lived past the average length of a human male little onna. I have experienced loss and will continue to do so as I age throughout time. I'm not sure the length of my longevity but I know this, I know that at least when it is my time to pass, we will meet again and so I am not worried."

He looked down at her making sure she was listening for he was not one to repeat himself. "Regardless of death or fate, I will live my life and be in control of my own actions. Living in fear is something I was not raised to do because it is like a disease. It will affect everything you do and you will die an unfulfilled life. More importantly, giving up and laying in despair is disgraceful."

He stood up and made his way to exit before he stopped and looked at her. "How you treat yourself in this way is shameful and I demand more from you, Simone. Even if you were able to be there during her battle, do you think you would have honestly defeated destiny and fate if her life was forfeit from the beginning? Maybe she too serves a greater purpose than her life here on this earth requires. And robbing her of that dignity to serve a greater purpose will make you no better than that pathetic creature Kai." With that said he walked away and left her there.

Wide eyed she watched him leave and close the door. She wanted so badly to say that he was a straight asshole but he was right….and that hurt a little bit more than she was willing to say out loud.

* * *

The figure outside the room grinned at what he was blessed witness to. He had gone to check on the Captain after he had gotten word from the physician of her distress and despair. He had come down in hopes to see her and talk to her himself before he stopped at the aura he felt coming from the room she occupied. As he neared he felt the unmistakable chi of his offspring inside with the little woman.

Concealing his aura he approached the door stealthy and heard a distinct sound reverberating from the room. He heard the rumbling sound of an Inu calming a distressed mate. The great almighty Inutaishio stood there in shock with wide eyes for once in his life since the announcement of Sesshoaumru's conceiving and birth. Of course he wishful thought about the onna and his son courting seriously but never did he dare the dream it would be taken to this serious level that his beast would respond so.

He smiled a genuine smile at the information this gave him. He just hoped his son didn't mess things up with his ego or pride. Giving them space he backed away and headed towards his study to write to Master Riku about something he was sure to find interesting.

* * *

**oooooo! Review!**


	35. Chapter 35 Simple and Clean

**Ok Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! You know how I work! If I get a new reviewer I update immediately afterward. Some of you had questions so if you want your answers...read the bottom of this chapter! Review, Fav, etc! **

* * *

**Chapter 35 Simple and Clean**

Another two days had passed with no one allowed to go near the onna that locked herself away from the world in the hospital ward. It was really cold and her fire pit had died out with only embers glowing softly as they too faded. From what she could see though the window it was now the evening as the sun was setting slowly into the distance. Small flurries came down and graced the land covering it with even more snow painting the landscape white as if giving the earth a clean slate. Soon the ice would melt and in its place would be the green earth ready to start a new year and provide different walks of life. She felt bad after she denied the good physician entrance into her room to help her. She needed this time to reflect on not just the loss that she endured but at her life and commitment in this world.

Sesshoumaru's words echoed in her mind as she rolled them over in contemplation. She felt selfish as she thought about the pain he would have to endure to seeing his loved ones pass and go much like all her other demon companions. Some of his memories flashed through her mind when she thought and focused on them but she tried not to look. She felt like she was invading on his privacy when she should just accept the blessing that they were with her in the first place. How they got there was beyond her however.

Her sadness had managed to fade away and she began to feel better about the situation as the truth rang through. He was right and she was living proof of it. If it was destined to happen it would without any interference and no matter even if she wasn't being held at bay, she still wouldn't have been able to save her friend. She cried over that too but her tears dried and she felt oddly better afterward. She could only pray that she no longer suffered and that her soul was at peace.

She had enough of her petty actions and decided that today would be a new day in which she would gain back her dignity. Starting with getting better and getting out of her messy state. She was sure she smelled and yearned desperately for a bath and a change in scenery. She slowly pulled the covers away from her body and put both feet together on the side of the futon with the attempt to stand. She put all her strength into standing and was proud that for the first time in a week she was able to defy gravity and stand up. This only lasted for a few seconds before she fell down and hit the wooden floor hard.

"Ow!" She rasped as she rolled herself over and looked at the ceiling. Her throat still burned and her body ached from the sickness she had caught. Sighing in annoyance she just lied there trying to get her bearings straight before she attempted to try again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru hadn't checked on the onna in days since their last meeting as he strolled in her direction again feeling the now familiar pull on him to assist her. After a few times he had got use to the familiar of the sensation she presented when she subconsciously called out to him. He spent these days diagnosing it but had he yet to go to his father figuring that he could solve the problem on his own. What he found was as he ignored it, the sensation got stronger till she plagued him to come to her.

As he approached her room he heard nothing as he approached. He simply walked in and to his amusement she lay sprawled like a starfish on the ground clearly waiting for his assistance. She looked at him coughing a little bit with a glare that clearly meant 'get your ass over here.'

She looked up at his glaring wondering how did he know to come but more importantly the amused look on his face. She scowled up at him as best as she could despite her situation. "Laugh all you want! You going help me up or what?"

Smirking he came into the room and bent downward to pick her up bridal style causing her to grip his shoulders hoping to not fall or that he would do something mean like dropping her.

He looked down at her as the stench seemed to have grown. His nose wiggled and he cringed deciding that he would take her welfare into this own hands. He swiftly turned around and made his way towards the door when she tapped him to get his attention.

"Hey where we going? I haven't told you where -" She rasped and coughed again from the pressure on her sore throat from talking.

"You are coming with this Sesshoumaru since you are clearly not taking care of yourself." He responded as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

He watched her mouth move swiftly as he was sure a few choice profanity filled words spilled from her voiceless mouth at her handling. She wiggled and kicked as he walked over to the door with her. Seeing him approach the door she stopped fighting him and gave him a questionable glare.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and he could almost feel the questions she was asking as she looked up at him. He was slightly shocked but somewhat content that he could still pick up things without the mark. His demon may have been all too right in this delicate situation. "You wish to leave this place. I will take you to my quarters where you can bathe and get out of this filthy room. Now stop your ridiculous fighting."

Hearing his reasoning she chewed on her bottom lip in contemplation. She couldn't walk properly; her body was too tired from being drained with so many sutras and she was way to distraught before to be taken care of. The nice physician tried to help her but at the time she was far too upset to allow him to do anything but check her vitals. She knew she probably smelled of something disgusting and she really wanted a bath. She couldn't go to her quarters….she wasn't quite ready to face everyone when she was just now able to face herself. But if she was with Sesshoumaru no one would pester her and she could bathe and get herself together in some privacy.

Simone sighed before gripping his shoulders tighter and nodding with approval. Sesshoumaru looked down into her light brown eyes as she directed them toward the door. He lifted her a little higher and stretched out his aura searching for anyone that was in range. His mind came up with a plan as he quickly left the filthy room and the stench for his own comfortable domain.

As he walked Simone tried to use her sense as well but they were so dull that it was hard for her to even pick up a servant. Feeling something wet she looked at her fingertips gripping the cloth of his shirt and noticed that he was somewhat cold and soaked.

"_The snow must had caught him."_ She thought as she looked up at her once again savior that came to take her away to a change in scenery. As she looked up at him the memories of what he shared with her played into her mind. They weren't bad or horrible but it gave her some insight to the demon before her and it did make her appreciate him more.

She looked at him with new eyes and less harsh criticism now that she understood somewhat of where he was coming from. She still thought he could be less high and mighty but he wouldn't be Sesshoumaru without it.

Sesshoumaru weaved throughout the hallways avoiding anyone that may be about and suspicious eyes as he made his way with the little onna to his quarters. As he walked he could feel her eyes looking upon him and he slanted his own down at her to see what she found so interesting about his person. Molten gold met caramel hues as she brazenly looked straight into his eyes. He quickly looked ahead not use to anyone disregarding the no eye contact cultural dynamic and made his way to his quarters.

"I see mentally you have composed yourself." He said smugly as he approached the Western Wing.

Simone glared at him tightly growling a little. "Don't fall asleep tonight." She threatened before coughing following by his grin at her meaningless threat on his life.

They came across two double doors with engraved silver moons in the design on the front. Sesshoumaru pushed open with one hand and entered into his room and closed the door behind him with his foot. Simone's eyes lit up at the lavish room. The décor was lavish and really spoke about the Lord that resided in the room. Sesshoumaru walked her over to a cushion and sat her down while he went into the bathing chamber to prepare it for use.

Her eyes roamed around the spacious chamber looking at all the details about the room. The walls were a painted gold color that rose into a surprisingly high ceiling. The room was so big it looked as if it could house Sesshoumaru and his father in their dog demon size. Along the walls on opposite sides were two intricate paintings of giant dogs in various sceneries. Red and royal blue cushions were everywhere with gold and black pillows that held gold designs on them mixed in providing comfortable seating in various spots around the room. The bedding was stacked with blankets the same color of his cushions. Above the bed on the wall was a gold rack that held his weapons and on the opposite was the closet that she was sure held his armor and uniform. In the corner near by the bed was a fire pit that was prepared for use by the maids. In another corner was a desk with scrolls and books stacked erratically over everything. She even saw a few calligraphy objects near his desk which emphasized how true of a warrior he was to Japan. Seeing a glint that caught her eye she reached over and saw that it was an embroidered knife. Eyeing it she smirked before tucking it inside her yakuta as she continued to look about.

Simone looked around some more at awe of the room when she felt the coldness of the room. She pulled her yakuta snugly around her trying to draw back in as much heat as she could. She looked over at the fire pit and focused what little energy she held left in her fingers. As she focused building up her energy she scooted on the cushion over to the pit with determination. She snapped her finger one good time and to her glee a small flame appeared. Just as she was about to lean over and ignite the wood, her flame blew out. Annoyed she snapped her fingers again and nothing happened.

"UGH!" She grumbled annoyed with herself at not being able to do such a measly task as start a fire.

Sesshoumaru stood outside the door to his wash room and sauna when he stopped at the amusing sight before him. He watched in amusement at the little woman's silent tantrum. He had watched her slide across his room to the fire pit and light the fire. A smirk played on his lips as she continued to snap her fingers causing sparks but no flame. Finally deciding to ease her troubles he walked over to her and bent down causing her to jump from his presence. He bent down and pick up a flint and lit it for her. For a moment both just sat there looking at the flames ignite in front of them slowly fighting the cold air that masked the room.

Slowly Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to his closet taking out one of his large haori to give to Simone. He walked over to her and bent down to lift her up again taking her into the bathroom. When they entered the room steam rose from the waters of the private sauna as he sat her down on a wooden bench. Her eyes wondered the room taking note that it was just a larger version of the one she shared with the guys except less filthy from Dante's escapades and Onso's grime.

In the middle was a giant onsen with a dip in the middle creating a small barrier using the rocks formed around it. Seating was along the edges inside the onsen and benches were on various sides of the little room surrounding it. Steam rose up and warmed the whole area and sunk slowly into her aching bones as she sighed to herself in satisfaction and anticipation. To the right of her were a wash bucket, towels, and cleaning products. She looked around for a minute before looking up at Sesshoumaru. She pointed at him and then out the door.

"Privacy please." She rasped. He smirked before turning around instead to provide her the privacy she needed. Smacking her teeth she reached over to a bar of soap with the intentions to throw it. Soon as she aimed it to throw at the back of his head he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said with a smirk still able to feel her emotions and aura in the room. It was amazing of all the emotions she went through without the mask of her powers blocking him from reading her clearly. He found that this time with her powers down he was able to get a clear view inside of the woman who seemed to be as calm and collected as he was on the outside. So far, he found her to be the opposite and on the revengeful side.

She glared at him before pulling her arm back. "I wouldn't assault this Sesshoumaru. How would you get into the onsen without drowning if not for my help to put you in and get you out? "

Frowning in frustration at his logic she threw it at him anyway. He turned around and caught it before turning around again. "If you don't undress yourself and bathe, this Sesshoumaru will take it upon himself and do if for you." He said before he walked out leaving her alone by herself for a minute.

Her eyes widened at this. She knew full well he wasn't joking. Even if he was, she didn't want to find out. She looked down and cringed hoping that no one else had smelled her. She felt disgusting and filthy. Making sure that he was gone she began to disrobe. Carefully she took out the knife and hid it under her clothing. She leaned over to the other sweet smelling items and began to try her best to soap herself up and wash. After her skin was lathered up she leaned down and grabbed the hot water bucket. Slowly she dumped the water on top of her rinsing out the soap from her body. She scrubbed her scalp like an animal and began finger combing the knots out of her long hair. Once this was done, she rinsed a few more times making sure that she scrubbed and washed every inch of her body. Knowing that the dog demon was not far she began to grab her towel and tuck the knife away as she tried her best to call out to him with her aura.

After a few moments he came in and saw her rapidly wrap the towel around her form blocking his view of seeing her naked form. She already smelt better and looked healthier from just the simple quick wash. The heat from the water and her scrubbing made her flesh turn a red color as well as bring her natural tan tone to life. He looked back at her with an expressionless face as she pointed to the onsen.

He bent down and lifted her off the bench and made his way towards the onsen. Once he reached the edges near the seating inside the onsen and he gently lowered her down onto the seating. Blushing at his gentleness and help she gripped his arm in an attempt to grab his attention. Once he had her in he looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Thank you." She softly said to him. Despite her irritation with his arrogance she couldn't be a complete bitch to him. He did help her in more ways than one.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded before letting go of her and standing to walk over to his washing area. Simone had sat back and relaxed in the onsen enjoying the heated water against her skin. Already her skin had begun to tint red from the heat and she enjoyed every second of it. Her eyes widened however at the sound she heard behind her and she was too embarrassed to turn around.

* * *

"_Whistles"_

Slow languid footsteps echoed on the floor in the hallway with many people bustling about getting their chores together and making sure the mansion was in tip top shape as demanded from their master.

"_Whistle tune"_

"Hello Lady Kaistu. How are you this afternoon?" Asked the demon as he made small talk with a good friend of his. They spoke about small pleasant things before he bid his farewell and continued towards his destination.

"_Whistles more"_

He came to the hallway which he spent most of his time and made his way towards the source that occupied his time these days.

"_Such a remarkable creature." _The demon thought as he came closer to his final destination. _"To find a rare one here within the very palace no less. Go figure."_

Soon the demon came to a stop as he approached the subject of his thoughts. His nose caught a lingering scent that drafted in the area speaking volumes of what must have taken place. Smiling to himself he opened the doors of his medical room to find it void of any onna or her current companion.

Smiling to himself, he walked over to the bedding finally able to change her sheets and clean up. He went over to the little window and opened it to allow some air to circulate though the room. Pleased at the turn of events he merrily gathered it all and made way towards the cleaning wing.

The physician thought that maybe now would be a good time to talk to Lord Inutaishio about the possible origin of the onna while she was gone and getting some much needed air. Today was a lovely day indeed. He just hoped that whatever the two was doing, the young master would be gentle of her fatigued body.

With that thought he merrily went on his way to take care of the little duties laid out before him.

* * *

**Review!**

**Q and A Time**

**LightBug34: Why didn't you use Kag instead of your own character?**

A: If you read any of my stories...I prefer making up my own characters. I get more room to play around and also Kagome from my opinion isn't...compatible. Im sure if someone writes a story that forces her to grow and develop an edge then maybe but she's not my cup of tea although I like reading them.

**GoddessForgetMeNot: What is your writing process? Timelines?**

A: I update every week on Thursday if not then Fridays guaranteed! I dont like it when i read a story and people dont finish so I promised to not do that and set up a time frame and deadline. As for process...all my stories I try to feature strong woman and many of the women featured are based after my daily readers and close friends.

** KaneeciaAngeliqu: Put more Kirara in the story?**

A: Keep reading and find out about her. lol


	36. Chapter 36: The Healing Process

You Welcome! Haha

Once again I'll answer your questions at the end of this chapter! And this time I guess I'll do a shout out!

**Big Thank You to my Reviewers, Favs, Followers!**

**DeadlyDolly**

**DeadlyRose1992**

**TheBlueMonsterCake**

**Hareehar**

**KaneeciaAngeliqu**

**supermeg12**

**Guests and Anonymous! lol**

**Message me/ Fav This/Follow and I will shout out to you! Also if you fav or follow me shoot me an email and Ill shout out to you! **

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Healing Process**

* * *

Simone nearly gaged on her own saliva as she turned around and saw the display before her. Sesshoumaru was undressing right in her presence as if she was nothing but decoration in the room. She looked upon his back side as he removed the last remnants of his articles of clothing. Her cheeks inflamed and she quickly turned around and dunked half of her head in the water at the sight she just seen.

"_That insufferable f-"_ She thought as she looked down and focused on her own skin. _"No matter, I'll just act as if he's Dante or Shugurai when they share the bathing room with me."_ With that thought she hunched her back and sank into the sensational heated waters. After a few moments she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the hot water on her once cold skin.

Not sparring Simone a glance Sesshoumaru disrobed to get the wet cold sticky clothing from his person. He needed the warming effects of his bath that he planned to take prior to the thought of retrieving the onna. Instead of rinsing like she had done he just got into the warm waters on the opposite side of her with the barrier separating them. He gathered his scented soap and rag to soap it up. After preparing it for use he began to clean his pale flesh. As he did this he looked up to see Simone's head dip back and her eyes closed clearly enjoying the baths temperament.

"I hope this is to your liking." He stated with a small smirk on his lips.

Simone smiled at another priceless attempt of Sesshoumaru to be slick with his words. She opened her eyes and scooted over to the small built in barrier and rested her arms over the top of it pulling herself up to look at him. She looked down to make sure the now soaked towel was securely wrapped around her so she wouldn't reveal any special pair of her anatomy to him. "I've experienced better." She playfully rasped pulling her hair to the side out of her face to look at him.

Not taking the bait, he simply continued to wash his arms making sure the soap covered every surface of his body. Simone wasn't a fool and just watched him this time unashamedly as his muscles underneath his taut skin moved with the twist and turns of his body as he washed. Small soap bubbles slid through the lines and dents on his body down into the onsen and disappeared within its depths. She watched as he lathered it again and began to wash his back.

Deciding to extend an olive branch Simone decided to help him out. She reached over as best she could and tapped him on the shoulder. Stopping his movements he looked at her extended finger as she motioned for him to give her the rag. Confused he obliged and she took her other hand to motion for him to get closer to the barrier. Understanding her intent he decided to just come around the barrier towards her. She sat back down on the little step as he came closer to her form with the soap in hand. Taking the bar of soap she lathered the rag up and proceeded to wash his back. She moved his long silver hair to the side of his shoulder amazed at how heavy it felt now that the water had soaked the ends so. He towered well over her with his tall form and she could see how very well in shape he was. Paying attention to her task she rubbed the cloth in firm but soothing circles on his smooth back making sure to put a little more force around his shoulder blades where stress knots liked to build. Soap slid down his back into the water as she dipped the cloth in the heated waters and bought it up to rinse his back off.

Sesshoumaru relaxed under the onna's actions as he felt her tiny hands move about his back to wash it for him. She seemed to know exactly where to touch as he felt her move about his back in concentrated movements. By youkai standards what they were doing was a very intimate act and he wondered for a minute her purpose for performing such actions. His was even more pleased that her cherry scent had come full force and was no longer being suppressed under the horrible circumstances before. It was soothing to him and his demon with the combination of the steamy bath and her soothing hands on his person. His eyes closed as she hit a tense muscle and began to work through it. _Truly having this human as a mate wouldn't be such a bad idea would it_? Minutes passed before she rinsed his back of the soap residue and he concluded that if she continued her actions, he would find out.

She looked upon his back as thoughts roamed around in her head about the demon in front of her. She knew very well what she was doing. Grooming was a moment shared by family or mates among the youkai society. It was such a personal selfless act that focused on another more so than one's self. Parties would be open to the flaws and imperfections that the other exposed within a close environment.

She smirked at the memory of the first time she shared her bath with her new clan mates. Laughing she rinsed his back a little bit more as her other hand traced his spine slowly. Sesshoumaru allowed her to do such an act and that alone spoke volumes to her.

"Hm? Sesshoumaru questioned hearing her laughter behind him.

Simone sat the rag aside and grabbed his hair from his shoulder. "When I first came to Master Riku, I was very ignorant of dragon culture and more specifically demon customs." She rasped coughing a little from the irritation of using her enflamed throat. After a moment she grabbed some soap and lathered her hands and began to run it over his hair. "After a hard day I went to bathe and soon as I sat down Riku and Shugurai came over and got in." She laughed and looked up just thinking about the hysteretics of her memory.

Sesshoumaru listened intently, growing a little annoyed at the idea of two males sharing such a moment with the onna. He closed his eyes as he felt her fingers comb through his hair and massage his scalp. Simone had to reach up a little and he helped her by bending down so she could reach. "I was mortified that they would just get in. I shot so much fire out of that place that I almost brought down the bathing room. I got out and walked all the way home in nothing but a towel and soaked hair as everyone looked, pointed, and some guys ogled. I was so embarrassed. It took Master Riku a good ten minutes to calm me down." She coughed again and her hand came up to block her cough as she pulled away from his hair.

Sesshoumaru stepped away and dunked himself under the water to rinse his long silver mane. Simone continued to cough trying to gasp for air. Her throat was so dry again and she really wished the water she was in was drinkable.

Sesshoumaru came up out the water with water dripping from his form like a rainfall as it slid though his long hair and down his figure. He took his hands and wiped the water from his face before he looked at Simone as she tried to stop her coughing fit. At her first words, his mind went to his raging thoughts he had about the onna. More importantly the questions he had before burned in his skull and he looked forward to asking them in the near future when she wasn't vocally challenged. He had so many questions to ask her and he knew he couldn't get them if she was in such a state. But he wasn't a very patient demon. He smirked at his plan to increase the process of her health.

Coming closer to her he towered over her lifting her chin so she would look at him. Still coughing her eyes opened as she looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows in question. In a flash he bent down and captured her lips in his own while she was in mid cough cutting it off. He kissed her fiercely before letting up a little and caressing her lips with his own. Shocked her eyes flew open at his sudden choice of activity with her. She didn't know if she should feel disgusted because she was in the middle of coughing or turned on.

He moved across her lips slowly and he waited patiently for her to respond. To his greater delight she did and returned his kiss as her arms came up to his shoulder gripping him. Her eyes closed as she focused on divulging in the moment that was Sesshoumaru while feeling his arms enclose around her waist and rub soothing circles on her sides. He lifted her slightly her arms could enclose around his neck as his mouth slanted across hers. Using his tongue he gently rubbed across her bottom lip asking for entrance. After a few moments she opened to him and his tongue came out and explored her cavern. His playful tongue came out and danced with her own. After a few moments he pulled back as he looked down at her puffy lips and closed eyes. He smirked at his effect on the fiercely proud woman in his arms. She was never any the wiser of his true intentions as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

Smirking, he walked over to the edge and got out revealing his naked glory to Simone who turned ten shades of red at this. Just as fast, he lifted her out of the water and brought her over to the bench setting her down. Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his lower anatomy and he gave her his towel and shirt that he left there earlier. Still in a daze she looked up at him as he bent down and kissed her again sensually before pulling back. Her mouth began to gape open like a fish at his sudden change in mood and the complete 180 in his personality. She also noticed that her coughing fit had long ended.

Smirking he stepped away and walked over to the exit to allow her to change. He stopped however to deliver a quick message. "Inu saliva has quick healing properties. We use it on all kinds of wounds. You should heal in the matter of minutes now. Get dressed we have much to discuss you and I."

With that he quickly made his exit leaving a confused Simone trying to catch her breath and get her mind to function properly. Her heart was beating like a machine and threatened to burst from her chest at his sudden display of what she presumed to be affection. However, after a few moments his words that he left her with sank in.

Sesshoumaru had walked out and took the towel around his waist to get some of the excess water out. He was just putting on his pants when he heard music to his sensitive ears.

"You bastard!" Simone screamed already sounding better than she did minutes before.

Smirking he draped the towel around his long silvery hair drying it paying no further attention to her at all.

* * *

**Review**!**FAVVVV**! **Folllow**

**Q and A Time:**

**DeadlyDolly: How did you come up with Simone? What were your thought processes when you had began to build her up? What inspired her characteristics?**

** A: Sorry for the long reply. **When I first began to write this my original character was going to be someone that already lived in the past. I wrote 1 chapter...But I hated it and left this story alone for a year. I came back to it and read it and changed my idea. I didn't want to use Kagome, Sango, Rin, etc. They already have their story line and quite frankly I like writing my own characters. It would take a lot crap for these 3 to develop I feel into the character that Simone is naturally. And also i wanted my readers to get attached to my characters because that is what keeps people reading. They take it personally like they really know these people.

I wanted Simone to be a very powerful character/ underdog. But it would be oxymoron if I just threw her in here and didn't provide a back story or growth. So realistically I came up with a concept. Common sense tells me that a person wil develop/adapt to a situation for survival over time. I hate reading stories where they just either make their character develop too fast or not at all. Not to mention they provide typical back story... like she was abused, a run away, broken, no one likes her...anime fan...etc. I didn't want that and wanted my character to be typical middle class working woman who is getting her bearings right in her own world and have it all taken away.

As for growth time is needed and experiences need to be given. So I made sure when I started this story to allow great amounts of time to pass. If you go back in my story I put...2 years later...1 year later...more years later because realistically a person needs to time to change gears. Her characteristics I wanted to be exotic...and based on my experiences in Asia specifically the rural areas. I wanted a strong woman. I just wrote and she developed on her own, I have to say in my writing. I had no plan for her except a story line but as I write, I am sure to be as detailed as possible so the reader can really get into my story. So she developed as I grew at writing this story and to love it. I love it so much that I think it helps my creativity and creates new ideas/scenes to be included.

But keep reading because very soon you will get insight into how she got as strong as she did with Master Riku. -_~


	37. Chapter 37 : Decisions

**Love this chapter! You know what to do...**

**Review, Fav, Follow!**

**Also be sure to check my profile. I list daily updates about where I am in my stories. And for questions about feedback. **

* * *

**Chapter 37: Decisions**

Darkness had fallen onto the Western castle as the torches and lamps lit up lighting the grounds up in a beautiful glow. Snow had stopped falling and the night was beautifully fresh with the cold air settling instead of blowing around on most days and nights. Heat flared from the rooms and circulated throughout the castle and the barracks. Everything seemed calm that night and at ease even for two beings that currently shared the same space.

Sesshoumaru and Simone had settled down into their opposite cushions propped up enjoying a meal in each other's company. It took some time to get there after Simone's repeated insults for what she called "Tacky Games" and Sesshoumaru dropping her non-to gently down on the floor. After repeated heated glares and insults they both managed to settle down and finally enjoy each other's company.

"So what did I miss in my absence?" She asked as she picked up a piece of bean sprout with her chopsticks and chewed.

"Everything." He simply stated with a smirk as took a sip of his tea.

She narrowed her eyes and put her chopsticks down for a bit and pointed them at him. "You are really going for glory today aren't you?"

He raised his eyebrow at her and smirked and dug into the nice dinner spread laid out for them. Simone wore one of his shirts which looked more like a kimono on her small figure and he simply donned a pair of black pants as they ate in privacy. The fire cackled creating a nice glow around the room but it could not block out the elephant in the room that sat heavily in the wake of past events.

Simone tried her hardest to think of ways to begin to ask him questions. But she didn't want to kill the peace they had in the room. Every now and then she would catch Sesshoumaru staring at her and she would look back but he wouldn't budge.

"What? Do I have rice of something on my face?" She asked as she felt around for any food that may have missed her mouth.

"Where do you come from exactly?" He asked as he sat his chopsticks down and looked at her.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked with widened eyes.

Sesshoumaru glared at her and spoke again. "We have shared memories. I know you are not from this world, where are you from?"

Taken aback at the unsuspecting turn of events she thought carefully on his words. _How?_ Swallowing thickly she sat down her chopsticks and raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm not quite sure how you know that but, you are correct. I am not from Japan or this century. I'm from the western continent in the future." At saying this she felt a ton of weight surprisingly was lifted and she wondered to herself why she felt that way. She grabbed her hot tea and took a sip of it before looking back at him. He didn't look shocked or in disbelief so that was a good sign. "How did you know about that?"

Sesshoumaru picked up his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of okonomiyaki (Japanese pancake) as he responded with a question. "Do you not remember calling for me during your time of strife?"

She watched him eat the morsel as she thought about what he was talking about. Suddenly her eyes widened at the realization of what he spoke about. "You heard me! You heard me reach you!?" She exclaimed. "H-How? You were so far away and Kai…Kai had put up a barrier and everything. How?" She asked genuinely confused about the circumstances of his arrival to the scene.

"I don't know how. I do have a guess. I believe that somehow we are still connected through the courting mark. How is it still active and that you were able to send information to this Sesshoumaru is unknown. " With that said her mind wondered to other questions.

"Is that how you knew to come to see me when I was sick?" She asked.

He nodded as she looked at him with awe. "I wonder if it works both ways?" She looked at him and pointed. "Try it."

He slowly chewed his food while glaring at her and how she so rudly ordered him around like he was beneath her.

"Please!" She pleaded as his glare increased. "Come on don't be a meaner! You're going to need me one day."

"This Sesshoumaru needs no one." He stated coldly looking at her.

Noticing she wasn't making any head way she rolled her eyes and picked up her chopsticks to eat. "I beg to differ. You needed me remember."

Growling he looked away from the self-righteous look on her face at the truth. "You were a necessary means to an end."

Smiling at her victory she picked up a nanbanzuke (marinated fish). "Call it what you want, you still needed me." She laughed as he glared daggers in her direction. As she thought on the memory of their courting facade another question came up. "What all did you see exactly?"

Sesshoumaru thought on this as her memories faded from his mind. Her memories were strange and random that he didn't know how to articulate what he had seen. He thought a little bit more before answering. "I saw tall structures, flying vessels, and strangely dressed creatures. I also saw your arrival here and a few others regarding your stay at the old Dragon's home in the mountains."

Swallowing she looked up at him. "So this leads me to believe our thoughts crossed over. You have seen my memories and I have seen yours."

At the sound of her words he looked up and glared as he sat his chopsticks down. "Speak about what you saw and it will be the death of you?" He icily warned.

Shocked she looked at him and how aggressive he had gotten. "Calm down Lord Ice icicle. I'm not going to tell anyone." Then playfully she jabbed. "You were cute as a pup by the way."

He growled as a warning to her seriously not playing with her about topics that he wished to disengage.

"Oh and I saw your demon by the way. I know all about that…"

Soon as the words came out of her mouth she was heavily pushed to the ground and held by the throat by the demon above her. Her eyes were wide at how infuriated he looked as he stared down at her with cold eyes. "You know nothing." He growled out.

Quickly she pulled the knife she had stowed away in her yakuta and used the energy she had gained from his healing methods to break out of his hold. Quickly she flipped him over so he was on his back as she held the knife to his neck and added force behind it.

"Just because a minor slip happened doesn't make me weak, let me make that clear to you Lord Sesshoumaru." She growled out as she pushed the knife up. "I said I wouldn't ever speak a word of what I seen to anyone on my life. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't dare take a look at them except for one. "

Sesshoumaru was taken aback at her increase in strength when he realized that as a side effect she may have gotten more strength than he intended to give. Her brown eyes were tight and the shirt he gave her was slightly open as he hair fell all on one side creating quite an image to demon she now straddled holding a knife to his neck. Not to mention that the heat from her lower uncovered anatomy could be felt on his torso as she sat holding him down. Never had he ever been more shocked and turned on by a slip of a woman in his young life. His hand slowly came up to grip the knife in her hand and he positioned it at the base of his neck.

"If you're going to attempt to harm this Sesshoumaru, do it right." He said unemotionally as he looked into her wide eyes as she responded to his actions. His firm hand gripped around her knife clutched one in a gentle hold. He felt her slowly adjust and pull back a little.

As they continued to look into each other's faces a magnetic pull seemed to captivate them as they both leaned in towards each other.

"What was one memory you dare take a look at Simone?" He huskily whispered as his mouth came up closer to hers. His other hand came up and slowly began to run up her arm as she loosened up to his advances.

She smirked at this as she looked at his lips with a new found agenda. She could feel the tiny bumps appear on her arm at the sensation she hadn't felt in quite a while since their last enticing encounter. She could feel his lips practically dance on top of hers as she moved her own closer to his sensitive pointed ears.

"I saw something that changes my outlook drastically. You now know almost everything there is about my past. As far as I'm concerned, you know what you're dealing with. I'm very different and my future is unclear so if you still want to play this game then don't renege in the future." With that said she moved back towards his lips still inches apart. "The ball is in your court Sesshoumaru, what are you going to do now?"

Smirking he ghosted his lips on top of hers noticing how her hand softened its hold on the knife against his throat. Without hesitation he captured her lips with his own in a hard kiss. His mouth moved firmly with pure demand over her pink ones catching her off guard and without air to gasp. Just as quickly he released her and flipped her over quickly so that she was lying beneath him. He quickly dislodged the knife out of her hands and threw it across the room. He crouched up so he was now straddling her form as he peered down at her with a whole new hunger than before.

Shocked and tussled she lay sprawled beneath him looking up with wide eyes and red lips from the harsh kiss he laid upon her. She made to sit up but he pinned her down with his strength. She lay panting wondering what would be his chain of actions now. Sesshoumaru had turned out to be an enigma, forever throwing her off guard despite his nonchalant attitude.

He looked down at the vision beneath him and never had he felt the urge to conquer new horizons since he came to power after his initiation ceremony as heir to the Western Empire. She lay breathing hard beneath him with the front of his shirt slightly open so you could see the soft indention in the space between where her breasts lay. The lighting from the fire played around with the lighting in the room where the red glow danced on the tan melanin of her skin giving it a heated look. The edges of the garment had risen above her thigh just high enough where her legs crossed to save her modesty from his wondering eyes. Her hair like the midnight sky covered the cushion she now laid upon looking up at him with the widest caramel eyes he had ever seen since she arrived…wanting. Truly the vixen beneath him was compatible with him in more ways than one despite the setbacks of her species. His golden eyes continued to access her in multiple ways before he closed them making his final decision.

Simone looked up at him wondering what could be going through the cranium he possessed. Never had she just given control to anyone willingly and this was a huge step for her. But, she spoke with truth on her tongue as she told him her proposition. When she lay in that dark room after crying her eyes to dryness, one thing brought her back and gave her some hope for her future. It was the one memory…well thoughts he had with his beast. She knew unconditionally that he had stirrings for her but he was just unsure of them. When she found this out, she knew she could not blame him completely for his previous actions. He had been groomed to be a complete warrior and an absolute non-yielding, no mercy force on the battlefield. And this made her fall for him even more as she watched him on the battlefield, in the war room creating plans, and during their sparring sessions. Despite his flaws and all she knew she couldn't fight him anymore. After the whole incident with Kai she came to realize that nothing was set in stone and the future was hers to create. If being with someone in this era is what she desired then to hell with holding back.

Sesshoumaru had thought intensely about the decision he would have to make and he wasn't quite sure if this would be the best one to make given her past and current circumstances. Just like how she came, she could vanish at any moment. The crackling from the wood burning in the pit was the only sound to be heard. The food lay cold and forgotten as the two occupants in the room focused for the first time on each other and their inner desires with their eyes locked on each other for the final say. The wind had picked up outside and howled as if notifying the Western Castle of the climactic moment taking place between the Lord and his Captain, but more importantly between a man and a woman.

* * *

**Amazing! Tell me what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38: Mind Made Up

** Im preparing to move but I still want to update regularly. Review, Follow, Fav and I will update. The next 3 chapters are written out so review if you want them. **

* * *

**Chapter 38 Mind Made Up**

Simone lay patiently beneath him as time ticked away watching his face as the shadows danced off his porcelain skin. His eyes scanned her own and she couldn't help but feel naked under the pressure of his gaze. The fire still blazed fiercely and flickered along with the beats that thumped behind her chest cavity.

She put everything on the line and she strongly wished she could retreat and cower away. He now had the knowledge to break her if he wanted to. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she continued to hold her gaze with Sesshoumaru as he held her down thinking of his options.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her truly going over every possible consequence for his actions as well as the pros and cons. He looked down at her as she met him face to face with resolve truly giving him the choice of what would come of them.

Her hair still sprawled out around her form with her wide brown eyes looking up at him waiting for his command. He had time to think about it and now time for thinking had run its course. As her Commanding Officer it was time for him to take action and let his Captain know the course of action. One more time he closed his eyes and consulted with his beast.

Simone watched him as he said nothing but continued to hold her down and close his eyes. Her anxiety level kicked up a notch at the silence that was Sesshoumaru. Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked down at her with a growing smirk on his lips.

"I also assume you know much about this Sesshoumaru than you let on. You also know of the situation you shall be in Simone." He said, copying her previous words that she said to him.

She nodded a little weary of the smirk on his lips as he leaned down towards her. His face hovered over hers as he stared at her intently. "I guess you will have to do." He said as he looked down at her glare.

"Is that your way of asking to court me because you need to seriously work on your approach!" She retaliated as she tried to wiggle out of his hold. "Even when asking something like that, you're such a dic-"

His lips cut her rant off as she closed her eyes from the force of his lips moving on top of hers. She relaxed her arms in his hold as his trailed down them to her torso and up again as he notified her arms their freedom to move. Her arms came up and circled around his neck drawing him into her as their lips connected passionately.

Nostalgia….nostalgia overwhelmed him as he was once again reminded on how fiery the woman was below him. Her cherry scent spiked filling his nostrils of her delicious scent that she hid to his displeasure. But that would be the first thing to change. His hands took her body to the deepest reaches of his mind, showing her that he was very much so a man of action and of little words. It seemed as if she did everything with a burning passion for victory. Her lips were soft yet demanding as they continued to dance with his.

Through his make shift yakuta on her body she could feel his muscles shifting and rubbing across her torso which brought a moan to escape her mouth. Her legs shifted allowing him to lounge comfortably between them on her body as his left hand ran down one of them and up her thighs causing her breath to hitch in her throat. Pulling away he began to trail kisses across her cheek and down her throat towards her collar bone. His nose rested in the crest of her neckline on the left remembering the spot where his mark resided the last time he marked her. He kissed the area and suckled on her skin being sure to leave a mark.

Her senses were on fire as she burned with pure desire like the fire burning next to them in its pit. Her hands glided down his back pushing him into her as she grinded her lithe body up against his own in want. Her eyes rolled when she felt his growing desire against her thinly covered pelvis awakening a throbbing ache deep within her for his touch and his touch alone.

His eyes closed and a groan escaped his mouth at the contact with his growing arousal. He suckled a little too hard on her skin at the sensation she was causing. Surely he was very much so experienced but her responses to his motions was inspiring and made him want to throw caution into the wind. He trailed kisses up her jaw line towards her ear pulling the soft lobe between his canines gently.

His breathing ragged, at last he drew back to whisper in her ear. "Allow me to court you officially the Inu way and bear my mark." He said thickly.

She opened her eyes and smiled brilliantly as she nodded and pulled him down forcefully on her to kiss him. Meeting her desire he responded with the knowledge that the woman beneath him would be a challenge possibly more formidable than his adversaries in battle especially if she ever decided to use this method of winning anything with him. He trailed to the left side of her neck where the poor patch of skin began to bruise from his earlier ministrations. He kissed the area again and blew on it releasing another pleasurable sound from the onna's esophagus.

Smirking his eyes turned red and his fangs grazed lightly over the area warning her of what was to come. He kissed the area one last time before allowing his canines to sink into her flesh. Her eyes widened at the pleasurable sensation of the courtship mark again on her skin. Suddenly she could feel the desire double as new sensations entered her body.

Sesshoumaru suckled on the mark tasting the sweet delicacy that was her blood. Soothing the area with his saliva to heal properly he pulled back and watched as once again the mark appeared in the same exact spot as before. Already he could feel her desires and wants which raged freely beckoning him to continue to lay claim to what was rightfully now his.

He pulled her body closer to his own trying to destroying all sources of space as his lips met hers forcefully. They kissed fiercely with her own hands combing through his hair and rubbing his scalp releasing small pleasurable growls from the demon above her. It became overwhelmingly hot with the two holding onto each other. Suddenly they both pulled away at the aura coming towards his room. Simone tilted her head up looking at his closed shoji door as her eyes widened at the figure approaching.

Sesshoumaru didn't falter has his hand slowly roamed down her side looking down at her tussled hair and revealing attire. His shirt on her body had shifted revealing the valley between her breast with the shadows dancing across her tan skin that glowed with the sensation of their activities and the fire that burned. He suddenly could smell her scent slowly disappearing and quickly he leaned down and kissed the skin between her mounds shocking her as she gripped him to stop him.

"He's coming! Shhhh" She said as she once again tilted her head upwards to look at the door debating on if she should hide or not. Footsteps got louder as they came closer to the room. "Have you told him of your request to mark me?" she whispered in question panting and trying to catch her breath. Her Lord was sure to give her the boot if he saw her right now so wantonly lying with his son between her legs without even a notice of courtship.

Growling he gripped her chin so she would look at him. He quickly captured her lips in his own and whispered against them. "You will not hide for I am courting you and can do as I wish." With that he simply claimed her lips again leading by example of what he demanded of her.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped at the door and Sesshoumaru pulled away to looking down at his body flushed, out of breath female as she tried to calm herself. They listened carefully as the figure stepped to the door simply standing there unmoving. After a few painstaking moments, the figure turned and walked away. Simone released a breath she didn't know she was holding until once again the soft touches of Sesshoumaru's lips touched her skin.

She laughed a little bit before covering her mouth as the situation she could have been caught in. Pulling back Sesshoumaru lifted his own up from her looking down at her questionably feeling her humor through the mark just that fast. She looked up at him with a smile. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble" She said as she reached up and played with a strand of his hair.

With a deadly smirk he normally saved for his enemies he looked down at her as she made eye contact with him. "I won't be going down alone Captain."

Smiling she leaned up to peck him one good time before pulling away and adjusting herself. She gently nudged him off of her so she could sit up. "I think I should get back to the medical room." She muttered a little disappointingly; not willing to go back. Her eyes looked at the cold food again feeling a little bad for her wastefulness. Before she could say anymore she was lifted by two strong arms as if she was a short stack of papers.

"Hm." Was all he said before taking her over to his bed. He refused to have her go back to that awfully smelling place that he found her in. And taking her back to her room where she was kidnapped was definitely out of the question. So he simply sat her down on his bed as she looked at him with saucer eyes. However, she could feel through the mark his strong will to protect her now and she knew it could not be helped. She simply got comfortable and pulled up the covers as she waited to see what he would do. He went out into the hallway and came back as a servant came and took the items away. She turned slightly pink knowing full well the servants quarters will be up with gossip that will surely reach the full house by noon tomorrow. Once the maid left he sealed his door shut and walked towards the fire. He tended to it a little bit making sure it stayed confined before standing to his full height to look at her. He came towards the bed and got in being sure to reach out and pull her to his side.

His arms now circled her body as he held her to him committing the moment to memory. They lay there in silence being comfortable with the choices that were made but also subconsciously sharing contentment between each other. Simone smiled at the turn of events and wondered what he had planned. She smiled at him before whispering softly. "Who knew a threat with a knife to your throat would get us here. Strange."

Smirking he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Yes your method of courtship is little human." He countered watching her smile back at his dig.

After a few moments sleep embraced her as her eyes became heavy and her breathing began to even out. He could feel the light cool air fanning his skin as she exhaled and slipped into the sub consciousness of her dreams. Smirking at his work and the burst of male pride he quickly leaned over to his left to keep the sword he kept near his bed out of her reach. He resettled next to her and simply thought about the future now that his mind was made up.

* * *

Inutaishio was in his study writing feverously on a few documents that early morning before the sun had fully risen in the sky. Gentle pinks and golden lights hit through his window providing beautiful lighting with a soothing atmosphere to a day he could feel going to be very hard. As he began reading a piece of parchment, the smell of his son hit his nose. Smirking at his discovery of his son's intended actions the previous night, he waited patiently for his arrival being sure to keep an emotionless facade. He looked up in time to see his son stroll inside unceremoniously into his study without so much as a knock. He watched as his son stood patiently in front of him that early morning.

"I'm surprised you came down so early especially after last night's commotion. What do I owe the honor to son?" He asked as he set his brush down and looked up at his son who stood like a statue preparing for battle.

"This Sesshoumaru has important news father and seeks council." He stated.

Raising his eyebrows in confusion Inutaishio sat back straighter giving his full attention to his son who rarely requests his opinion on anything except for Western affairs. "Is everything ok? Where is Simone?" He questioned worried for his daughter like figure.

Sighing Sesshoumaru sat down in front of his father knowing that this would be a long conversation that he wished didn't have to happen. He was a man of action and talking was never his forte'. The more Simone became mingled in his life, the more he found words to escape his lips to his utter dissatisfaction. "She is asleep father." He stated unemotionally reflecting the frozen façade his father had. "I simply came to announce to you my intended and to seek answers."

Inutaishio's eyes widened in shock for a minute at the announcement of his son's intentions. Silence overcame them before a slow smirk appeared on the DaiYoukai's face. "Is that so. Are you prepared for the trails of courtship? It is one thing to court it is another for an intended especially due to your circumstances. Also, you know what this will mean for your status in this house."

Sesshoumaru knew the journey ahead would be a uphill battle among demon society. He also knew that he could possibly take the lead as Lord of the Western Lands allowing his father to step down and pursue his own interests. "As you know father, I enjoy a battle and look forward to this one."

Inutaishio smiled truly at the son that he never in a million years would've smelled coupling with a human and choosing to mate one none the less. But Simone was a breed of her own and life seemed to make an exception to her. "Congratulations boy! I do give my approval on the match."

Sesshoumaru nodded and felt oddly at ease that early morning especially with the knowledge of his Father's backing. He would need it when the demon council came to visit. "Thank you father." He said as he thought carefully on the next questions he would ask. "In order to prepare I am in need of your council."

"Hmm" His father said as he stood and went to his book shelf. He searched a short moment before pulling out two withered books that were massively thick. He sat them heavily down on his desk before taking his seat giving his son his full attention. He put his palm over it as one glowed with a silver cresent moon and unlocked itself. "As you know these two books are very important. You will need to share this with Simone upon your mating because she will be added into our history." He said as the book opened itself up to a page with a list of every Inu clans member on the family tree. The book was bewitched to record the data of his heritage and also update itself of the family members added as well as their history. Inutaishio looked down at the connection to his son and already a line was drawn to an empty space which was of great news. He would be mating soon. He flipped open to the other book as he flicked through the worn leather book full of pages of royal demon rituals and customs. "Now what do you seek from this Inutaishio?" He asked prepared to help his son anyway he could.

There was a pause as Sesshoumaru thought about all he had to ask. "Are there any special requirements considering her humanity?"

Inutaishio flipped through the customs book looking carefully for anything about that. "No, I see nothing regarding mating a human except that there will be a thorough investigation of her background. The only concern is if you two were to conceive pups, a full demon will only be accepted to be heir for the throne."

Sesshoumaru nodded understanding that one. He would find a way around this matter or sense luck favored the little onna, maybe she would carry. He decided to push that back for far in the future.

"So she must go through the 3 trials of any other demoness?" He asked to confirm the information.

Inutaishio looked through the papers vigorously. "Yes, I believe so. There is nothing much here I guess simply because it has never been done. So you will be writing the history books on this issue. Of course the council will be here just because it's a new moment in demon history. Surely there have been demons that mated with humans but none of royal lineage. I guess we should begin the preparations for their arrival along with every other demon member of Japanese royal society. Im sure the demonesses will give her quite a rough time."

Disgust rose up in Sesshoumaru's throat at the mention of another female and possibly laying a claw on his intended. However he thought on the power of Simone. He was more than positive she would be fearless and deadly if need be. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he thought about seeing her engaged in battle. She truly looked free when she was in the throes of battle and withering beneath him. That bought him to his next question.

"The courtship mark I lay on her has been…hyper active. Is there any meaning to this?"

Inutaishio looked up for minute as he thought on this. "Explain."

Sesshouamru sighed not really wanting to dwell into it but knowing he had to, to get answers. "When the mark had disappeared we were still able to communicate somehow. That is how I found her with Kai. In the process we have exchanged memories. Even after the mark I could still sense her especially if she was upset."

Inutaishio's eyes widened at this information. He knew exactly what his son spoke of sense he was experiencing the same thing. He was highly pleased at the information however. "My son, Inu's mate for life which you are aware of." He looked as his son continued to hold the stoic look but continued on none the less.

"Relax, this is nothing to be concerned over. You should actually thank the kamis that you are so fortunate. This is good luck."

He narrowed his eyes at his father listening to him as he danced around the answer to his question. Inutaishio simply smirked at the death glare of his son. "I'm going to simply let you figure it out. You will be amazed when you reach the answer. Self-discovery is such a beautiful thing." He said as he stood and walked over to his son giving him a letter.

"But put your worries aside and live in the present. These are happy times for now. But, from this letter I received, it may soon fade away." Inutaishio walked over to his desk and closed the books.

Sesshoumaru opened the letter and read its contents. Soon afterward a low growl came from his throat as he tossed it back on his father's desk. "They have such audacity to approach us after what's happened."

Inutaishio nodded as he stopped to look at the rising son. "Yes, the Lords of the North wish to come and meet with us to forge a bond I presume. We must play our parts with precision and take this matter as delicately as possible. I know they are up to something but what I am not sure. Either way, we must prepare. I need Simone to see me in my office so we can discuss protective spells and her gift that I owe her. "

Sesshoumaru was not pleased at the announcement of the visitation of the Northern Lords. For their lack of dignity and care of their lands, Simone could have died. Not to mention they held that bastard Kai in their castle. He was sure they were up to something.

Suddenly he felt his father grip his shoulders. "Come my son. Come spar me this early morn. Surely a good beating in the morning will start your day off well."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked along with his father as they went toward their private dojo to relieve morning stress and do a little father son bonding while drawing blood from the other at the same time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review!…


	39. Chapter 39: Going Forward

**Here is another chapter! Review, Follow, Fav! **

* * *

**Chapter 39 Going Forward**

The room was deathly dark accompanied by the occasional sound of a bird chirping outside of the sealed room.

"Hmmm" Simone groaned as she clutched the pillow beneath her closer to her face in an attempt to fight off her awakening. After a few moments of failed attempts one eyes cracked open to reveal nothing but darkness.

"Not this place again." She groaned as she sat up slowly rubbing the dust from her eyes. Grumbling to herself she sat up and made her way to the window still in a daze.

"Why is it so dark?" She groaned and grumbled underneath her breath when she came over to the large window and pulled the curtains back. Blinded by the rising sun she took a few steps back and tried to block it. Grumbling again she turned around and froze at what she saw. She was still in Sesshoumaru's room. She looked down suddenly noticing that her makeshift yakuta was open and she quickly fixed herself up as best she could.

"Wha-" She questioned before memories of the previous night came back to her. With a smile she cupped her neck feeling the mark over and then tracing it with her fingertips. Smiling she jumped up and down a little bit noticing that she felt amazingly great and refreshed. She ran over to the door to peak out to make sure it was clear. She did not want anyone see her run from his room to across the castle. Counting off and hitting one she took off ducking and dodging occasionally until she made it to her room. She ran inside and immediately began to close the door behind her. She leaned her frame against it with happiness before surveying her dark room. She walked over to her window and opened those curtains as well.

Smiling like a little girl she walked up to her bed and fell down on it. Her head lifted to see her room was a complete mess. She looked around taking note of what needed to be repaired and cleaned up when something white caught her eyes. In awe she sat up and scooted herself over to the beautiful sight and picked it up.

"Wow…" She said awed by the blooming white flower in her hand. The last time she saw it white petals were barely visible here they were. She smiled down at the flower taking note of its progression and what all has happened to cause it to bloom. Getting an idea she sucked her teeth thoughtfully. "Eric…it is time we have a chat soon."

* * *

**1 week later**

Birds chirped and flew around singing songs of spring rearing its head after a long winter's snow. Rustic tree bark bared signs of life with green buds slowly appearing one at a time on the branches that were stretching from dormancy. The day was beautiful with the sun beaming down on the land melting the snow from trees and grass. Simone walked with an unusual situation for the first time with a blanket wrapped around her arms as she headed with her Lord to her adoptive home.

Snow sloshed underneath her feet as it begun to melt away from the sun's rays. Her hair was tied up on her head as she trailed alongside the great Inutaishio towards the outer forest headed for the cliffs. When Inutaishio found her the next morning in the dining area he notified her that she was to be given time off as promised to see Master Riku and that he would escort her to the edge of the mountains where Shugurai and Dante waited. She was shocked of course at the suddenness but she knew he had his reasons. Lord Inutaishio had a reason for everything he did.

As they walked in silence she simply just enjoyed nature's beauty and spending time with the tall stoic figure that was Lord Inutaishio. He had nearly given her a heart attack when he inspected the mark on her shoulder earlier in the week. Since then everything immediately changed. Her room was moved to the Western Wing next to Sesshoumaru's, her schedule was trained for Ladyship training, and despite her death threats they insisted she dress up everywhere. It took a day for her to negotiate with Lord Inutaishio and Sesshoumaru to allow her old duties such as perimeter watching. But even then they put a limit on how far she could go out. But something did come out of it.

She smiled down at her little new found friend that blessed her life now. Kirara's large rubicund eyes shined up at her as she walked alongside her enjoying her time with her new friend. Inutiashio had given the young kitten to her a week ago as a gift and out of respect for Midoriko. She felt honored that the kit had stayed and now lived comfortably within the western castle stalking her around the place every chance she could. Simone smiled down at her letting her know that she was going to be well taken care of. Her travel bag slung over her shoulder and bounced a little every time she walked. She tugged the blanket securely around her shoulders as she walked and avoided water puddles from the melting snow.

"At least you are healthy. I never want to see you in such a state again Simone." The great demon stated as he walked with all his armor on looking around surveying the area. He wore no smile but Simone could tell he was enjoying the calm of introduction of spring.

"Thank you but I'm fine now. I let it go." She stated as she held her head up high.

Inutaishio let out a low chuckle at her behavior. Without realizing, the little onna had picked up quite a bit of personality from him and his son. "This pride you have developed suits you."

Simone looked up at him with a smile. "I learned from the best." She stated.

Inutaishio truly grinned at this. Being a human did nothing but enhance her magnetism. She truly was a demoness inside of a human body. Then a thought crossed his mind. A smirk appeared as he walked forward. "I see my son has taught you a few things."

Blushing Simone just looked away without acknowledging he said anything causing the great demon to smirk harder. She was very much aware that he knew exactly what was going on in his son's room. But it just seemed to make him happy and every once in a while he would inspect her mark making sure it was the real thing.

He had noticed over the course of the week the two were seen quite a lot together making rude comments back at each other with Simone laughing the next. Something definitely happened in the dynamics of the two.

Simone turned her head to the side to look at him as he continued to grin. "If you weren't my Lord or deadly as you are, I would strangle you sometimes." She muttered. "Like father like son."

"Yes, but you are a smart human, Simone. So you know to keep your hands to yourself." He stated as he flexed his claws at her causing her to laugh. Her laugh echoed in the forest as her Lord's humor. Truly the great Lord had humor and charm when he wasn't swamped with work stuck into his office or out beating the shit out of something. It was in rare moments like this Simone really appreciated her Lord.

Just then she felt an annoyed sensation. She smiled and beamed up at Inutaishio. "Well Sesshoumaru is not enjoying his time doing your paperwork. He sends his best death wishes."

Inutaishio laughed at this. "Well he needs to see how his role as the new Western Lord will go about." Besides I wish to spend a little time with my future daughter in law."

She smiled at this while simultaneously trying to calm down Sesshoumaru through the mark. Surely whatever it was would go away. She sent him a message stating that she would return early if the work load was too much but he simply ignored her and continued on.

Before Inutaishio spoke, Simone's head popped in a particular direction. Without thought she dropped her things, took out her fans, and took off. Sensing a demon nearby and a familiar presence he took off after her beating her to the scene.

Simone was running trying to get there when her Lord passed her in a white blur. Kirara had transformed and now ran by her side ready to aid if necessary. As she got closer she felt three beings and then shortly just two. When she arrived her eyes widened at the truth behind Kai's words.

* * *

Blood splattered the walls as a loud shriek erupted echoing throughout the halls of the Northern Castle. Blood dripped from the throat of the young woman who now lay naked and lifeless on the floor with her eyes still wide open. Bodies lay strewn around the place with only the sound of screaming, muffled cries, and grunting could be heard before it went silent again.

The male figure pounded into the woman beneath him with reckless abandonment as he growled and clutched into her skin with his clawed hands. His nails dug deep into the sides of the poor woman's torso as she cried from the agony of abuse being done to her broken body. Upon his release he gripped her so hard his claws rammed through her back up her spinal cord crushing the poor soul till she died. He held her still and threw back his head in bliss as his seed emptied into her now lifeless wound until it dripped out of her and onto the sheets of his futon.

Breathing heavily he laid there for a minute catching his breath after the nights activities. He pulled out of her harshly before carelessly tossing her body over to join the others that decorated his floor. Sighing he sat up a little and glared at the women his men had captured in their raid of the human village where the pitiful monks resided.

Smirking he sat up straight and spoke. "This is the best idea ever. I get relief and do not have to deal with the consequences of pregnancy or any other disease plaguing your pathetic race." He laughed at that as he watched them scurry closer together and a few tried to make a break for the door only to realize it was sealed against them.

"Hmmm" The demon said as his eyes glowed red while looking at the other human women lined up against the wall nude as well with fearful expressions as to what was to come. Their vision was torn from the dismembered figures of the women that gone before them splayed all on the cold wooden floor.

"Yes, cower in fear disgusting onnas. But don't worry, your end is near after your release." He cooed.

He looked at each of their faces and bathe in the overwhelming scent of fear. Nothing was like an adrenaline rush as the pure scent of pure petrification. Just when he began to search their faces someone burst in the room.

Growling he immediately glared at the intruder at the door. A servant bent down looking at the floor avoiding all eye contact. "Lord Jiro, your father requests your immediate presence my lord."

The young demon turned slowly unabashedly showing off his nude body as he glared at the servant deliberating if he should decapitate him for his disturbance. "What for?"

"It is regarding the other lords. He wishes to discuss his plans for tomorrow's departure to the Southern Lands."

The young dragon youkai sighed at the intrusion and looked back at the women huddled against the walls with a smirk. "Tell him I shall be there shortly." He grinned before looking back making sure the doors were shut tightly and there would be no intrusion. His eyes roamed till they came across the woman that tried to go to the door.

He pointed to her in a relaxed manner as she cried and caved to the ground begging for her life. "Here allow me to relieve you since you wanted to leave so badly." With that said he stood up and got a fistful of her brown hair in his grasp as he threw her on the futon. Smirking he prepared himself to have his way with her much like he intended to.

* * *

**Review**


	40. Chapter 40: Family

**So that last chapter was harsh and I didn't want to leave it so gloomy. So I updated and another one will be coming. Thats 3 chapters I'm giving you this week! I know...I'm such a fabulous updater! Read my profile for updates and times on when my stories are updated. Review, Fav, Follow!**

**Thank you to my Reviewers! **

**I gave 3 chapters because I have some awesome Reviewers who love this story as much as i do.**

* * *

**Chapter 40 Family**

Simone's mouth fell open and closed as she felt the strong urge to pretend she wasn't seeing anything. But her eyes weren't lying when she looked at her Lord being held onto by another woman. Simone looked at the woman and noticed she looked vaguely familiar.

I know her but from where? She thought to herself as she looked at her carefully. The woman had what seemed to be the silkiest black hair falling down her back past her waist line almost to her knees. She seemed to be a very wealthy woman by the looks of her layered blue kimono with a white over layer. She even had light eye shadow on her eyelids as she looked up at her Lord with expressive concerned eyes. Simone clipped her fan blades together, bowed, and took a few steps back. After seeing her companion stand down, Kirara backed away as well but did not transform just in case. As she made to turn she heard him speak.

"Lady Simone."

Simone sighed a little and turned around standing in an attentive stance. "Yes My Lord."

Inutaishio's gaze looked intense as he gazed at her. "Lady this is Izayoi Princess of the Omitama Human Region."

Simone looked at the woman as they made eye contact and Simone bowed to her in politeness. "Nice to meet you despite the…circumstances." Simone said as she looked at the demon that lay slaughtered on the wet forest floor. Blood freckled the left over snow and greenery from Inutaishio's claws as she surveyed the area.

Izayoi looked at the woman in a questionable glance wondering what demon Simone was as she found her looks to be quite exotic. She did feel a little intimidated of the young Captains presence and that made her grip onto the Lord more. Also it didn't help that Kirara was still in battle mode as she stood protectively at her side. "I'm so sorry to have interrupted your outing. I just had to get away for a short moment and wondered off. I humbly apologize for my careless actions." The woman said as she bowed to them. However Simone caught the quick movement of Inutaishio's hand to hers as he gave her comfort.

Inutashio looked down at the hime with a small smile on his lips as he watched her hold onto him intensely. He looked up at his captain as she looked away with a small smile on her face. "Captain I do apologize I could not walk you further to your destination but it seems I am needed elsewhere."

Simone smiled at him and simply nodded. "No worries. I hope everything is alright Princess." She said as she bowed and turned to leave at the lovely behavior her Lord exhibited towards the young woman.

"Oh and my Lady."

Simone turned around again with a bigger smile than she intended to show. "Yes My Lord?"

"I owe you an explanation and conversation upon your return in 2 weeks." He said as he looked at her.

She nodded looking at him with a knowing look and made a zip my lips motion across her mouth. With that done she turned around and made her way through the forest back in the direction she was walking towards her awaiting comrades.

* * *

"I can't wait to see how everything is going with the clan!" Dante said as he began to walk faster towards their destination. They had been walking for ages it felt like to Simone who felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of being back in the presence of her mentor and new family. Kirara slept happily in her arms as she rubbed her to distract her from the sudden anxiety she felt.

Her mind wondered all over the place about what they may think of her now. Surely she written to Master Riku and a few other dragon clan members but after the whole ordeal with Kai she hadn't written back. "What if they think less of me now?" She wondered.

Suddenly they came to a stop as they reached what seemed to be a dead end. Rocks and foliage littered the area along the ridge of a mountain edge. Shugurai stepped forward and touched the area in the middle and muttered a few words. Suddenly his hand glow a mystical blue and he lifted it as blue lighting lit up the rock wall. Within seconds before their eyes the area began to clear with dust raining down as a giant entrance was being revealed. After a few moments passed they went through the entrance and waited for it to close so that no one came in. When it closed tightly behind them the three looked forward and stepped out on the other end.

The trio stopped walking at the view around them as they began to feel the sudden rush of tranquility and happiness. High mountains dusted with snow rose above the mist that glided between the large structures. Tucked secretly in the center of the mountain ridge lay a lush green valley of thick trees and from what they could see small structures with orbs of light glowing. They could see up ahead a few dragons flying about in a frenzy. As they walked they saw some of the young Dragites practice flying with a few fumbling and crashing into each other but laughing none the less.

Without hesitation Dante ran to the edge and jumped off the side of the cliff. Simone and Shugurai watched as he excitedly grinned and his body slowly morphed into a giant red dragon that flew towards the young ones and began to rough house with them enjoying their games. Shugurai shook his head as he looked back at Simone who looked around with nostalgia. He grinned and held out his hand to her. She walked over to him and took it as a blue orb enveloped them. Suddenly they shot off the edge towards the valley where their families resided. Simone gripped Kirara in her left arms tightly to provide comfort for the kitten who was now wide awake at the sudden activity.

After a few moments they landed in the middle of the cornerstone of the village. The orb disappeared and revealed people going about their business much like the villagers in any other location. Homes and businesses scattered the area with the people hard at work keeping up their village. The smith was working hard forging items from weaponry to tools. Men and women selling groceries, clothes, silks, and trinkets from the front of their homes and booths were lines up conversing about the newest gossip and providing tips for various situations. Men walked around with gear as they laughed and jabbed each other with funny remarks. Some were working together as they helped build more housing for families that were in need of shelter. Kids ran around with each other playing and enjoying their clan's mates company. A few little ones were getting chastised by an old demoness who was ranting about using fire outside instead of inside. The smell of cooked goods permeated the area and Simone looked around in serenity at the peace she found in this place.

Suddenly her eyes looked up the hill in the distance at the figure she longed to see stand tall on top of the hill with his cane looking down at her waiting expectantly. She smiled and looked at Shigurai as he nodded and headed towards his own residence. As she walked people stopped to hug, bow and greet her telling her pleasantries and how proud they were of her. She hugged them back feeling so blessed of the people in her life. Her eyes stayed trained however on the pagoda like house up ahead with the tall old man waiting for her with his long white hair blowing in the wind and his thick white eyes brows uplifted as he waited for her arrival.

As she came closer her feet picked up with urgency to reach the man who was her backbone since she came to this world. She kissed Kirara and muttered home into her fur before setting her down and trekking up the steps to Master Riku. Her eyes never left him as his black samurai clothing blew in the wind and his hands rested on his cane waiting for her. When she made it up the stairs she stopped right in front of him as they stood toe to toe staring at each other in remembrance. Time seemed to stand still as the wind blew some of the snow away and ruffled the grass around. Suddenly, Master Riku surprised her and pulled her into an embrace which she gladly returned full force.

"I missed you so much!" She mumbled in his shirt as she held on to her foundation.

"My dear I as well." He said into the crown of her head as he felt as if his child returned home.

They stayed like that for a while before they pulled back and Simone began to wipe the trail of tears she didn't realize had fallen from her eyes. Laughing at her display, Master Riku wiped the sides of her cheeks as well. "Look at you, send you away for a year or two and you come back crying."

Laughing she rolled her eyes and looked around at his home where she took note of a few things. "So, what's all this?" She asked pointing to the gifts that seemed to spill out of the house.

Master Riku grinned as he turned around to look at it all while rubbing his long white beard. He turned around and ushered her in the house. "All for you but for various reasons. We have much to discuss great Simone. There will be a festival in your honor of our clan's many victories."

Confused she stepped through the threshold into the large tatami room which was lavished with more items that she hadn't seen when she resided in the home. Flowers, swords, gold, fruit, jewels, crafts, and silks littered her old home as she walked around making sure not to step on anything.

"All these….items are gifts for you Simone." He said in his calm deep voice as he went to get the tea. She went over to help him only for him to swat her hand away. "You go sit down, dinner will be done shortly as the sun sets and we can catch up." He shooed her away which after a few moments she obliged.

"What are they for?" She asked curiously looking through some of the gifts. Kirara seemed to be helping her as she sniff some items and pushed others down to play with them.

Master Riku gathered more items for his tea before responding. "Ah we will discuss this later in due time."

Suddenly the doors opened revealing a muscular demon with orange spiky hair running inside with his weapons on his back as he looked onward with green eyes in excitement.

"Simone!"

"Shin!" She squealed as he ran up to her, picked her up and swung her around. Simone laughed at seeing the young demon who shared space with her when she lived with Master Riku.

He pulled back and looked at her noting all the small physical changes that happened to her. "You look amazing!" He said as he hugged her again. He looked down noticing her new companion as Kirara look up at him expectantly with wide red eyes. "And I have heard much about you little one. Welcome to our family." He said kindly as Kirara stood and rubbed against his legs.

"This is home Kirara!" She said as she enjoyed being reunited with her adoptive caretaker. He pulled away and motioned for them to sit as Master Riku came over to serve tea. She took her cup and sat down casually catching up with Shin.

"I saw the little ones outside flying." She said as she looked at his face of faked terror. He smiled and rubbed his spiky hair at the daunting task of training the little ones in flight. "You should have some them last week." He said as his dimple showed with his sideways smirk. "I still have kids that's only using one wing. Kids… they are strange little things." He stated as he blew out.

Soon the food was ready and Master Riku came over to sit down with them. He prepared sake cups and gave member a small cup. He cleared his throat and prepared for a toast. "I rarely drink but this night is for celebration!" He said excitedly looking around at his small little one with an addition of Kirara who mewed happily. "To family."

Simone and Shin smiled as they raised their glasses as well. "To family."

* * *

**Review!**


	41. Chapter 41: Memoirs

**Ok thats 3 Chapters! I demand love in my inbox!**

**Review, Fav, Follow**

* * *

**Chapter 41 Memoirs**

**1 week later **

Everyone was up in arms preparing for the festival later that day. Flags, decorations, flowers, and an array of other items began to get hung up as people moved about bringing various items out into the large space. The week had gone by beautifully with Simone walking about with Master Riku visiting various families and spending their meals in homes and shops.

Dante had taken to Shin with helping the young with their flight lessons and it was quite a sight to see. Shin would try to do his job with Dante spoiling the children with games and causing trouble for the parents of said children as they were taught to do tricks which ended in disaster due to the lack of control they had at their age.

On occasion she would pass Shigurai who was surprisingly seen walking around with a brown headed demoness laughing and enjoying his time with her. He of course would catch her looking and send her the mind your own business glare. She of course would laugh and out of fun she went over and greeted the woman who just dragged her along with them to Shigurai's plight.

Everything was calm and so carefree in the small little village. They were prospering and working hard to be self-sufficient instead of relying on outside help and influence. She wondered the town till she walked right out of it into the lush misty forest. She pulled back leaves and branches making her way to the spot she found soothing to her nerves. She stepped through the lining of trees till she came to a clearing with large rocks and fresh foliage settling around a giant lake which brought back so many memories. She climbed the rocks and took off her shoes in the process not paying attention to where she kicked them. Sitting down along its edge she dipped her feet into the cool water with an audible sigh escaping past her lips at her contentment. After a few moments her mind wondered to memories she shared during the first month of her settlement.

* * *

_**Flash Back 3 years ago**_

"I want to go home!" She cried for the thousandth time as Master Riku just stood over her outside in the grass just watching unconcerned as she cried her heart out.

It was hot as they stood outside practicing to throw weapons at targets. Her skin burned from the rays of the hot sun as it beamed down on her unrelenting and apologetically Sweat seeped from every pore of her body as she stood shakily on tired limbs being pushed to her limits. Her limbs quaked from extreme dexterity and she couldn't even properly aim because her muscles were so shot. She felt disgusting as she got up from the dirty ground and tried with all her might to stand but she slumped right back down. She was only here for a month and she felt as if she had been here for a year.

Nothing made sense; no one understood her, her language, or customs. Strange things happened as well. When she was upset random things would happen like a vine lashing out or once she caused the house to catch on fire simply because she threw a tantrum. If she was home she would have been mortified by her behavior but in this extreme case she didn't quite give a shit.

If she wasn't trying to talk she was crying. She couldn't believe what her eyes were revealing when she woke up and walked around the village. The clothing was historic and everything just felt foreign. Not to mention the first week was shockingly intense as she screamed herself hoarse with the strange beings she now knew to be dragons. They had human features but they were vastly different. Some had human forms, some didn't, some were scaly others had skin like her own. Their hair and eyes ranged in color and texture. Some had wings and others didn't. One thing they all had were the same marking on the wrist of two dragon wings.

She ran, hid, and tried numerous times to escape only to be either brought back, dragged back, or passed out and woke up back in Master Riku's home. He introduced himself using basic hand gestures and words that she could understand but nothing else made sense. The language she recognized as Japanese was confusing and she tried her damnest to make headway with it but she would just give up and runaway again. They made her fight, run, and do all kinds of stuff that she found barbaric. She was tired of their shit and if they wouldn't take her home then she would find a way her damn self.

At one point she got so bold to fight one as she threatened a red headed demon it with a knife she found. Only to have him pull out a giant sword and laugh at her. She of course threw it at him and scurried away to escape.

She tried again to stand and this time she was successful as she looked at her target and shook her head. "I can't. No more." She pleaded as she looked to the old man who had been her caretaker for the last month.

Master Riku simply rubbed his long goatee in amusement at her display. "Dry your tears and be done with it!" He said firmly. "Get up. Your enemies will not feel remorse for anything you do. Rise!"

Simone wiped her face not understanding what he was saying but from his hand gestures she could tell he was unrelenting. Suddenly the young demon with carrot colored hair along with the red headed dragon man came and spoke. She couldn't tell what they were saying but by the looks of their pointing it didn't look good.

"I think we should take her with us." Shin said as he looked at the poor girl who did nothing but cry all the time and runaway. "She maybe need's a good reality check you know?"

Master Riku thought on this. The young dragons were going hunting for a demon that was plaguing the area nearby. He looked at the woman sitting down now in the dirt looking like she had hit rock bottom, but she knew nothing of the word…yet. They all looked at her as she glared back up at them with malice.

"I have a better idea. Let her run." Master Riku said before turning away and walking inside leaving the demon males to look at the little onna with sympathy of what was possibly to come.

….

_Got to get away_

_No no no_

_What was that!_

_Run_!

The moon was high in the sky and the forest seemed to come alive in all the wrong ways with shadows playing on her imagination as she ran for her dear life to get away from that horrid place. The forest was thick as she ran panting and grabbing along tree branches as she pulled herself further and further away hoping to not get caught again.

That night they simply took her outside and pointed to something but she didn't care. She took off soon as they let go of her. She had been running for a while now slowing down every so often to catch her breath but she knew that any moment the fast unnatural creatures would be after her spitting fire, ice, water, and any other things they could to cut her off.

They took her further out then they ever did past a maze of tunnels and seals to finally a forest. They walked away leaving her there and she took the opportunity to make a run for it. Oh how she would regret it later.

Branches scraped across her skin leaving her flesh burning as it snatched at her and latching into her clothing causing tears in various places. Her legs raged as she pumped her muscles for everything that they were worth as she ran as far away as possible. Her footing slipped and she fell downward hitting the ground and busting her chin on the rough ground.

Tears bubbled up to the crest of her eyelids as she cried out but pushed herself up and trekked on. She wiped veraciously at her chin as she felt the warm liquid drip down her chin onto her hands. Smearing it just kept running hoping to find something to hide into.

After some time she ran towards a tree and stopped to rest behind it. Breathing heavily she gripped her palm over her fast beating heart to calm herself down. The night was warm and the humidity was thick which only served to overheat her flesh when she ran. With one last look over her shoulder she took off again.

Suddenly something felt odd. She couldn't quite place it but everything within her screamed danger. She skidded to a halt as her eyes darted around erratically. Tears rolled down her face and mixed in with the blood, dirt, and sweat on her face stinging her wound. Quickly her head snapped to the right from a threatening presence that seemed to head right for her. She made to turn away and run but it was too late.

A large hairy creature with fangs burst from the tree line and swiped at her side cutting her in the process and pushing her into a tree. Her back hit the bark hard as a shrill cry came out along with the wind being knocked out of her. Sliding down painfully feeling every piece of wood splintered into her back. Lifting herself up she leaned forward feeling a new level of pain as she looked at it with so much fear in her little body.

She suddenly felt the need to dodge when she saw his clawed paw up in the air with claws extended. Instinct took over and she moved just in time as his hand came in contact with the tree back snapping the tree in half. She rolled to the ground harshly as she looked through anger and tears. She had reached her breaking point.

A giant vine came up and wrapped itself around the giant monster. She yelled out as another vine broke from the ground and wrapped it the other way. The vines began to twist cutting off the demon's circulation. Another one came up but suddenly the demon broke free and swiped at her causing her to back away and fall down to the ground.

From the corner of her eye something silver flickered in her peripheral vision. She looked over for a split second and saw a knife slide to her right. Quickly she gripped it and just as the demon was about to jump onto her she lifted the knife up as it landed on it right in the heart. It's chest bled as it dripped down the knife onto her hands and torso. Crying she snatched it out as tears poured blinding her vision. She began to repeatedly stab at the giant beast repeatedly as all her anger, fear, anxiety, and sadness unfolded after the long haul of being in Feudal Japan.

It's weight began to feel overwhelming but she continued to stab at it getting out all of her raw emotions. After a moment she stopped and tried to push it off of her as she cried. "I'll stay!" She cried harder as she felt the lift of the beast off of her. Suddenly the red headed demon was seen as she cried. "I'll stay!" She repeated.

Looking down at her with concern he repeated her word. "Stay?" He then repeated it in Japanese. "Taizai?" He said soothingly as if he was speaking to a child.

She cried and nodded with the knife know clutched in her hand. "Taizai!" She sobbed and he looked her over noting the wound on her chin along with other cuts and bruises. Feeling a sense of companionship and honor he gently picked her up and cradled her to his chest as he walked with her back to Master Riku's.

She didn't see his sword attached to his back that had blood on it nor, the giant slice the demon had in its back that was the death blow. She cried into his shirt finally willing to accept her situation and go through the motions so she could survive in the world she didn't understand. Shin ran over and sighed at the mess she was but at least she knew now what would be asked of her. Dante calmly rubbed her back and vowed to make sure that the strange woman who had fallen from the sky would pull through.

* * *

Simone opened her eyes at the feeling of someone approaching. Smirking she looked upon the reflection of the water at herself and the transformation she had gone through.

"Hey ugly!" Dante said as he climbed up the rocks toward her.

"Hey stupid." She greeted as she watched as he took off his shoes and shirt and dived in splashing water all over her.

"Hey!" She laughed trying hopelessly to block the spray of water hitting her. She leaned forward watching him swim around before coming up for air.

"Man! Water feels great now that it isn't so freezing!" He said as he shook the water out of his red hair. He whipped the water from his face to look up at her as she sat and twirled her toes in the water making little ripples.

He smiled as he swam up to her feet and pulled her towards the water. She clutched the rock and screamed as she kicked him away. "Let go!" She squealed before kicking his hand away.

"Awe come on Simone! Join me for old times sake!" He said as he pulled a little harder but not enough to pull her in.

Suddenly there was a loud splash followed by a series of little ones and Simone covered her face in desperation to block the water from hitting her face failing miserably. She looked up to see Shin and his little dragon followers all jumping in the water and splashing each other.

"So much for relaxation." She muttered to herself as one little toddler got straight naked and jumped in.

Dante clapped with a proud look on his face at the boys tnenacity as he jumped in to follow behind his older clan members. Simone covered her eyes in a playful manner to avoid seeing any parts being displayed out in the open. Shin came up and joined Dante clapping at the toddler who now doggy pattled near the shallow end of the pond.

"The boy's got heart." Shin said as Dante laughed at the little guy chasing after the older kids.

"The boy needs to get pants." She said as she put her hands down and wiggled her feet back into the water.

"Awe! Come on their just kids." Shin said as he looked at Simone who just shook her head at all the commotion. "Besides I do remember a time when you ran butt naked, screaming, right through the to-"

"Shut up Shin!" She glared with fire burning in her eyes. "If you value your parts you will keep that story to yourself!"

"Awe!" Shin whined as he swam around flexing his muscles. "All I'm saying is that we got a good look at you that day and boy do you have a nice!"

Growling she splashed water onto him causing the little ones to do the same as well. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he was getting splashed from all sides.

Dante laughed his ass off at the little ones antics. "At least she doesn't cry anymore." He looked at Simone who gave him the 'go fuck himself' glare. "You use to cry for everything!"

"Not for everything!" She argued while looking out at the kids for safety.

"Psssshhh you cried when you got here, you cried when you killed something, you cried when you ate something, you cried when we spoke something…"

"We get your point Shin!" She cut off rolling her eyes. "It was a very traumatic time in my life! Besides you try waking up to a bunch of strange men surrounding you not knowing a word being spoken." She defended.

"Point taken." Shin said as he back stroked to the other side where the kids were playing. They watched as he checked on them before swimming back over.

"Yeah now look at the monster we created." Shin said pointing at her. She kicked her foot splashing water at him as he laughed. Suddenly a little one climbed up the rocks.

"Simone, Simone Simone!" She repeatedly recited with excitement.

Simone opened her arms for the child as the little dragon girl with green hair climbed in her lap. "Can you come play with us?" She begged in her little voice.

"Yeah sis come play!" Shin said as he and Dante began to swim over to the shallow end where the children began to immediately climb and splash at them. Simone kissed her on her temple and nodded.

"Yay" the girl squealed as she kicked off of her and ran to the edge of the rock to climb down. Simone walked around after the little girl making sure she didn't slip and hurt herself on the rock edges. She waited till the girl was down safely before turning and taking off the outer layer of her clothing. Looking out over the water she laughed as she saw some of the more rambunctious youngsters climb and wrestle with Dante in the water. Without another thought she jumped into the brisk lake waters and swam after the littlest of her clan members.

* * *

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 42: Surprise Guests

**Ok! Review, Fav, Follow. **

* * *

**Chapter 42 Surprise Guests**

"You look so pretty Simone." One of the dragonesses said to her as she did her hair up.

"Thank you Minata. Of course it's all thanks to your help as well as the rest of you ladies." She responded as she sat patiently as they played with her hair.

The two laughed as the other women talked and gossiped about random things in Master Riku's house. She tried to get ready in her own home but that didn't go as planned. Simone was tired out from playing with the children and had gone back to her home on the hill to change and nap.

After that break she tried to get ready of the festival. But, she didn't even get a chance to take out a kimono when suddenly a knock on her door opened up to a herd of women with supplies and fabric. Next thing she knew she was getting all dolled up with no explanation why. It was just a festival.

Simone was wiped down, clothed, and bejeweled in no time with her hair currently being put up in some kind of design that she was sure would give her a headache later on. They had just begun to put in ornaments when a young boy barged into the room and ran up to her sitting form.

"Simone, Simone Simone!"

Simone turned to see him latch onto her legs. Smiling, she bent down and picked him up while brushing his hair back.

"What is it little one?" She asked looking him over.

"Master Riku needs you to come to the entry gate. He says its urgent." The young boy said pointing outside.

"Did he say what for?" She asked quizzically.

"No but he was talking to some other foreigners." The boy elaborated.

She nodded and sat him down. The women moved away from her understanding the situation and Simone tried her best to move in the semi layered red and gold kimono. She was just happy she didn't have all the layers on at the moment. She quickly walked outside, jumped up into flight and flew up towards the mountains. After a few moments she landed at the entrance and made her way through the maze of tunnels when finally she made it to the hidden entrance of her clan's lands. After removing the seal she exited through and suddenly she heard the sound of strange voices in addition to Master Riku's and Shugurai.

She hid her aura and stealthily walked over to hear the conversation without being seen. It was proving to be difficult with the clinging sound of her hair ornaments every time she moved. She listened carefully sorting the voices she recognized from the ones she didn't.

"Yes of course but we stated long ago that despite our lineage we are western supporters. " Master Riku said. "The Inu clan has shown us nothing but great respect and diligence in protecting these lands and we will keep it so. We have heard a great deal about your….history and we remain indifferent until we see otherwise."

"With all do respect great dragon, I simply came to just have your word of alliance especially since you are my brethren despite the clan difference." Said a demon with a low voice. He sounded fairly young.

'_Growls'_ Shin

"What does that mean?" Growled Dante.

"Calm yourselves kin I meant no offense. I simply am suggesting that your clan should come about instead of hiding in this place."

"This place protects us from others and ensures the longevity of our species. Which is why you remain out here instead of passage." Shugurai said impassively.

She heard a low growl and knew the conversation was not looking good. But who were they and why were they so upset.

"On behalf of the Northern Lands and my father I came here for your support for our lands which are in chaos."

Hearing who he was she grew angry at the gall of the North to come here. But she knew they were ignorant of the situation but still they showed complete lack of respect for life with the choices they made. And now they want help controlling the problem they started. She highly doubted they cared for the people and she suspected they were here just to put on a good face and get alliances.

'_Bastard' _She mumbled underneath her breath as her fist tightened and released. She clamed herself however and decided to put on a show as well.

"Yes we will look into this but we are waiting on one more for input and we shall speak more of the matter."

Seeing as her signal to enter, she gracefully strode in on the group drawing everyone's attention. They all turned to see her some shocked to see she was a woman while others was focused on her attire. She wasn't finished but she looked regal none the less.

"I was told my presence was needed?" She stated as she strolled forward stopping in front of them while looking at the new group of dragon demons. She looked him over noticing that he was very tall like dragon demons tended to be. He had long jet black hair and brown eyes. He was built a little too bulky in her opinion and all his armor caked on didn't flatter him at all. He looked very handsome but she couldn't see it due to the disgust she had for him and his father. She looked behind him noting he did not come alone. A few feet away were a large amount of guards bearing his lands flag and symbol. "What seems to be the problem?"

He laughed and pointed. "We wait for the opinion of a woman!" He asked as he pointed at her. But she caught his eyes travelling up her form and roaming her face. She knew that look and was disgusted by his open appraisal of her looks.

She simply smiled and nodded. "I would watch how you speak to me for everything you came here for will be in vain." She said with a false smile causing him to look at her with narrow eyes.

Master Riku cleared his throat to take the lead in the conversation. "Lady Simone this is Lord Jiro son of Lord Ryu from the Northern Lands. Lord Jiro, this is Lady Simone council woman of the Fukuryu Dragon Clan and Captain of the Western Army." She nodded and bowed politely trying her best to be the ever gracious lady.

"So you were the woman that was the demise of that putrid demon Kai." He said with a sick smile.

She smiled and responded. "Yes, and you are the demon that he ran to in the middle of the night. For what purpose I wonder."

Smirking he looked at the other gentleman completely ignoring her question. "I came here Lady Simone to request the alliance of your clan members but I was told that everyone here was needed to make such a call."

"Yes, now that we are all here when can provide an answer." Shugurai said as he paid close attention to the young Lord in front of him.

"For what purpose do you need an alliance with a clan as solitude as ours?" She asked knowing the answer he would give was bull shit.

"Well Lady Simone, our lands have been plagued with chaos and we need any assistance to restore order and keep the humans isolated for safety purposes. We want everything the west has in our own lands." He said as he smiled.

She looked over at Master Riku, Shin, Dante, and Shugurai who were looking at her expectantly. She knew the call was hers seeing as how they know everything that had happened and were willing to back her up a hundred percent. She thought to herself of the appropriate action when finally she looked up at Lord Jiro.

"You had ample opportunity of a year to maintain your lands. You built that fort on the border I had hoped for safety purposes but I can see that was false." Should things get so bad that it spills over into our territory we will help but the West has been efficient and firm when it comes to protecting its entire people including humans despite the thought differences about species." She stated being sure to emphasize the word 'ALL'.

She smiled when she watched his smile turn into a frown and a low growl emitted from his throat. "I have but two notions that you should agree upon if you want our clan's alliance and assistance. "One, until the North can successfully prove that you indeed plan on securing the welfare of your people and allowing us to do a full scale investigation we will not get involved."

"Two, your late grandfather was said to have died of illness" "You have our deepest condolences for he was a great dragon and a great member of this pack." She looked at him as he seemed to bristle at that. "Since he was a very valued member of our clan and dear friend of our clan's honorary elder we would like a full scale investigation of his death and your castle without you or your fathers interference." She finished.

He growled ruthlessly at her demands causing the men to step in front of her for protection. "He is dead what could you possibly find of his disease! You will not violate his grave by touching his remains if that is what you're getting at!" He growled out.

Not faltering by his actions she answered his questions. "There are ways to discover his illness and the way in which he died. These are our demands and to solidify this agreement should you choose to approve, we will draft a contract and a binding spell. Should either one of us go back on our word the other party will be notified immediately of the betrayal." She smiled ready to perform the binding spell knowing full well he would not agree.

Master Riku watched steadily his facial expression change from a deadly scowl. His face contorted to a frown until suddenly it went away and a slow smile reached across his face. Simone watched intently as he looked back at her in her eyes with a look that caused the tiny hairs on her arms to stand up. His eyes looked her over before finally he spoke. "I will be back to give my answer after my father and I have thought carefully on the matter." He took a step back and thanked them for their time and consideration with a smile. As he rose he gave her a final once over before leaving.

The group waited till he was gone before speaking knowing that he shouldn't be trusted. Dante and Shin scanned the area for any listeners or followers. Once clearing the area the group walked back in silence into the cave and down the many tunnels of the maze. Finally they reached seal and removed it. They stepped through and sealed it again and when this was done they spoke freely.

"He's up to something." Dante said as he put his hands behind his head while looking at the rest of them. Simone just walked forward listening but refusing to speak at the moment as she digested the moment and committed his face to memory.

"You know maybe it's his father that is up to something." Shin voiced. "I mean when you look at it from this angle, his father is the one that runs everything so he is in charge of the lands welfare. Not to mention you saw how upset he got when Simone mentioned to investigate his illness. He must have been close to the old man."

"Regardless he is my great friend's grandchild." Master Riku said thinking carefully on the matter. "I owe him my hand since I was not there for the death of my great friend."

Shugurai stayed silent having already made up where he stands. He looked at the silent figure of Simone as she walked on. He could feel her thoughts roam as she tried to make heads or tails of what the young Lord has done. Seeing that she needed to voice them he interjected. "Your thoughts Simone?"

They all looked at her and stopped as she did to face them. After a few moments she spoke. "I am torn. On one hand he could very well just be caught in the middle of chaos and simply following behind his father like a young Lord is trained to do. On the other I feel that some responsibility and information needs to be given for the atrocities that happened during their disappearance. How can two lords simply sit back and watch as their people are dying. Either way if he wants this clans alliance he will have to agree to those terms." She turned around and started walking toward the edge of the mountains that looked upon the village. "But let's not forget. I also signed my life to the Western Lands so his ruling takes precedence over any alliance I am involved in."

With that said she jumped down and flew towards the village leaving her clan members to process her words and its meaning.

* * *

Lord Jiro smiled as he continued to trek home with his crew. The week's event had been successful as they did their rounds to gain the trust of the others and put suspicion down. Kai was foolish and gave away more information when he ran away from his problems like a rodent. He served his purpose and now the rest was falling into place.

His mind flashed over the woman he met of the dragon clan. She was an exquisite creature. She was exotic as the clothing more so hugged her shaped form and he appreciated the view. She stood like a regal figure as she spoke to him like she was the queen of Japan making demands of him.

He watched her plump lips move neither caring of the words that came forth. What he would do with those pretty lips he thought as he felt himself harden at the thought. He never seen one like her throughout all of Japan which meant she was foreign.

Her eyes were wide and unrelenting as they locked onto him. Her black hair was shiny like the night sky. His hands itched to run through her hair and feel for himself. Growing uncomfortable he made his men stop. "I think we are in need of a job well done." He said as he smirked at the sight of a village up ahead. He heard his men laugh with sick smirks as they prepared for what was to come.

Jiro smirked hearing the sound of women in the distance. They will do well to help me until I can get what I want. A plan formed slowly in his mind. He couldn't wait for the visit to the West in two weeks. He would see her again in due time.

* * *

**Review**


	43. Chapter 43: Of Masters and Daughters

**Ok another chapter is on its way. Had a busy week preparing for the new semester and was out of town. But enough excuses! I'll be posting 2 more chapters but I need at least one review to do so. :D **

**It's only Bribery if you look at it that way...**

**:d**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Of Masters and Daughters**

The evening sky shined brilliantly with reds, oranges, yellows and pinks above the dragon clan as they all gathered to celebrate the occasion. Women gathered together in colorful kimonos and dazzling accessories while their' husbands gathered to play little games with their children and talk about other things. Red, orange, and white paper lanterns were scattered everywhere along with hanging good luck charms along the village. Torches were lit with blazing fire that littered the paths around the village. Tables overflowed with food of various kinds attracting a salivating soul to its destination. Children chased each other with flags and kites laughing to escape each other. Kilala was enjoying herself immensely as she chased after the children and being picked up and treated like a baby by the women. Two men argued in the corner about the proper way to light fireworks unaware of the friend standing in the corner ready to light them up.

Simone saw all this as she walked around in what had to be the finest kimono she had ever worn with more accessories then she cared for. She felt like a Christmas ornament as she walked making so much noise. Not to mention all of the guys except Master Riku who disappeared were walking around her like a barrier or something the whole night.

_But for what reason is all this for?_ She questioned.

She knew something important was happening tonight when the women had put paint on her face. They tried powder and rouge on her skin at first but she quickly told them not to and began to wipe it all off. However she caved into their sorrow expressions and donned a little lip color and coal around her eyes. She noticed that she was the only one dressed so…elaborate. None of the other women had on such excessive clothing with so many layers. None of the men had on nice attire except for her adoptive family. Shin, Dante, and Shugurai were dressed finely with their hair pulled up and back. Master riku was dressed exquisitely in a black and red attire. Here she was donning a bright red and orange layered kimono with a gold obi that had moons engraved into the material.

But what really was the icing on the cake were all the gift offerings and religious lucks of paper being hung on their shrines with her name on them. When she first came down to enjoy the festivities everyone bowed to her presence upon passing or gave gifts. She was highly confused and asked them all night what was it all about but no one answered, they just smiled and told her to be patient. But, she tried her best to just have a good time and enjoy the celebration. There was plenty of food and games which she took part of and caused her competitive side to rear its head out.

Now she sat at the head table with her family and friends enjoying her meal and sweet juice. "This is amazing." Dante said as he dived head first it seemed into his towering plate of food. "If this is what happens every time I do something I'll save the world every day."

Shugurai smirked. "But unfortunately you will have grown fat at this rate to even get up to do it." He said before taking a sip of his sake cup.

Dante rolled his eyes before continuing his assault on his plate. Shin pointed his nose up and oinked at the table which caused Dante to playfully hit him. Simone laughed at their antics as she poured Master Riku more tea from the kettle on the table.

"Ah thank you my dear." He said graciously before taking a sip of his tea. Simone smiled before looking over to her right and petting Kilala who was eating her own cooked fish next to her. Her attention was diverted however at the sudden movement of Master Riku who stood from the table. He sighed before looking at her. "Child, come with me. I must speak to you in private."

Questionably she stood and rustled next to him as they walked away. The men at the table that they left looked back with questioning looks before they were encouraged to stay by the simple gesture of Master Riku's hand.

Simone followed alongside of him as they walked in silence away from the table. They walked along a trail lit by the fire torches till they came to one of the many Buddhist shrines illuminated by the glow of the fire. Simone's eyes wondered around looking at all the wishes, thank you's and blessings with many in her honor. She stopped alongside Master Riku as he lowered himself on the mat in front of the little shrine, clapped his hands, bowed, and repeated. She looked on giving him space before he called her over to his side. She sat down as gracefully as she could alongside of him.

Silence stretched between them as one searched for peace within oneself and the other waited for the other to share the peace that was found. In the distance laughter reigned and music from singing and instruments could be heard. The soft music of her hair ornaments clashing with each other was heard as well. Finally after a few calming minutes, he spoke.

His old eyes looked up around them looking at the hanging wishes. "I wanted to spend this time with you, since our time together maybe limited again."

Concerned she looked at him with wide eyes. "What? Are you sick? Do you need help? What's going on? I'm not going anywhere? What are you talking about?" she asked frantically as she began to analyze him looking for signs of disease.

He chuckled before rubbing the long length of his beard. "No child, I'm referring to your departure to the West and in the future."

Sighing in relief she sat back. "Our time won't be limited. I can come back." She reassured.

Master Riku looked at her with more knowledge then he spoke of. Simone grew concerned as she watched him and shared the look with him. Her eyes searched his trying to grasp onto anything that would convey his thoughts to her. "You know something. What is it?" She asked breathlessly as her face contoured into a frown.

Master Riku looked away back at the shrine. The things he knew pained him to the core but he knew it was a road she would endure. He could only pray that Kami would have mercy on the child. "Time can be such a burden and a blessing in the same breath. I see great things for you in the future. I bought you here to share with you my own gift." He stated as he took out of his pouch at his side two small wrapped gifts. He placed it into her hands and she bowed to him for his generosity. She slowly began to open to tiny one first. Her eyes sparkled at what she saw. It was a necklace with a silver chain and a little round ornament in the center. Her index finger glided over it noticing the material was a pearl colored nacre shelling and a small jade ornament in the center. Smiling she held it out asking silently for him to place it on her. He obliged and she just rested in the small moment they shared.

When that was completed she reached over to unwrap the other gift. He placed his wrinkled hands across hers stopping her from opening it. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Please wait to open it until you are on your way back to the West." He said before taking his hand back slowly.

She simply nodded before he spoke again. "I know a great deal about your future. More than you know. Another gift I will give to you now is my words of wisdom." He said as he looked at her intently. "You will do great things here in this world, but when the time comes for you to make a decision go with the knowledge that you will be reunited with everything you've gained here. Understand?" he asked.

She looked at him confusingly and her mouth opened to ask questions when he laughed and cut her off. "Of course you don't." He looked up at the shrine with eyes that seemed to be going back in time. "You were always such a handful when you arrived." He said thinking about her days adapting to the Japanese culture and the dragon way of life.

"Oh Simone, like my morning tea the gods blessed me with such a great joy in my life." He said with a smile. Her mind was spinning trying to decipher his words and the news ones he was speaking. "I have raised sons, grandsons, and warriors. But never have I had the blessing to be a part of a young woman's life."

Her eyes widened as he turned fully in her direction and bowed low to her before coming up again. "It has been the biggest honor to have you in my life Simone. Thank you for giving me some insight on what it would have been like to raise a daughter." He said as he bowed to her.

She simply closed the distance between them as she reached around him and gave him the best hug she could. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged the man that gave her a fighting chance in this era. It didn't take long for him to return her gesture which shocked Simone since he never did such a thing. Finally after a few moments he let her go to look at her face which now had streaks of salty tears run down her face.

"Oh little onna, crying again!" He said as he helped wipe her face. "Always crying…always! Instead of having a festival we should just dedicate a pond instead." He said to himself as she laughed at his playful insult. When he was done he stood up and walked along with her back to the festival with her gift in hand. She sat down at the table and looked around at her clan mates. She realized that in losing everything, she gained much more than she ever had. She said a small thank you prayer to God and joined into the conversation of the retelling of Shugurai's infamous back burn given to him by Dante.

* * *

The night went on with Dante getting a few bruises from the wrath of Shugurai's hand. It was overall a beautiful festival in Simone's eyes as she conversed with everyone it seemed. Later on in the meal, the clan toasted to Dante, Shugurai, and herself for the great honor they bestow on the clan and for all that they have done to protect their lands and Japan.

Master Riku even toasted to her honor specifically which warmed her heart but his words were strange. His words didn't match to that of warrior honor but of special occasion honor sentiments. Then he had left claiming the need to take care of something. She tried to go with him but he simply told her to stay and enjoy the festival.

Frustrated she stalked behind her possessive posse of Shugurai, Dante, and Shin who well well-dressed but tense as they headed towards Master Riku's house. Sighing she voiced her thoughts.

"What is going on already? You guys have been tensed since the dinner ended." She said as she noted the smiles they shared but nothing more. "Guys this is ridiculous what are you hiding!" She demanded as they began to trek up the steps to Master Riku's. Suddenly the guys stopped and Shin began to help up her noting the constriction of her kimono. "I told you this contraction is ridiculous. Now why do I have to be dressed this way and what's going on?"

Shin just picked her up and took her all the way to the top and when they arrived Simone's mouth gaped as she looked around. Gifts piled everywhere outside her home now in various stacks and a disarray of order. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

"Oh my…" She mumbled as she gripped the clothing over her thumping heart. "You can't be serious."

* * *

**Review**!


	44. Chapter 44: The Real McCoy

**As promised for my absent weekly update, here is another chapter. I will still post tomorrow as expected so you will be getting total 3 chapters this week. Chapters 43-45. **

**Review, Fav, and Follow if you want more!**

* * *

**Chapter 44: The Real McCoy**

Simone's eyes widened at the people standing outside of her house. Her mark on her shoulder thumped along with her heartbeat. A gentle hand came up as she rubbed it a little. Men stood outside her house in attention holding up the Western flag. It's red back drop with a silver moon in the center waved in the room letting all know who was inside her home. Now the question was really which Lord was inside and why.

Her mark thumped again and she knew her question was answered on who was inside. She searched the aura of all the individuals on the inside and surely every important man in her new life was inside of her old house.

She made to turn around when she was caught by Dante who turned her back and pushed her towards the door with a smile. The guys laughed at her as they pushed her forward and the closer she got, the more she recognized the soldiers standing outside holding the Western flag. Only ten men stood outside that she saw knowing that the elite squad were all inside. The dragon village was only three hours away by foot and she was sure it only took them minutes so there was no need for a full set of men. They bowed to her and some gave her encouraging looks which caused her stomach to turn.

New sensations of nervousness and anxiety coursed through her for unknown reasons. She had come to the conclusion that whatever caused for her overdressed occasion was inside being discussed. She took heavy steps as her mind wondered what could possibly be up for discussion especially at this late hour in the night that could possibly involve her.

When they reached the doors they waited patiently. "You may enter." Said the unmistakably voice of Master Riku's.

Gulping a little she squared her shoulders and did her best to pull herself together. 'This was foolish!' She thought to herself trying to reign in her emotions. She solidified her being before gracefully taking a step inside her home and when walked in all eyes turned to her form including two pairs of gold lava in which one softened and the other heated. Her neck burned with the look of Sesshoumaru as he seemingly approved of her attire.

Blushing she was directed toward a seat on the right of Master Riku's and across from his form sat Lord Inutaishio and Lord Sesshoumaru. Every man in the room had on their armor and weapons which caused Simone to get into a defensive manner. But as she looked carefully, both Lords were dressed exquisitely to the nines with gifts on the table across from Master Riku. Lord Inutiashio wore a red hirori with black hikamas with a silver sash with embroidered moons. Lord Sesshoumaru wore black on black with red detailing on the hems and a blue sash with a silver moon on the ends.

She sat down on a cushion and looked around at the people all inside the little home. She had so many questions but she had learned from earlier in the day that they will be answered in due time. She looked at the men in the home. Master Riku sat at the front with Dante and Shugurai behind him. Shin sat down on his left. The two Lords sat across from them unwavering in their glare across the little table in the center. Darkentsu and Onso stood behind their lords with folded arms looking back at the dragon clan as well. Simone was sure she felt the temperature drop from the glares and display of testosterone in the room. She thanked god that she attached her fighting fans to her legs as always. It was so heavy in the room she wanted to just break something just to create noise and cause a disturbance. Her eyes looked upon Sesshoumaru wondering what his purpose was when Master Riku spoke.

"The Great Lord's of the West traveled here seeking one of my most precious gifts of my household, dear onna." He said with a straight face with his two swords by his side.

She looked up at the Lords who looked on impassively. She was reminded of years ago when she first joined their army and how intimidating they looked on the other end of their gazes. She swallowed thickly. "And what pray tell is that, Master Riku?"

Without hesitation he responded. "My only daughter." He said sternly as they all continued to have a staring contest.

Her eyes widened at his verbal statement. She knew that's how he felt but never did she think he would repeat such a thing out loud for everyone to hear. Master Riku continued. "Lord Sesshoumaru has come here asking for my permission to court you." Master Riku continued to stare at the young lord as he stroked his long white beard. "But from the mark on your shoulder, you already answered for me."

Simone's form shook a little at the statement. She was a little embarrassed that he would bring the mark up. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her mind was blown that the great mighty Lord Sesshoumaru had indeed traveled all the way to her village to traditionally ask for in her mind marriage. She knew nothing of Japanese proposals except for what she saw occasionally. Usually in this time they were planned marriages in which the woman was sent to the new house with the husband's family. But this was different. She looked down noticing the gifts with the Western symbol along with the other gifts around the room. It all made sense now. These were marriage gifts and blessings. She looked up and her eyes flickered from Sesshoumaru's to Master Riku's.

"You are aware then of the great trials she will face because of such an act should she choose to become your mate?" He asked Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Hai." He said without a breath being taken or a moment's hesitation. Simone couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Her heart thumped madly and she knew everyone could hear it. She knew of the trials he spoke of. It would be a public courting to show his seriousness of her possible station as Lady of the West.

"Dear daughter?" He asked. "Do you wish to be with this demon despite his nature and species?" He asked never straying away from the intense looks.

Simone looked at Sesshoumaru then with her mind slowly coming together and being proactive in the situation. Her body still shook from nervousness and now a little embarrassment. Everyone would know how she felt now and there would be no hiding it. With that thought she smiled a little. No hiding. "Yes." She stated firmly.

"What do you ask for dear daughter?" He questioned waiting for her reply.

Simone closed her eyes thinking carefully of what she would say next. "For your blessing" She stated softly while looking at him waiting for his reply.

Silence reigned again as everyone waited for the head patriarch finally closed his eyes. Everyone waited patiently if he would concede to the request or not. If he did, everything would be fine but if he didn't things could get ugly. After a few awkward minutes he opened his eyes and stroked his beard. "Then you have both." He said with a slow smile spreading on his face.

Everyone seemed to relax at this statement and next thing there was lots of bowing. Simone just sat there in shock as laughter and voices of conversation echoed in her mind.

'_What just happened.'_ She thought as she slowly stood without thinking and walked around to get outside to get air. They let her pass knowing that it was a lot but they knew it had to be done this way. This was the Japanese way.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched her hasty exit with calculating eyes. Through the courting mark he could feel her raging emotions and not to mention she forgot to seal her aura. It felt like a typhoon amongst the tense situation. He stood up and bowed to Master Riku before strolling out of the room and going off to find _his_ little onna.

The moment she stepped foot onto the property he felt her. The mark was strong as he sensed her questions and emotions of concern and frustration. Then when she came inside, his demon rattled his cage at the vision in the door. She wore no makeup but was dressed in layers of red silk and orange. Her eyes were wide as she confirmed what she felt. The mark on his shoulder burned with her want to sit alongside him.

He grew pride at her desire to be alongside of him. He had to fight the urge to take her from this room and off somewhere in the unknown when her scent flared at his validation of courtship. He was sure everyone felt it along with the beat of her heartbeat. Like a drum amongst the silence it beat loudly for everyone to hear. Her cherry scent perfumed the room and he was sure she forgot to place her aura intact.

He used the mark to guide him to her as he paid close attention to his surroundings. His ears picked up the sound of water flowing and he knew she must be near some kind of lake. He smirked knowing that she was up ahead of him with no knowledge of his approach.

* * *

When she reached the doors they opened for her and she walked past the guards she knew around the house. She walked briskly toward a place she knew she would have space to go over what just happened. As she walked she came across the little glade where she swam with the kids in. She climbed up the rocks to sit in her spot. When she reached her destination she kicked off her shoes and slowly dipped her feet in. The sensation was soothing on her skin. The cool water lapped at her ankles as she sat there.

Her mind and heart was all over the place. Her heart thumped with the confirmation of hearing Sesshoumaru's voice repeat his confirmation of courtship. Sure he asked her in private but publically going to Master Riku and her village was a big step in which she had so much respect and pride for him. She had felt so much inside her rage at that moment. She knew it was courtship but to her it was as if he proposed right then and there. Of course it could have been far less intense but this was Japan. She wanted so badly to kiss him and run her fingers through his hair. But she instead chose to just leave the room and gain some control over her body and aura, which she now knew was freely reigning.

She lifted up her kimono and pulled out her fans placing them at her side. She sat back and kicked her feet in the water. Slowly her emotions died down and she was able to control her thoughts and emotions. A smile spread on her face at the small tugging on her mark. She slowly stood up and turned around on the rocks to look down at the regal figure that was Sesshoumaru.

"And what do I owe the honor?" She asked playfully as she watched him slowly walk around towards her in a stalking manner.

In a blink of an eye he was in front of her on the rocks towering over her. "The honor is mine. " He responded before cupping her chin in his hand and lifting her up with his other arm. She was almost shocked to find him closer than he was before, the amber of his eyes filling her vision.

Something deep and profound sparked to life in his eyes, and as the color of them deepened into warm honey, Simone felt an answering heat flare in her cheeks and belly.

He leaned even closer, and she could feel puffs of his breath as they passed his parted lips, passing her own mouth teasingly. He knew she wanted this now more than ever.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think. And by the way marriage proposals in Japan are really like this with the parents. Doing a grand proposal is a western thing that has slowly been adopted in Japan. But this is how its done. And asking the parents for marriage is a must or at least asking for a blessing. It's pretty intimidating and my heart goes out to the guys that do this. That's real respect.**

**Review, Fav, Follow etc.**


	45. Chapter 45: Preparations

**Thursdays Update is here! If I get more reviews ill update tomorrow too. Next chapter is really good!**

**Fav, Follow, Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Preparations**

Her anticipation built higher, and she found herself clenching her hands in against his shirt relieved that he had taken off the armour which now lay behind him. His bangs tickled against her forehead and the liquid heat that was slowly growing in her stomach reduced her limbs to useless lumps.

In the next millisecond his velvety lips slanted over hers giving into what she desired. He wondered if it would always be like this. Him giving into her when she desperately wanted something. If it felt anything like this did, he knew he would rearrange the consolation if doing so rewarded him with these actions.

Her eyes slipped shut of their own free will, while dancing across his own feeling the relief and desire of wanting to do this to him the whole time. The heat from his lips and the rough pressure of his palm on her face and the powerful grip of his other on her waist hoisting her up was amazing but not enough.

She whimpered.

And then his mouth was pressed insistently to her own, the warm softness of his lips sending sparks all the way down her spine. He then lowered her down onto the rock being careful of her delicate body on the rough exterior. He never broke contact as he made it to his destination and he had two free hands now to play with.

Her hands clenched tighter on his hirori, and Lord Sesshoumaru's hold on her loosened and shifted until his claws stoked the back of her neck. He wanted to tangle in claws in her ebony hair but it would surely cause a mess of her hair. He pulled gently pushed her forward, and she tilted her head back in compliance, feeling a pleased rumble vibrate against her lips.

After a few moments they separated and she smiled softly at the vision above her. Here was the great Inu Lord above her with his silver hair tied up on his head in some style. She watched his chest rise and fall, matching her own. The dark sky above him contrasted with his hair and skin. But one extra element caused her to smile even harder as she looked at it.

Confused Sesshoumaru looked behind him at the sky and noticed the crescent moon shaped perfectly on the side of him. The crescent moon shined brightly symbolizing more then he realized to her. His eyes widened at the vision and like her he took it as a good sign. Smirking he looked back down as her hair seemed messier as it rubbed against the rock beneath her. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him and the moon. Bending down he nestled the crown of head and murmured against her forehead. "You shall have one too on day."

Her eyes widened at this and she felt a happiness that she hadn't felt in such a long time. She was content and truly happy. She knew a little trouble was up ahead but she also knew it was nothing she couldn't handle. She will persevere.

* * *

Time passed and a new morning donned on the west. As a part of Japanese tradition, Sesshoumaru had taken Simone upon Master Riku's blessing back to the Western Castle along with her many gifts that now lay packed to the ceiling in a spare room.

Upon the arrival at the mansion, Lord Inutaishio shared how quickly things will be done due to Inu customs and the demon trials. He simply told her to get rest and walked away quickly to his study leaving her in Sesshoumaru's wake. They simply walked around in silence with minor conversation before she retired to her own bed against Sesshoumaru's wishes.

The morning had come along with the cool breeze of the early hour as it rafted through the mansion. Feeling the morning chill Simone subconsciously pulled her blankets up over her body in attempt to fight it off. Despite the uncomfortable sensation a smile was permanently placed on her face at such good fortune of the early hours.

Suddenly her eyes popped open as a presence hurriedly came to her room. She sat up in time to hear a knocking on her doors and then they slid open. A young servant girl who she knew came into her quarters with a bundle of items and goods in her hand as she sat them down and bowed to her.

"What is it, Setsuni?" Simone asked as she reached for her fighting fans. Her long hair was braided and she tightened her sleeping yakuta for a fight. It was still dark and the morning sun hadn't come in yet

"Oh no malady." The young demoness said as she came over and bowed. "I'm here to wake you and prepare you for today's early meeting with the Lord. We must hurry." She said as she bowed again waiting for the woman to say something.

Simone sighed and got up putting her fans away. "Thank you, but I can manage. Thank you Setsuni." She said as she quickly went to work getting herself ready for a bath. Setsuni bowed repeatedly and left to go about her duties.

Time had passed when Simone was walking in a simple kimono with her hair down headed straight for the Lord's study. As she came upon the door and held up her knuckles to knock. "Come in quickly Simone."

With that said she entered and closed the door tightly behind her. She then walked over the Lord Inutaishio's desk and took her seat in front. Upon taking her seat she felt a barrier go up around the room and she knew what was to be said was to stay within the eyes and ears of only them two.

She waited as he finished scribbling on sheet of paper before he looked directly at her setting his pen down. "We have a lot to do today Simone."

Simone frowned at this. "What is happening?"

"Well as I said last night that this process will be done quickly due to demon customs and Inu pack rules. As for the Inu way of courtship, you have nothing to worry about seeing as how the courtship mark on you behaves like a mating mark." He sighed looking at her carefully. "Do you understand the importance of the claim Sesshoumaru? This is very different than what I and Akimi had. You will not be simply a Lady but you will be his mate."

Simone nodded understanding his concern. "I understand what this means to him and your pack. I must say I was shocked but I promise this house has my upmost loyalty and I will be here through everything." She stated firmly.

Inutaishio nodded. "Inus mate for life. There will be getting out of this or separation. The courting mark you have is only the beginning. From what I was told your mark behaves already much like a mating mark. This is a good sign to us Inu's. There will never be another."

Simone smiled at this as she reached up to touch it. This let her know that life will find a way.

Inutaishio nodded and continued. "I have written out a letter that has been rushed to our demon council, it has been received and as expected they are making immediate arrangements for your trials. I'm humbly sorry for this but you are a special case. If you were demon and of royal blood this would not happen. But you are the first case in this region where a demon and a human is to be mated."

She nodded having read the entire library about demon culture and history. The council was placed to protect the demon culture and ensure peace at large of their region.

"There will be three trials in your case. A heritage trial which is more of a large public ceremony to trace your heritage for demon records and also, to reconnect you with your lost culture. The second trial will be a small test from each member of the council to discover traits you carry that would be very good for the throne as well as disastrous. The last trial will be done with Sesshoumaru. A blood bond test to publicly test your loyalty to him as your mate."

Simone gulped at this until her mind thought of something. "I thought there would be another trial. I read that they is one for anyone who contests the binding?"

"Normally there is when a Lord or Lady is simply looking for a mate, however he chose you specifically. There is no contest or anything of the sort. He chose on his own what he wanted. These trials however, will test if by council and demon standards if you are strong enough to handle such a part as well as to make sure of your intentions. Being a 'mated' Lady is more than just sitting by a Lord's side. You will have almost as much power in ruling the lands as Lord Sesshoumaru and you will have your own duties that will be important to your people should you choose to take the responsibility with the position."

Simone nodded making mental notes of everything. "When will these trials take place?"

"That's what I called you here so urgently for." He picked up a letter he received and handed it to her. "We leave this night to make it to the hidden temples of Kunsan across from Japan where the trials will take place."

Simone gasped at this and her heart started beating wildly in her chest as she read the news for herself. They demanded immediate presence and have sent invitations to specific people worldwide. She felt nauseous. Suddenly she felt a sensation of concern and she knew they would not be alone soon.

"Sesshoumaru is now awake and he will be arriving soon. He feels my shock." She said as he nodded and continued quickly.

"That is all I will say for now. I will try my best to help you in any way I can. You are strong Simone, you can do this. When this has passed, I will tell you more afterward. But today I want you to be well rested, calm, and if you need anything ask for it. Your trials will begin upon arrival. You will be sleep when we leave so that when we arrive in the morn you will be well rested and ready to begin immediately."

Soon as he finished the doors came open and Sesshoumaru strolled in the room. They watched as he came in and bowed to his father before standing up straight again. He turned to look at her as she put her palm on her neck.

Sesshoumaru had a clue as to what caused her burst of uneasiness which woke him up from his sleep. He knew it must be the trials his sire must have been discussing with her. He also knew she needed rest if she was going to be her best.

Simone waited to see what he would say when she felt herself being lifted out of her seat. "Hey-" She managed before he walked out with her bridal style like a stack of potatoes. She pushed up against him but her attempts were futile.

Inutaishio smiled watching her push and then finally just hold on as his son took her elsewhere. Hopefully she would listen to him and Sesshoumaru would make sure she got rest and sleep before the event tomorrow. He looked down at the notes on his desk. Sneering at the letter from Lord Ryu he responded telling him of the changed date for which he would have to come and visit due to council interference. He still felt in the pit of his stomach the North was not to be trusted.

* * *

**Yeah so Review so I can update! lol**


	46. Chapter 46: Demonic Trials Part 1

**I know its been a while! But I moved and Im updating! 3 Chapters are coming your way! Review! From here on out this fanfic will be going fast!**

* * *

**Chapter 46 Demonic Trials Part 1**

Inutaishio sat proudly on the side-lines with many other demons of seniority looking over the pit below him where Simone's trials would take place. He sat regal, calm, and stoic as he gazed at the nice crowd around them. His elite guards were at his side as well as a few of Simone's clan mates dressed in their best attire to show her support. Master Riku sat on his side looking about in boredom. Youkai from all over where here it seemed due to word of who would face the trials.

He thought it would be a simple and small event but it seemed many had come to see for themselves one of the possible greatest moments in Japanese demon history. The great 'Killing Perfection' that was his cold blooded son was seeking the hand of a mortal woman. And that mortal woman was said to be the most deadly female in all of Asia next to the Great Chinese Demoness Wu Zetian.

Demons of all kinds sat in their best attire around the small like stadium from far and wide. Continents far away from the island nation were well noted for this day as he looked around at all the clothing and cultural differences surrounding them all. He sat proudly as many came up to him and showed him great respect and honor. Now he sat and waited for the council to make their appearance in the seats to the left of him and for the ceremony to begin.

Not long after the gong rang, silence settled among the crowd. He could feel the anticipation and excitement gather as many waited to see the female that was so highly spoken of. But most of all, what made a mere mortal so special that it would capture a TaiYokai's interest. Auras in the crowd mixed and mingled as excitement, curiously, fury, and other emotions swirled around him. Many heard of Simone and her power and many wanted her to succeed surprisingly. Of course there would be men here lusting after her hoping the match failed. Envious women were ready today hoping to contest the match upon approval. He had faith in the little woman however.

He glanced below him as 7 figures in black robes with different embroidered clothes in a Buddhist style came in one after the other. Five males and two females from different walks of life came in and took their seat. When they sat down the crowd went stiff waiting for what was to come next. One demon from the Council stood up and clapped his hands. Every torch in the giant ceremony hall lit up brilliantly. Around the base of the circular base below them, a ring of fire lit up and above from the roof the giant Western flag came down honouring his lands. The glow lit up the alter in the center below him where the heritage test would begin. Everyone waited in silence for the council members to begin.

"Welcome, fellow demons and guests. We are gathered here for a momentous moment in Japanese demon history. Today we test the worthiness and strength of a mortal woman of that of a Demonic Lord. For the first time a human contest not only as the sole position of royal queen to the Western Japanese throne but also as a mate."

At this the crowd began to talk in frenzy. Surely it was done among lower level demons but never had a human been up for royal power and gain. Also, to be of a mate and bound to a demon for all of eternity. Council…" He said as he looked at them all. "State your name and title." He said as he sat down. One by one they stood and began to introduce themselves.

"I am Agrripa, Roman general of Greece." Said a water demon as he sat down.

"Ramses The Great Pharaoh of Egypt." Announced the Jackal demon proudly.

A beautiful demoness stood up gently. "Empress Wu Zetian of Great China."

"Queen Eleanor and King Henry of France." Announced the two heavily painted pale face demons.

A panther demon stood. "Cyrus the Great Ruler of Persia."

"Acamapichtli, King of the Aztecs." Said the great Jaguar demon as he beat across his chest.

Finally the elderly turtle demon stood and with a smile introduced himself. "I am Dogen Zenji. Simply a demon of Zen Buddhism, here to conduct this gathering of the upmost importance." He looked around again and nodded at his fellow council members. "We honor Lord Inutaishio and his clan this morning." He said as he looked over and they all bowed or acknowledged him in some way out of respect. "May today be victorious and intentions pure." He announced as he sat down. "Bring forth, our guests." He said as he clapped.

The crowd waited patiently as two solid stone doors opened slowly. Stepping forward was Sesshoumrau as he proudly walked forth toward the altar. Looking at the council straight in the eyes with more coldness than normal he spoke his name. "I am Lord Sesshoaumru, heir to the Western Lands of Japan." He said icily low.

Lord Inutaishio could feel eyes on himself and his son as he sat proudly and unemotional giving the same glare as his son. The demons in the audience felt as if the temperature dropped in the room as some began to feel uneasy in their seats.

Dogen smiled none the less and smiled. "Welcome young Lord. It is a pleasure to be of witness to this." He said as Lord Sesshoumaru humbly bowed.

Dogen grinned and clapped his hand again. "Bring forth the intended." He announced as the gong was hit. Suddenly the crowd inhaled and gasped as Simone made her entrance into the arena. She was dressed as requested in a simple white kimono style dress. Her hair was pulled back into an intricate style and her face was painted lightly of makeup. She wore no jewellery and no shoes. She was scrubbed cleaned and made to dress plainly so that they were sure no magic would be used for the trials ahead of her. Her aura was open and everyone could feel power and calmness radiate from her being as he glided at Sesshoumaru's side.

She looked at the council focusing on their reactions as a sea of gasp, whispers, and mutterings surrounded her. Having made it to his side she bowed and stood up straight again. "I am Lady Simone. Lady of the Western Court of Japan and Honourable Council Member of the Western Japanese Dragon Clan." She said proudly as more people whispered frantically at her high standings in demon court despite her nature.

Dogen smiled and analysed the exotic beauty below him. "It is a pleasure to have you here, Lady Simone. May the odds of today's trials be in your favour." He looked at her again before looking up at the crowd. "Trial one is in session. Let's do a heritage test." He said. With that said two demonesses and what looked to be some exotic priest came in with a bowl filled with items. He had a giant bone going through his nose with many body piercings. On his head looked to be like a crown made of bones. Simone glanced at Sesshoumaru who stepped backwards to allow them space at the altar. Simone watched as he sat next to his father in the stadium leaving her alone in the pit. The priest beckoned her forward as the demonesses prepared the bowl and the other began to chant over a golden engraved knife. Simone looked at the symbols on it noting that it looked like nothing she ever read of or seen. She watched as they poured few powders in the bowl. The priest then grabbed her hand quickly and quickly sliced into her hand roughly. She winced at the rough treatment and immediately tried to snatch back her hand but the priest just held it firmly over the bowl so it would drip into it. She watched as her blood ran out the cut into the mixture below and the colors began to swirl. After a few moments her blood could not be seen but two different hues were however. Red and gold swirled together and settled after a few minutes. The priest let go of her hand and began to analyse the meaning of the colors. Simone snatched back her hand and took note of the cut that began to vanish before her eyes. Wide eyed at the sorcery, she looked back at the demon priest as he looked up at Dogen with a nod.

Dogen leaned forward looking at the priest. "Your findings?"

The demon looked into the bowl one last time before speaking. "She is of mixed nature. Her lineage comes from that of Egypt and the Jaguar Inca. Her line is very old and her ancestry shows me they were travellers that moved and settled in foreign lands." He finished.

Words broke out as everyone spoke of what they were witnessing. Rarely were mixed blooded children looked highly upon and everyone spoke about how negative it would look on the House of the West. Sesshoumaru showed no emotion as Simone glanced at him quickly to catch any sign of reaction. He simply stood straight as a statue. Simone looked quickly to Inutaishio and her clan to see their reactions and felt at ease as they shared support glances.

Dogen looked at his side as Rameses smiled at the knowledge of the great new honour bestowed onto his lands. One of the greatest females known to him today also shared his blood. He clapped and an Egyptian demoness came out with a head piece and set it down on his chair. When her trials ended, if she still proved to be of honour and not of treachery he would bestow upon her gifts.

Acamapichtli stood up suddenly with pride as he looked down at the woman. He showed her respect and acceptance as he crossed his heart with his fist and bowed.

Simone's mind thought quickly of her circumstances. She found the trials so far to be a bit barbaric but it seemed some burning questions she had as a child were answered. Her parents were of mixed blood and so were their parents. But no one ever knew of what genes crossed. Now she knew basically she was of African Egyptian and South American Indian. She smiled at the knowledge and she looked up at the great demon that stood and bowed to him as he paid his respects to her.

Dogen clapped to silence everyone. "Beautiful Lady Simone. Just beautiful. Now let's test the things you have that are not so beautiful." He said as the priest took the bowl and threw a purple powder in it. After a few minutes he dipped his hand in it and lifted it to his mouth as he tasted it. Simone grimaced at the action but watched carefully for what was to come. Suddenly she could feel her mark soothe her and she felt calm as Sesshoumaru gave her silent strength.

The priest put down his hand and closed his eyes as her blood and the mixture registered to his senses. Finally after a moment he opened his eyes which were now dark black as they peered in her direction. "Her traits are noteworthy and strong. She is loyal, reliable, trustworthy, and has a will that is unbreakable. These traits will make her a remarkable queen and mother." He said as he looked at her with his dark orbs. Simone held her breath a little at the negatives that were to follow. "But she is overly ambitious and asthenaphobic. She is growing a new trait slowly from her surroundings. A trait that could be disastrous…..pride. But I see no ill intent toward the Lords and truth that she has no intentions to seize power or notoriety."

Cyrus sneered. "A woman with too much pride, a human at that! But I too share asthenaphobia. But you have it strongly my dear. One wonders what strife you have incurred to obtain such a trait."

Agrripa spoke then. "Such a beautiful creature she is. But such traits could bring down nations."

Queen Eleanor spoke up as her husband looked at her with a smirk knowing what her quick tongue would go after. "Yes Agrippa, your kind would know all about that. I believe her name was Helen of Troy? Such a beautiful demoness she was."

Agrippa scowled at her reference and sat back in his chair opting not to address it. Whispers broke out and Empress Wu spoke with a heavy as she looked down at the young woman. "Surely being overzealous and proud in endeavours is not such a bad thing." She said as she looked at the men alongside of her. "And you heard the man, she has no intentions to seize and conquer unlike the rest of us on this court might I say out loud.

Dogen raised his hands. "Let's end this quickly. Cast your vote if you find her qualities to be lacking for the position of Lady."

Nervousness rose in her. If they said no, she wouldn't take it lying down. She waited as one by one they gave their responses. Agrippa started first. "Nay." He said strongly. Simone felt nauseous then. She looked pleadingly to the others hoping for a better turnout. "Agree", "Nay", Agree…

She stood tall waiting for the last three to judge. Henry looked at her carefully before looking at his wife as she nodded. "Agree." She looked over at Queen Wu who smiled and simply nodded and waved her hand in consent. She looked over at the last one who was Dogen who thought carefully. "I caution you little one, to be careful of these traits in your pursuit of happiness." He said before nodding and giving his consent. Sighing in relief she smiled as many around her clapped that she passed the test. Sound disappeared and she only heard the roaring of her blood pump through her skull as she calmed herself down.

The priest black orbs stayed black as he turned to her and nodded his congrats. But he spoke gently underneath his breath. "Yes, it would be wise little one to watch your pride as well as the other dear to you. Ruin will become you should it come to pass." He said in warningly.

Simone frowned at his words not knowing what he was speaking of. She knew he saw more than just her traits but wondered what other magic he had that would cause him to give her such a warning. Simone felt embarrassed a little that her faults were being brought up publicly. When this was over she would demand why it had to be spoken in front of so many others. She then looked up to her family who simply sat stoic and yet she knew they were ok with what the priest said. She searched through the courting mark and she could feel Sesshoumaru's acceptance and so she was once again at ease. Sighing she nodded ready for the last trial.

* * *

**Review!**


	47. Chapter 47: Demonic Trials part 2

**Sorry Sorry Sorry! Just moved to a new location and started my Junior status of college! What what! Well here is another chapter and...another one is on its way shortly! :D**

**Love you All! And I will respond to the reviews!**

* * *

**Demonic Trials Part 2**

Inutaishio sat proudly waiting for the last trial. Time had passed rather quickly with all that had gone on that day. He knew there would be nothing to worry about. Simone was odd for her kind and yet he had complete faith in her and her values. Suddenly an uninviting smell caught his nose and his golden orbs scanned the crowds in search of the demon he knew of. A chill sat in his body as he studied the guests sitting on the opposite side of the arena. He heard a small growl emit from his right as his son was not too thrilled at the new comers. Golden eyes narrowed on the suspicious forms that were Lord Ryu and his son Jiro. For what purpose would they come this late in the judgement of things were of mystery for now.

Time seemed to pass slowly before Dogen quieted the crowd and spoke again. "The final trial would be the bond test." He announced as he looked upon Lord Sesshoumaru who stood and stepped down into the pit with Simone. He sent her a small warning as to what was to come. He walked over to her as she bared her neck to him on the other side where his official mating mark would be.

The priest handed out the knife and Sesshoumaru took it from him and quickly sliced her neck being careful not to cut too deeply. Simone bit her lip to keep the gasp in at the sting of pain on her neck. Out of reflex she gripped her neck and felt the tiny beads of blood dripping between her already bloodied hand.

Simone watched as Sesshoumaru came over to the altar and dipped the knife into the mixture. He pulled it out and it came up clean. He then held out his hand and presented the knife to the priest who grasped it quickly. With the same knife the priest cut into Sesshoumaru's palm and Simone watched as his blood dripped slowly into the bowl as well. She looked down at watched how his blood just sunk into the mixed substance with her own. The priest looked at them both carefully before he spit into it and the substance caught fire. A giant blaze erupted from the bowl and she took a step back from its force.

After a few moments it died down until the fire was gone and in its wake was a silver substance. The priest said some foreign words before taking his hand and swirling it. It seemed really thick and he held it up for everyone to see. Gasp and words were heard all around her as she looked at Sesshoumaru for some information. She hoped it was good news. She felt an odd sense of satisfaction and pride and she looked over at Sesshoumaru who was standing stiffer than usual. She looked behind him at his father who nodded.

Dogen and the other council members all mutter to themselves quietly as her insides shook. Suddenly Acamapichtli stood up and applauded. Next thing she knew applause had erupted and she felt various emotions around her.

Dogen stood and spoke up with excitement in his voice. "It is a match!" He announced proudly. The crowd had erupted in applause, cheers, whispers, and other various comments. She sighed with relief as so many questions bubbled within her. Her stomach was still rolling and she felt so tired and wondered why since she hadn't done anything but stand there for awhile.

Sesshoumaru could feel her emotions and her exhaustion. He warned her to get some sleep but, her hard-headedness prevented that. He walked towards her but stopped suddenly. He looked up and stared icily at the crowd.

Simone frowned at his sudden change in mood. '_Is he not happy with the results?'_ She thought to herself. 'I _wish I knew what was going on!_' She thought before the audience got quiet. Frowning she turned around and noticed three females and a few males had stood. Jiro among them. Frowning and wanting to kill him she looked at Dogen.

Dogen frowned at the circumstances. "Lady Simone has passed the trials and possesses the strength to rule with as much power as a royal demoness. I must ask that you all take a seat. Lord Sesshoumaru has chosen no other female but this one. Unless you have proper justification for standing, make it known."

One female sat down while everyone else remained standing. One demoness spoke confidently. "I am Lady Shira of the Southern Japanese court and I believe she is unworthy of such a prestigious position. He needs a demoness such as myself who is fertile and can provide him many pups throughout the ages."

The other demoness nodded and pointed a clawed hand at Simone. "We call to challenge her in a match. Surely something so weak cannot take the very few powerful male demons from our courts." She stated.

Simone smacked her teeth in annoyance causing everyone to look at her. Sesshoumaru could feel her fried nerves and knew she was in no mood. He smirked knowing her tongue would cut mightier than a blade in a few seconds. Dogen was about to interfere when the little onna spoke first.

"Let me state first that if Lord Sesshoumaru wanted any other female, I'm sure he would have pursued said woman. However, I only see myself down here and none of you are down in this pit with me nor did he call upon you saying he wanted your company." She stated calmly as she watched them look at her with fury.

"Second, should Lord Sesshoumaru go through with having me as his mate, we will most certainly find out how fertile I am and how many children I can birth. But that is something of the future and his right only to know of not yours."

The crowd muttered at her audacity and knew without a doubt no more than ever she was a woman to be reckoned with. Sesshoumaru felt pride at this and the term pup associated with her wound. Pups weren't a thing on his mind until now. A strange feeling coursed through him that he never felt before as he looked upon her with new eyes.

"Third, I am far from weak and you can ask your peers of my great deeds of this century." With a smirk she went on. "And, I must apologize. Please give me your names again. I don't think I've ever heard of you anywhere. When this is over have someone send me a list of your importance to this situation. Right now I'm finding you both irrelevant and not a factor at the moment."

"Why you bitch!" Lady Shira said as she made to hop out of her seat with clawed fingers and red eyes in fury. Simone simply stood there and swirled her hand causing a powerful wind to come through and knock her back into the stone wall behind her. She hit the stone wall hard and she quickly recovered ready to try again. Suddenly guards were everywhere and they moved to grab the demoness who made to assault Simone. "Let me go! I'm going to kill that stupid slut!" She screamed as she clawed against them. The crowd was in frenzy at that moment as some stood up, others argued, shouting, shrieks, and other things. They held Lady Shira down forcefully as she screamed for them to release her. Some guards came at Simone quickly to prevent her from attacking again.

Lord Sesshoumaru grabbed one of the guards and shoved him away forcefully. He growled in warning at the men to not touch what he saw as his. They backed away hesitantly in fear of their own lives as Sesshoumaru looked at them icily flexing his fingers.

Dogen stood up. "Order! I will not have you all behaving like animals!" He pointed at Lady Shira who was still struggling. "Get her out of here!" He yelled angrily as they dragged her away. "I will have order!" He yelled as the people quieted. After a few moments he looked at the men still standing and then focused on Simone.

"State now if you have any wishes." He said to her.

Holding her head up high she answered to him. "I have no other wishes except this one. I want no other male and decline any courtship attempts offered during the courtship of the Lord of the West."

Dogen nodded and stood. "This female has chosen no other. As stated earlier regardless of your feelings, there is no contest. Demon law states that if you still wish the challenge another male for the hand of his intended, death will be consequence. Demon council will not interfere."

Dogen looked around as everyone nodded and more comments were made. He clapped his hands after looking around one final time to end things. "Well, let it be known that this woman has passed the trials and is fit to be the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru. As for the court, we approve of your choice and we wish you much success Lady Simone upon Sesshoumaru's and the West desires." He said as the gong rang bringing the trials to an end.

Simone and Sesshoumaru bowed to the court before he took her hand and walked her back through the doors in which they came. They walked slowly as the doors closed behind them. They walked in silence to the little sleeping quarters given to them isolated and out of hearing from everyone else. Night had fallen and Simone was reminded that time had indeed passed. Bugs were flying and the frogs were out croaking amongst each other as the two stepped along the stony path to their destination. Feeling weak and exhausted her legs gave out. Not missing a beat, Sesshoumaru caught her and leaned her body back bridal style. With half closed eyes she looked up at the image that was Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked down and sneered with a smirk. "This Sesshoumaru told you to get sleep onna."

She smiled closing her eyes while looking up at him. "Didn't you hear the man." She mumbled. "I am developing your sense of pride. Which means I do what I want, when I want to." And with that said she slowly lost herself to the sweet invitation of sleep within the arms of the demon that made everything these days' worth it.

* * *

"They will all soon be under my complete wrath!" Lord Ryu said calmly as he and his son walked along the rock path away from the council.

Lord Ryu and Lord Jiro walked back to their own requested rooms after the ceremony. Lord Ryu quickly found Master Riku and struck up conversation. He of course knew the old coot was still loyal to his friendship with his late grandfather, and used it to his advantage to get the dragon clan's support. However, it seemed that there was a system preventing complete loyalty in which majority needed to be in agreement with the conditions. Also, Master Riku suddenly denied his offer anyway without any reason as to why.

"Stupid old man, he will meet his end shortly!" He said with a smirk to his son.

Lord Jiro had been smiling the whole time. His father's plan was brilliantly coming together and the power he had gained was extraordinary thanks to that stupid demon Kai. They had needed to find another sorcerer to finish the job but it would take some time to finish what they started. His mind thought of Simone and a crazed look etched its way on his face suddenly. Since he met her, she never escaped his thoughts. Everything about her was a challenge. How he indeed loved a challenge.

As if reading his sons thoughts Lord Ryu smirked and gripped his son's shoulders. "Once I take their land my son, you can lay claim to that woman in any way you desire. But first we need a distraction." He finished as both father and son walked toward their rooms.

* * *

**Review! Fav! Follow!**


	48. Chapter 48: Guess Who's Coming to Lunch

**Another Chapter as promised!**

* * *

**Chapter 48 Guess who's coming to Lunch.**

"Once again, that was interesting." Simone said as she sat once again across from Sesshoumaru during their evening meal. She was starving as she reached over and plopped another piece of fish in her mouth with Sesshoumaru simply watching her as he slowly ate his own meal while smirking at how quickly she was putting hers away.

She looked up and saw the smirk that he once again graciously bestowed onto her. "Hey, I'm starving ok! I don't know why I feel so….drained and hungry." She stated before digging into her rice bowl.

Sesshoumaru sat down his chopsticks and answered her. "Your blood was taken multiple times containing your strength and energy during the ceremony. These were needed to find traits of your within your blood."

Simone stopped eating for a minute to think about the day's events. Apparently she had slept well into the next day. Upon awakening she was back in her room in the West which had now had more gifts from the demon court and her fellow ancestors. She of course could only lay there and look around. Waking up was taxing alone since she didn't have the strength to move. It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to come and take her to his room to eat dinner.

Sesshoumaru watched her carefully as her small smile turned into a tired yawn. Sensing her growing weariness he stood and went to her. Picking her up gently he made his way to the room next to his. She looked up at him studying his features and how far they had come. It wasn't too long ago he couldn't stand the ground she walked on. She smiled at this as he made his way to her bed and lowered her down. He stood up and looked at her grinning like a her staring he looked down at her with an eyebrow lifted in question.

She sat up a little bit and looked up at him. "Oh nothing. Just thinking about how far you have fallen off your high horse is all."

Grinning a deadly smile, he bent down in her face. "No onna, this Sesshoumaru has not fallen anywhere. I simply lifted you up." And with that said he captured her lips quickly in a kiss before releasing her. Reluctant to let go so soon she groaned and watched him walk away out of her room. Before the door closed however an excited Kilala ran inside and jumped on top of her. She picked the young cat up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Time for bed." She said as the two got under the covers. Waving her hand the candles blew out leaving the pair in complete darkness with nothing but the moonlit glow from outside.

* * *

"Wake up"

Lick, Lick, Lick,

"Lady Simone, wake up please."

Push, Push

"Ugh!" Simone groaned as she rolled onto her side feeling something small jump in front. Feeling a soft wet feeling she opened one eye and saw Kilala licking her face and pushing on her with her paws.

"Lady Simone!"

Simone shot up with wide eyes looking at the demoness who came to wake her. "Setsuni. You know, me and you are going to have to talk about this waking me up thing." She mumbled as she yawned and watched the demoness flit around her room gathering items like a mad woman. Simone looked outside her window and saw that the sun was high in the sky. She yawned again and looked as the demoness yanked her blankets off of her body.

"Hey!" Simone said as she tried to grab at them.

"No time for games, my Lady." She said as she laid a kimono out with a few accessories. "Your presence is needed now!"

Simone's eyes opened at this. "What for?" She said as she made her way over to her weapons and uniform. But the demoness slapped her on her hand and pulled her towards the bathing chamber. "Hey!" She yelled as she was yanked inside.

"No time to explain! We must hurry and get you prepared!" And with that said, Setsuni pulled her into the bathing room and proceeded to disrobe her quickly. Simone fought her off and argued with her about privacy but with strength Simone didn't know Setsuni had, she scrubbed her, rinsed her, dried her, and dressed her in less than ten minutes.

"Can you tell me now!" She asked as Setsuni pulled her hair up and twisted it in various buns on top of her head. After a few moments she finished her hair and moved to her and went to put in the accessories. While her back was turned, Simone grabbed her kitana's and put them underneath the kimono.

"It's best if you saw for yourself." Setsuni said as she stepped back to look at her work and then began to usher the young woman towards the door. Simone watched as she was being practically dragged down the hallway to the meeting room where guests were to arrive. They stopped alittle before reaching the destination. Setsuni looked her over one time again adjusting herself a little bit. "Listen carefully. Don't speak until spoken to. Don't say anything that will upset her, and please watch your tone!" With that said she stepped away and pointed towards the room.

Outside the door were two demonesses in waiting. Simone could feel a very calm but powerful presence in the room and braced herself for whoever could be present. Oddly enough she felt Sesshoumaru and Lord Inutaishio's aura but no sound was coming from the room. Pulling herself together you braced her shoulders and looked down at herself. The green and gold kimono was very elegant…too elegant.

"Come in."

Shocked at the sound of the voice she watched as the two women pulled open the doors allowing her entry. Smiling and holding her head up high she stepped through to meet this mystery person. Simone stepped through and stared at what had to be the most beautiful yet disturbingly familiar woman she'd ever encounter.

Simone blinked a few times before looking at the other males who simply looked as always blank in the face. She walked over to their side and bowed at them. "Good Morn-"

"Yes Human, it was." Said the demoness cutting her off.

Simone bit her lip a little bit before sizing up the demoness. She had long silver hair and bangs much like the two males. She looked statuesque as she sat elegantly draped in kimono layers of purple and white lotus blossoms. She shared the same golden eye color highlighted with purple streaks. And she had the tell-tale sign of the moon shined on her forehead. Simone looked over at Sesshoumaru and then at Lord Inutaishio. It didn't take long to make the connection.

Lord Inutaishio knew this could go really good or really bad knowing Akimi's tolerance level was minimal. Stepping in he gestured for Simone to take her place next to Sesshoumaru. "Lady Simone this is Lady Akimi. Sesshoumaru's mother."

Sesshoumaru stood and escorted Simone to her seat before introducing her. "Mother, this is Lady Simone. My intended."

Akimi looked over the young onna carefully watching as Simone did not shy away from her fierce gaze. She noted how exotic she looked as well as her mannerisms. Smirking at the humans boldness she picked up her teacup and took a sip of it before speaking. "A human interesting…."

She put down her cup and looked Simone over. "I would have thought you would have aimed higher in your pursuit of a mate but I see I was wrong."

"I can pursue whomever I choose, mother." Sesshoaumru stated coldly as Simone just took notes on the twos relationship. She wasn't spoken to much despite Lord Inutaishio's attempt to monopolize conversation.

"Lady Akimi, you will find that Lady Simone is everything this house can ask for in a Lady." Lord Inutaishio said as he looked back at Simone who perked up a little at hearing her name.

Lady Akimi looked at Simone with a small smile. "You mean in a human. Surely there are greater demonesses out there in the world then this inferior little human."

Simone bit her lip to keep the comments from rolling out of her mouth. Lord Inutaishio shook his head. "Her race isn't what defines her Akimi."

Hearing his lack of honorifics she looked back at him with a different look before looking back at Simone who gave her the glare that could freeze ice over. Smiling she picked up her cup and took a sip while looking at her. "We will see about that."

During the rest of the conversation, Lady Akimi was making sure Simone had no input during what was supposed to be a "meet and greet" activity. Lady Akimi didn't say much to her and she could tell she wasn't use to conversing with humans and may have a dislike towards her kind. So she did what was advised to her. She stayed quiet, listened, and didn't speak much. What was even stranger was Lady Akimi and Sesshoumaru's relationship. They seemed very formal in front of each other. Not much like mother and son.

"Had I known exotic women were your taste son, I would have looked for a demoness to the west of Japan."

"Well Mother, th-"

"He's perfectly capable of looking for himself."

Akimi blinked at the statement before looking at the human woman that spoke out of turn. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't speaking to you."

"It's my prerogative to respond." Simone said sweetly as she poured herself some more tea. "We are making conversation, after all." She mentally made a note to blame her sudden boldness on an abrupt case of ADHD which she would have to explain in detail later.

"Oh since when did your kind converse? Last I checked your pathetically weak species were all breeding like rabbits." Lady Akimi responded.

"Like I hope to do with your son." Simone responded quickly.

Sesshoumaru looked down quickly at Simone after hearing that answer before looking back at his mother who looked back with wide eyes of astonishment. Lord Inutaishio got stiff just in case things got ugly as he looked between the two females wondering who would strike first. He watched as the two stared each other down with heated gazes.

Lady Akimi's gaze turned into a smirk as she looked Simone over once more. "A human that isn't afraid, how refreshing….or incredibly stupid." Lady Akimi flexed her clawed nails before looking back at Simone. "Tell me human, are you always this insubordinate to your superiors?"

"It's Lady Simone thank you, and only to those that lack manners." She responded as one hand went slowly towards the edge of her kimono ready to whip out a fighting fan.

Lady Akimi sized her up and reached over to her cup again. "I am pleasantly surprised Lord Inutaishio." She took a sip of her cup and sat it down. "This one has a backbone." She looked over at Simone before standing. "Come Lady Simone. I am retiring to my room for the morning as you should as well. Lady Simone and I will have tea this afternoon. I will send for someone."

Simone stood up with as much pride and authority as Lady Akimi and walked over to her so that they stood face to face.

"We will meet in the gardens, and try not to be late, human. Your kind, tend to exude that kind of behavior and weakness in the mind." Lady Akimi said as she strolled out the room.

Without missing a beat Simone followed after her out of the door. "Oh I will be sure to be there on time. Would you like for me to send you a maid or flex my aura to help you get to the gardens. I know it's been a long time since you were back in Lord Inutaishio's house, you may get lost. How does that feel by the way?" Simone ended as the two could be heard exchanging witty responses back and forth.

Lord Inutaishio and Sesshoumaru were at a loss as to what just happened. Lord Inutashios face turned into a small smile. "That went better than expected. " He commented after looking over at his son. After a few silent moments Sesshoumaru stood up bowed to his father before leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Lord Inutaishio asked.

Lord Sesshouamru stopped in his tracks before looking back at his father. "Out" And with that he walked out of the room leaving a confused Lord behind him.

* * *

"The nerve!"

"Who does she think she is!"

"Oh human! Really! I have a name!"

Simone was pulling out clothing in her closet at kimonos. As she was doing so her mind was going over the morning's introduction to Sesshoumaru's mother. She mimicked her and said all kinds of things in her little moment of fury. As she was doing so, she raided her closet for the most luxurious kimono she could find. Sadly, she only had a few and mainly lots of combat clothing. Feeling frustrated that she was even thinking of impressing the demoness she closed her closet.

"She is such a…" Simone couldn't find the word yet for her. Finding that bitch was just too exact and not an insult in this situation. She looked back to see her listener had fallen asleep on the pile of clothes in the corner. Smiling she walked over and bent down the rub Kilala's fur and to listen to her soothing mews of content.

"At least one of us is having a good morning." She said as she petted her a few more times. Deciding to give her little friend some alone time, she stood up and went to go vent elsewhere. She stepped out of her room and went to find the two men in her life that would give her some advice. Walking briskly outside towards the courtyard she smiled and took note of how warm it was today. The sun was out but it was still a little nippy. Flowers were blooming and once barren trees were now spotting little leafs of greenery. After a while of walking she felt the familiar aura of Shugurai. Seeing him she quickly ran up to him and waved.

Bowing to her she stopped in confusion until realizing why. "Stop that!" She said as she whacked him.

"I must, my kin. You are the intended Lady of this House."

She whacked him again. "Well I'm still your subordinate General. Besides, I need something to do. Lady Akimi makes me want to punch something." She said as she bounced.

"Yes, well you did say that you intended on bearing Sesshoumaru's pups in the future. Multiple to be exact." He said finishing with a smirk at her blushing facial expression.

"You know about that!" She whispered as she looked around at everyone wondering if they knew.

Shugurai laughed. "The maids tell everything remember. You are the talk of the castle today. Everyone knows about your exchanging of words with Lady Akimi. We are all quite surprised there was no fight." He said as he ushered for them to walk to a more private location. The stopped and Simone just felt the need to just run out her frustration.

"Well I just blurted out whatever came to mind ok! At first I wanted to please her. She is Sesshoumaru's mother after all. But since I came through that door, she has shown no respect for me." She stated. "How can I make someone like me, if they won't even give me a chance?"

Shugurai thought about this and her predicament. "Well everyone knows of her dislike for humans. I doubt you can make her see humanity differently. But, maybe you should give her a new perspective on you."

"What?"

Shugurai looked up in time to see two of his men headed for him. "Show her the Simone that won over the West when you first came here. I think it's time for Captain Simone to try instead of Lady Simone." He said as she walked away to see what the men wanted.

Simone looked at him in confusion. She thought on his words a few more minutes before a light bulb went off in her head. Getting an idea she quickly ran back to her room when she stopped in the hall at the tall figure standing outside the office looking down at a letter. Walking up to him quickly she snatched it out of his hand and began reading quickly while trying to run to her room. When she stopped running after reading the last two lines.

"Are you kidding me!" She said as she turned to look back at Sesshoumaru. "They have some nerve!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her and with the usual stoic face. He had just got the letter from his father who was forced to acknowledge Lord Ryus coming.

"They wait until now to want to get all friendly!" She wanted to rip apart the letter and forget their existence. The two had done nothing but cause trouble and suspicion since the death of their late grandfather who's death was still unaccounted for. Without realizing it Sesshoumaru had walked up in front of her and took the note from her hand. He reached for her chin with the other hand and made her look up at him.

"This Sesshoumaru will take care of everything. " And with that said he kissed her quickly on the lips taking her breath away. He pulled back quickly with a smirk looking at her glazed expression.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for my mother?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Simone's eyes flew wide as she looked up at him. "Oh no! I can't be late!" Sesshoumaru stepped back watching her scramble down the hall towards her room. Smirking he turned around headed for the office knowing fully well that they were being watched.

* * *

**Review!**


	49. Chapter 49: Knowledge is Power (Lemon)

**Here you go! Another Chapter! Hope you enjoy my lemonish content!**

**Warning: Sexual Content**

* * *

**Chapter 49 Knowledge is Power**

Lady Akimi sat down in the little pagoda overlooking her favorite garden that was a gift to her during her stay in the palace. A nice wind came through, gently blowing her bangs away from her face as her thoughts wondered to the events occurring in her life and most importantly in her sons life which she wasn't much a part of until now. She regretted that part of her past but she was young, infatuated, and self-centered.

She sat on the bench and looked in the center of the pagoda where a small table and cushioned seating was arranged. On the table were cups and a tea kettle steaming with a peppermint brew. White roses were her favorite and were in bloom this spring. Her eyes traveled over the lake and took note of how wide it had become over time. During her pregnancy she would come out here and sit down enjoying the gentle breeze and the amazing view. Inutaishio made sure she didn't want for anything as she carried their son. Her mind began to wonder of days gone by in the Western abode.

Before nostalgia could settle in she heard footsteps come up the steps. Looking back she stood and took note of her guest arrival and attire. "On time…shockingly impressive." She said as Simone came to stand fully inside the pagoda. She donned the Western Army's black uniform with silver and blue lining on the edges with all the symbols of the West attached. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail allowing her hair to fall behind her. Attached were just her kitana's and nothing more.

Simone smiled and bowed before standing. She looked at Lady Akimi who was dressed in a different kimono with blue and white layers over the other. Her face and entire being was flawless as she studied Simone's being. Lady Akimi motioned for her to take a seat in which she did. "Lovely choice in attire." Lady Akimi complemented as she poured the tea.

"Thank you. I thought it was fitting for such an occasion." Simone stated as she was handed her cup of tea. "I wanted to make sure I gave off the right impression, since I don't think we got off on the right foot this morning."

Lifting an eyebrow, Lady Akimi blew the heat away from her cup. "Well human first impressions are the most important."

Lady Simone smiled before nodding wondering how this would go. She had two options, she could try her best to get along with Sesshoumaru's mother or she could be total bitch and beat her at her own game.

"Human, I have prepared a light lunch for us as conversation I feel will be a little bit heavy this afternoon regarding my son and your intentions."

"Simone. It's Simone." She said as nicely as she could.

Smirking she nodded. "Human," she looked her over again. "You are exceptionally beautiful for an onna, Lady Simone. Surely, there are other human suitors lined up for your hand. A human male would have been more adequate for your desires."

Simone smirked. "Yes, but only your son meets these desires."

Raising a delicate perfect eyebrow she smiled softly as she picked up her chopsticks. "I'm shocked to say the least. My son doesn't exactly have the warmest of hearts and mannerisms especially to your kind. Traits I feel he gathered from me."

"Traits that are endearing as well as frustrating at times. But, they have their purpose like everything else."

Lady Akimi smiled at this as she picked a piece of rice. "I see." She ate in what Simone described as the most graceful manner she had ever seen it done. A few times she looked at her bowl and wished she could just go to town and gobble everything down but clearly she had to on top of everything. They shared light conversation before the meal was finished.

"Human stand up." Lady Akimi ordered. Simone hesitated before slowly rising causing Lady Akimi to laugh a little. "Little onna, you are yet to be head of this household and so you are under my jurisdiction. Now stand so I can get a good look at you."

Mumbling under her breath she stood and watched carefully as Akimi came over and looked her up and down. "High cheekbones….small facial features…hmmm… " Simone watched as she walked around her before standing in front of her with a long finger resting on her light pink lips. She crouched down to get a better look of her face before smiling with gold eyes alight with what Simone thought was hopefully interest. She straightened to her full height which was a full foot taller than her smaller form.

"I have decided that I will train you for your station properly if you are to become my sons intended." She announced as she walked over to her station clapping her hands. Flabbergasted at the change of events she watched as servants came and tidied up the pagoda taking things with them as they left.

"What?" she questioned

"You are human," the dog demoness began quietly, hands resting now in her lap as she sat down on the bench watching their set up being removed. "-and thus untrained of what it takes to be a Lady of the house and ruler of lands. You need proper training." She said as the last servant had left the area leaving the two alone.

Simone nodded. "I know, but I can do —"

"Do what, little one?" the lady asked quietly, something in her voice making Simone halt. "Listen to me, Simone," Lady Akimi murmured, voice intense and full of demand. "There will be demons and other kind the like out there that will try and take over this land, this house, and the throne. Most importantly, jealous women will come and try in anyway challenge your position. This is more than just courting little human, this will be a war you will endure."

Simone looked around processing the information. "What makes you think I—"

"Hush!" Lady Akimi demanded harshly, eyes flashing. "You are human, and therefore do not understand what it means to make yourself the beacon to the demon people. In the short amount of time in being in your presence, you have intrigued me enough to want to continue to interact with you. And that's saying a lot since I cannot stand your species and quite frankly want nothing to do with them." She said quietly. "But, I will train you regardless." And with that said she began walking down the steps of the pagoda with a shocked Simone hot on her heels.

"Wait!" She said standing before she grew silent at watching a messenger run up to her with a paper in his hand. Lady Akimi stopped and turned to see what was going on. Simone took it and read it quickly before frowning. "Strange…"

"What is it?" Lady Akimi asked curiously as she stepped forward.

Simone thought on the contents for a while. "Lord Ryu and his son have canceled the meeting. They wish to push it back." She said as she glared at the paper as if it was poisonous.

Seeing the look on her face, Lady Akimi strolled up to her. "Do you not trust it?"

Simone shook her head. "They were so adamant about seeking an audience but now they canceled. This smells funny."

Lady Akimi frowned at this before turning around. "We will meet in my receiving room tomorrow afternoon to begin your training and to discuss more on this…Ryu person… Do not be late!" and with that she quickly walked away as Simone stayed back trying to wrap her head around what just happened.

* * *

It was late into the evening as the sun had long faded away. Simone had been in a daze thinking of everything. She had begged Shugurai to give her a shift like old times against his better judgment. Her mind wondered over everything and her head began to throb at all of it. She had so many questions. _What was Lord Ryu scheming?_ _What happened to the previous Lord? Could she ever take her guard down? _The throbbing began to increase and that's when she realized it wasn't a headache but a warning. She looked around searching for the origin when she took off. She pumped her legs harder after realizing who it was running frantically through the forest at this time of night.

"Oh Man!" She muttered as she headed straight for the individual. Slowing down she waited as the woman came into view seemingly running for her life. Quickly catching her she grabbed hold of the woman.

"Princess Izayoi!" She said with a firm tone. "What's wrong?" She asked not sensing any danger. "You shouldn't be out here!" she whispered harshly.

Izayoi grabbed her arm and pleaded. "Please I must see him! It's urgent! My father is up to no good!"

"Calm down!" Simone said as she looked around and stretched her aura for predators. Grabbing her arm she quickly pulled her threw the forest and made her way to her village. Seeing this Izayoi panicked and began to pull away from her. "No! Please!"

Stopping she paused. "What do you want me to do? He's not home right now, and my intended will not like to see you or your presence if he found out what you're doing with his dad!" She said feeling Dante's aura approaching. "Oh man!"

"Please take me with you. At least let me convey my message for you to give him." She begged as her layered kimono blew in the spring wind. Thinking quickly she nodded. "Ok, but be quiet!"

Simone's mind began to think over a plan as she escorted the woman to the castle. No words were spoken as they walked with Simone taking extra caution to avoid any run-ins. Slowing her pace down, she quickly escorted her towards the gate of the castle. Stopping she ran over to a guard and told them she was her guest. He let her proceed and she quickly escorted her into the castle where the woman seemed to be in shock at her surroundings. Seeing this, Simone quickly grabbed her and pulled. "Come." She whispered as she thought of the safest place to take her. Thinking of the only one she made her way to Lord Inutaishio's wing to the guest room. Quickly looking around to see if anyone noticed or followed she pulled back and closed the doors. The room was dark with no lighting. Flicking her fingers, fire appeared and she walked over to the wall mount and lit the candle.

"I –"

"Shhhh" She hushed as she did a formation with her hands and the room began to glow blue before vanishing. Once completed, she turned and motioned for her to sit as she walked over to another candle and lit it as well. Turning she made her way over to the large bed in the center and sat in front of her. "Ok, the room is sealed. You can talk freely. What is it?"

Izayoi seemed to have tears in her eyes. "My father dying Lady Simone!" She said as she gripped her hands in hers. "And he is selling me to one of the best Samurai in Japan, Takemaru. He wants to create an arranged marriage to ensure our families wealth."

Simone sat back and thought on this. "And what would you have my Lord do?"

Izayoi had tears slip down her cheeks. "I don't know, but I don't want that to happen."

"Then just tell your father you don't want it…"

"I can't Lady Simone. He will force it! Then where will I go?"

Simone sighed and held her hands out and looked at her like she was stupid. Izayoi shook her head. "I can't stay here. If he found me, my father will try his best to go to war and there will be many casualties."

Rubbing her temples she closed her eyes feeling a headache coming on. "Well your options are slim at this point." She looked up at the woman and saw the grim look on her face. It was a look of something far more chaotic then just what she was letting on. Gripping her hands and forcing her to look at her she saw more tears build up in her eyes.

"What's wrong Izayoi? Women to women what's wrong?" She asked as dread also settled in her own stomach unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Izayoi stared into what she saw as the only friend she felt she had despite them only meeting once. "Lady Simone, I…I..I"

"Come on," She encouraged waiting for it.

"I-I'm pregnant."

.

.

Silence

.

.

Simone blinked a few times as it registered over and over in her head. _"Pregnant. She's pregnant!" _Simone gripped her forehead as her mind went for a loop. Seeing her expression, Izayoi quickly burst into tears. Simone quickly scooted closer to her and began to try her best to console her. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop this!" She said as she pulled her closer and rubbed her back. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry, especially pregnant ones. You'll upset the baby." She continued to rock her slowly waiting for her to get a hold of herself.

More silence came as Simone just continued to rock and console her knew friend. Pushing her problems to the side she gave herself over to the lady with far more bigger issues then her own. After a few moments Izayoi sniffed and pulled back. Simone looked at her tear streaked face as it reddened from the force of her cry. "I've been waiting to tell someone." She muttered drying her tears on the sleeves of her kimono.

"No one knows?" She asked curiously while patting her still gently.

"No. You're the only one that knows." She responded while looking down in her lap.

Simone thought on this. "Does my Lord…know?"

Izayoi shook her head.

"How have you been hiding this?" She asked curiously looking at her belly trying to decipher how far along she was. Izayoi pulled out a necklace wrapped around her neck. "I bought this from a priestess a while ago from a village in the north when my father came to se about a demon struggle upon the village headman's request. This was her gift to me to provide protection."

Simone bent down to see a tiny little thread around her neck with a red stone in the center. She lifted it and felt no power or anything coming from it. "A concealing gem." She muttered to no one in particular.

Izayoi nodded before tucking it back in safely. Rubbing her long curls back, Simone sighed before a small twinge of happiness began to grow in her belly. Looking up in Izayoi's face she smiled. "You're going to have a baby!" She said with joy!

Izayoi smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "He will be hanyou, Lady Simone." She said solemnly.

"So!" Simone said with indifference. "He will be a child of this house! And most importantly, he will be my family if the lord see's fit." She declared with passion as she stood. "And you're crazy for wondering around by yourself like that!" She panicked thinking of all the dangers that could affect the baby. "Oh! We need to get you propped up." She said standing to fix the bed for her. "You need nutrition! What have you eaten? How far along are you? We got get you checked out by a doctor!" she ranted as she ran over to the door.

"No!" Izayoi said grabbing her hand to stop her. "He will tell Inutaishio! And, he will be rash! He will take me from my father to protect me. You know that! I cannot bear to see my father go through so much pain, and I am the cause of it. Please!"

It struck a chord with her as she thought about Midoriko's death. She was sure the only priestess strong enough to create such a thing was Midoriko. Even in death, she was still protecting others. No one needed the burden of feeling they were the cause of their demise. Nodding Simone' came back. "We need to do something. You need proper care and your father will be upset to find you missing right now."

Izayoi shook her head. "He will not. I told him of my early retirement to bed. And I made sure to see to it that he fell asleep, a while ago before I escaped. It is routine, no one will come for me tonight."

Sighing Simone nodded and stood up. "Still we need to at least get you some food tonight. Have you eaten?"

Izayoi nodded. Still feeling the need to care for her friend she went to the door. "I'll be back with some healthy snacks and water for you. Also, you can wear one of my robes to sleep in. Do not go anywhere ok!" she said as she walked toward the door.

"Lady Simone?"

Sighing she stopped and waited.

"Please!...Promise me you will tell no one! Not even Inutaishio until I am ready."

Simone frowned wanting so desperately to deny this but she knew she couldn't. "Call me Simone. And you have my word." And with that said she quickly closed the door leaving the seal on it just in case.

* * *

Simone was drained. The day took a toll and her mind and body as she walked aimlessly through the hallway. She had just finished sneaking everything she could into the room currently occupied by Izayoi. Fruits, water, towels, and more pillows and sheets to support her were provided in which she had to avoid being seen by the maids. And she knew they were sure to notice certain items missing. It was dark as the guards stood at their post with only a few servants still up doing minor task preparing the castle for the night. She felt as if the weight of the world sat on her shoulders as she ended up once again at the gardens. So many questions and thoughts ran through her head.

_What was Lord Ryu up to now? Could she handle being the lady of the West? Was she ready for that? Strong enough for it? Could she handle being a target for the rest of her life? What about any kids she had? Would they have to worry about this too? Would I even be here long enough to see hanyou children? _The last thought ran her over to Izayoi's situation_. _

_Oh man! Izayoi is pregnant! What if word gets out that I'm hiding a pregnant human lady in the house? What id they found how who's the father? What if Inutashio found out that I knew? He's going to hang me! But I made a promise! Oh if Sesshoumaru finds out about this, how would he feel? He's going to have a little baby brother!A hanyou baby brother._

_Oh! And Lady Akimi is up stairs! What if she found out about Izayoi and her child? She's going to go ape shit! And if she found out that I knew and allowed her in the house she use to occupy, oh….does that make Izayoi is his mistress? Does that even count if they were never together? I'm in so much trouble._

She moaned as more thoughts and questions rushed through her head. She had made her way back to the pagoda somehow. She was too tired to sit and so she leaned over the banister and watched the lake sparkle underneath the moonlight. She felt so stressed and wanted to sleep but she was too tense to relax. She tried to focus on nature's music as once again the crickets and frogs gathered for the evening symphony. Her mind wandered until she felt a calming presence behind her sending peace balms though the courting mark. Smirking she looked up into the sky relishing in the soothing peace he was offering with his approach before calling him out. "You just can't stay away."

Sesshoumaru simply walked up to her side taking note of her slouchy stance and tense aura. He could feel her emotions through the courting mark all day as they came to overwhelm her scent. Her mind was in turmoil and he could see it in the worn look on her face. "What ails you so?" he asked looking down at her trying to analyze her behavior.

Biting her lip she turned to him. She couldn't possibly in words express to him her worries. She couldn't just blurt out, _you're about to be a brother with the baby momma house upstairs next to your daddy's room which I helped her get into_. She thought quickly of what to do before getting an idea. She needed some answers on Ryu and the whole Western Lady position. Turning towards him she got closer making his form turn completely towards hers. She touched her mark and closed her eyes with concentration. In seconds, Sesshoumaru felt a tingling sensation as soon flashes of images and thoughts appeared to him. Closing his eyes he focused on them and found the source to her worries. Moments passed before both opened their eyes. Simone looked up to see intense focused golden orbs looking down at her.

"Are you not strong and intelligent?"

"Yes."

"Do you have faith in your pack?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Do you have faith in this Sesshoumaru to protect you?"

"Yes b-"

"Then you will be fine. You worry of things out of sight and beyond your control. You fear. "He said as he paused to look down at her. "You know very well fear will be the death of you. Allow fear to not dwell in you but come prepared. If you are well prepared then you have nothing to fear."

She was slightly taken aback. In a matter of seconds Sesshoumaru managed to stop her worries with a few sentences compared to her all evening exploration of the issue. He was right. Fear will get you killed in this world. It's best to be smart and try the best you can. Feeling better she looked up at him and smiled before eliminating the space between him and kissing him.

Feeling better that she was content he indulged her and returned her kiss. Simone sighed before stating lightly across his lips. "Do you have to court me?"

With wide eyes he looked down at her pulling at her back. Simone laughed at his shocked look happy to have caught him off guard for once. "I mean it. I mean technically you have been courting me for a year if you think about it. You've saved my life, brought me gifts, challenged me, took care of me…what else is there to do? I have everything possible."

Sesshoumaru thought on this being thrown for a loop by her words. Simone was definitely not Japanese and unconventional at that. "What do you wish for?" He asked lowly with his heart feeling as if it would pass from his chest.

Drawing it out she continued. "I have tons of gifts that won't even fit in my room anymore and…."

"What do you want?" He asked again more impatiently.

Blushing she answered. "Well…I'm twenty five now…I'm not getting any younger…."

"Get to the point woman." He demanded.

Smiling at his impatience she answered. "To be mated and pupped already."

The words didn't leave her mouth good before he captured her lips in his own. She moaned at the forcefulness of his reaction and cupped the side of his face. Cherries and the spike scent of cinnamon rushed his senses. Quickly backing her into the column of the pagoda he lifted her. Just as quickly as he had kissed she pulled away laughing. "I don't mean now!" she mumbled playfully as his mouth attacked the side of her neck with feverish kisses.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck with ideas forming in his calculating brain. "You are tense." He stated before scooping her up and taking her away. Holding on to his shoulders she watched as he practically teleported to his room. Quickly he opened the door and closed it with his foot and made his way over to his bed. Laying her down on the cushions he connected to her mouth again with a passionate kiss. She pulled him down with her keep his lips attached to hers. Balancing his weight he moved along top of her lithely feeling the curves in her body and yet aggravated with the barrier they presented.

**Warning Lemony-ish Content**

Restraint. He chanted to himself as his mind went over the consequences of taking her now. He slowly trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth, down her neck, to her collar bone and back up. She heated up instantly feeling the sensations he was leaving on her person. Leaning down she captured his lips again before gripping his clothed back closer to her.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't take her now. With resolve he continued slanting over her mouth. He owed her so much more than to be treated anything less than what she demonstrated she would be…his queen. But, there was no wrong in showing her the way of the morrow.

He could feel it through the mark. He ripped away from her as images of her wanting and desires rushed behind his lids. She showed him what she wanted causing the fangs in his mouth to slightly elongate for the claim he wanted so desperately lay. Feeling constricted she raised herself up and took off her own top. Helping her quickly to dispose of it, he lifted it off of her throwing it somewhere on the side. He quickly found her mouth again, returning her kiss tenfold as he felt the soft heated skin of her flesh against the palms of his hands. It wasn't enough.

In one swift movement he shredded through her pants and bent backwards to rid of her shoes as she kicked it all away. He leaned back to see that she was now only clad in her undergarments which were odd and unlike anything he'd ever seen. It was made of the same material as her kimono but it was more revealing than anything else. Then his eyes roamed up where he saw two plump tanned orbs lying freely against her chest. Letting out a feral growl he immediately took off his own shit and bent down to kiss her.

Entangling her fingers in the curtain of his silver locks she held him to her as she grinded against him wantonly wanting for him to so badly get rid of his clothing. Her eyes clenched as she felt his move down tailing a blaze of kisses in his wake. She looked down just in time to see him capture a bud between his deadly canines and her head rolled back in pleasure.

The smell of her was so thick and heavy that he could feel himself hardened and knew he would have to fix himself later against his pride. But, he would do it… for her. She needed this. She had proven loyal and ready to conquer anything and now she would be see some of the riches from the spoils. He kissed her mounds and suckled on her peaked tips making her moan and lift her hips to meet his begging for something he knew he couldn't provide- yet. But if she kept going on the way that she was, he would. And there would be no going back.

Simone was in bliss as she felt his wet warm appendage attend to her breast and switch between the other. She swallowed thickly feeling a warming sensation in her nether regions. Frustrated at the pressure building below without attention, her fingernails dug into his shoulders sure to leave marks. He could feel her desire and he knew he had to take his time. He had to show her who was the alpha and that he was her only pleasure provider. It would come by his will and no others. Nothing will be ever to touch her ever again let alone compare to what he could give her. It was the Inu way. And tonight she would get a minor taste of the possibilities.

Abandoning the soft mounds of flesh to explore each tender underside, his tongue trailed down her belly drawing a slow hiss of air from her as she arched again. _I know. _He responded through the courting mark. The sound of her voice made his hands splay under her rising backside, drawing a harsh gasp from her with each gentle pull of skin, the smell of her unleashing bands of color behind his lids, every shudder almost making him forget his purpose. He could not take her he chanted in his head. The smell of her womanhood was strong before he even got close to it. He kissed and suckled the area on the underside of her thighs.

He could smell her juices and see what he had done to her alone. Looking at the odd piece of cloth he quickly flicked the sorry excuse of clothing away watching as his precious gift was revealed to him. Sesshoumaru buried his nose in a downy forest of curls where a stream of pure want spilled from her plump slit. Just the smell of it was dissolving his control. And she was so swollen; he could hear her pulse between her legs. His moan traveled inside her, quaking her womb, causing her to grab the silk sheets in another hard arch.

He blew gently on the little nub that was peering from its cover of her folds. He heard her moan deeply as her back arched off the bed and back. Smirking, he opened her with deep kisses, letting her feel the softness of his mouth against the soft slickness of her, preparing her to soon receive the opposite of that. Her fingers raked through his hair, holding him to her, a deep guttural moan aching within him as it pushed its way up her abdomen. He caressed her hips with his palms flat, tracing them, while his tongue drizzled pleasure into sweet folds and flicked at her bud. He let it find the deep cavity that had a throbbing rim, circling it, intensifying the ache, making it flutter with contractions, sending her voice through the roof as he probed gently at the thin skin that was partially blocking him easy entry - refusing to stop until the passageway became newly flooded. Then he drove in his tongue, claiming her sweet territory.

Simone called his name in her mind and it instantly came up from her throat low and deep. That was the sound he'd been waiting to hear. She'd called to him through the mark wanting him so desperately to rid her of the feeling she felt. The pressure was slowly climbing sending her mind into a frenzy. Her body felt like it was on auto pilot as she was touched in ways she hadn't allowed a single soul to do.

He felt her total surrender, saw it glittering in her irises, the torch fire making it dance as her hands again found his shoulders and she slowly closed her lids, tilted back her head to expose her throat where the courting mark lay. He ran his tongue against his teeth - not this time. He could not mark her now, but he would leave with a small present of what was sure to come in the future.

He slid his hand down her inner thigh, opening her wider, the rapid thud in her femoral artery a magnet. It was such a wonder that she lay there underneath him purely trusting and in such a compromising position. He never felt so powerful and wondered what it would be like to fully have in every way shape and form? Would she be this vocal when he claimed her? This passionate? He had never felt seen anything like her. Most women weren't very free and revealing during passion but that was not the case as he looked up to see her withering under his touch, urging him to solve the problem and give her release of whatever was building.

He studied her face, the tilt of her chin, and allowed his eyes to slide down her throat, her deep breaths burning him. He watched her chest rise and fall, lungs expanding and contracting like she couldn't get enough air - because of him. And she was writhing beneath him - warm... wet... suffering with a need he understood all too well. The sweet smell of cherries and cinnamon danced in his senses and his manhood responded in kind. He let his tongue glide up her folds in a long motion as she moaned again.

She nodded and shut her eyes tight, her body moving beneath him, trying to capture him within it, but he shook his head no. _Not yet _He conveyed through the mark_._ Her response was a series of short pants that he stopped with his mouth, and circled her entry.

While stoking her, he went into her mind with purpose, a hard-thrust thought, like he was planning to do to the rest of her later when mated, only to be so rewarded by her fantasies that he almost climaxed himself. Entering her thoughts so fast had felt like he'd just plunged into her up to the hilt. It took him a moment to steady himself through a shudder and her diaphragm-sent moan. Her smooth hands were running up and down his scalp, sending shivers with them.

He chuckled low in his throat as she shook her head to tell him no more, not again, that the pleasure was unbearable. He savored the fact that she was beyond words, even telepathically. _Stop?_ Not hardly. He wasn't finished leaving his brand. She was his bitch and she needed to know without a doubt.

Seeing the moment of opportunity, he let it all go with a deep plunge of his tongue, finding her unspoiled opening and plunged repeatedly. Her fingers tightened on his scalp at the sensation. He sent all of her denied release as a spiral of sudden climaxes bound to shock waves of pleasure, answering each unquenched night he'd endured in the pulse of his tongue. Her taste was exquisite and caused fluid that he could feel to rush to his growing member. As time passed and her scent hiked to raging levels, the more of his control was being loss. His vision slowly began to gain a pinkish tint to his once golden orbs. Seeing her climb towards a knowing ending he took a clawed finger and inserted it to test her elasticity. He groaned feeling her muscles tighten around his finger as he pumped into her. He watched as she lifted her pelvis and moved against him with rhythm. Seeing her enjoyment he added another when he saw her tense. Smirking at he stopped sending a whimper to force from her lips. He took a good sniff and smirked at being reminded of her purity. Feeling his condition worsen he sped up and combined the duo of his tongue and his fingers inside of her, orchestrating her body to give in the pleasure only he could provide. A thought hit him as he pressed down on the top of her mound and increased his pace seeing the area swell. He wasn't disappointed as he pulled away and covered her.

Simone felt the sensation increase and felt it override her senses. She came to an high before she felt a powerful explosion rock her body and something come out. Her body began to quake and she pushed into his as he hit the spot she dreamed he would. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and she rocked against him riding out the waves of her orgasm. Sesshoumaru swallowed and watched his hand got covered in her sweet juices and her release as she squirted slightly. He slowly rocked and pulled away. He watched her slowly climb down as he pulled away and her body continued to jerk with her body flushed and exhausted.

He licked his lips and his fingers committing her taste to memory and beautiful vision of her beneath him panting heavily with her eyes closed. She leaned down over her body as she pulled him to her in another trust rendering kiss. She entwined her fingers in his own and couldn't convey into words what to say to him. Feeling her sated spirit he nodded his understanding.

Simone looked down where she could feel his shaft poke her through his akama's. She continued to catch her breath before looking up at him with a raised eyebrow as she reached for him. He caught her wrist and kissed her palm. _Another time._ He said through the courting mark. Not one to take orders from the young Lord, she smirked and maneuvered him beneath her. With a wicked grin she moved her taut form down his body to show her appreciation.

All he could do was look up at the ceiling and braced himself for what he knew would be a sweet reward for his patience. He just hoped that his will would be like steel and he would not do anything rash.

_Kami, give me strength._

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	50. Chapter 50: Mates (Lemon Warning)

**Thanks for everyone who stayed with this story! We are almost coming to an end! I want to say maybe 10 more chapters...**

**Well here you go! The long awaited chapter I've been getting so many messages about!**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning Lemon Ahead. Be advised!**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Mates**

_Why were they so loud?_

_Whats going on?_

Simone sat restlessly as she tried her best not to peer through the dark blue curtains of her carriage. Knots formed in her stomach much like the first day she fought to be in the western guard. The loud roaring of the Western people was deafening. She just couldn't tell if it was a good sound or a bad one.

A full month had passed and true to everyone's word, her mating ceremony had come. Today she would don a new title. Today she would be Lady Simone. Lady of the Western Lands.

_It's ok…Everything will be just fine._ Simone thought as she sat shaken in her norimono. Her clan members insisted on carrying her to the ceremony as was tradition. She looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap. She once again looked down at the wonder that was her wedding dress.

Never did she ever think it would be so red…or Japanese one for that matter. Her kimono had so many silks of red, silver, and blue swirling together in a beautiful hand painted pattern of flowers. She knew brides traditionally wore white but the demon culture was different. Most importantly…demon royalty. Around her waist was a white obi with a silver moon on the front. Her face was earlier painted against her wishes in white powder down passed her neck. But she quickly had it removed, wanting at least something to be normal about her. On her fingers she donned rings from her ancestry homeland in Egypt and in the Americas. The eye of Anubis and a python.

Her ears shined with rubies and silver matching the ornaments dangling in her head. She found it ironic that little crescent moons were in her hair symbolizing her new status. Her lips were painted red and her eyes lined with coal. She looked at her hands and pulled at the collar of her kimono as the first stage of summer who she noted dully had also decided to attend her ceremony.

Suddenly she came to a stop. She closed her eyes and leaned forward listening to the now abrupt silence surrounding her. She pulled the red veil down her face concealing her expression.

"Simone!"

She opened her eyes to see Kai poke his head in offering his hand to her. Swallowing thickly she handed him her own and he helped her ease out of the small contraction. When she stood up she looked around to see an enormous amount of people everywhere bowing to her. Many she recognized from the towns close by, clan members, and from others she rescued. Closer to the stairs, were all of the Lord's and unfortunately Lord Ryu and his son. She turned to see her clan's men all bowing to her. Ahead of her were a large shrine and an even larger staircase. Her eyes slid upward until they landed on the familiar and glorious face that was Lord Sesshoumaru's. She walked forward enchanted by his presence as he stood tall and proud on the platform wearing all of his armor and the most beautiful silk apparel she'd ever seen on a man.

Sesshoumaru for once was breathless as he watched the woman soon to be his mate look at him dressed in the regal manner of her near future station. The red on her was intoxicating as it brought out the tanned hues of her skin and the dark coloring of her hair and eyebrows. Happiness. He could feel it radiating off of her in waves and he loved the warmth it shed onto him. The kimono color was glorious but he found it to be foreign to her body. But what drove him crazy was the veil. He wanted to see her. He wanted to look at the smile he knew was just radiating behind the shield. His claws yearned then to rip every last strand from her body and free her of its confines. He also wished to see her in something more…primitive and less concealed.

As graceful as she could, Simone began walking up the stairs keeping her eyes focused on his own set of honey hues. She could feel his desire and pride through the mark with a twinge of impatience. She smiled at this while trying her best not to just fly up the rest of the steps and get to him as soon as possible. When she made it to the top, he immediately took her hand in his own and escorted her inside of the room.

The room was massive with two cushions and a man in a robe at the center. The same man from her trials known as Dogen was in the front along with her father figure Master Riku on the left and Lord Inutaishio and Lady Akimi on the right. A monk was behind him praying and items were placed in the center of the room on a pedestal. Sesshoumaru directed her towards the cushions where she took her place and waited for him to take his own. She looked ahead at Dogen's smile and she knew, today would be alright.

* * *

Hours passed as the crowd waited in anticipation for what was to come. Shugurai and Dante shared glances as they waited patiently for the doors to open revealing their sister and her new husband. Everyone was muttering in whispers about what was to come, would she be accepted, and when would they come out. Suddenly the doors opened causing everyone to settle down. First the Western Lord and Lady Akimi came out followed by Master Riku.

All was still as they waited for the couple to emerge. The air was electric and tense with the crowd waiting anxiously to see their new queen. For the first time in Japan history, a foreigner was marrying a lord. A human at that. Then from the shadows came out Dogen. He stood looking ever so regal and timeless in his white robe. He looked around silently with a straight face drawing more suspense from the crowd. _What does his expression mean?_ Dante thought as he looked at the ancient demon before him.

"Brothers and sisters." He called out as his voice boomed over the large crowd. "I proudly announce his majesty Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Simone of the Western Lands."

As he finished the pair walked out of the chamber revealing themselves to the crowds. The crowd cheered as Simone stepped out donning a large golden head piece with a silver moon on the front. Her smile was contagious as she blushed with the veil removed of her features. Dante cheered along with his brothers for their sister. Dante looked over to Shugurai as he too was smiling and clapping slowly for the occasion. He looked back to Simone who was now descending the steps with the help of Lord Sesshoumaru. He looked around as immediately the celebrations began with the beating of drums and dancers. He watched as she got into a new carriage pulled by horse and was led away by her husband. And in true foreign form Simone began to wave at all the people and bow to them which made the crowd really adore her. _She will be alright._ He thought. He looked around taking note of Sakura standing out with her long luscious pink hair as she smiled in his direction avoiding the gazes of her regal relatives. His heart skipped a beat and he grinned and gave her wink which made her blush and look away. Laughing he looked over to see Shugurai still standing proud with a smile but not at his sister riding away. Dante smirked at what he was seeing. It was unmistakable as Dante looked on to see Lady Akimi giving him the same look.

"Ah my boy!"

Dante looked at Master Riku who walked along with Kai. "Today is a celebration! I feel luck is surrounding us this day!"

Dante smiled as Shugurai came over. "I believe you're right. May happiness find us all." He announced as he was pulled into a brotherly hug among his brethren.

* * *

**Warning Lemon Ahead!**

They had been riding for hours it seemed. As each moment passed, she could feel his youkai calling out to her with a hunger to finish the mark and take her as his. The beast inside of him was rattling his cages and testing his limits. Through the mark, every fiber of him was shaken. Never had she experienced this sensation from him. She could feel his call move along her body and settle into the pit of her stomach. She looked down to see her knuckles had turned white as she clutched her silk kimono fiercely fighting the craving to just reach over and let him have his way. Right here. Out in the open.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he focused on getting them to the secret Inu chambers of his clan. The den was where all the Inu's spent the first week together. And most didn't leave until their mates were pupped. And the way he felt, his woman would soon join them. He tried his best to calm himself but everything within his was roaring to just take her and have her withering underneath him until she grew hoarse. He swallowed thickly as an unmistakable aroma hit his senses and the demon inside of him raged. The scent of her slowly growing arousal hit his senses stroking him with future plans and taunting his resilience.

It was silence as the horses pulled up to a large rock figure. Simone sat up leaning on the silent strength of Sesshoumaru as he led them to the Inu lair. Tonight was the night. She looked up to see him hold two fingers up and quickly he made a sign in the air. She watched with fascination as the rock revealed an entry way into the darkness of what looked to be a cave. He suddenly took the reins and speedily rode inside the cave with the entrance closing behind them as they entered. Torches along the wall lit up along the way and then went out behind them. There were many tunnels and Simone was lost as she tried to remember the route but then she gave up noticing that the tunnels seemed to change and reform. He continued riding at a fast pace until they finally came to a large wall with two torches alongside of it. On the front were two giant Inu's flying in the sky. Simone was awed at the elegance of it before she noticed two small Inu statues on the sides of the doors. She looked over to see Sesshoumaru get out and then he walked over to her, to help her out. She felt calmness come from him knowing the familiarity of this place to his pack. He led her over to one of the inu's and took her finger gently. She closed her eyes feeling his need for her trust.

She opened them and nodded as he kissed her finger and brought it down to the Inu statue. She watched as he gently stroked it along the incisor of the inu drawing blood. He quickly then walked over to the other inu and did the same with his own. Suddenly the doors opened revealing one passageway that began to light up. He walked over to her and kissed her finger, healing the wound and savoring the sweet tangy taste of her blood. He offered her his arm and he walked over to grab the reigns of the horses. They turned towards the hallway and walked forward. Simone took note of the doors closing behind them.

They walked together until she noticed that up ahead a shoji door with the crescent moon symbol on the front. He came to it and pushed it open revealing a large grass field and a small pond. Little fruit trees were scattered everywhere as the orange glow of the setting sun reached across the land. He walked them forward and then stopped to turn and take off the attachments of the carriage from the horses bodies. He silently removed the saddles and the reigns allowing them the much need freedom they deserved.

Simone watched as he silently did this before setting them free. The horses then ran off towards the pond rehydrating their builds. Then her eyes made contact with his smoldering gaze and she went still. Never had any man until now looked at her in such a way. She felt him grip her hand and then usher her towards the entrance of another cave that was close by. He pulled back the shoji doors of the room and allowed her to step through first.

Amazing. Her mind could not process what she was seeing. The cave looked nothing like one but instead like another attachment of Sesshoumaru's chambers. Torches set the walls in a nice warm glow with a working fire pit already lit when they walked in. White, silver, and black pillows scattered around the fur covered floors. In the center was a large futon covered in white silk.

Sesshoumaru watched predatorily as his soon to be mate walked along the room enchanted with everything. Then she quickly wondered over to the odd large hole in the wall able to fit Sesshoumaru's dog form through. She looked out the hole to see the shoreline and the ocean waves gently crash along its shores.

"What is this place?" She whispered in awe.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and she leaned back into the chest of her mate as he scanned the meeting of sky and water. "This is the mating den of the Inu Clan. This place as magical properties to mimic what two mates would like in a destination for comfortably."

She closed her eyes feeling his lips along her neck suddenly as he kissed her here…and there. "I love large spaces and the dark coloring. You seem to love pillows and the ocean." He drawled as he nibbled on her earlobe. She could feel the brush of his silver bangs touch her, tickling her and yet caressing her at the same time.

She could feel through the courting mark his desire increase and with it her own rose. Tonight that mark would be more than what it is. It would become permanent. It would never leave her flesh and would serve as a constant reminder of whom she would share her life with. A warmth enveloped her body with the heaviness of her eyelid as he hit a soft spot eliciting a moan. Its origin was matched with the firm press of his hands as he gripped her hips and rubbed soothing circles.

Smiling she turned in his arms gripping his biceps and traveling upwards. She could feel his desire scorching her with his gaze, shaking her own resolve. Electricity rippled through the air as she matched his stare. She felt sensations of all that he wanted to do and it excited her knowing he would succeed in any endeavor he would pursue this week.

Holding his gaze in her own she untied her obi and his eyes watched as it fell to the floor. The other layer of her red kimono became untied and it too joined the obi. She then took off her newly ordained crown and dropped it on top of the obi. She took off all her jewels and ornaments with her long curly black hair cascading down in various directions. His craving for her intensified as each item joined the others. It wasn't long before she was down in one white layer.

His vision turned pink as she took his clawed finger into her hand and suckled it in her mouth. Kissing it one final time, with wide eyes he watched as she slowly dragged it roughly down the center of her kimono thus tearing the strings that kept it attached to her body. His sensitive hearing picked up on every thread popping before falling apart off of her luscious body. When she was done, he stared at the vision in front of him.

Honeyed hue eyes thickened and red dilated the rims of his irises coloring his vision slightly. His eyes scanned the natural sun kissed glow of her body roaming over the slim lines of her collar bone to the lush mounds of her breasts. His hands reached out to grip the soft flesh of her hips that curved in ways he haven't seen on any other woman. Her body seemed to radiate along with the lighting from the torches. He peered downward noticing her untouched mound. He pulled her to him as he closed his eyes for a minute sniffing the air enjoying the aroma of her arousal. It was heavy and growing as he felt her naked heated body next to his clothed one. He opened them and looked right into her desired filled ones. In one swift motion he bent down and captured her lips with his own.

Simone quickly reached out to hold on to him. The sure smell of masculinity at its finest had entered her senses as she took what she could from him. His lips were hard onto hers taking and receiving. Her hands roamed of their own accord as she reached up trying to entangle her fingers in his hair before ripping the ribbon off releasing his long mane. She reached for more of him finding his clothing to be an unwanted variable. She reached downward and began to pull on his hirori before he took her hands in his own and lifted her up with the other one. In a blink of an eye, she was now sprawled on her back on the futon surrounded by white sheets and furs. Her mind registered the impact before dulling as his lips returned to her own and his hands roamed.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her causing a groan to come forth from her newly developed separation anxiety. Simone opened her eyes to watch him pull off his shirt. He looked down at her before he quickly shed himself of any other clothing on his body leaving him bare to her sight. Her own eyes wondered the male in front of her taking in all of him. His long silver hair cascaded all around him now falling down the length of his back ending at his backside. Muscle…pure muscle stretched the skin that lay on top as he inhaled. Her eyes wondered downward following the dip of his pelvis introducing her new found friend. Her eyes took him in…intimidated by his size but never one to run from a battle. After seeing all that he was, she just knew there had to be god because he was unreal. She looked up finally as he captured her line of vision with his own feral look of want.

_Beautiful._ He thought as he studied her expression and body movement as she looked him over. Nothing she would ever put on her body, would make her as beautiful as she was in this moment. Her black hair cascaded all around her like a visible aura. He crawled up her form and lay small kisses along the curved of her neck. His body settled gently on top of hers blanketing her form, smoldering her body in ways she never knew. The arch of her neck was gasoline on his open flame. He lowered his mouth to revisit the courting mark loving the way that it responded to his kiss. Like lowering a torch, and let the inferno consume him, then drew back to study her throat and willed himself to save the best for last_. Not yet..._

Kissing along her collarbone, he made his way down her chest to find the delicate tips of her breasts, suckling the tight coral pebbles, making her moan and lift her hips until her fingernails dug into his shoulders. He let latched on again taking in more as she pulled him into her encouraging his motions. With a pop, he let go and mimicked his routine with the other finding her tiny mews of pleasure to be glorious on his ears. Abandoning the soft mounds of flesh to explore each tender underside, his tongue trailed down her belly drawing a slow hiss of air from her as she arched again. The sound of her voice made his hands splay under her rising backside, drawing a harsh gasp from her with each gentle pull of skin, the smell of her unleashing bands of color behind his lids, every shudder almost making him forget this was her first time and that his mouth needed to take her, tease her, totally spend her.

He buried his nose in a downy forest of curls where a stream of pure want spilled from her plump slit. Taking her in, he was reminded of the first time he experienced her in such a way. Tonight would be different though. Tonight he wouldn't let her go or move unless it was to fulfill a bodily function. He kissed her pelvis and moved downward. She smelled so damned good, was so swollen, he could hear her pulse between her legs. His moan traveled inside her, quaking her womb, causing her to grab the silk sheets in another hard arch. He left deep kisses on her nether lips before indulging himself in her essence.

Her eyes flew open at the sensation and her body arched off the futon. He quickly brought his hands up to grip her thighs in place to keep her still. Her fingers raked through his hair, holding him to her, a deep guttural moan aching within him as it pushed its way up her abdomen. He caressed her hips with his palms flat, tracing them, while his tongue drizzled pleasure into sweet folds and flicked at her bud. He let it find the deep cavity that had a throbbing rim, circling it, intensifying the ache, making it flutter with contractions, sending her voice through the roof as he probed gently at the thin skin that was partially blocking him easy entry - refusing to stop until the passageway became newly flooded. Then he drove in his tongue for real, claiming her sweet territory.

"Ses-" She swallowed. She couldn't get out all the syllables to his name it was so nerve wracking. Her motor functions felt as if they were turning off and then cutting back on all at the same time. Both hands had come down to grip his scalp practically pushing him into the place he occupied. But his strength of was steady as he tended to her. She called his name in her mind and it instantly registered in his own telling him what to do. A hitch in her voice was heard as the shallowness of her breath began to register in his psyche. Taking a finger he inserted it to prepare her. She was almost there as he added another finger and looked up to see half of her on the bed and the rest hovering. A sheen of fresh perspiration made her skin glisten as she worked up along the pump of his fingers feeling the spongy area inside of her. He pulled away to look at her respond to his ministrations.

Her urgent arch formed along with her racing pulse. Her grip on his hair and slackened and moved along side of herself to grip the sheets. Each touch set a glowing iron of hot want to her skin... his mouth, oh God, this man's mouth... she never knew. From the corner of his eye he saw something flicker. The torches along the walls began to increase as he looked up to watch them all exhibit the identical behavior. Each one rose higher and increased in volume. He looked back to his future mate to find her eyes closed. She had no idea that she was losing control literally. The quake in her body began and without further warning he watched her explode in front of him. He was fascinated by the goddess in front him, who had now gripped his fingers tightly and exploded around them. She shook slightly and he moved over her to cover her withering body with shallow breaths catching up to intake the oxygen needed for her lungs.

He slid against her like they shared the same skin, with her arms coming up automatically to grip him. A smirk appeared on his face with the projection of thought she was giving him…demanding of him really. _A permanent bond._ She wanted to be his; she demanded it without thought from him. His inner beast was pleased at her response even this early in the game. He reached for her lips again giving her a taste of herself and feeding her desire with his own instinctive response. He promised to rewire her body's circuitry until she only responded to him anytime he'd call. Then his eyes opened a little at the communication that had just taken place. _Since when could he read directly her thoughts_? She had pulled away and kissed the flesh underneath the base of his pointed ear and he moved against her burning core as a reflex. _He was too far gone to care._

She could feel his shaft growing against her leg and the need of him grow through the mark. Her smooth hands were running up and down his back, sending shivers with them as they slid with his sweat and her legs wrapped around his, then slipped over his hips to anchor around his waist. In one swift motion she rolled him over onto his back while kissing him and holding him to her. After a few moments she released him and straddled his body feeling his girth against the heat of her core. She watched his desire ladled eyes look up at her with questions in them. Breathing heavily she kissed the center of his chest and move down slowly leaving a burning trail down the center of his sternum towards the dip of his belly button. She watched the muscles tense underneath her lips and his muscles reflex. Finally she moved lower to see her prize standing very proudly to her attention. Looking up at him, she made sure he watched as she kissed his mushroom tip like his lips. She did this a few time watching as he cut his eyes at her warning her to not play around. She knew she had just as much power as he did, and so with a smirk she closed her eyes and took as much of him as she could in and whatever else she couldn't her hand came up to provide assistance. She worked him as best as she could; listening through the mark for his approval. She reached for his sack and massaged him trying her best to deliver the whole package.

_She would be the death of him._ He thought feeling her moist cavern engulf him in such a brilliant way. Gripping her hair he guided her and awarded her with low gutted moans sounding more animalistic by the stroke of her mouth. He had to stop this as he felt the sure reach of reprieve. She moaned causing a vibrating sensation on his manhood. It had instantly caused a groin contraction that filled his shaft with hot fluid pressure. He could feel it pearling at the tip and oozing. She'd made him want to slide inside her so badly his vision was blurring.

In a quick motion he pulled her away and came to her fast. Sesshoumaru covered her in a hot slide against her, and kissed her hard as they both tasted what would be their elixir of life. He maneuvered over her feeling her heat against his member as it responded to her promised invitation. He broke from her mouth and held the sides of her head, but didn't enter her. He made her look into his eyes as his fingers tangled through her hair.

She wiggled as best as she could, urging him to just go for glory before he moved slightly away from her. Groaning in frustration she looked up at him listening to what he had to say. Breathing heavily spoke. "You will always be mine, and no other shall ever have you." He said with eyes going pink by the minute.

All she could do was nod as she tried desperately to manipulate his body to come into hers. He slid his hand to her back, pressing against it hard to hold her close, giving her a little bit of what she craved, just the tip.

He had to stare at the wall for a moment to get himself together; her contractions were like a desperate siphon, her voice had unraveled to an agonized wail carrying the word, "Please." When a sob of pleasure ripped through her and she begged him to hurry and put it in hard, he almost did. His breathing was getting ragged, and the point on the wall wasn't working.

"Please" She muttered faintly pulling him towards her desperately.

That was probably his undoing... In a swift motion he entered her as slowly as he could, with the grace of Kami trying to remember that this was new to her. A silent "o" was all that she could get out with her eyes widening at the sudden movement into her body. She could feel a firm pressure inside of her as he made his way inside of her allowing her to ease him in like this was his new home. Her eyes closed before opening to look into his own as she took him in. Feeling the ridges, dips, and contour of everything that was him as he moved inside of her. Sesshoumaru dropped his forehead into her neck as he did so enjoying the sensation of him sliding into her warmth. He took calming breaths taking in her cherry scent cocktailed with his own, sweat, and their essence. He was glad that her barrier seemed to have been broken thus making on the both of them. After resting fully inside of her, he looked up into her face watching her wiggle and adjust to him.

Simone felt fullness inside of her. She slowly brought her arms up to rest on his shoulder blades, sprawling her fingers on his back to push him towards her. She kissed him passionately trying to convey everything she felt in that one moment. She was in turn rewarded by his reply through the mark. Her legs came up to grip him tightly and she pushed first eliciting a moan from the demon above her who rocked against her as well taking the hint.

The way she felt around him, her legs constricting his waist, squeezing him in the rhythm he ahd set for them. She was holding him to her, like a he last life line and he lsitenend intently to her mews and moans as he adjusted to her bodies needs. He moved against her in small, smooth increments, letting her adjust to his weight, to his penetration of her body. He allowed himself to fill the tightness until his pelvis touched hers. Caressing her cheek, he nuzzled her temple, and stayed away from her throat - lest he forget. But her mind ravaged his as it begged for him to take her that way as well.

Every time he went back and came forward she met him focusing on him as well, as she fought to stay afloat. Even in this way she could feel his strength…his power as he moved and stroked her in ways she knew only he could. Then without a warning a loud throaty moan escaped her as he hit something deep inside of her. He did it again and another one came. One hand moved from his shoulder as it gripped the sheet next to her with his continuous assault on the newly discovered spot within. Her head tossed back and her light brown eyes stretched feeling him inside go for glory like he always did.

This man was finding parts within her, sensitive spots, hidden deep and stroking them with his lazy rhythm, making her beg him to go faster... wanting him to hit that spot he found deep down. Her mind pulled him, begged him to keep coming back to that place being kissed by his shaft then gone, returning slowly to pass it again, making her arch, making him hold her hips tighter to slow the pace, the compromise almost shattering his promise to himself that she'd heard through his skin. Her eyes were crossing beneath her now shut lids. She had to get control, now. In a quick motion she pushed all she could to roll him over so she could straddle him.

She pushed her weight down on top of him feeling everything inside of her now in a new way that exhilarated her. Closing her eyes she relished in the new found position of power. She slowly stroked him feeling his large hands come up and grip her waist. After a few moments she looked down at him with a smirk and she moved watching his reaction now. How the tables had turned.

Sesshoumaru was shocked at the new position as his Inu fought to show her where she should be. He found it took every tactical knowledge on the battlefield to conquer the woman beneath him. It would seem that even in bed, she would be no easy win. He watched her bounce on top of him in a steady rhythm with a look of victory already etched onto her face. As she bounced her beautiful globes did as well. He hissed as she tightened around him and he knew she felt it the way her head now rolled to the side. She moved down on his shaft and he could feel himself grow inside of her. He had enough.

With his strength he rolled her back beneath him and he immediately hit the spot he had found. Her head tossed back and she gripped onto him with everything she had. His eyes began to turn red but he fought it wanting to take her first this way. Gripping her hips tightly he picked up the pace and all she could do was hold on for the ride. Something big was coming. Something she could fight or want to. She gripped him harder causing him to hiss as he continued his onslaught. He bent down to take her mouth in his own increasing his tempo to unimaginable speed. He moved his mouth to the column of her neck and kissed the courting mark he lay on her gently letting her know of what was to come.

The torches climbed in strength to dangerous heights and he pulled away to watch the signs around him. She was pure power beneath him and she didn't know it. The wind had picked up ruffling the furs inside of the room and cooling off his heated flesh. His ears could hear the pull on the waves outside and he narrowed his vision to see out of the large hole what was happening. They had pulled back as if a tsunami was coming. He looked down at her face which seemed to so intensely focused on one outcome. An outcome only he would give her.

Feeling his own shaft in her vice like grip the moment had come. Before he released he bit into her neck with determination to brand her as his forever. He picked her up slightly so she could be near his own neck and he willed her to do the same which she obliged. Then it was over. He was right, she would be the death of him.

Simone could feel it. She was almost there. He moved inside of her and pulled back to hit her spot. The apocalypse surly had come at the sensation that rocked her body unlike anything she'd ever felt. She could feel him release inside of her and then something was on her neck. Ribbons of light scored her shut lids, a current of electricity tore through her until her body seized and convulsed and the shudders would not end. She couldn't breathe, forgot how to. The wondrous release shot up the core of her, shook her womb, entered her spinal cord, and imploded at the top of her skull. Her stomach muscles pulled her up hard, his weight on her notwithstanding, jerking her, whiplashing her; she could only ride it out holding his hair and his back with her fists till it ended.

He rocked against her enjoying his own release with eyes closed. He finally slowed down to help her ride out her own as he looked down at her watching her convulse beneath him. Her aura was wild and free as it touched everything elemental around him. He could feel her stroking his beast something new he'd never felt. Then suddenly the torches blew out leaving them in darkness. Using his eye sight and senses he lowered himself to hover over her body and kissed her cheek, eyelids, chin, and nose while feeling her lungs expand and contract beneath him. She held on to him trying to collect herself. He felt her pebbled nipples brush against his chest gently. Sesshoumaru breathed heavily while listening to his new mates intakes on breath. He could slowly feel her life line and slowly things new sensations coursed through him.

He simply held her as she came down from her high in the darkness. The wind had died down finally and from what he could hear, the waves had returned to normal. He pulled back to look down at her as she opened her glazed eyes to look back at him. He smiled as light browned eyes looked up at him with something new inside of them. She was going to be quite a sight when they returned home. He kissed her passionately relaying everything he had to offer to her and a new found happiness surged within him at her acceptance.

Nothing mattered here. Seconds seemed like hours, and minutes had fused into what felt like days, time had literally stopped. For once time was on her side and as a blessing she was given this beautiful man. A man she had to travel hundreds of years back in time to a whole other country….world that she couldn't have dreamt of even in her wildest dreams.

* * *

**Review, Fav and Follow!**


	51. Chapter 51: Labor Pains

**Sorry everyone for the long wait! Just moved to the opposite side of the USA with the boyfriend and trying to adjust to life and the new job. But I'm back to updating my stories! 3 I've been working on this story when I can so I'm giving you two chapters! Woot woot!**

* * *

**Follow, Fav, and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 51 : Labor Pains**

Time passed….

The excitement of summer had passed followed by the calm of the fall season. The flowers began to change along with the colors of the aging leaves as they slowly turned from radiant greens to dark reds, orange, and brown hues. The temperature had dropped so the cool air blew more frequently and the days took on a more chilly feel to them. Fall had now turned into winter just as quickly. The ground now lay in fresh white snow and the trees which once held beautiful colorful leaves were barren. Morning had come but the moon had not left the sky and it was still much too dark outside for anyone else to be up so early…except for one.

Simone walked along the path to the meeting room slowly that early morning reflecting on everything that had happened thus far. She had much more responsibilities now than ever. She had found that slowly Lord Inutaishio had given some of his work to her. She sat on the hearings and every so often she was invited to sit on the demon court which was a tremendous high honor for anyone especially for her. She walked slowly into the meeting room and she sat heavily down in her chair and bit her lip.

Pulling out a note she had received she began to reread it.

_Dear Lady Simone,_

_Things are slowly changing for the worse. I told our Lord of my pregnancy and he is pleased and not angry with me for hiding it from him for so long. He understood my reasoning but he is very pleased that I told him. I'm sure he will tell your husband soon of his future sibling but I'm not sure when. It is really hard to hide my pregnancy from everyone here in my village. I'm sure I will give birth any day now. But, if my father finds out surely, I will be beheaded. Inutaishio has made arrangements for me to have the child there at the castle next week but I must return immediately to my home. This may be a problem._

_Things here are getting worse, my father's illness and quickened. He has made very rash moves these last couple of weeks. What's worse is he is being persuaded by his general. He has invited his greatest samurai to dinner next week with us. I believe he is trying to propose marriage which I pray he will not do. But I fear it has already begun. If this is so, than I shall make arrangements to come to the castle. I will see you soon dear friend._

_Izayoi _

Simone's eyes closed as she took a harsh breath hoping it would still her thoughts but it did nothing for her. She opened them again and sighed. She couldn't shake this dark feeling in her stomach that something was going to happen. Something really terrible was just around the corner. Izayoi and Lord Inutashio were in a very sticky situation. For the sake of her father, she refuses to leave him alone in his sickness, even knowing what he will do to her if he finds out about the child she carries and the nature of that child. Rubbing her temples she slouched further down into her seat. Her eyes slowly began to close when suddenly she was lifted.

Looking up she smiled at the pair of honey hued eyes looking down at her. She leaned forward and kissed his chest communicating her thanks. He still donned his sleeping attire which was just his pants and everything else was bare to the eye. She gripped his arm tightly and took him in feeling his concern and growing contentment now that she was with him. The mating mark was even more intense than the courting mark. It opened each other like books and it was hard for her to hide the knowledge of his sibling from him.

Her eyes widened a little as he touched her stomach and rubbed a little bit. She knew she couldn't hide all of it and most likely he picked up on the feeling of birth and baby. She knew very well where his thoughts were going. She hoped they wouldn't so soon but the seed had been planted. _Would he really want kids with me?_ She thought as he carried her through the hallway.

"Put your mind at ease." He simply stated as he carried her back to her original destination which she found to be the place she wanted to be all along. She just hoped his good mood would last after the news today of his soon to be born sibling.

* * *

Izayoi sat pin straight as she fought hard not to rub her stomach in front of her ill father and the great samurai Takemaru no Setsuna. Her child was in her womb reaching out for its father again. Touching her neck slightly she pulled her kimono up to hide her new mating mark. She could feel the pull of desperation from her body to her lover to come to them. But she warned him not to come. She grimaced a little bit at the pain but still tried her best to smile through it.

Takemaru smiled at her again and spoke graciously of her beauty and how lucky and honored he would be to have her hand. How she hated this samurai. He had come a while ago and had been staying in their home and roaming their village gloating about his status. He did not care about the health of her father. He wanted what was left of their estate and whatever other things he sought after. She had caught him eyeing her when she would go on her walks. He would ask to accompany her and then somehow manage to touch her shoulders and waist.

She felt disgusted when he was near her. She wanted him gone from her home. She would never marry him. She would never have another touch her. She only wanted her lord to lay claim to her. Lord Inutaishio.

She wanted so bad to flee to her demon lord. But she had to stay to be there for her father's final days. They were losing everything in his death. He had sold many of their riches just so he could pretend to still look wealthy. Of course he would sell her off to the highest bidder and call it love. She also knew this was his way of taking care of her. If only she could tell him how truly well off she would be with her demon lord.

"Well Izayoi?"

Blinking out of her reverie she smiled. "Yes, father. We have heard nothing but generous things about you Takemaru-sama." She said as she bowed with fake politeness.

Takemaru grinned and looked at the face that was his intended. She was beautiful, regal, and above all wealthy. He couldn't wait till the old man would be come so ill that he couldn't speak. Then he would take over and make Izayoi his own. The village would be his to run and he would have everything. He would build his army greater than what it was now, and then he would take over the human villages in the area to rule under his name. He looked up at Izayoi who now sat looking dreamily at the floor before her hand came up and rested on her stomach. Something about her was off though. She wore more layers of her kimono then necessary but that may be due to the cold air outside. He watched her actions and how she seemed to not be really into the conversation her father was having. She suddenly had a soft smile on her face. then suddenly it turned to a sour look.

She felt disgusting as she caught his eyes wondering her body and staring hungrily at her face. She wished so badly he would leave so that she could make her escape to the west.

_Cough, Cough, Cough!_

Izayoi snapped to and quickly walked toward her father who began one of his coughing fits. "Father!" She exclaimed as he titled over to the side. the harsh winter air wasn't helping his breathing these days. Something in her heart told her, he was approaching his final days.

His nursemaids came to him quickly and began speaking quickly. She looked over at Takemaru who didn't even budge but had a strange look in his eye. Her child moved in her womb and began a more enforced approach to reach out to Lord Inutaishio. Grimacing she stood up and watched as the nurses helped her father. She turned to Takemaru. "I apologize for the sudden event. As you know my father is not in his health."

"Of course my lady." He said as he bowed and stood. "If possible, may you join me on a walk later today?

Izayoi nodded slightly and smiled as she knelt down to help the maidens take care of her father's cough. She was unaware of the wicked smile of Takemura as he watched from the side. Smiling he walked away down a path.

* * *

She was right. He did not take it very well. Simone sat upright and alert on her throne as she felt the anger boil off her mate in waves as he stared at his father across the table.

Inutaishio just told him about his love child and his mate. Simone watched as the two stared each other down having some kind of silent conversation. He hadn't said a word but she could feel through the mark his thoughts. Shockingly, he wasn't angry at the coming of his future sibling but that his father hadn't told him.

It was silent as the duo continued their silent argument. Gulping she looked between the two questioningly hoping her name wouldn't come up in this. Soon as the thought crossed her mind, his eyes narrowed on her causing her to sit up with wide eyes.

"I think the boys need me." She said as she slowly stood not looking at him in the face as she tried to retreat from her chair. His hand reached out and caught hers pulling her back down.

"I guess not." She said as he pulled her down in her seat. Looking at Inutaishio for help she watched as he juts continued to stare at his son. Sesshoumaru wanted her to look at him as he communicated through the mark. Slowly she turned her head to face his not so happy gaze.

"_Yes, love?"_ She asked.

"_You knew."_ He stated as his eyes bore into hers.

She nodded as he growled at her in anger. Inutaishio saw his anger directed at Simone and he growled at his son. "Do not thwart your anger on her." He growled as he stood

Simone quickly told him why, hoping he would see reason_. "Izayoi told me not to tell. She was scared, so I made the promise and kept my word."_

Seshsouamru's growl grew louder as he stood but she caught his hand this time. "I swear that was it though. I never hid anything form you but this. She's a scared human carrying a Lord's child. Secrecy is her sword and shield at the moment." She said allowed with eyes wide like saucers and opening her entire soul up for him to see the truth.

His aura searched her own for lies but found none. Everything she thought, felt, or experienced crossed his mind as he looked at her with confirmation. He bent down and kissed her mark letting her know of his acceptance and love for her. Smiling and feeling at ease again she sat down heavily again.

Sesshoumaru pulled back to look at his father with a glare. A glare Simone found chillier than the outside frigid air. "And this child, you know the nature?"

Inutashio sat straight and tall at this. "A boy."

Sesshoumaru's face fell into its usual stoic. Simone could tell his mind was working overtime through the mark. "This falls on your shoulders father." He said as he stood and pulled his mate to him. Simone waved as Sesshoumaru all but dragged her from the room. He wanted to remind her of her loyalty in their bed it seemed.

Inutaishio sighed but left the conversation as is when he felt a pull on his form. He had been feeling it all day, more so than usual. He stood when something within him pulsed. Looking out the window, he stretched his aura towards his mate. Frowning he connected with her and his son. His eyes widened and slowly pinked at his findings. Growling he took off quickly out of his home to find what was his and waiting to meet him.

* * *

Izayoi was out trying to stretch her legs and get some exercise. Her baby was panicking all day and calling out to her Lord nonstop. She gripped the necklace hiding her son's aura as she patted her stomach soothingly. "Please little one…" She said. "What is wrong?" She asked.

Walking off the snowy trail she slowly took solid steps before she bent down in pain. A painful moan released from her throat at the onslaught of cramps that had now attacked her body. Tears welled up in her sockets and slowly fell down her cheeks. "No….not now…" She mumbled as she gripped the necklace around her neck. Her body felt hot all over despite the air and the snow against her palms.

Something wet slid down her legs. Reaching between the folds of her layered kimono she touched the substance to find her water had broken. Crying she slid down. "Inutiashio." She said as she breathed heavily.

"Simone" She mumbled as she gripped a tree trying desperately to walk towards the castle. She was going into labor. Suddenly a tall figure was in front of her with pink eyes. She looked up to see her lover bend to assist her. Smiling through her tears she touched his cheek and kissed him to calm him. He nuzzled her cheek soothingly. "Hold on." He growled.

She kissed him again thanking Kami for sending Inutaishio to her. "I love you." She whispered as the tears slid down her face as her cramps got worst. Their child would be here, shortly.

* * *

A strange man told him that there was trouble this way. He stopped at the sight up ahead of Izayoi and another figure. Keeping at a distance he watched to see if she was in need of help.

His eyes widened as he drew his sword ready to attack the demon approaching his intended. Oddly she did not scream but simply fell into the demon's arms gripping him as if he was her lover of some sort. His chest beat harshly within his chest and he swallowed thickly as his mind worked to figure out what was going on. Then his eyes widened with shock and disgust as she kissed him and held him to her.

The Samurai eyes that now burned ablaze at the sight. "That demon whore." He thought as his chest beat with righteous conviction. He looked at his sword with narrowed eyes as a plot formed in his head. He looked up to see the demon kiss her back and brush her bangs back. Then in one quick motion they took off into the skies.

Stepping from his hiding place he watched as they took off into the skies. Anger and boiled inside of him. _Was he cheated by the lord? Did he know of this? Did he know of his daughters ways?_

"So you have seen the demon that has bewitched your intended?" Said a voice behind him. Jumping practically out of his skin he held his sword out. Two humanoid demons came from the forest and looked at him with knowing expressions.

"Demon!" He yelled holding out his sword in defense.

"Put it away. We have come with a proposition for you." One said as he came closer followed by a younger looking demon. Both were dressed in fine regal attire and battle regalia.

"W-Who are you?" Takemaru stuttered as he prepared himself just in case.

"I am Lord Ryu and this is my son Jiro." The oldest one said as the young one bowed. "We have come here to seek your assistance."

Takemaru dropped his sword slightly having caught his attention.

"The demon has taken your intended. You see that demon has caused a lot of trouble around here and he needs to be eradicated." Stated Lord Ryu.

"Why do you need my help?" Takemaru asked watching the demons cautiously.

"We simply came to see what other mischief has the bastard done. " Jiro stated as he sniffed the air and smirked. Looking down at the ground he saw proof of the scent he picked up. "It seems the demon has done more than you know to your beloved."

Takemaru frowned as his features darkened. Jiro frowned and looked at the ground. Lord Inutaishio had made this too easy. "Not only has he bewitched her, but she carries his seed."

Takemaru's eyes bugged at this as his fist balled up with white knuckles displaying his anger. "You lie!" He yelled.

The demons scoffed. "Please tell me you are no fool!" Lord Ryu stated as he pointed to the spot that still carried moisture. Takemaru walked over to it looking at the water like fluid that wetted the snowy ground. "No it can't be!" He stated.

"It is." Lord Jiro said. "Surely you noticed signs of her behavior!"

Takemaru gripped his sword as his mind thought over her actions. He shook at the thought of what was his carrying the child of some disgusting demon. He must have raped her. He bewitched her and then raped her. That's it. "He raped her…" He whispered.

Lord Ryu nodded. "Yes, we do not like this demon and we will kill him. But we need you to distract him. We need you to get your intended and keep her far away from him. What you do with her and the child will be at your mercy."

Takemaru's eyes closed as he looked at the ground. He knew what he would do. He would save his intended, make sure the demon falls to his death, and kill that bastardly child of his. He looked at the two demons with hate in his eyes. "What must I do?"

* * *

**Review!**


	52. Chapter 52: Inuyasha

**This story is slowly just about over! What do you think will happen? Do you think this will end like the anime?**

**Hehehe**

* * *

**Chapter 52: Inuyasha**

**WARNING: LEMON Content**

* * *

"Push!" Yelled the midwife at the woman who sat sweaty and in pain on the birthing table. Everyone was either outside or in the office waiting patiently for any news at to what was going on inside. Nothing but the painful cries and demands from the midwife could be heard this night. Already however, rumors and whispers had already begun to spread like fire.

Simone stood in the background watching how everyone treated Izayoi in the infirmary. She frowned at the harsh whispers and nasty glares the poor woman was receiving as she fought through her pregnancy. Surely they were trying to help her but she could definitely tell there was a difference in how they treated her versus the young woman. They seemed a lot rougher and lacked any mannerisms in regards to her presence. Since she came in that evening everyone just focused on getting the baby and not really caring about the life of the woman in front of them.

Simone watched in the corner as the midwife gripped her legs roughly and pushed them up causing a cry of pain and discomfort to spill from her mouth. The ladies in waiting around her didn't care as they busied themselves preparing for the needs of the child when it will be born. They weren't taking proper procedures to decrease infection for Izayoi nor did they do anything to reduce the pain. Simone felt her stomach turn in knots and she wanted to slap everyone in the room. She could feel a calming balm take over her and she smiled feeling Sesshoumaru try to calm her spirit. She reached out to him giving thanks for his support and comfort silently.

She closed her eyes before she opened them again hearing another cry coming from Izayoi and she couldn't take it. This was not how you treat a woman going through the most painful and near death experience of her life.

Simone walked over to the midwife quickly and rolled up her sleeves. "Move over, I'm going to deliver this baby."

The midwife shockingly looked up at the woman before scoffing. "I mean no offense ma lady but what do you know about birthing babies?"

Simone thought about this thinking of all the baby shows she watched in her time. Thank god for American television as they graphically showed what all to do and what can be done. But she was right, she would need help. She smiled and motioned for her to move. "I've seen and done plenty in my short lifetime. And I'm going to deliver my little brother in law. Now move, now!" She stressed as Izayoi watched with wide eyes at the scene before her fighting a moan that wanted to be released. Simone looked at her again. "Go get my physician."

"B-but he knows nothing about human birthing's." She said crossly folding her arms over the other.

Simone sighed tyring to hold her temper at being questioned. Sesshuamru was rubbing off on her in more ways than one. "I am well aware of his skills. Are we not dealing with a child that is half demon?" She asked the woman who stumbled through her mutterings. "Yes, now go get him now! Tell him I need him now!" She yelled awatching the woman run quickly away to do her bidding.

Simone quickly washed her hands first and then she sat down in front of Izayoi with determination. "Ok everyone!" She called out as if she was talking to the army. "You," She said as she pointed to a woman. "I need you to get a large basin in here big enough to fit this woman. Fill it with warm water. If it's too hot, and it burns her I will kill you." She threatened as the woman ran away to do so. Simone felt she had to be a little bit more threatening with this bunch. She looked at the rest of the woman having caught their attention.

She pointed to another woman. "I need warm towels. And be sure they are very clean."

She went on pointing and demanding things before she looked at Izayoi and rubbed her foot affectionately. "You do not have to push right now unless you have the need to. But I need to time your cramps so be as loud as you want with them." She said as Izayoi sat up a little with a beat red face and a sweaty visage. Her hair had matted some in the back from lying down and being forced to push a baby that wasn't ready to come yet.

Izayoi looked relieved as she laid back down. Women came with pillows and blankets making Izayoi comfortable and proving support on her back. She mouthed a thank you to Simone as she took deep breaths feeling another cramp on the way.

Simone smiled before her physician came in. "Yes Lady Simone." He said quickly looking at the scene in front of him.

Simone smiled up at him feeling his awkwardness at being in a birthing room where men were never allowed. "I am in need of your assistance. I need you to make the pain reduction broth you made for me that time I was extremely wounded in battle."

He nodded understanding her reasoning. "I warn you, it is meant for demons and of course you would be the exception to every rule in my book." He said smiling as he rolled up his own sleeves.

"I understand. But this is an emergency." She said pointing to Izayoi who had closed her eyes and tried to relax somewhat through the pain. The physician smiled and quickly went to work. Everyone had returned with the items she was in need of. Just in case she checked everything and used her powers to heat and cool items to rid all bacteria. Suddenly, I loud cry was heard and Simone quickly ran over to Izayoi. It was time.

….

Sesshoumaru stood against the tree with his father watching the older man pace patiently in the snow covered grass. Inutaishio paced in his full demon form back and forth creating a pathway in the snow. What was his mate doing he couldn't tell as she seemed busy with thoughts of medicine and procedures flashed through her head faster than he could process. He could feel her spirit which had turned from turmoil to calm and relaxed however with a twinge of excitement after a few minutes. He had ordered everyone on patrol as if nothing was happening.

He looked at his father again watching as worry fell on his features. _Would he be like this when he had his own pups?_ He thought. He looked within himself finding that thought to be foreign to him. He'd never thought of himself as a father, but now the seed had been planted.

A loud cry was heard and Inutaishio howled loudly to the heavens rocking the earth beneath him. His mate was in pain and he couldn't help her. It was a painful howl of sadness.

Sesshoumaru had never seen him like this. _Crippled by merely a woman. _But wasn't he too crippled? He looked to the night sky watching the stars shine. _Not I. My mate is strong unlike the rest of her kind._ He thought with a smirk.

After a moment the cries seized. Both demons looked perplexed wondering if she had given birth. Obviously not, because no messenger had come out to inform them. It was silent as they listened for anything but found nothing. Time passed before finally one loud scream was heard. And then all went silent. Inutaishio panicked trying desperately to feel his mate through the mark but he couldn't. Pain was overriding the mark making his disposition worse. They all waited patiently before the physician came outside with a smile.

"My Lords, all is well. The woman and the child are both alive and well." He explained. "Simone did an excellent job."

Both demons blinked in confusion at this. "Simone?"

The physician chuckled. "Yes, she was the midwife to your wife and she was quite a sight. It was Simone's idea to give your wife a pain killer of sorts and to soothe her before pushing. I've never seen such methods but it worked and it caused little pain till the time of delivery. Thanks to her, your wife is safe, clean, and healing properly from the birth and your child sleeps the same. Come." He motioned.

Inutaishio sat outside of his own domain in his full demon form as he howled to the night sky of his child's arrival.

…

Simone had never seen or heard anything so beautiful as she looked down at the beautiful face in front of her. Silent tears rolled down her face as she held the newborn in her hands. He had tiny fingers with fingernails that she was sure would be claws in the morning Simone quickly rinsed the afterbirth off of him and dried him. When finished she smiled at the beautiful patch of silver hair on his head with two equally puppy ears on top of his head just moving around excitedly. Then she watched transfixed as he opened his eyes and she gasped with wonder. Two pools of solid gold stared up at her. She looked into them and waved making sure he was wrapped securely in his blanket. He didn't cry at all much to her surprise. He simply stared at her with open curiosity before closing his eyes again. The earth had been blessed with this one, she could feel it.

She quickly handed him to his mother and smiled as Izayoi's own tears came forth and she kissed the top of her child's head. Simone looked to the physician and nodded for him to go to her Lords. Simone quickly went to work cleaning Izayoi up and sanitizing the entire room. She pulled the blankets over Izayois legs and quickly just wiped her off to clean her up some before she was seen. She opened the window a little to allow cool air to come in a cool off Izayoi and to circulate the air in the room. After a few minutes, she closed it when Inutaishio came in. She watched as he quickly went over to her and checked her much how an Inu would. Finding her clean and safe he kissed her and then nuzzled his son.

She bowed knowing they should be alone in their moment. "Thank you." She heard.

She stopped to see Izayoi wave at her with dazed eyes. Simone smiled and bowed to them both watching Inutaishio walk over to her and pulled her into a hug. Shocked she stood there and hugged him back showing her support. He was surely going to need it.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later**

Simone was deep in thought as she walked through the market village a little ways on the border of her lands. She had to fight and beg for Sesshoumaru to let her go out this far. She just wanted to get out of the castle and stretch her legs. She was a fighter before she was a Lady in the house so they were butting heads lately over that issue. Two stubborn people didn't get anywhere in an argument.

Frowning she stopped walking to think about her beloved. His relationship with his father had strained considerably as of late. More duties and work had piled on top Sesshoumaru since the birth of the baby. She didn't like any of it. Izayoi still wanted to help her father but couldn't bring the baby to the village. It wasn't safe. She had come by pretending to be a distant friend of Izayoi just so she could make sure she was ok only to find that scum of a samurai there watching Izayoi like prey. She felt like he was bad news and the sooner she left the village to be with them, the better. But Izayoi loved her father and she felt she couldn't leave him to die alone. So she would leave every early morning to go home and make her disappearance to come back to feed the baby and be with Inutaishio.

Inutashio was spending more time protecting Izayoi instead of seeing to his kingdom which fell on Sesshoumaru and herself now. She wasn't complaining, it comes with the territory but Sesshoumaru had other ideas. He felt that if he was going to have all the work, he should get all the rewards from it. He demanded his ancestors swords the legendary Tessaiga and Sō'unga and all rights for supreme conquest. But Inutashio refused to give them to him, saying he had yet to learn compassion. She agreed with him causing a little stress on their own relationship. She just didn't think he was quite ready for so much power just yet.

_Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha _She thought again.

She began walking and looking through her bundle. She decided to pick up a few things for her new born brother in law,_ Inuyasha_. She couldn't help it. He was just the cutest sweetest thing on the planet. When he smiled his little ears went back and his eyes lit up like two stars. He was quite strong too with such a tight grip. And the way he smiled when she held him just completely made her day. She got him a few more blankets, toys, and extra clothes for the harsh winter. She turned to leave when she saw something that quickly captured her attention.

She slowly walked over to the cloth stand when she saw a pretty bright orange kimono. It's checkerboard appearance was just so cute. She looked at it and saw it was for a little girl. She smiled and picked it up finding it simple and yet adorable. An old lady stood up and came to her quickly.

"Oh…you like this one? Do you have a little one at home?" She asked politely watching Simone look over the fabric.

She smiled at the woman. "It's just so pretty and so tiny." Simone quickly pulled out her money bag and handed her a lot of coins.

The older woman looked in her hand in shock of all the coins she had been given. It was far too much for that little thing. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the woman who seemed to be in love with the cloth. She donned the Western Symbol on her sleeve as bright as the son outside melting the snow. Simone nodded and closed her bag. "Thank you! I'll be on my way now."

The woman nodded and bowed repeatedly in excitement and luck. Simone quickly began to walk away. Sesshoumaru didn't approve of her roaming around or doing the job of her previous position. But she couldn't help it. She refused to sit around like some ornament. She would give him credit though. He gave in and accepted who she was and her desires. She looked down at the orange kimono and she felt her heart just skip a beat. _A girl._ She shook her head. Things were just too chaotic for her mind to even go in that direction.

She smiled to herself feeling Sesshoumaru once again check on her. She touched her mating mark letting him feel her soothing gesture. She slowly ran her finger up and down her neck longingly before giggling at the desire she felt pulling on her soul. She looked down in her hand one last time at the little kimono before turning back home.

* * *

**Lemon Warning!**

He was angry. His father was blindly letting his supposed mate to go back home to her village. He hated her each day and the reasons grew each time he saw her. She was foolish, naïve, careless, and she had no idea of all the trouble she was causing.

Sesshoumaru lay on his back in his bed thinking of all the things he had to finish tomorrow. His golden eyes were closed as the soft flicker of the fire and candle light lit up the room that evening. The temperature had dropped drastically and a small chill went through the halls of his castle. His mind wondered to his duties and he could feel a migraine coming. War had broken out in the Eastern Lands and once again the two lords were doing nothing about it. What was even more peculiar was that many of his men reported a growing power coming from the castle again. With all the uproar and bad things happening he was sure, war would reach them somehow. His gripped his temples thinking of how his father just lets the wrench just walk freely back home every day. She could get killed it if wasn't for his father and mate protecting her. He growled at that thought.

His mate was equally as vigilant especially over the child. Simone he felt would risk life and death for the child and that was an issue. It's a good thing the wrench didn't take the child with her. The foolish idiot of a woman would get them both killed.

As the days went by he found her to be a nuisance and he wished that she would leave. He had to do all his father's duties but he didn't get the respect he deserved from doing so. He got nothing. Just more work, more advisers in his ears, more problems building. His claws ached to run through everyone in the castle to silence them. He respected his father and if he was in that kind of predicament he would've simply locked the bitch inside the castle and just took the old man. Then she could watch him here and his father could get back to his duties. But his father had gone weak and allowed her to go back and forth.

She was a coward much like the rest of her pitiful race except for his Simone. She was the only exception. His eyes opened watching as his mate strolled in with a bag. She pulled out things for the babe with a smile and laid them down gently in a basket. She hesitated before pulling out a small orange kimono.

He watched her curiously as she held it up and looked it over. It was just a simple plain ordinary orange kimono. He thought puzzled. Sitting up he watched and listened to her emotions as they quickly passed between joy and longing. _What was she thinking?_ He wondered as she laid it down as if it was made from gold. He looked at it and saw it was for a small child, a girl. His eyes widened at that before a slow smirk appeared on his lips.

_Everything in the world can wait for now. _He thought. His muscles moved stealthy under his taut skin as he slowly moved off of the bed towards Simone. He crept behind her and pulled her on his lap watching as she gasped and gripped his forearms. He quickly attached his lips to her neck suckling a little bit before pulling back. Her head had tilted bearing her neck to him. He turned her around so she straddled him and he looked into her eyes as she still clutched the orange cloth with her right hand.

He looked down at her and put his forehead against her own. His hair came forward and curtained the side of his face as her curly hair did the same. He gripped her face so she would look into his own eyes and he could feel everything inside of her. If this is what she wanted, he would give it to her.

"What do you want?" he asked huskily feeling himself harden at her desire filled aura.

She slowly allowed the cloth to fall before pecking at his lips. She hovered over them before looking up at him and responding. "A little girl."

Growling he quickly lifted her up and stood with her. She kissed him passionately as he carried her towards the bed. He quickly laid her down on the blankets and took her mouth with his own. He pulled away to whisper in her ear, "As you wish My Lady."

He quickly went to work taking off her clothing and once again angry at this generation's idea of undergarments. _So many useless layers._ He thought before just deciding to shred them. He found he much liked her own strange ones she had made finding them easy, attractive, and appealing to his eyes.

She pulled him down to her wanting to taste him on her lips. She moaned into him feeling his tongue quickly come out to dance with her own and then pull her inside of his own cavern. She gripped his shoulders and roamed to his shoulder blades to push him into her as her legs came up around his waist.

He kissed her hard feeling her moist center rub against his hardened member. He pulled away from her feeling her movement and the desperation in the rotation of her hips. He quickly kicked off his sleeping hakamas and trailed kisses around her mouth to her chin and downward. Her fingers rubbed his porcelain skin feeling his muscles move underneath it which each motion he took. How he could be strong and gentle was something she never figured out and yet gave praise to God for on nights like these. Her hands soon trailed upward and got lost in the silk threads of his hair.

Sesshoumaru licked her skin loving its sun kissed glow and how beautiful her tiny freckles looked on her body. He would never get enough of exploring her, finding something new on her it seemed every time he saw her. He kissed her neck and then lightly made his way to her mounds. He took a pink dusted nipple between his lips and suckled, rolled, and pulled while massing the other one that lay waiting for its turn. He bit down slightly on it causing her to gasp and he immediately kissed it apologizing for his rough actions. He moved on to the next one while his hand trailed down her flat stomach to her womanhood and he began to massage it following the motions of his tongue.

Her eyes grew heavy and she rocked against his hand while gripping his hair a little tighter. He pulled back from her breast to look at her face as it scrunched and focused on the sensation his palm was doing to her core. He pulled back to feel his hand covered in her juices. He wiggled his clawed fingers before returning them to their job. Her eyes flew open as she felt the entry of his index finger rubbing inside of her. Her eyes immediately made contact with him as he made a 'come hither' movement. A silent 'o' released from her mouth before her eyes closed again. He continued to play with her before he slowly kissed his way down to her pelvis.

She bucked at the feeling as he skillfully massaged her with his tongue. She bit her lip to keep from sounding off in the room like a siren. Until he hit a spot and it released into the air. He worked her well preparing her for him. He French kissed her slowly driving her crazy before she couldn't take it.

"Please." She begged gripping his head with her legs.

He smiled and took a long lick hearing a groan of frustration. He chuckled and gripped her legs tightly before he picked up the pace. Her head lulled back and forth feeling the well-known coil tighten in her stomach. He went on feeling her muscles tighten slowly indicating her soon to come climax. He suckled her nub tightly before her legs crisscrossed behind his head and she came. He pulled away watching in forever fascination as her body shuttered.

She was beautiful than ever in that moment to him. Her whole body twitched and he toes curled. Her hair had fallen into her face and around her making a curly mess. He watched her chest rise and fall like always hearing her heartbeat pound against her ribcage. He took a hand and slowly touched her stomach. One day it will be round and filled with his pup or…pups. He would give her a daughter and a son…and another daughter…and so forth.

She focused calming herself before looking up into his face. He seemed so focused and…loving. Her eyes widened some as she coninuted to stare up at him. She felt the brush of his palm on her stomach and he rubbed it gently. If she didn't know any better, he was preparing her woumb. She closed her eyes calming down before looking back up into him catching his stare. Gold and brown mixed and time stood still in that moment. He was surely going to give her everything he could or die trying.

She sat up leisurely and kissed his lips tenderly with passion. She pulled back to look him in the eyes again before she smiled and forcefully pulled him up and kissed him hard tasting him and her own flavor. With a force even he was surprised with she rolled them over so now she was on top. She grinned lustfully at him before returning the favor and kissing down his torso to deal with her main soldier.

He was proud this night having been called for duty, standing at attention with pre-cum already on the tip. She kissed him gently before taking him in. She slowly stroked him playing with his will. His fingers found her head and gently held it while motioning for her to pick up speed and to quit teasing him so. She bobbed to a rhythm as he guided her up and down his shaft.

Sesshoumaru groaned feeling her tongue wrap slowly wrap around him like a python. His eyes rolled at the feeling loving when she took the initiative to give him pleasure. His incisors grew with each passing moment that he came close to his pinnacle. He opened his eyes and pulled her up slowly before rolling her on her stomach. He pushed her legs apart and kissed her along her neck. His tongue rubbed his mark feeling the symbol delicately with his tongue. Pleasure shot down her spine and her head rolled back.

He kissed it gently while he lined up to her entrance rubbing his head at her entrance. She rocked back into him impatiently. With one final kiss he entered her. Simone lowered her elbows to the bed as he slowly pulled out and pushed inside of her. With each motion he went deeper inside of her and she made a mental note to fully enjoy him and the connection they would share this night. Slowly his pace quickened till he pounded inside of her with abandon.

Skin against skin…..groans, moans, and whimpers were heard as he went on into the night. Sesshoumaru gripped her hips tightly with clawed fingers digging into her skin. With each movement she followed in the age old dance. They both could feel themselves rising together. Sesshoumaru quickly flipped her over on her back and quickly entered her again never losing pace. Simone sat up and held on tightly feeling him on so many levels. Her slender fingers gripped his shoulder blades feeling the sticky sweat on them. Her legs clamped around him keeping her to him. He pulled her hips up and lowered his torso so it hovered over her own. His head moved to the crook of her neck where he kissed the mark again ready to bite her.

This man was pouring his soul to her hoping to give her something so beautiful. She took him in feeling something strange within her happening. It was as if he was getting bigger inside of her. She swallowed thickly feeling the end near. He continued to pound into her before he felt himself tighten and release. His pupils dilated and he quickly sunk his teeth in the mark again feeling himself release deep inside of her womb.

She clutched him in a vice like grip milking him for everything he was worth. Stars shined in her eyes and colors appeared at the overwhelming sensation of her release. It was nothing like she'd ever experience with him. The room spun as her body finally convulsed and descended from the heavens. She could feel him still inside of her throbbing yet unmoving as he heavily laid his head in the crook of her neck. Her legs slackened around him and her hands came up to brush the nape of his neck. His breath came along with her own; heavy with the need to intake oxygen.

For the longest he laid there on top of her knotted inside of her. His weight fully on hers not moving and tired. He could feel her surround him and pull. He rolled his head to the side and kissed her chest where her heartbeat rapidly. He couldn't move feeling himself knotted inside of her. He felt too tired to even try. Surely the women beneath him would be the death of him. Only she would ever be allowed to take his life. Only she would be allowed make it with his own as well.

Simone gently cradled him to her like a child satisfied, happy, full and actually tired. But she wanted him to stay there in her arms forever. She simply accepted him as he was and kissed his head in thanks and love. They lay there with the light slowly dying. Simone quickly waved her hand and the fire candles went out leaving them in dark bliss.

* * *

Takemaru watched her with cold eyes as she knelt down to her father lay in the final stages of death. He watched her unemotionally as her tears rolled down her cheeks of knowing his intended passing. It would be a matter of days now and she would be his. He would make sure that vile of a demon was destroyed along with the bastard abomination she carried.

* * *

Jiro laid in his bed naked thinking of the one woman that he wanted so badly. He lay there after spilling himself again in another womans womb before he quickly killed her. He just loved the look of ultimate bliss followed by fear. He looked at his bloodied claws before his mind thought of the one woman that he wanted.

Simone.

He smiled wickedly thinking of the plans to come. How he waited and bide his time with his father for this moment. His father lay in the tombs drinking the blood of his grandfather gaining his strength. This process took time. So much dark magic was needed for such an act due to the strength of his grandfather. Killing him was so hard to do and took a long time. Who knew poisoning the atmosphere would be so effective. He was in the final process of having all of his power and when he had rested for a day, they would go after everything. The biggest prize would be the West. The dogs will be silenced forever and the palace would be theirs. Most of all Simone would be his for the taking. He couldn't wait to destroy her and then take her in every way possible. He would enjoy her screams of pain and anguish for years to come.

Little did the bitch know the end was near.

The end was near for them all.

* * *

**Review!**


	53. Chapter 53: Signs of War

**Here is another chapter guys! Woooooo! I hope you enjoy it. We're almost to the end or are we?**

* * *

**Chapter 53 The Signs of War**

* * *

Something in his bones didn't sit right as he sat at his desk. The desk that he would soon pass to his eldest son. He crossed his fingers locking them as he thought about his sons. He had made every attempt to teach and protect his castle and all that lay in it. But he felt as if it wasn't enough. The sun was up high that morning but much had been done in the night during their slumber.

A letter sat on his desk from General Shugurai about the disturbance he felt coming from Lord Ryu's castle. The skies had turned black with an ominous aura polluting the land. Many had begun to flee in fright at hundreds of numbers into the surrounding lands. He had his army on patrol and alert taking note of every demon and human, man, woman and child coming into his lands. The numbers were outrageous.

In preparation for anything to come, he enchanted his swords with his eldest friend Totosai's help. Both his sons would get one of his weapons and also the swords would reveal techniques to them as they grow within. Each sword will be locked away within them for them to find when the time was right. He spoke to his advisors working with Simone to create documents and a will should anything happen to him. His family and pack would be well protected and taken care of.

The sun light had shown in through his windows and he turned to look outside them. Just beyond the reach of his lands, stood the swirl of storm clouds coming his way. It's darkness had grown and with it the fears and disgruntled visage of his people. Inutaishio knew something life changing was going to happen. Totosai had shared with him some knowledge he shared furthering the belief of what he felt was going to happen. The old fool knew everything and had treated him like a nephew.

His heart sat heavy this morning knowing his time may be coming to an end sooner than he realized. And if it shall, he refused for anyone in his family to suffer. He would go alone on this journey and save them all if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The chill in the air was crisp and bone chilling whipping through the barren trees like mazes. All was white and snowcapped along with the people marching through it bringing along with them bags, cattle, barrels, knack sacks, horses, and their fears. It coated the atmosphere like a smog that left a nasty bitter taste in the back of her mouth.

Simone sat on the border watching as droves of people roamed around the forest seeking refuge within the Western Lands. Her heart beat heavy as she watched demons and humans a like bicker, fight, and yet try to come into lands. She had stopped many altercations and reminded them that this is a peaceful place and if they didn't like the other then simply separate and go to certain towns.

Her dreams had returned. A baby's cry echoing into the night. Her running through fire, and Lord Inutashio just disappearing. She had sat up in a cold sweat for a week straight now leaving her exhausted and tired. Sesshoumaru in his way of caring threatened her life if she didn't seep extra during the day. But it was hard to, when your mate lived the vampire life all in the name of protecting the land and woman. He didn't come to bed except to make sure she went off to sleep. She would go to sleep in his arms but then wake up alone many times. She frowned to herself at this before looking up.

Her light brown eyes scanned the distance watching the dark clouds grow bigger and closer to the West. The winds had picked up blowing the snow around could feel it in the wind something was wrong. She pulled her fur pelt closer around her as she stood there proudly displaying the western crest on her shoulder for them all to see. She had a horrible feeling in her gut about the night.

Her gut began to turn and she clutched it and rubbed trying to soothe her ailing stomach. As of late she had been feeling rather ill and nauseous. It had to be nerves. She couldn't help but feel to prepare for battle. Every day she and Sesshoumaru would dress to the nines in full armor just in case. And every day Sesshoumaru would get more and more protective of her. She looked down at her boot kicking the snow as she thought about his behavior. It was weird to say the least.

Her stomach had turned when her mind thought of the possibility of being pregnant. She wasn't a fool. She knew the signs and she knew dogs' behavior when they were expecting pups. Sesshoumaru didn't like her going out like this even more. At night she would catch him sniffing her stomach and sometimes now rubbing it gently. Then also her cycle had long sense passed for months now. And doing some exercise would cause her to feel sick and dizzy if she moved too fast.

Sighing she decided today, she would talk with him about it. She looked up at the horizon watching the dark skies and frowned. It spoke volumes of what was to come. Something sinister lay ahead. Quickly she looked at her men and they bowed to her. Flying home she decided to see if she was correct. She prayed that this was just a bad dream.

After a long flight she landed in the garden and into the castle. Running up the stairs she made it to her chambers and looked to the plant sitting on the window sill where the white flower lay wilted and almost dead. The flower petals had begun falling off a while ago. She walked up to it with shaking hands wanting to know what it meant and yet truthfully wanting to forget about it all. Her finger came up to touch the last petal as it slowly broke away from the once healthy vibrant flower. Her eyes watched as it fell gracefully down on the table top. A soft tear fell from her eyes, with the knowledge that the end was near.

* * *

"It has worked then father?" Jiro said as he looked at his father who stood swirling with power mixing with his tainted aura. His father's eyes burned red as they looked at his son with a wicked gaze. The castle sat quiet and empty as everyone ran coward from their presence. It was dark, cold, and hauntingly eerie with the two Lords standing in their waiting chambers. The stench of rotting corpses hung heavily in the castle from the bodies Lord Jiro had taken.

"Finally after years of living off the crumbs of my father, I have taken his power and now I shall rule all of Japan!" He yelled out loud enjoying the sensation coursing through his veins. He had been draining the life force from his father and it had taken years for him to harvest the great power of the dragon demon who refused to give him the title of Lord. So he had no choice but to take it much like how he would take the other Lord's power starting with the dog. Already he had become drunk with power having only experienced it in his body for mere seconds.

The castle around them shook with the overwhelming surge of power. They could feel the wind pick up outside and the snow blown in a frenzy form the commotion.

"Come my boy, we put the dogs out of their misery." He said walking up to his son. He placed his hands on his shoulders a giant lightning bolt hit him and struck him down. His body was on fire as he clutched the bamboo floors of his castle. A large power of energy coursed through him unlike anything that he felt. It ran across his chest feeling as if it would burst. His veins rippled and his inner demon roared with the drug like sensation.

"You cannot be weak this night on the battlefield. If we are to win this war, we must both be at our best."

Lord Ryu simply walked forward leaving his son withering on the floor trying to overcome the power surge he felt. He came to the front of his castle where his army awaited waiting for their glorious entrance into battle. Lord Ryu stopped before smirking. "I will call for her now." Now the Samurai needed to do his part for the festivities to begin.

* * *

All was calm in her little world. The soft cheeks of her baby's face sat adorably high as he looked up at her with the same beautiful eyes she'd fell in love with. Already he had grown hair with his the signature dog demon hair gracing the top of his head. She cooed at him again watching as his face lit up with life and laughter.

Inuyasha was such a new joy in her life. A much needed blessing she thought looking at her child lovingly. His ears moved and wiggled along with his smile and she couldn't help but giggle and every now then rub the soft appendages soothingly. She continued to rock him watching dotingly with a tender gaze at everything he did.

He beamed with blazing sun irises that slowly began to fall heavy with sleep. She rocked him patiently humming a song she once heard long ago when she was just a little one. She watched as his honey hued eyes darkened and slowly his lids began to cover them. His tiny fist clutched the front of her kimono tightly securing her to him and he buried his nose in her kimono smelling her scent.

She sighed in bliss at the moment she shared with her little one. Her eyes opened slightly and her face began to fall from happiness to confusion. Something within her pulsed. Her eyes widened frighteningly before they closed softly. Minutes passed by before they reopened revealing dark red orbs. Quietly she stood up with her boy in her arms and began walking forward in a trance. She walked steadily till she came to the door. Looking at it she turned again to face the wall. A dark maleficent aura was felt and a black hole appeared in the wall creating an entry way. Without a thought of hesitation she slowly stepped though taking along her precious baby with her.

* * *

Takemura sat with his sword in his lap as he prepared himself for battle. Carefully she cleaned and sharpened his sword focusing on the night. Tonight he would be victorious. He would become ruler with his wife and destroy the mutt along with his demon seed that had tainted his lovely intended. He pulled back and held his sword in the air.

He looked behind him at the room he had taken over since the passing of the old man. When he passed Izayoi suddenly vanished. She hadn't come back home since causing everyone to think she ran off and died of grief for her loving father. But he knew better. And he prepared for this day when justice would be his.

He had told his army of the demons coming to attack their families. Like he knew they would react with comradery releasing a giant roar of hate to destroy and protect their families_. _

'_Foolish men. It didn't take much to blind them'._ He thought as he moved to put on his armor. His soon to be wife will be there shortly. All he had to do was cause a distraction. What better way to make use of his men?

* * *

She lay on her back on the sheets staring at the ceiling waiting for her love to come in. A lot lay heavy on her mind and heart. So much so she had to talk to him. She was shaken with worry for him as he stood vigilant over the chaos much like the Lord he was becoming. He rarely slept, ate, or did anything since the new development. She closed her eyes knowing it was his duty. He had a land to protect and innocent lives to protect at all costs.

Simone called out to him again hoping he would answer. She had called him nonstop through the mating mark and he finally couldn't take it anymore. She could feel him rushing through the halls trying to get to her and she smiled.

She knew they were in a tight situation with the new activity but she needed to talk to him about this. She needed to know.

The doors opened quickly causing her to jump slightly as she watched the great killing perfection stalk into their room over to the bed where she lay. She watched with a rapidly breathing heart as he stopped to look down at her with curiously.

Slowly she crawled over to him carefully and reached for the ties of his armor. He caught her hand shocking her as they locked eyes. "What do you need?" He asked stoically.

She swallowed wondering about his attitude. "Not with me, Sesshoumaru." She warned sending him her thoughts through the mark.

He closed his eyes and sighed gently. He had been up nonstop for a week now. He finally stopped to rest last night only to be awoken up by his mate's night terrors. They had shared memories so he knew of what she spoke of. It angered him to see her in such a state. Cold sweat covered her form in the middle of the winter night. Her breathing would become erratic until she sat up with silent screams and fearful expressions of unspoken horror on her face. Then she would lay awake for hours and all he could do was hold her.

He was out trying to find out more about situation. He knew the Lords would come for them. You had to be a fool to believe other-wise. It was a matter of what tricks would they bring with them. He looked at her as she squatted back down and looked at the floor with a solemn expression. He could feel the morose aura of his mate and quickly took off his armor.

Simone sat stiffly wondering what was she thinking for even calling him away from his duty. He was doing the right thing trying to protect and figure things out. He should be out working with Dante and Shugurai but she selfishly called him to her. She clutched her stomach feeling it turn slightly. Quickly her body fell softly back with her eyes rolling up to see Sesshoumaru look at her with wide eyes and fascination.

She lay on her back looking up at him watching with anticipation as he crawled down her torso kissing along until he came to her belly. She watched him with abated breath as he stared up at her. His usually stoic eyes returned to their warmth soothing color filled with love for her.

He read her silent question having knew the answer to it for a week now. But today it was definitive having felt it pull on his soul in the middle of the night already knowing who he was. He sniffed her belly once again that week and nuzzled her slightly flat stomach affectionately. He reached up to grab her hand and place it underneath his on her womb. Silent tears began falling down her face at the realization.

He gently wiped them away with his other thumb and kissed her belly. "Our pup needs for you to rest more, koi."

She closed her eyes and smiled. Reaching for his head, she pulled him up to her and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. He had given her everything she could ask for and more. True to his word, he had given her a child.

She smiled and clutched his face to hers gently before a loud explosion was heard in the distance and both sat up quickly. Sesshoumaru immediately held her to him in defense. They looked at each other and quickly he picked up his armor and she ran to change. He looked up as she quickly put on her full armor and uniform and rushed to the door. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to him running towards the window. He opened it quickly and tossed her on his back as he jumped down to the ground floor landing softly in the snow. Upon contact he pushed up and ran in the opposite direction of the chaos. They landed in the courtyard where his father stood in full demonic form with blazing red eyes.

Simone's heart thumped loudly feeling everything fall apart around her. Like the snow that fell from the skies, she knew it had all come down to this.

"My Lord! They are coming for us." Dante said as he ran up ahead with hair blazing and his sword on fire ready for battle. His eyes red aglow and his aura spoke volumes as it raged like the very element he manipulated. "General Shugurai is leading his men to hold them off. But it's not the demons sir, it's the humans."

He roared and Dante bowed. "Some Samurai is leading them Lord Inutashio. Some samurai from Lady Izayoi's village."

Inutashio looked in confusion before sniffing when his eyes widened. Simone saw this and immediately flew up to the window where she should be. Looking through she saw nothing but an empty crib along with an empty chair. The room sat aglow with the candle glowing but the door was closed. Panicking she stretched her aura around the house searching for them but felt nothing.

Her senses came to her and she calmed down into battle mode. Flying higher she called the wind to her and sent it out to search for her friend and her little one. She felt the air around her as it spoke of impending doom and tragedy. Everything felt like déjà vu. As if she had done this before. _But where_? She tried her best to ignore it all and focus. Her head snapped forward toward her village and she pointed.

A howl ripped through the air at his anguish and concern. He calmed himself before issuing orders to them all.

"Captain Dante, help General Shigurai in battle." His head snapped to his son. "Come with me."

His head landed on Simone who waited with urgency at her orders. "Simone go back to the castle and secure it."

"Wha-"

"That is an order!" Lord Inutaishio commanded with base in his voice hoping she would see reason and listen. Every male in the area could smell her new pregnancy and the last thing he needed was for her to get hurt, or worse.

Simone frowned before nodding defeated. "Yes sir." She looked at her mate who walked up to her and touched her stomach. "Protect what is ours." He said. She nodded and quickly turned to run back in the castle. She ran in the center of the castle where one of the gardens lay and her eyes misted over to blue. She flew up into the air. Gravity changed and rocks, water and everything else began to fly upwards along with her.

A giant bubble began to form around her body. Another layer peeled off of it and flew outward scanning everyone and everything. It grew bigger and bigger till it reached the whole castle. Moving her hands quickly in a symbol she released it and a massive amount of energy expelled and then collapsed creating a barrier.

Dante turned around his tracks form running to see the castle surrounded by a barrier. Quickly he created a fire ball and released it watching as the barrier took it and stretched it long its perimeter. It now glowed red standing in contrast to the white snowy background. He nodded knowing she would be well protected and he continued to run to help his fellow brethren.

* * *

Inutashio and his son ran side by side towards the village. Both demons had glowing red eyes as they raced to find their pack member and relative. Sesshoumaru had so much anger in him at the situation. If Izayoi would have stayed inside like she should have been, this wouldn't have happened. He was shaken having realized that more was at stake now. He had a mate with a pup on the way.

Just as they were halfway a large explosion came forth and rocked them sideways. Jumping, they slid in the snow watching the figure that descended and transformed into a giant dragon.

"How very quick of you Lord, Inutaishio." The demon mocked. "And here I thought you would race off to find that woman of yours."

With that said he released a giant lightning strike toward him. Inutaishio knocked it away quickly noticing the change power behind it. '_How could he have gotten that technique? Unless…'_

"Realizing something are you?" He gloated. "Yes it had taken nearly three years but finally the fool's power is mine!" And then he released another blow to once again it be hit away.

"What have you done!?" Lord Inutashio roared.

"It's not what I have done, but what is going to happen. The time is ticking for that demon lover of yours."

Inutashio's eyes grew wide and he roared. He transformed into his humanoid self and pulled out his sword. Sesshoumaru watched before nodding to his father as he raced off to find his father's bitch and his brother.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
